


Be Mine, Princess

by AzureFangirl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BTS Frat House, Ballerina Reader, Cheerleaders, Cocky Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Romance, Excessive Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Freshman Reader, House Parties, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jin is the Oldest, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Quadruplets Taehyung Namjoon Hoseok Jimin, Reader is the youngest, Sexual Tension, Slightly Spoilt Reader, Sophomore Jeon Jungkook, Sports, Studying, University Student Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 148,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFangirl/pseuds/AzureFangirl
Summary: Jeon Jungkook transfers into the most prestigious university in the country, riding in on his sports scholarship and ready to take the place by storm. Till he sees you in his class and then at the party of the frat he's joining. Now the only thing he wants to take is you on a date, but who are all these guys you seem to be around all the time?You had finally reached the university of your dreams, ready to have the full experience, or as much as your brothers will allow. A raven haired boy catches your eye, but you can't have the first boy you take home have tattoos and piercings, can you? Still, you can't seem to stay away from him, no matter how much you try.Take a typical student romance, add four overprotective brothers with one collective braincell into the mix, and you have this fic! The summary is trash I know, but please give it a chance.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 140
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super nervous about this fic, but the idea has been floating around my head rent free for months. This is how I imagine the ideal university experience being, instead of astral projecting during zoom classes. Anyhoo, if you made it here past the shitty summary I love you, please read and comment, I require constant validation.

To say you were frustrated would be an understatement. After practicing your routine for hours on end in the foyer, you had not realised that in your exhaustion you had fallen asleep on the chaise lounge. Had anyone else been home, they would have shifted you onto your own bed, but everyone was out. Not only was your body sore from the dancing, your neck was stiff from sleeping uncomfortably and to make matters worse, your phone’s blaring had woken you up. Eyes bleary with sleep, you felt around for the offending object. Finally grabbing hold of it, you frowned when you saw the time, the crease in your forehead deepening when you saw who was calling. What could Jennie want right now?

As soon as you picked up, you heard your best friend practically screaming at you to get ready, that it was an emergency and that you both just _had_ to be at Lisa’s immediately. You were about to protest when she added that it was a life and death situation, that she was pulling up to your driveway. Biting back a sigh, you agreed, springing up off the chaise lounge and stretching to get rid of the soreness in your neck and back. Looking down, you saw you were in your lace bralette and silk booty shorts. Since it was hardly an appropriate outfit to wear outside, you rushed around the living room trying to find something to pull over, not having enough time to go all the way to your room. You finally caught sight of a discarded t-shirt, pulling it on to have it almost graze your knees and realising it was one of your brother’s. It would have to do, you thought as you hurriedly put on your slippers, grabbing your phone and almost running towards the door.

Once outside, the nights chill hit you and you shivered, wanting to do nothing more than sink into your bed’s warm, silk sheets, but the faces of your friends flashed across your mind so you relented, seeing Jennie pull up in her roofless baby pink Porsche Cayman. As you descended the steps, you glared at Jennie who had resorted to honking the horn obnoxiously in an attempt to get you to go faster. As you finally reached the door, you hissed at her to keep it down, not that you had any neighbours to disturb. The closest house was a ten minute drive and its resident was currently rolling her eyes at you as she started to speed down your driveway. You assumed Jennie had filled in the guards, smiling at them politely as they nodded at you, the wrought iron gates opening for the two of you. Now that you were out, you opened your phone, deciding to send a cautionary text telling everyone where you would be. As you debated who to tell, you felt Jennie’s eyes on you and you raised an eyebrow at her. Following her gaze, you looked down at the shirt you had on and groaned audibly.

Fate had decided to fuck with you, the urgency in Jennie’s voice not letting you properly see what you pulled on. Out of all your brothers, you just had to pick up Hobi’s. The bold black ‘BIG DICK BOY’ lettering stuck out against the white cotton, and it was too late to go back and change. It couldn’t have been one of the other four’s still acceptable wardrobe, no, it just had to be Ho-seok. “I hate him.” You muttered weakly, the cold air whipping against your hastily reddening cheeks, noticing Jennie was already resembling a tomato.

She sped down the road like she was trying to audition for the role of Vin Diesel’s new side chick, your head hurting from the lack of sleep as you finally spoke, your tone annoyed, “What was so important that we had to be there right now? It is literally 2:30 am and I’d fallen asleep on the couch. She better have coffee ready.”

“I know as much as you do, she just called me crying and screaming. You weren’t the only busy one, I had to _pry_ Tae off me to change and-” Jennie replied but your sound of disgust interrupted her and you interjected, “I’d rather not hear that right now. Is that where he was? I knew the studying with friends thing was a lie, but I assumed he’d be at the club with the other three.”

“No, he came to see me since I happened to mention that my parents went along with yours for the trip. You know how difficult it is to deal with him sometimes, he’s so stubborn. I threatened no sex for the whole week before he let go finally.” Jennie smirked.

“What part of ‘I don’t want to hear about my brother and best friend’s bedroom antics’ do you not understand?” You spat out, your mind conjuring up all the traumatising memories of catching the two together.

Still, you knew the stubbornness Jennie was talking about, all of your brothers had it, and if you were honest with yourself, so did you. It seemed to be a family trait, going hand in hand with the Park surname. Another thing synonymous with your family name was wealth, the generations of Park’s dominating the world of business and trade. Half the city was owned by your family, the rest would also soon enough, your father liked to joke. While being part of one of the most prominent families in the country had its perks, it had led to a somewhat odd childhood. You would barely get to see your father, developing the habit of staying up late much like your siblings, to catch a glimpse of him returning from meetings. Your mother was almost as busy, working hard to keep up with her title of one of the most up and coming designers. It had been natural that you had forged extremely close bonds with your brothers, and then Jennie once you started attending kindergarten, her upbringing quite similar to yours. Still, despite seeing less of your parents than you would like, not once did you or any of your siblings doubt the love they had for you, making the moments you were together even more special.

You and Jennie had been going strong since the age of four, she was now 21 and your own birthday just a few months away. Lisa had joined you both in sixth grade, fitting in perfectly with you both as your parents had introduced you all. Her house was pulling up soon, you could make out the familiar structure, remembering you had to text your family. Tapping away at your phone, you found the family group chat, quickly writing that Lisa had an emergency and that they should not wait for you. It felt odd even telling them where you would be, since none of them were home either and probably would not be till morning.

The automatic gates slid open as Jennie floored it, the car flying towards the door of the house. As it skidded to a stop you muttered about the idiot who had given Jennie her licence. While you had gotten used to her driving after years of being subject to it, that did not mean you liked it. Before you could even reach the door, Lisa had thrown it open, dressed in a dark hoodie and sweatpants, the hood down and her face covered in tears. Wordlessly, you both stepped forward, hugging her tightly as she dragged you into the house, her sobs much louder now that you were inside. Suddenly, she pulled away from the embrace, walking up the stairs towards her room. Jennie and you followed, you sending her a glance, letting her know that Lisa had still not let down her hood. This little fact made Jennie’s forehead crease in confusion, the two of you silently debating why until you reached Lisa’s room.

Once inside, she dropped down onto the bed dramatically, burying her face in her hands and wailing out, “I’ve done it! I’ve ruined my life.”

Jennie glanced at you once, taking a deep breath before coaxing gently, “Come on, tell us what’s wrong Lis.”

Lisa peeked up from her hands, about to speak when her eyes fell on your attire, forgetting her dilemma and asking, “What the fuck are you wearing (Y/N)?”

“It’s Hobi’s. I didn’t exactly have time to get dressed when I heard you had an emergency. Now could you please stop crying and tell us what happened.” You responded, your words making a fresh bout of tears starting to flow out her eyes.

“I-I saw the box a-and it said half an hour so I put it on, but then I opened up instagram and guess _fucking who_ was at Bangtan, twerking her ass off in the _middle_ of the fucking dance floor and ugh-” She started, the anger making her break down into sobs again.

While Jennie stepped forward to hug her again, your mind started to run wild. Bangtan was the club your father owned, and like almost every other night, your brothers had decided to head down there, spending the night surrounded by booze and friends, needing to enjoy the last week of holidays before they rejoined university as third years. And out of _all_ your brothers, only one would get Lisa to behave the way she had been.

Namjoon and Lisa had one of the most frustrating ‘will they or won’t they?’ dynamic you had ever seen, dancing around each other for the past three years. At the same time, Kathleen, or as she liked to be called, _Kitty_ , had proceeded to try and seduce your brother. It was easy enough to deduce that she had been at the club the same time your brothers were, causing Lisa to do something drastic.

“Lis, what did you do?” You asked tentatively, gaze solely on her head covered by the grey hood, blood running cold at all the bleak possibilities.

“I sort of spiralled and started asking everyone else at Bangtan if Kitty and Namjoon were dancing together and lost track of time and by the time I realised and washed it out it was too late.” She let out brokenly.

Jennie let go of her, stepping back and trying to control the horror in her expression as she spoke, “Lisa, show us the hair.”

Taking a deep breath she slowly removed the hood, and while you deftly bit back a gasp, Jennie was not as quick. Lisa’s hair, which usually fell past her shoulders in lovely raven locks, was currently so bleached, you were sure every hairdresser on the planet was rolling in their grave. Seeing Jennie’s expression, Lisa’s face wrinkled into another pitiful whimper and after sending your best friend a glare, you stepped forward, hands up in a placating gesture as you asked, “Lisa, why blonde?”

“I-it wasn’t what I had planned. I wanted highlights, something beachy but instead I look like fucking Joe Exotic.” She whined, and this time you could not control your snort.

Trying to control your laughter, you took deep breaths to calm down, but one glance back at your friend’s hair set you into another fit of giggles, Jennie barely holding back tears. Lisa’s observation was apt, the colour matched Joe’s perfectly, her bangs only adding to the similarity. Lisa glared at the two of you with teary eyes and you quieted down, Jennie offering, “It doesn’t look too bad Lis.”

“Don’t lie, it looks terrible.” Lisa countered.

“Okay, it does look terrible, but we can fix this.” You responded.

“How can we fix _this_?” Lisa whined, gingerly picking up a bleached strand.

Tapping away at your phone, you dialled the number, hoping it would not be too late. Thankfully, your call was received and you immediately spoke, “Sergei, I am so so sorry for calling right now, but its an emergency. Please tell me you’re open for tomorrow.”

Lisa and Jennie watched with bated breaths as you spoke to your hairdresser, hoping that despite the month long waiting list, you would work something out. “Sergei, please.” You begged and you heard the man sigh before agreeing, “Only for you. Be there at 8:45 sharp.”

Thanking him earnestly, you switched off your phone, turning to your friends with a smirk, “Its done.”

Lisa sighed with relief before getting up and running to hug you tightly. You hugged her back, holding on to her as she pulled away and seeing she was still crying. “Please tell me those are happy tears.” You begged and she nodded with a smile, wiping at her eyes.

Jennie watched you two from a bed with a smile, before saying, “Lisa we’ve told you a million times that you shouldn’t work yourself up over Namjoon. And to leave Antonio because Sergei’s much more experienced with hair.”

Lisa sighed, nodding before saying, “Thank you both for coming, and fixing this. Stay please so we can go together tomorrow morning.”

Now that the crisis was averted, you checked the time. It was already 3:15, there was no point in you going back home. You raised a questioning eyebrow at Jennie who shrugged before saying, “Fine with me, I’ll just call and check up on Tae.”

Just as she said this, your phone pinged and you saw it was a photo from Hobi. Opening it, you rolled your eyes before saying, “No need Jen, he’s with the boys now. Look.”

You showed Jennie the selfie on your screen, Hobi’s obnoxious smile covering half of it while Namjoon and Tae-hyung took up the rest, the latter looking barely interested in the activities going on around him. Lisa peered at the photo too, no doubt scanning the background for any trace of Kitty, and when she found none, she sighed with relief. Since you three were already in some form of sleepwear, Lisa just shifted her clothes off the bed onto her couch, enough space on it for all three of you to sleep comfortably. Throwing off Ho-seok’s frankly _disgusting_ t-shirt, you debated whether you could ask Lisa for matches and watch it burn, but decided against it.

Laying down on the bed and leaning against Jennie’s upright form, you got comfortable, one wary eye on Lisa as she sat at the edge of the bed, mind still running. Jennie’s hands started to braid your hair, making you fondly roll your eyes, she had often remarked you were her favourite barbie doll and vice-versa. “What’s on your mind?” Jennie asked Lisa, who bit her lip.

“Maybe we could dress up and go join the boys, you know. See what they’re doing? I’ll cover my hair and wear my new halter dress.”

“Calm down thotriel. It’s too late right now, and I don’t go to parties that are about to die. Besides, Jennie will find Tae, you’ll run after Joon and I’ll be left with Hobi and Jimin, unless Suga’s there. Then just Hobi. So no thank you.” You responded and Lisa sighed.

“I would never leave you for Tae (Y/N), don’t be so dramatic. And maybe you need to find someone to ‘run after’.” Jennie retorted.

Pulling away from her, you scoffed. “Two things. Firstly, I don’t run after people, they run after me. Secondly, have you _seen_ the temperamental idiots I’m related to? The last time I kissed a boy they broke his nose, his arm and three of his toes.”

“Those were sports injuries (Y/N), it’s not like they jumped him on the streets.” Lisa countered, of course to defend Namjoon, the one who had delivered the arm breaking blow.

“It was football, not a fucking battlefield Lis, it’s not hard to connect the dots.” You responded dryly.

“Whatever. Maybe someone at university will catch your eye.” Lisa offered and you shrugged.

Jennie’s face broke out into a smile as she agreed, “I have a feeling about that too. After Ravenwood’s all girl student body, I’m sure you’ll be happy to see Walachia’s sexually diverse crowd. _Someone_ has to catch your eye.”

“You forget, four of my brothers also happen to be juniors at that same university. I’m pretty sure the student population knows to steer clear of me, and those who don’t, they’ll be more than happy to swoop in and remind. I have accepted I will die single, and I am partially okay with that.” You announced, sighing over-dramatically, bringing the back of your hand up to your forehead in an act of languish.

Jennie laughed, Lisa smiling softly before saying, “So will I, since Kitty is all Namjoon can think about.”

“Listen Lisa, we’re all finally going to be in the same school for once. I feel like this might be your chance. After Sergei has fixed the travesty you caused, I’m pretty sure Namjoon won’t be able to resist your cute freshman ass.” Jennie offered, looking to you for confirmation and you nodded, your assurance making Lisa smile to herself.

It was around four in the morning when you three settled down long enough to fall asleep, waking up at 8 thanks to Lisa’s alarm. Thankfully, you each had a small bag of emergency clothes stashed at each others houses, because while you three were roughly the same size, Lisa’s shirts would always be a bit tight for Jennie and your busts. Rushing into Lisa’s bathroom first, you turned on the hot water, sighing in relief at the sensation of the warm water against your sore muscles. Once you were finished, you dried yourself with one of Lisa’s spare towels, slipping on the clothes you had picked out. It was a simple outfit, consisting of worn blue jeans and a white floral bardot button-down. The shirt’s delicate flowers matched the colour of your jeans, and you stepped out, heading to Lisa’s hairdryer while Jennie went into the bathroom.

Lisa watched you dry your hair, her hands inadvertently going to touch her own as she took deep breaths, deciding to wear a short summer dress, wrapping her hair into a silk scarf. You stashed away the clothes you had been wearing into a bag, including Hobi’s terrible shirt before waiting for Jennie to join you. She walked out, in a pair of form hugging daisy dukes and a ribbed mint full sleeved shirt. Grabbing your things, you followed Lisa downstairs. She offered breakfast, herself too nervous to eat, but you both refused.

Walking out, you offered Lisa your reserved shotgun seat, offering to sit up in the middle so that Lisa’s scarf would stay intact. She nodded gratefully and Jennie checked to see if you were holding on well before starting to drive, thankfully much slower and calmer than she usually did. Familiar with the way to Sergei’s, you were glad it was still early and not much traffic as Jennie navigated the streets. None of your brothers had attempted to contact you other than Ho-seok sending the picture, and you wondered where they were. Probably at the club, still asleep. The discomfort they would feel because their massive hangovers made you smile. Jimin most likely would have gone back to Yoongi’s place, the latter willing to nurse your brother through his headaches and nausea. Unfortunately for Tae-hyung, his significant other was currently making a sharp turn into the street that had Sergei’s salon, so he would be suffering with Joon and Hobi.

Once Jennie parked, you all got out the car, stepping into the large salon, which was still packed despite the early time. Sergei immediately stepped forward, kissing your cheeks and then Jennie’s, leading you away from the stations of his apprentices as he liked to call them, towards his own mini studio. Without even having to ask, he clapped his hands twice, his young intern appearing as if from the shadows and he spoke, “Get two tall cups of our best latte, and a fruit bowl with two forks. Stat.”

Smiling at the fact that he knew what you and Jennie liked to eat, you gestured towards Lisa, Sergei leading her up to the chair and seating her. Taking a dramatic breath, he removed the scarf from her head, recoiling instantly while Lisa sighed and burrowed into her seat. “It _is_ as bad as you said (Y/N). But, no worries. I will fix it. What does she want?” He asked, holding strands of Lisa’s hair gingerly between his thumb and index finger, inspecting it as if it were a fungus.

Whispering with Jennie, you agreed on a colour before relaying your choice to Sergei quietly. Smiling at your choice, he nodded, getting to work immediately and leading Lisa away for a wash, while you and Jennie accepted your breakfast from Sergei’s intern. Sighing contentedly into the cup of coffee, you and Jennie watched Sergei work his magic on Lisa’s hair. Once it had been two hours since you had been in the salon, you saw your phone ring. It was Tae. Picking it up, you almost burst into a fit of giggles when you heard him groan his greeting before replying, “Good morning. I thought you’d call Jennie.”

“I was going to if you didn’t pick up. Why the fuck did I listen to these fuckers and join them?” He groaned and you tried not to laugh at your elder brother’s predicament, Jennie hearing her boyfriend groan and smiling affectionately.

“Do you need something? What’s up?” You asked.

“Just wanted to check up on you, Namjoon was going to call anyway. What time do you think you’ll be back home?” He asked, trying to sound as normal as he could despite the splitting headache.

“Probably by lunch. I was planning on bringing Lis and Jennie along, so be at home please. Or not actually, I’d rather she spend time with me.” You replied.

“Of course I’ll be there, but do I bring the others back too? Specifically Joon?” Tae asked, well aware of Lisa’s feelings for him.

“Wait, I’ll ask and text you. I have to go now. Also, I had the bartender keep a pack of pills behind his station for you guys, they’ll help the hangovers.” You spoke and Tae-hyung thanked you before ending the call.

“Lis, do you want Namjoon to see the hair today? Tae’s asking if he should drag him back for lunch.” You asked.

“Today’s okay, I just hope it looks good.” Lisa responded nervously and before either you or Jennie could comfort her, Sergei replied, “It will look perfect.”

Texting Tae-hyung Lisa’s reply, you put away your phone again, Jennie starting to gush about university. You listened to her words with a faint smile, the three of you reasonably excited to be attending Walachia. It was the top university in the country, boasting only the best of everything, whether it was students, its athletic teams or campus. Everyone in your family had attended Walachia, and you were proud to follow suit. Not everyone could say they were heading into university without any nervousness, hand in hand with their closest friends and under the sometimes _overbearing_ care of their brothers. The idea of making so many meaningful memories brought a smile to your face, Jennie’s enthusiasm infectious.

After about another hour or so, Sergei announced it was time to remove the foils and wash Lisa’s hair. Leading her away again, Jennie’s hand clasped around yours in an attempt to calm her nerves. Sergei led Lisa out again and you both breathed sighs of relief, the colour looked good. He seated her so she faced away from the mirror, before starting to blow dry her hair and then curl it while you and Jennie watched, trying to control your smiles. Once he was done brushing through the curls, Lisa turned to you both, silently asking for your approval. When you both nodded, she took a deep breath and turned to the mirror, gasping when she saw her reflection. Gone were the bleached strands, in their place were lovely honey blonde curls. She squealed, getting up and hugging Sergei, who smiled proudly before running to tackle you and Jennie in a spine-crushing embrace, both of you telling her how beautiful she looked.

While an intern took away Lisa’s card to pay, Sergei started asking you and Jennie when you both would be coming in for your appointments. Since you quite liked the length your hair was at currently, you promised to come soon for a protein treatment. Once you all were outside, you sighed at your oversight, knowing you should have asked one of your brothers to come pick you. Seeing your dilemma, Lisa offered to sit up this time and you agreed.

You leaned back in the seat comfortably, eyes closing as the combination of the warm sun and cold wind lulled you into a drowsy state. You opened your eyes again only when you knew Jennie was nearing your house. The gates were already open, and Jennie sped into the driveway. You caught sight of the cars, Tae-hyung’s grey McLaren 600LT parked alongside Ho-seok’s green Ferrari F8 Tributo; Namjoon’s purple G-class Mercedes and Jimin’s blue Porsche Carrera missing. Jennie parked her car next to Tae’s, all of you getting out and heading inside.

As soon as you were inside, you made a beeline towards the informal dining room, taking your usual seat, Jennie at your side and Lisa across her on the large table. It could easily fit your whole family plus guests, but still was only half as big as the one in the formal dining room. The plates were already set, lunch served and you encouraged Jennie and Lisa to help themselves, keeping an eye out for your brothers. Just as you were serving yourself, you heard someone come in, recognising the footsteps as Tae’s. He looked as if his hangover was pretty much gone as he made his way to the table, giving the top of your head an absentminded kiss and sliding down next to Jennie, who swivelled in her seat and started to kiss him. Rolling your eyes at them, you started to eat, just about to ask Tae-hyung where Ho-seok was when you heard him whistle and call out, “Damn Lisa babe, how’d you know I liked blondes? Is it all for me?”

You scowled lightly as he came into sight, signature shit eating grin covering his face as he winked at Lisa, who shuddered. “Hobi, it’s been two seconds since you walked into the room, can you please stop trying to find something to fuck.” You snapped.

“Don’t get in between me and my admirers (Y/N).” He responded smugly rolling his eyes before begrudgingly walking up to you and kissing your head much like Tae. It made you smile, this being a long standing way of your brothers greeting you, even if you annoyed them to no end. Ho-seok took his seat across you, piling his plate as much as he could as you watched with mild disgust. “Where’s everyone else?” Lisa asked, trying to sound subtle but as usual, failing miserably.

“If by everyone else you mean Namjoon, then he’s on his way, should be reaching any minute doll.” Ho-seok replied, smirking despite his mouth being full and Lisa blushed in her seat.

“What about Jimin?” You asked.

“You know how he is around Yoongi. One smile from him and Jimin melts. So they’re having lunch together.” Tae-hyung answered.

“He could’ve brought him along.” You pouted.

“I’m surprised you want to spend so much time with us right now, seeing as we’ll be around each other quite a bit on campus.” Tae-hyung mused as he ate, his free hand laced with Jennie’s.

“Ugh, that’s different. You’ll have separate classes and be in the frat most of the time. And there is no way we’re coming there for lunch.” You responded, prompting both your brothers to roll their eyes.

“Lay off (Y/N), it wasn’t that bad when you came to our parties.” Ho-seok countered and you scoffed.

“There were people throwing up on each other, at least 10 sweaty guys who asked me out, oh and how can we forget that lovely blood stain Jimin caused when he knocked out that one moron’s teeth because he tried to grind on me while dancing.” You spoke, holding back the shudders of disgust you felt.

“Fuck you okay, that was a one time thing, we had it cleaned up immediately. It’s much better now if you’d stop behaving so stuck up.” Ho-seok snapped, clearly defensive about his ‘paradise’ as he liked to call it.

Tae-hyung was about to reproach him, but before he could you heard Namjoon’s strict voice order, “Watch your tone with (Y/N), how many times to I have to tell you?”

Hearing him made you preen in your seat, sending a smirk to the now scowling Ho-seok, while Lisa sat up a bit straighter, fiddling with her hair once and checking with you and Jennie to see if it looked okay. You both nodded just as Namjoon came into sight and he walked up to you. Kissing your head and pulling away, you beamed up at him, and he returned your smile, his expression turning serious when he looked at Ho-seok. “Apologise to her.”

“Like fuck I will.” He snorted, eyes glancing from Namjoon’s face to see Tae-hyung mirroring his murderous expression.

Groaning loudly, he spat out, “I’m sorry (Y/N).”

Smirking, you replied, “That’s okay Hobi, I love you.”

He rolled his eyes, trying to bite back his smile as he focused on his plate again, muttering something about you having everyone wrapped around your finger. “He’s right though, the frat house looks much better now. You all have to come check it out.” Namjoon spoke, addressing you and Jennie before turning to Lisa, finally properly noticing her.

You swore you caught a soft _oh wow_ leave his lips before he regained composure, pretending to act interested in the cutlery as he spoke, “You look different.”

You bit back a laugh, Ho-seok’s expression telling you he was doing the same, while Jennie elbowed you, her and Tae-hyung exchanging knowing smiles. A barely discernible blush spread across Lisa’s cheeks before she replied, “I felt like I needed a change. Is it a good different?”

She tried to keep her voice neutral, but it was hard to miss the hopeful lilt towards the end. Namjoon just nodded, about to pull out a seat next to you when you said, “Joon, that’s where Jimin usually sits. Go to your place.”

He nodded, slowly making his way to the empty seat next to Lisa, who was now trying to regulate her breathing, inhaling sharply as Namjoon pulled out the chair, exhaling only once he was seated beside her. You could tell Ho-seok was about to say something stupid that would ruin the moment the two just had, and before he could open his mouth, you kicked him from under the table, sending him one of your legendary glares. Rolling his eyes, he continued to eat. You caught Lisa and Namjoon stealing glances at each other, awkwardly smiling whenever they made eye contact and you let out a long suffering sigh, knowing they would never start a conversation on their own while sober. _The things I do for these people,_ you thought before clearing your throat and saying, “Have we decided how we’ll be going to Walachia?”

“Since it’s barely an hour away, I still don’t see why you’ve all decided to stay on campus.” Ho-seok remarked.

“The same reason you all are in the frat.” You responded.

“Aren’t you three renting one of the sorority houses for yourselves? I assumed most your things would have started being sent there.” Namjoon asked and you nodded.

“Yeah, but there’s always more stuff. And I meant who’ll take us there. Plus, isn’t the campus so big you need some sort of vehicle to shuttle between classes and the dorms?” You asked.

“Hmm that’s true. Will you be taking your Porsche baby? I’ll drive you there and to all your classes.” Tae-hyung offered Jennie, making her blush and kiss his cheek.

Before she could reply, Ho-seok spoke, “Well, well, well, aren’t we whipped.”

Tae-hyung sent him a warning glare before turning back to Jennie who spoke, “I’ll take you up on the offer of driving me there, I’ll have my car be driven up there. But wait, what about you Lis? I know I offered for us to go together.”

“That’s okay, she can hitch a ride with one of us.” Ho-seok offered, his tone only slightly teasing and this made you smile at him, glad that he meant well sometimes.

“Which one of you is taking me? I don’t have a preference but know I have a lot of stuff so storage space is imperative.” You asked, knowing your brothers would have discussed this.

“Actually, we were talking about it recently and Jin demanded he be the one who drives you there, something about all of us being able to see you there anyway while he’d be busy.” Namjoon spoke, looking up from his plate, his words making you smile.

While you were close to your brothers and you all loved each other deeply, Jin was the eldest and your hero. He had graduated a while back, and now at 25 was slowly integrating himself into your father’s multiple businesses, almost as busy as him. Even in the quadruplets, you were much closer to the eldest two, Tae-hyung being born first and then Namjoon a few minutes later, followed almost an hour later by Ho-seok and Jimin. Your youngest two brothers and you had a more banter-like relationship, with you constantly getting on their nerves, and Ho-seok returning the favour doubly.

“As much as I’d love that, do you think he’d be back by then? I thought he was with Papa for the meeting. Weren’t they going to be back the week after our classes started?” You responded.

“Hmm, if that’s the case, we’ll go together. There’s enough space in my car for your things. If Jin manages to be back, he’ll take you and I’ll have your things.” Namjoon offered and you smiled, about to nod when you sent a glance to Lisa.

“Actually, I remember Hobi and Jimin coming up to me and asking if one of them could drive me. So, incase Jin isn’t there, I’ll go with one of them. You can take Lisa with you, since you’ll be dropping my things at the house anyway. It’ll be convenient.” You said, keeping your eyes wide and innocent so your brother wouldn’t see through your manipulation, all the while kicking Ho-seok under the table to keep up with your lie.

“Yeah um, sure.” Namjoon agreed awkwardly before turning to Lisa and saying softly, “If you have any extra things don’t worry about it, my car has enough space.”

“Thank you.” Lisa squeaked out, staring into her plate to hide her furiously blushing face.

Once everyone was done eating, you asked Jennie and Lisa to come up to your room and help you finalise the last few outfits you would be taking with you. “As tempting as that sounds (Y/N), I have to head back home and finish my own packing. As soon as I reach I’ll video call you so we can do it together.” Jennie said apologetically and you nodded, turning to Lisa.

“I should probably go back too, Jennie can you drop me?” Lisa said and Jennie agreed.

You walked your friends to the door, Tae-hyung at his side while you felt Namjoon lurking nearby to stare at Lisa. Hugging the two, you waited for Tae-hyung to stop kissing Jennie before closing the door after one last wave. Sighing, you turned to your brothers, who were now gathered around the foyer before whining, “Can one of you carry me up please. I’m tired.”

Tae-hyung and Namjoon chuckled about to step forward, but Ho-seok beat them to it, surprising all of you. Bending over so you could climb onto his back, he said, “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

Letting out a happy squeal, you jumped onto his back, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he started to walk, Tae-hyung and Namjoon on your heel to make sure Ho-seok didn’t change his mind and throw you from the third storey. Once you were up the stairs, Ho-seok steered left till he was in front of your room. Removing one of the hands he had gripping your leg, he opened the door, walking in and towards the bed, turning and dropping you onto it. As he left, you called out your thanks before he yelled back that it was a one time thing. Rolling your eyes, you burrowed into your bed, realising just how tired you still were, the coffee you had been running on having depleted from your system. Getting up, you changed into a pair of pyjamas, sending Jennie a text that you would pack in the evening and call her then. Making sure all your lights were off, you burrowed into your bed, eyes closing quickly as you relaxed into a deep slumber.

* * *

The week crossed by fairly quickly, busy with last minute packing and instructions to the people who were moving your things into the house on campus. You had filled Jimin in on the details of your plan and he had been more than happy to drive you, all of you having received a call from your parents saying they would not be able to send you off. You had not been particularly disappointed, knowing they were busy, satisfied with the long video call you had with them and Jin the night before you would leave home. The plan was to head out at the same time in the morning, Namjoon and Tae-hyung taking small detours to pick up Lisa and Jennie, before rejoining you, Jimin and Ho-seok.

Right now, you sat on the breakfast table, barely nibbling at the toast as you practically bounced with excitement, your brothers considerably calmer since it was their third year. Once you were finished, your cook Martha handed you all small boxes with each of your favourite dessert, a going away gift she would usually give your brothers, but now you as well. You hugged her tightly, telling her you would miss her and her cooking terribly before following your brothers outside. Namjoon was loading your last suitcase into his car, him and Tae-hyung calling out to Jimin to take care of you and drive safely, who in response rolled his eyes and nodded. Once everyone was in their cars, Namjoon started to back out onto the driveway, only for Ho-seok to speed down instead, you all faintly catching his whoop of ‘bye bitches’.

Rolling your eyes, you turned to Jimin and said, “I am so glad I didn’t go with him.”

Your brother chuckled, reversing out onto the driveway, content to follow Tae-hyung and Namjoon’s cars till they turned in different directions to pick up your friends. Once the cars were out of sight, Jimin gave you a conspiratorial wink before revving the engine and increasing the car speed. As your surroundings drifted past you, Jimin started to hum quietly till you turned to him and asked, “How come you didn’t go with Yoongi? Not that I’m complaining about the company.”

Smiling affectionately when Jimin heard his boyfriend’s name, he responded, “Suga actually had to go in a day earlier. He’s in his last year and was vying for a TA position or something.” Jimin’s use of the nickname for Yoongi made you smile, while it usually made Ho-seok gag at how saccharine it was, before he continued, “Besides, I’d love to spend some time with my baby sister.”

“I’m only two years younger than you guys, you do realise that right?”

Taking his eyes off the road to flash you a charming smile, he retorted, “Yes, but you’re the most sheltered so it seems more like 4 years or something.”

Rolling your eyes, you leaned back against the plush leather seat, closing your eyes for a few moments when you felt Jimin tap at your knee. Cracking an eye open, you followed his pointed finger to the car in front of you. It was the familiar green of Ho-seok’s car, and Jimin said, “Watch this.”

As soon as he finished, he floored the gas, his car shooting ahead as he laughed. Not even ten seconds later, you heard Jimin’s phone ring, checking the caller ID and resisting the urge to bang your head against the dashboard at the infinite immaturity you brothers possessed. “Pick it up for me, I’m driving.” Jimin said, not having to look to know who was calling.

“Yes Hobi, what is it?” You asked impatiently.

“Put me on speaker, I wanna talk directly to the fucker.” He demanded and you let out a long suffering sigh before doing as he said.

“You’re on.”

“Listen Jimin you puff lipped bastard, what’s the big idea? You know my car is faster than yours, stop pulling this childish shit immediately.” You heard Ho-seok say, making Jimin bark out a laugh.

The irony of your brother’s words was not lost on you either, seeing as he was playing right into the proclaimed ‘childish shit’; you could see his car closing in from the rearview mirror.

“Catch up to me if you can horse face.” Was all Jimin said, you barely catching Ho-seok’s frustrated growl before Jimin ended the call.

“I expect this from him, not you.”

“Don’t forget I am younger than him (Y/N) and thus, allowed to such entitled behaviour occasionally.” Jimin responded sagely.

This rat race of sorts continued on for the next twenty minutes, just as one of your brothers would take lead, the other would catch up soon enough. Jimin’s phone started to ring again, and you attended it, immediately putting it on speaker to hear Ho-seok say, “Last leg of the race, when I win I want you buying my drinks till graduation.”

“And when _I_ win, I want you to become my servant till graduation. Doing my laundry, cleaning my room, changing the bedsheets after Suga has visited.” Jimin countered cockily.

You heard your own phone buzz, smirking when you saw it was Tae-hyung texting you to say he was about to call and that you should put him on speaker. Hoping Jimin had not noticed, you attended Tae-hyung’s call, glad that Ho-seok and Jimin were too wrapped up in their petty fight. Tae-hyung listened for a minute before screaming, “Both of you, slow the fuck down immediately.”

Hearing Tae-hyung’s pissed tone stopped the two mid insult, Ho-seok asking, “How do you know we’re speeding?”

“Not only did I hear enough of your lovely conversation with Jimin, we’re right behind you on the road idiots. So, _slow the fuck down_.” Tae-hyung spoke, his words deliberate sedate.

As Ho-seok and Jimin complied, Tae-hyung continued, “Jimin, (Y/N) is in the car with you, did you have to be so reckless?”

You waited to see how Jimin would respond, dreading the fact that he might snap back, but instead he replied, “Yes, that was stupid of me and I’m sorry. Racing is reserved when it’s just the four of us.”

“Yes, -I- I mean no.” Tae-hyung responded and you bit back a laugh, knowing Jennie was probably glaring at him for participating in the races too.

“Anyways, Namjoon’s taking the lead, and you both will follow, and I’ll be right behind to make sure nothing stupid happens. Got it?”

Both Jimin and Ho-seok responded with a yes before you ended the call, waiting to see if Jimin would reproach you, but he made no such move. This maturity seemed to cross Ho-seok by, as you immediately received a lovely text from him saying ‘ **snitches get stitches** ’.

Seeing as you were nearing the campus, Jimin started to point out a few buildings and places he liked. The university was in a small town by the city, most of it behind on open fields and some forest area. The town itself was not bad either, commercial enough to have most of the shops you needed, including an active enough nightlife Jimin informed with a wink. It was a running joke in your family, that when Jin had attended Walachia, he would complain so much about the lack of things to do, that your father had opened up a branch of Bangtan there to keep him busy. While it was much smaller than the ones in other cities, it was still the most popular joint in town, an immediate hit with the university students.

As you crossed the university gates, you took a deep breath, tuning out Jimin’s words as he pointed out the course buildings, heart racing with anticipation. This was it, the next four years of your life. You were as ready as you would ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am bad with names so the club is going to be called Bangtan. Thanks for sticking through that, please let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments, and don't forget to leave kudos! Jungkook's going to make an appearance in the next chapter so stay tuned! 
> 
> Also ik the story may seem a bit confusing so if you guys have any questions please ask away here or find me on Tumblr, I'm there as AzureFangirl.
> 
> Anyhoo, see you next update lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a quick update, Jungkook has entered the chat. I've based his look off that iconic Black Swan ponytail, because goddamn that was a cultural reset. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, please pretty please leave comments even if its just an emoji.

Jimin’s voice was faint, you were too busy observing the campus and the students all arriving to listen properly. You could make out nervous freshmen, bumbling around trying to find their residences while returning students lazed around, much more relaxed and in their element. Your house was supposedly a ten minute drive away from the boy’s frat, which was one of the reasons you all had decided to rent it out. The other was that Jennie, Lisa and you would have the whole place to yourselves and it was big enough to store all the things you had brought. Packing light was a concept neither one of you had ever picked up on, and while half your closet was still back home, you still had enough clothes to last you the whole year without ever having to repeat an outfit.

Jennie’s Porsche had already arrived, covered by its pink wind breaker as you neared the house. Pulling up, you saw Namjoon’s car already parked, him leaning against it in attempts to be suave as he spoke to Lisa. Jimin and you exchanged smirks, and he honked the horn once, startling the two. Namjoon immediately composed himself, huffing and starting to take out your suitcase and as you got out of the car, you saw Lisa trying to take out her own before he stopped her, pulling it out with one arm while Lisa watched wide eyed. Setting it down, he turned to you and asked, “Was the drive okay?”

Once you nodded, he turned to glare at Jimin and snapped, “Next time you speed while she’s in the car, I’m going to make sure you walk everywhere for the rest of the year.”

“It’s not his fault Joon. I was the one who wanted to mess with Hobi, I practically forced them to race.” You added quickly, feeling guilty that your brothers were in hot water.

“Hmm, if you say so (Y/N), but don’t be so reckless please. Otherwise, I’ll drive you everywhere, or Tae.”

As he finished, Ho-seok pulled up, coming out his car and sending Namjoon a glare, Tae-hyung pulling up right behind him. You observed how swollen Tae-hyung’s lips looked, how flustered and out of breath Jennie was and you shuddered slightly, willing yourself not to picture the things they would have done on the way here. Still, as disgusting as their PDA was, it was cute to see them so obsessed with each other after almost three years of dating. They only ever had eyes for each other, like the world around them didn’t exist.

As soon as Tae-hyung was in earshot, Ho-seok spoke, “Something’s been fucking with my head and I want you guys to clear it up. Me and Jimin were way ahead of you guys, and we were speeding. How did you manage to catch up unless you both speeded too? And if that’s the case, fuck you for being hypocrites.”

His words made you think, Jimin nodding and sending accusatory glares to Tae-hyung and Namjoon, who conveniently decided to ignore the question and started taking the suitcases inside. Laughing, you linked your arms with Jennie and Lisa, following them inside, Jimin and Ho-seok sulking as they followed. The interiors were not half bad, if a bit bare, which could soon be fixed once you all would unpack and set everything up. “Have you guys decided on rooms yet so we can keep your things upstairs for you?” Tae-hyung asked and you shook your head no.

“Let’s just take everything up, they can decide later.” Jimin suggested and while he moved forward to help Tae-hyung and Namjoon, Ho-seok proceeded to search the house for food.

“Hobi, there’s nothing here.” Jennie said and he scoffed.

“I’m heading to the frat then, one of us needs to be there when the rest of the boys start to come.” Ho-seok said, already turning to head back out when you grabbed his wrist.

“Didn’t we decide to have lunch here together?” You asked, pouting lightly.

Ho-seok looked like he was about to relent, when Tae-hyung spoke, “As much as we’d love (Y/N) we do have to unpack and get things ready. Classes start tomorrow, and the events for initiates.”

Nodding, you let go of Ho-seok who called out, “Let me know the plan for dinner.”

Following your brothers up the stairs, you turned to Jennie and Lisa to ask what room they wanted. There were three, all roughly the same size, just facing different directions. You personally wanted the one that overlooked the forest area towards the back of the university, planning on shifting your desk near the window so you could gaze out and daydream, but you let your friends explore and make their choice first. Thankfully, Jennie liked the room across it, while Lisa was down the hallway. Tae-hyung put away Jennie’s suitcase, Jimin taking your’s while Namjoon had Lisa’s.

Once they were done, you all went back downstairs to the door, trying to decide what to do now. “We have to get groceries and maybe a bit of extra furniture.” Jennie pointed out and you nodded.

“There’s no point in taking Tae’s car or your’s then Jennie, or even Jimin’s.” Lisa pointed out, and while she was right, you smirked at the fact that she was probably celebrating the fact that Namjoon would have to drive you all.

“That’s true, but Joon you had to help us set everything up for the welcome week parties.” Jimin pointed out, Lisa’s face dropping immediately.

“You know this can be solved if you all just agree and get (Y/N) a range rover.” Jennie called out, sending knowing glances to your brothers.

“No. Namjoon will drive you three, Jimin and I can handle things till he comes back.” Tae-hyung replied immediately, shooting the idea down for the millionth time.

Chuckling, you shrugged at Jennie as if to say, better luck next time, before smiling at your brothers and saying, “Why do I need a car when I have all four of you as my personal drivers? Besides, Papa said I can borrow your cars any time I’d like, so technically I already have five.”

Jimin rolled his eyes at your words and muttering, “And then she says she isn’t spoilt.”

Before you had a chance to respond, Jimin was already put the door with a wave, Tae-Hyung kissing Jennie’s cheek and following him out.

“Let’s get going.” Namjoon said and you all nodded, following him outside.

He held the car door open for you, and you rolled your eyes slightly at his behaviour, getting inside and swivelling in your seat so you could face Jennie and Lisa in the back. As he started to drive, the three of you kept looking at the buildings, asking Namjoon to name a few of them. The arts centre stood out to you, while you had not applied that major, you had been given special permission to use the dance studio in the building to practice your ballet routines, your instructor not wanting you to get rusty while you were studying.

As Namjoon drove off campus and into town, you saw Jennie paying much more attention to the routes, since she was the designated driver between the three of you, the only one with a car. It was not that you didn’t know how to drive, it was just that you did not particularly like it, preferring to be driven around. Lisa, on the other hand, refused to own any vehicle other than a bike, and since her parents kept refusing, she stubbornly decided to remain carless.

Once you reached the store, you all filed out the car, assigning everyone different things to get. Lisa was in charge of snacks, Jennie and you would search for more regular items while Namjoon was stocking up on liquor for the upcoming frat parties. Pushing your two full trolleys to the counter, you waited for Lisa to join, Namjoon placing his drinks on the counter too. When it came for time to pay, both you and Jennie whipped out your cards, only for Namjoon to hand his to the clerk. “I can pay Joon.” You insisted but he shook his head and replied, “It’s fine, consider it a treat from us.”

Smiling up at him, you started to bag the items away. While you had your own personal card for purchases much like your siblings, and a practically inexhaustible monthly allowance, your brothers almost always insisted on paying for your things, even Ho-seok. It usually led to your father getting notices about the large amount of activity from Ho-seok’s card, since he was the biggest spender you had ever seen. Once, your father had his account frozen, only for Ho-seok to force everyone to support his lifestyle for a week. Soon, your father realised it was better to have one card that spent a lot instead of all six, and his account had been unfrozen again.

You three helped Namjoon carry all the bags out, and the drive back to the house was relatively silent. Once he had placed all the bags onto the kitchen island, Lisa and Jennie starting to unpack and stock everything, Namjoon asked if you needed anything else. Shaking your head no, he nodded, stepping forward to kiss your forehead before saying he’d see you later. Once he had stepped out, you turned to see Lisa watching after him dreamily. Smirking, you started to pester her about the car ride here, and whether they had talked. Jennie stopped stocking the fridge, clearly interested in what Lisa had to say. Finally, after insisting glares from you both, she started speaking, talking about how the first few minutes had been silent, till he had turned the music on and the two of them had sung along the whole way. He had even asked her to come by the frat, promising that Alpha Sigma Phi had the best parties.

Eyes widened, Jennie exclaimed, “That’s practically a date!”

“It was not a date, he said that I should come along with you guys.” Lisa retorted, still blushing.

“Fun of him to assume I’ll actually go to the frat house.” You muttered darkly, not convinced it had improved much since the last time you visited.

Once the food was all stocked, the three of you started to work on the boxes of furniture, setting things up to make it more familiar. Around lunch time, you all took a break, sitting on the kitchen island stools and having bowls of cereal, too tired to make anything more complicated. Half an hour after your break, you all were done with most of the house, just your rooms and clothes left. Heading upstairs, you send Jennie a wave before stepping into your room and looking around. It was thankfully big, and you thanked yourself for choosing to rent a house instead of a dorm room. Once your room setting was complete, the bed made and covered with an impossible amount of pillows, you turned to your closet. You hung up as many clothes as you could, folding away the rest and then organising your shoes, bags and jewellery. Seeing as you were still running out of space, you made a note to ask your brothers to help you set up an extra chest of drawers.

Checking the time, you saw it was already late evening, the sun already setting, the last rays of light slowly disappearing. As you were stacking up your last few books on the shelf, Jennie walked into your room, flopping down on the bed before asking, “What do you want to do for dinner? I’m too tired to go out.”

“I think the boys have some sort of party going on and I don’t really feel like going. Should we just order in pizza and call it a night?” You asked and Jennie nodded, texting Lisa to join you both.

She was there in a second, on board with the idea of staying in since your classes would start next morning. After telling the boys your plan, the three of you got comfortable downstairs, turning on a much loved horror film as background noise while you waited for your food. Once it arrived, Lisa paused the film before asking, “Have we decided what Alpha Phi parties we will be attending?”

Before you could pipe in with your response of none, Jennie spoke, “I think the one this Friday might be a good idea. The ones before that are just reunion ones for the existing frat members, but Tae mentioned the Friday one would be for the potential initiates.”

“Sounds good, what do you say (Y/N)?” Lisa asked and you shrugged.

“I can make an appearance. I just need to figure out my schedule. I need to stop by the admin and confirm that I’ll attend a few sophomore classes instead of the freshman ones. I’ll need to submit a few essays for that so it might get too hectic.”

“Well I don’t care. You’re coming. Plus, don’t fill out your schedule too much, we promised Ashlyn we’d try out for the cheer squad.” Jennie added obstinately, her expression clearly screaming there was no room for refusal.

Ashlyn was a junior now like your brothers, Yoongi’s sister and a close friend of yours. She had practically begged you three to join the squad, and while Jennie and Lisa had been ready, eager to cheer your brothers on during their games, you were less than enthused. Only when Jimin had asked you, saying it would mean a lot to him and Yoongi, had you finally relented to at least try out. Nodding at Jennie, you watched as Lisa got up, yawning, saying she would turn in early. Waving her up, you leaned back against the couch, acutely aware of Jennie’s stare. She knew you slept late, and she would usually give you company, despite your multiple protests that you did not mind being on your own.

Enclosing her hand around your wrist, she dragged you up to your room before starting to rummage through your closet. “The first day is imperative. We _need_ to look out best.” She called out between the rack of clothes.

“Jen, you’d look good in a potato sack.” You replied, lying on the bed upside down, your head leaning off the edge as you watched Jennie sift through your clothes.

She made appreciative hums every few seconds, pulling out a maroon corset-like shirt you owned and demanding that she wouldborrow it soon. Once Jennie had picked out clothes for you, she started to reach for a pair of shoes when you finally protested, “Jennie, those are my stripper heels, I am _not_ wearing those to my first lecture.”

“Ugh fine, we will save them for a party.” She responded, choosing out another pair of much more reasonable shoes.

Before you could properly see the outfit she had chosen, she took it and rushed into her own room. You counted a minute before she returned, carrying her own outfit as well and you let out a small laugh. On the first day of school, Jennie liked to match. Even though Ravenwood had a uniform, you both would wear your hair the exact same way, take the same bag and shoes for the first day, and even now, Jennie intended on keeping the tradition alive.

She was holding up two dresses, both identical except for the colour. They were form fitting, reaching just above your knee, with a square neckline and tie-up string sleeves. Jennie’s was pink and white check, yours was black. You usually wore the dress over a full sleeved fitted white shirt, but the weather was still a bit too warm for that. “It’s adorable Jennie.” You said, watching her beam with your approval, hanging your dress back up and placing hers carefully on your ottoman, joining you on the bed and saying, “So we have most our classes together except English and History, because you just had to join the sophomores. I’ll drive us to the buildings, so don’t even _think_ about asking your brothers. We can check out the cafeteria for lunch, but I’d rather we hit the town. Then there’s the tryouts on the field, which we have to watch. Am I missing anything?”

“Jen, what about our tryouts?” You asked, trying to keep your tone from sounding strained, barely keeping up with what she was saying.

“Oh, those are on Wednesday. What days do you have your freshman classes?”

“Monday and Tuesdays is just classes with you guys, the rest of the week is a mix of the two. I plan on using Monday and Sunday for ballet practices so keep that in mind before you plan anything even remotely social.”

“It sounds a bit overwhelming, do you think you can handle it?” Jennie asked, her tone laced with concern.

“I’ll be fine, I love the advanced class subjects so it should be fine. And I’m counting on divine intervention to help me with maths.” You replied, nose crinkling in disgust at the prospect of being stuck with the subject for two years.

Beside you Jennie shuddered and you let out a laugh, neither of you three being particularly gifted at the subject, while your brothers were all surprisingly adept. They had given up on making you perfect in it long ago, instead spending every tutoring session trying not to groan at your lack of interest or knowledge. Still, they would need your help in anything remotely creative or writing related, which was why they still suffered with teaching you. Surprisingly, Jennie’s skills had improved since Tae-hyung started tutoring her, and while you suspected something else entirely went on during their study sessions, Jennie had insisted that you just needed to find the right person to teach you how to approach the subject, while you insisted you were a lost cause.

You and Jennie chatted for another hour, before she decided to retire, telling you that whoever woke up earliest had the duty of waking the other two. Once she left, you exhaled deeply, getting up and going through your schedule one last time. Everything was organised, and you got onto the bed, scrolling through your phone aimlessly till your eyes started to droop.

Everything had gone perfectly the next morning, the administration reviewing your essays and considering you eligible for the sophomore classes, and it was a blessing that you had shared lectures with Jennie and Lisa. It had been interesting to attend co-ed classes for the first time in your life, every move the boys in your classes made being quickly dissected by you three. As a joke, Lisa had pointed out at a few of them, wiggling her eyebrows at you, prompting you to crinkle your nose in disgust. After two days of classes and being driven around by Jennie, you had already fallen into a comfortable routine. Until Wednesday.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook sat in the common room, watching his classmates discuss the frats they wanted to join, as well as the teams they were going to try out for on Thursday. His onyx eyes sparkled as he stayed quiet, content to just listen. He had bigger plans after all.

It would not be an exaggeration to say that whatever Jungkook tried out, he was perfect at. Neither would be the fact that he looked like Adonis. Getting into sports at an early age, years and years of training and practice has toned his body to perfection. Some of the girls had joked that coupled with his pale skin and toned torso, he looked like one of the marble statues littered across museums, likening him specifically to David. He had easily grown out of his lanky preteen stage, making puberty his bitch as his shoulders grew broad, his thighs solid and his torso forming a perfect triangle. Growing out his hair, he would let the dark, slightly wavy strands fall to his eyes, tying them away when he was on the field. That was when he felt his best, his strongest. It was like it was his element, any team that had Jungkook was bound to win. It was this talent, coupled with his ferocity and ambition, that led him to earning a sports scholarship to Walachia, transferring in just in time for his sophomore year.

Walachia had always been his goal, and while his father was a successful surgeon, Jungkook had two younger siblings education to think about, and so he had agreed to attending a community college instead. Until the scouts at Walachia took notice of him, immediately wanting them on their teams, offering a free ride through university. His parents had been proud, he had just smirked, knowing he had gotten what he wanted. Riding past the black, crimson and gold university crest on his red Hyosung bike, a gift from his parents, he had felt at home.

He had everything planned out, as he moved into his temporary dorm room. He would try out for the teams on Thursday just to keep up appearances, the scout having promised him a spot. Then, on Friday, he would attend the initiation party of the only fraternity worth being a part of, Alpha Sigma Phi. Once he got in, it was all smooth sailing from there. So far, Jungkook’s plan had been going well, two days of lectures telling him that the studies were not as difficult as he had expected. Everything was perfect. Until Wednesday.

* * *

Your blaring alarm woke you up, and you turned it off, sitting up immediately. Today was your first sophomore lecture, and you were looking forward to it. Slipping out of bed and stretching languorously, you were glad you had taken a bath last night, the warm water allowing you to fall asleep much earlier. While the house had two bathrooms, one on the top floor and one on the bottom, mornings were still a little hectic since Jennie liked spending at least an hour inside, not that you were any different.

Deciding to choose an outfit while Jennie freed up the bathroom, you kept aside a pair of black leggings and a white cropped tank top for tryouts this evening, sifting through your closet. Eventually deciding on a pleated black skirt that stopped at your mid thigh and a fitted granite coloured shirt with a rounded neck and sleeves that ended past your elbows. Since it was too warm to pair the outfit with your thigh high socks, you slipped on your semi-sheer garter stockings, they ended just at the hem of the skirt so everyone would get glimpses of the clasps and leg belts you liked to wear occasionally, along with a hint of your skin.

You heard Jennie step out the bathroom, getting into the hallway, inclining your head towards your room, a silent signal asking her to check if your outfit was okay. As you brushed your teeth, washing your face to feel more refreshed, you heard Jennie call out that she loved it. Smiling, you walked back into your room, starting to change. Once the leg belt was clasped, you were about to pull out a pair of ballet flats when your black Gucci pearl lace up combat boots caught your eye, the red laces calling out to you. Deciding it would the perfect pop of colour for your outfit, you put them on, brushing through your hair and keeping a small butterfly clip with you incase you wanted to pin them up. The clothes you had on were making you feel some type of way, and you decided sharp eyeliner was a must with this look, flicking on the wings and adding hints of mascara to make your lashes look even longer.

Getting your bag, and unplugging your phone from the charger, you walked downstairs, knowing Lisa and Jennie would join you soon enough for breakfast in the kitchen. What you did not expect to see was a shirtless Tae-hyung, rummaging through your fridge as he drank juice straight from the carton, his grey sweats hanging loosely off his hips, rock hard abs on display along with a smattering of hickeys along his collar. Turning around, he sent you a smile as you sat by the island and you asked, “When did you come? I didn’t hear you last night.”

Shutting the fridge, he leaned against the island, taking another sip of the juice before saying, “I texted Jennie after the party to check up on you all, and then decided to show up. As for not hearing us, we’ve had a lot of practice in being quiet now.”

You shuddered, glaring at him as you buttered a piece of toast, about to snap at him for sharing too much information when he said, “I actually also stopped by for you. I needed to ask you your schedule and how you plan on getting to and from your sophomore classes.”

As you bit into the toast, you replied, “Jennie’s driving me and Lisa to all our freshman classes, which are at the ass crack of dawn as you know. The sophomore ones are a little later, ranging from pre lunch to almost early evening and I haven’t really figured that whole aspect out.”

Tae-hyung hummed, putting back the carton into the fridge and you winced, making a mental note to throw it away or make Jennie finish it. Just as you had this thought, Jennie descended the stairs, in a printed off the shoulder shirt, denim shorts and a large belt. Smiling at Tae-hyung, she flitted to his side, kissing his cheek and reaching past him for a box of cereal, insisting on eating Lucky Charms despite her age. She sat down next to you, and you informed her, “My classes will probably run till right before tryouts, so I’ve kept my clothes by the bed.”

Jennie nodded, promising to get them for you and you smiled thankfully, finished with your breakfast or so you thought. As you made to get up, Tae-hyung placed a hand on your shoulder, forcing you down gently again, placing a bowl of your favourite cereal in front of you. “A piece of toast is not an acceptable breakfast.” He chided, patting your head as if you were five and you rolled your eyes before starting to eat.

“I’ve figured out what to do for your classes. I get free earlier on Thursdays, Ho-seok and Jimin are usually done early today and Joon on Friday, so we’ll take turns picking you from your freshman classes and dropping you to the buildings, and then getting you after the lectures are done.” Tae-hyung spoke.

“The distance between the buildings isn’t that far, I don’t mind walking. It’s ten minutes at most. But yeah, I’ll need someone picking me from the sophomore classes, and I’m not going to ask Jennie to make so many trips.” You responded.

“You know I don’t mind (Y/N).” Jennie insisted sincerely and you nodded, smiling at her words and covering her hand with yours, giving it a gentle squeeze, “I know you don’t babe, but I’ll feel bad. It’s fine.”

Nodding, she went back to her cereal when Lisa joined you three, still looking a little sleepy. While none of you were particularlymorning people, Lisa was the one perpetually tired and you watched her set coffee to brew, smiling that she knew to make enough for all three of you despite her state of bleariness. “You know, one of you four could just give (Y/N) your car, and share. You have the same classes, there’s no point for all four cars to take you to the same place.” Lisa pointed out, mouth full from the bite of cereal you had fed her.

You snorted at her words, this was a point your parents had liked to bring up jokingly to tease your brothers, and Tae-hyung shrugged before responding, “Which one of us do you think is going to give up their car completely? Besides, there’s no fucking way I’m taking Hobi to class with me, and I’m sure the others share the same sentiment.”

Jennie rolled her eyes at Tae-hyung before saying, “You’re so stubborn.”

Stepping forward, his arm snaked around Jennie’s waist before he replied, “You love it.”

He leaned down to kiss her, you shifting your focus to your bowl of cereal, staring into the depths and wishing to drown in the milk. After Tae-hyung pulled away, you asked, “Don’t you have lectures to get to?”

Nodding, he shuffled up the stairs while Lisa proceeded to pour out your coffee as well as Jennie’s. As you sipped and sighed happily, Tae-hyung walked back down, dressed properly, with his keys and phone in hand. “Text us your schedule and the buildings as soon as you can.” Tae-hyung said to you, kissing your head before walking out with a wave.

Finishing your breakfast, you waited for Jennie and Lisa before following them out, locking the house. Jennie got into the driver’s seat, you next to her, Lisa having taken a liking to sitting up balanced by trunk. Jennie started to drive, slowing down once she neared the class buildings. You could hear wolf whistles, rolling your eyes at the male population. Apparently, it did not matter how elite an institution was, idiots were in abundance everywhere.

The lectures flew by quickly enough, ending at 12 for everyone for a sort of lunch break. As you walked out with Jennie and Lisa, the latter asked what the plan was for lunch. “Classes start at 1:30 again, and I don’t want to be late so I think I’ll check out the cafeteria.” You replied.

“We’ll join you. The boys might be there too and we can eat together.” Jennie responded.

“You sure? I know you wanted to try out that small cafe in town.” You asked and Jennie nodded.

The cafeteria was located in the middle of the campus, right next to the library and you sighed in relief when you walked in and saw it was spacious, worried about packed tables and a stuffy atmosphere. Deciding you wanted to have a sandwich, you picked a chicken one, Jennie piling in her salad and Lisa her panini onto your tray as well. Lisa insisted on paying for lunch, and once you all stepped away from the counter, you started scanning the tables. There were a few empty ones, but a table by the edge caught your eye, the familiar head of silver hair making you break out into a smile as you gladly traipsed the hall.

Placing your tray next to the figure seated, his back to you, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders before squealing, “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in forever.”

The person in question swivelled in his seat, confusing melting away into a smile when Yoongi saw who it was. “(Y/N)!” He exclaimed, getting up to give you a proper hug, before reaching for Jennie and Lisa.

Once you were all seated, he shrugged sheepishly and responded, “I’m sorry, this new TA position has me dead. I’d been meaning to stop by the house with Jimin, but I’m glad you guys caught me here.”

“Where is Jimin? And the rest too actually.” You asked.

“They should be here soon enough, but I think Ho-seok might not come by, wanting to hit the gym or something.” He responded and you rolled your eyes at your brother’s obsession with working out before Yoongi continued, “Tell me all about your classes. What do y’all think about officially being Walachia Devils?”

You let Jennie and Lisa gush about their lessons, informing him that you three would be trying out for cheerleading today, making him beam at you. You felt someone kiss the top of your head, and you called out, “Hey Jimin.”

Chuckling, he sat down next to Yoongi, shaking his head at you before saying, “I swear it’s creepy how you always know which one of us it is.”

Instead of having his own food, you watched Jimin steal from Yoongi, who just smiled at him affectionately, pushing his tray closer to Jimin and you heard Lisa sigh dreamily watching them, probably imagining herself with your other brother, Jennie’s expression similar, making you almost glad that Namjoon and Tae-hyung had been caught up with something last minute. As you all ate and joked around, you barely noticed the time passing. You heard your phone buzz, checking to see it was already 1. Wanting to reach your lecture earlier and explain your presence to the professor, you told everyone at the table that you were heading out.

“I’ll drop you.” Offered Jennie and Jimin at the same time and you shook your head no, “Jen, you and Lisa have your own classes here, and I’d really rather walk.”

As you started to get up, Jimin reminded you, “You need to text us your schedule.”

Nodding dutifully at him, you walked out, opening the campus map on your phone and starting to walk towards the building. It would take you ten minutes, and you took the time to admire the architecture of the buildings. Walachia was an old structure, the buildings mostly baroque and gothic looking, the newer looking ones recent additions like the new library wing and gym. You loved the place already, the beauty and serenity calming you immensely. You were looking forward to the winters, when the campus would be covered in snow and look like a scene inside a painting.

You passed by a few people who smiled at you, recognising you from your classes or the times you had been at Alpha Sigma Phi parties and you made sure to give a small smile back, being well aware how your neutral expression could sometimes look ‘intimidating’ and ‘unapproachable’. Those had been the words Namjoon had used, Ho-seok not being as tactful and saying you looked like a bitch, not that you minded. Apart from your circle, you were not exactly super friendly or a fan of small talk, so you liked the fact that people thought twice before approaching you. It also helped that most sophomores, juniors and seniors knew who you were, and who your brothers were. While this usually led to a lot of them steering clear of you, a few assumed that because they somewhat knew your brothers, it put them in your good graces. An example of such a person was walking towards you, and you watched him approach from the corner of your eye, trying to catch up to you.

“Hey listen, (Y/N) right? I’m Kyle.” He asked, finally at your side.

You gave him a once over, not stopping or slowing down. He seemed okay looking, but you thought his hair had too much gel, that he had bathed a bit too much in Lynx, and was that a puka shell necklace?

“Do you need something, _Kyle_?” You asked testily, hoping he would take a hint and leave you alone.

“Yeah, um, we’re having a party at Kappa Gamma tonight and want you to be there.” He said and when you raised an eyebrow, he added quickly, “Your friends too.”

“I don’t go to frat parties.” You responded, wishing either one of you would spontaneously combust or be struck by lighting to escape this tedious conversation.

“Come on now, that’s a lie. I’ve seen you at Alpha Phi parties before. Come, it’ll be fun.” He insisted, a smirk on his face.

“I go to Alpha parties because that’s my brother’s frat. Every other one is irrelevant and inconsequential.”

“Hey, don’t say that. The Kappa house is where the real fun’s at.” He insisted, now in front of you, facing you and walking backwards, much to your annoyance.

“Tell you what Kyle, I’ll come tonight.” You spoke, his face lighting up as he was about to speak, you raising a hand to stop him before continuing, “On the condition that you ask all my brothers if I can attend, and they say yes.”

Immediately, his face fell, a tinge of fear creeping into his eyes and he froze in his tracks. Knowing your ploy had worked, you stepped past him, about to celebrate being rid of him when he caught up to you again, “Can I walk you to your class at least?”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” You snapped, finally losing your patience with him.

“Hey, I’m just trying to be friendly. I think we’d be really good together if you take a chance.”

Eye twitching with annoyance, you turned to face him, glaring daggers as you replied, your voice low and tone threatening, “Listen up Kyle, I’ve been trying to get you to leave me alone for the last five minutes or so, but you don’t seem to be taking a hint. I am not interested, I will not be interested in the near future, or if you were the last man on earth. Now get out of my face before I have to get you hurt. You know my brothers, _one text_ from me and they will jump you. And they won’t even get in trouble for it. Have I made myself clear?”

Kyle stuttered, finally realising you meant business before apologising and practically sprinting away from you. Letting out a sigh of relief, you saw the building start to come up. The conversation with Kyle had given you a headache, but you caught sight of a coffee store, knowing the campus was littered with them. Since you still had time before the lecture started, you headed inside, nodding at the barista and ordering yourself a venti iced latte. After paying and leaving your change in the tip jar, you took a long sip, walking out to the building. Once inside, you navigated to your lecture hall, walking inside to see it practically empty, just the professor by her desk. Walking up to her, you cleared your throat and she looked up at you. Sending her a small smile, you were about to speak when she beat you to it, “Miss Park right?”

You nodded and she continued, “I know all about you. I read your essays and I must say I’m impressed. Still, are you sure you can handle this English class? I’m not a lenient teacher.”

“I’m looking forward to it professor.”

Your words made her smile, “That’s good to hear. Find a seat anywhere, class starts in a few.”

Choosing a spot towards the middle row, you started to place away all your things, opening up your MacBook and taking out a notepad, always preferring having both forms of notes available for you when you wanted to study. Once everything was set up to your satisfaction, you saw a notification buzz across your screen. Opening up the message, your brows furrowed. It was from Ho-seok, and all it said was **‘Did kyle bother you’**.

**‘How the fuck did you find out?’** You texted back, unnerved it had taken less than twenty minutes for the news to reach him.

**‘I have eyes everywhere (Y/N)’**

**‘Ok then Austin powers’**

**‘don’t fuck around (Y/N) i’m serious. Did he or did he not?’**

**‘I sorted it out Hobi, calm down.’**

You waited for him to text you back, he did not. People were filing into class but you barely paid them any attention, checking your phone repeatedly for Ho-seok’s message. Instead, you got one from Namjoon saying **‘Hobis about to go burn Kappa Gamma to the ground, and i don’t think ill stop him.’**

Rolling your eyes at how drastic your brother was being, you texted back hurriedly **‘stop him Joon, I sorted it out. He apologised and isn’t gonna be within fifty feet of me. Please.’**

**‘Fine. Send us your class schedule.’**

Groaning when you realised you had forgotten to do so, you quickly typed it out and forwarded it to your brothers, adding a cautionary **‘don’t do anything stupid’** text to Ho-seok, hoping Namjoon had intervened.

Putting away your phone, you looked up to see the class now full of people, the professor clearing her throat, signalling she was about to start. You shifted in your seat, excited for the lesson to start. You needed something engaging and challenging, your freshmen classes were fine, maths being terrible and the rest a bit boring. Plus, most of your classmates were very much like Kyle, since they were new too and had no idea about the hierarchy at Walachia. You were hoping the sophomores would be more mature, the classes a bit more serious.

Professor Evans started to speak and you paid rapt attention, taking a few notes as she discussed how she was going to go over the syllabus. You could feel someone’s eyes on you, but you ignored it, already being used to being looked at. Half the people in university stared because they didn’t know you, the other half stared because they did, muttering about how it was a shame your brothers were so protective.

Midway through the lecture, you crossed your legs, hearing a deep inhale of breath from your right. Finally, you decided to send the person a glare, letting them know you knew about their staring. Turning to the only other person who was seated in the row to throw daggers with your stare, you were met with deep onyx eyes. You took him in, his dark locks falling to his eyes, multiple silver earrings catching the light, his perfect lips pulled into a small smirk. He was in a fitted black t-shirt, one elbow resting at the edge of his seat as he leaned back, his biceps bulging. The other hand was on the desk, fiddling with a pen and you caught sight of dark tattoos, prominent against his skin. He was attractive, you could feel your heart skip a beat, but remembered he had been staring at you and so you sent him a stronger glare before shifting your focus back to the lecture. You were still acutely aware of his gaze on you, finding it harder to ignore now that you knew the person staring at you was so good looking.

* * *

Jungkook had been late getting up, showering quickly, skipping breakfast and rushing to his first class. It had been mostly uneventful, and he had chosen to join his new friends for lunch in town. By the time he had finished, he saw that there were only fifteen minutes before his lecture started. Throwing money onto the table, he had driven his bike at breakneck speed, reaching the building with minutes to spare. Parking the bike and removing his helmet, his hair falling to his eyes, he felt eyes on him. Turning, he noticed a group of girls sitting at a table nearby, giggling and sending him glances. Smirking, he ran a hand through his hair, slowly getting off the bike and flashing them a smile, enjoying watching them blush and titter.

Walking towards the building, he nodded at a few acquaintances as they filed into the lecture hall with him. His eyes scanned the room before stopping at an unfamiliar face. She was alone in the middle row, eyes trained on her phone, her full lips pulled in a small pout. Without realising, Jungkook found himself walking to the row she was in, setting his things down a few seats away from her. She did not look up at him and he noticed what she was wearing. The shirt was fitted, the skirt tight and cinched at the her small waist, her long legs covered with sheer black leggings. Realising he found her extremely attractive, he shifted in his seat, leaning back and only paying half attention to the lecture. He was used to girls staring at him and finding him hot, not the other way around. He was a bit confused, how come you had not been in any of the classes he had as yet? Maybe you’d arrived late on campus, because there was no way he could’ve missed you.

Halfway through the lecture, Jungkook was already bored, never particularly enjoying English, the fact that you were to his left helping his mind to wander even more than usual. He watched you shift, crossing your leg over the other. The skirt inched upwards, the sheer material ending and he caught sight of your smooth skin, inhaling sharply when he saw a black leg belt with a silver ring wrapped around your upper thigh. He had not meant to make a sound, but now that you were turning to face him, he smirked, knowing your reaction to seeing him would be similar to the girls outside.

It threw him off that you glared at him, your expression deadpan and uninterested before you turned back to the lecture. He knew he should stop staring, but now he was even more curious. How could you not look even remotely interested? Jungkook liked to think he was much more appealing than the lecture, but apparently not according to you. Now you had definitely caught his interest, he had to find out your name and who you were. He did not remember ever seeing anybody as attractive as you, your features reminding him of a painting. As the lecture ended and you got up to leave, Jungkook realised he had barely taken any notes. Shrugging, he decided to borrow them for a friend before an idea crossed his mind. Maybe he could ask you instead, it would be a good enough conversation starter. Walking out the class, his eyes searched for you, catching you walk outside and he rushed forward.

He was already playing out the conversation in his mind, he would introduce himself and ask you for your notes, you would blush and agree, he would offer to drop you somewhere and you would nod shyly. Smirking, he walked out, seeing you standing a few feet ahead of him, and just as he was about to walk towards you, he heard the loud rev of an engine. Eyes shifting to the road, he saw a green Ferrari speed down, skidding to a stop in front of you. You walked up to it, opening the door and he caught sight of someone inside, before the door closed. Cursing the fact that he didn’t recognise the guy who came to pick you, he stepped forward, watching the car speed down the road, taking you with it. Shrugging, he thought he would see you soon enough in his other classes, there would be plenty of time for him to approach you, unless you approached him first. The thought made him smirk as he put on his helmet, deciding to hit the university gym instead of going back to his room.

As he started to lift weights, images of you started to flash through his mind. Your eyes, your hair, your lips, your skin, your legs. Putting away the weights, Jungkook was surprised at himself. He didn’t usually let anyone invade his thoughts like this, clearly you had left a bigger impression on him than he had expected. If only he knew your name, he could ask his dorm mates about you. Still, he hesitated, not wanting anyone to think he was letting someone affect him so much. He had proudly stated his goals and that he would not let anything distract him, and you could prove to be a huge distraction.

* * *

As soon as you got in the car, you saw how highly Ho-seok’s jaw was clenched, knowing he had been annoyed from the way he had driven up to you. His grip on the steering wheel was tight, his knuckles pale as he started to drive. “Why’d you tell Namjoon to stop me?” He finally asked, eyes on the road ahead.

“Because I dealt with it Hobi. There’s no point in you guys doing something stupid when I’ve threatened him already and scared the shit out of him.” You responded, your tone placating, making sure you had your best pout on as you tugged at his arm, forcing him to look at you.

His anger melted away, only slightly before he said, “Still, I should’ve broken at least one of the fucker’s bones.”

“If he annoys me again, which I find unlikely, you have my permission to beat him to an inch of his life. Okay?” You said, your words finally making Ho-seok smile.

“I should drop you at the tryouts right?” He asked and you nodded.

As his eyes shifted to the road again, the boy in your lecture flashed through your mind. He had been so perfect looking, like he had stepped out of a Rolling Stone catalogue or something. You had not seen him before, not even at Alpha Phi parties, even though he looked like the type to attend. Wondering if your brothers knew him, you debated asking them before stopping yourself. Firstly, you didn’t know him, and secondly, you didn’t want your brothers to think you did. Images of Jake getting pulverised on the football field crossed your mind and you would rather others avoid his fate, so you stayed quiet.

Once you reached the sports building, you got out the car, informing Ho-seok that Jennie would be taking you back. Nodding, he waited till you were inside the building before driving off. You found Jennie and Lisa fairly quickly, they had been hanging around the entrance waiting for you. They had already changed, handing you your clothes and pointing out a bathroom. Smiling at them, you hurriedly changed into the leggings and tank top, folding your clothes carefully into the bag before joining them again, you all starting to walk towards the gymnasium where tryouts were. While Lisa chattered on about how she was looking forward to joining the team, you caught Jennie looking at you. Once you faced her, she sent you a look, one you were very familiar with. It meant that she knew something was up with you, and that she would grill you about it till you finally told her what it was. Shaking your head at her in attempts to dissipate her suspicions, you walked in, catching sight of a few girls seated on the bleachers while a few others were stretching on mats.

Ashlyn saw you three walk in, a smile spreading across her face as she walked up to you three, giving each of you a warm hug before saying, “I’m so glad you guys came. It’s just been a few minutes since we started.”

Following her to where the girls were grouped, you started to stretch lightly while Ashlyn look a seat on the bleachers. Calling for everyones attention, she announced that everyone would perform a one minute routine to display their skill, and she would then decide who made the cut. Sitting down with Jennie and Lisa, you watched as the girls went on, trying to not let your thoughts wander to the boy in your English class.

Once it was Jennie’s turn, you sent her a supportive smile, watching her walk up confidently to the middle of the floor, starting to move immediately when Ashlyn gave the signal. You watched like a proud mother, clapping along with a few other girls when Jennie finally stopped. She walked back to you, beaming at the applause, when Ashlyn called out your name. Standing up, you took a deep breath, Lisa and Jennie nodding at you encouragingly before you walked to the floor, facing everyone in the bleachers. Already having decided what you were going to do, you stretched your neck, waiting for Ashlyn’s signal, your heart starting to beat faster.

Once her whistle sounded off, you immediately started doing tumbles, and then a series of back handsprings, finally landing perfectly on your feet, ending your routine with a little twirl. You smiled when you heard the girls clap, going to sit down while Lisa took your place on the floor. Her movements were raw and powerful, Lisa always being a very intense dance. You kept your eyes trained on her, not wanting to make eye contact with Jennie and have her ask what happened. Once Lisa finished, you let out a small cheer, much to her embarrassment. She came to sit back down, and you shifted, so she was between you and Jennie’s piercing gaze.

Once every girl was done trying out, Ashlyn called everyone off the bleachers, asking them to stand around her in a circle. After giving a small speech on how everyone had been amazing and not to lose heart if they did not get selected, they would be shifted to the reserves. She started to list the names of the girls that had got in, Jennie and Lisa reaching out to grip each of your hands tightly in anticipation. When Ashlyn called out your names, the two whooped, encasing you in a bone crushing hug which you returned, a smile creeping onto your face. “Okay, I want you all to give in your sizes, the uniforms should be ready by next week. Also, tomorrow marks the start of tryouts for the sports team, and the cheer squad always attends them unofficially, like a sort of motivator for the boys. I’ll be adding you all to a group-chat to post about practices and routines, so keep checking your phone. That’s all for today, and welcome to the team!” Ashlyn instructed and you nodded.

Even without joining the cheer team, you would have attended the tryouts, having promised to be there for your brothers. The three important sport teams for Walachia were football, basket ball and track. Conveniently enough, Tae-hyung was football captain, Jimin and Namjoon co-captains for basketball while Ho-seok was the track captain. In his time, Jin had been a superstar in his own right, while your father had been the only student to be a captain for all three teams, something he loved to bring up at dinner.

Walking outside, you saw it was getting dark now, Jennie muttering about being too tired to keep her eyes open. Wordlessly, she threw her keys at you, which you caught, opening the car and sliding into the driver’s seat, watching Jennie curl up in hers. Making sure Lisa was comfortable, you started to drive, trying to reach the house as fast as possible. All three of you were exhausted, and in desperate need of sleep. Pulling up to the house, you parked the car, gently rousing Jennie, who had drifted off already. All three of you walked inside, not bothering to get up the steps, collapsing onto the couch in the living room, it being big enough to hold all three of you quite comfortably. You fought to stay awake, but seeing Jennie and Lisa’s closed eyes made your resolve weaken, and you leaned back, lids shutting on their own accord.

Your eyes snapped open, the sound of someone banging a door so hard it would break into splinters permeating your ears. What the fuck was going on? You were still groggy with sleep, searching around for Jennie and Lisa, only to see them asleep on the couch, barely shifting from the noise. Realising it was coming from the front door, you started to trudge towards it, seeing it shake so terribly on its hinges you were surprised it hadn’t been thrown off yet. “Step back, I’m breaking the door.” You heard a familiar voice say, your brain too addled to recognise it properly.

Still, not wanting to deal with repairs, you rushed forward, opening the door just in time, Tae-hyung’s shoulder inches from your face. He skidded to a stop, and you blinked up at him confused, seeing your other brothers pop up behind him. All of them had looks of concern on their face, Ho-seok armed with a baseball bat for some reason while Jimin had on brass knuckles. What in the actual fuck was going on? Before you could ask them why they were there, Tae-hyung scooped you up into a hug, rushing inside as the others followed, Namjoon asking, “Are you all okay?”

Blinking rapidly, realising you were being carried along by Tae-hyung, you responded, “Yeah, we’re fine what’s- _Put me down_ Tae I swear to God.”

Finally, he let you go, all of them looking in the living room to see Lisa waking up and yawning, Jennie still fast asleep on the couch. “What’s going on guys?” Lisa asked, her voice heavy with sleep as she rubbed her eyes.

Namjoon, forgetting himself, stepped forward till he was inches away from Lisa, eyes scanning over her form before he asked in a low voice, “Are you okay?”

Blinking up at him, flustered by the proximity, she nodded slowly, watching him sigh in relief. You were getting annoyed now, none of them had answered your questions, and they had disturbed your nap. Clearing your throat loudly so all your brothers turned to face you, you demanded, “An explanation please, stat. Why were you all breaking down the door, why does Hobi have a bat and _where the fuck_ did Jimin get the brass knuckles?”

Realising you were actually angry, Namjoon raised his arms in a placating gesture, Tae-hyung already by Jennie’s side on the couch, waking her up gently and whispering something into her ear as she blinked confused. “Kyle’s interaction with you didn’t sit right with us, and we wanted to ask how the lecture and tryouts were. We tried calling you multiple times, but you weren’t picking up. Then we tried Lisa and Jennie and when they didn’t pick up, we assumed the worst and came here to check on you guys.” Namjoon explained.

Sighing deeply, you yawned one more time, swaying slightly, only for Ho-seok and Jimin to catch onto your shoulders to keep you steady before you replied tiredly, “Oh god. The Kyle thing was nothing, I told you already. We were just tired after tryouts, so we took a nap. There was no need to go full tropic thunder.”

“We were just worried (Y/N), can you blame us?” Tae-hyung asked from the couch, Jennie now curled up in his lap as he stroked her hair gently.

Taking a deep breath to calm yourself down, you looked at things from their perspective before realising that while their actions may have been dramatic, their heart was in the right place. “Okay, I’m sorry we made you all worry, but Jesus, just because we don’t pick up your calls doesn’t mean you guys come storming in with a full arsenal.”

Finally, Jennie spoke, looking up from Tae-hyung’s shoulder, “Now that you all are here, might as well stay for dinner.”

You observed the boys, seeing them debate the idea before nodding, Namjoon excusing himself for a second and calling someone, you hearing him say, “Yeah false alarm, no need to head to Kappa with the boys. Call it off.”

Rolling your eyes at him, sat back down on the couch, Jennie now on Tae-hyung’s lap. Jimin and Ho-seok took seats at your sides and you leaned back, placing your feet up on Ho-seok’s lap, resting your head against Jimin’s shoulder, watching Namjoon come to sit down next to Lisa. “I was really tired you know.” You muttered, smiling slightly when Jimin kissed your head, Ho-seok starting to gently massage your feet.

“Sorry (Y/N), you know us.” Jimin replied.

“I’ll give you guys a spare key okay, just so long as you promise not to drop by for surprise raids. Okay?” You asked, facing Namjoon and then Tae-hyung, both of them nodding their confirmation.

“I’ll order takeout for us.” Ho-seok announced, already on his phone, Jimin reaching forward to turn on the TV when you realised he still had his knuckles on.

“Seriously, where the fuck did you get these?” You asked him, and he smirked, shaking his head lightly before replying, “Borrowed them from Adam at the frat. I thought the situation would require them.”

“You all are so fucking dramatic.” You remarked, smiling widely.

After a five minute debate on what to watch, you all had decided on the Saw series, watching intently till Ho-seok got up to get the food. Removing your feet from his lap, you watched him go, calling out for him to use your card instead of his own, to which he nodded gratefully, not wanting another call from your father’s accountant on ‘responsibility’. Getting off the couch, you followedHo-seok into the kitchen, helping him carry all the food out to the living room, carrying enough plates for everyone. Ho-seok shifted onto the floor, placing his food on the coffee table, Lisa following suit. Tae-hyung and Jennie chose to share a plate, feeding each other like a couple on their honeymoon. Making plates for Jimin and Namjoon, knowing what they liked, you handed them their food while they smiled gratefully. Helping yourself, you got back onto the couch, now between Jimin and Namjoon, starting to eat as your eyes went to the screen. How Cary Elwes managed to look so attractive while chopping off his own foot was beyond you, and you sighed dreamily, Jimin watching you with mild disgust and concern.

Looking around the living room, you saw Namjoon watching the movie with wide eyes, always entranced by it no matter how many times he saw it, Jimin leaning back as he ate. Tae-hyung and Jennie were in their own little world as usual, exchanging soft kisses, their eyes not leaving each other. Ho-seok was arguing with Lisa on the floor, she had caught him stealing off her plate and you smiled. Surrounded by the people you cared about the most, eating Chinese takeout while watching body horror films, you felt at bliss, even if your mind inadvertently shifted to the boy from the English lecture when you saw how Tae-hyung and Jennie were behaving. Still, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Validate me please and thanks, I need love. Anyhoo, the third chapter is already in the works and should be up soon, so stay tuned. 
> 
> See you next update, lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter was a lil iffy to write, since a bitch does not know jack shit about sports and had to spend hours googling what may potentially happen at tryouts. Anyhoo, I'm going to start leaving links for as many outfits as I can, just to help you all envision everything a little better.   
> Thankyou for the comments and kudos, they make my day, please keep it up!

The boys stayed on for a while after the food was finished, all of you sitting together and just talking. They had asked if you three would be there for tryouts and you all had promised to cheer them on, well Jennie had promised, Lisa had smiled and you had shrugged and asked, “Do I have a choice?”

Once they finally left, you started clearing away the plates with Lisa and Jennie. Once everything was done, Lisa announced that she was heading to bed. You watched her leave, about to follow when Jennie called out, “(Y/N), don’t think I’ve forgotten just because I was too sleepy to ask earlier.”

Wincing at her words, you made sure your expression was neutral before you turned to face her, flashing a quick smile and saying, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Jen.”

“Don’t lie, you know I’ll wrangle it out of you anyway, so tell me what happened. _Everything_.” Jennie demanded, her expression determined, and you sighed, knowing there was no way out of this conversation.

Nodding at her, you let Jennie squeal and drag you upstairs to her room. Once you both were seated comfortably on her bed, you took a deep breath and started to speak, telling her all about your encounter with Kyle. Once that was done, you paused, biting your lip for a second before saying, “I saw this boy in my English lecture.”

“A boy! I knew it! I told you!” Jennie squealed immediately and you shook your head no frantically, hissing at her to keep it down.

“It’s nothing like that Jennie, calm down. I just happened to feel him staring at me, and when I turned to glare at him, he was more attractive than I expected.” You replied, your tone calm and matter-of-fact.

“What’s he look like?” She asked with a small smile.

After you described him to her, she let out another squeal, albeit a much quieter one before saying, “God he sounds like such a snack. Do you like him?”

“No.” You answered honestly, and Jennie frowned.

“Why not?”

“I’m not saying he isn’t cute, because he is. But I don’t know him, and I don’t think me being in a relationship is a good idea. Imagine the drama that would cause, and I’d rather avoid having another person getting beaten up because of me.” You explained and Jennie nodded sagely, about to speak when you continued, “Besides, I haven’t spoken to him and I don’t plan on it. He seemed a bit too cocky, and I don’t like that. I don’t even know his name.”

“Ugh fine, don’t talk to him. But if you see him around campus, point him out to me. I can’t believe you don’t want to date.” She huffed.

“There’s not really a need to Jen. Most relationships are too much effort, and I already have enough on my plate. Sure, I get lonely sometimes but I have all of you guys.”

“It makes sense, but it feels nice to be held (Y/N), to know someone sees the world in you.” Jennie said softly, a faint smile etching her face as she thought about how wonderful Tae-hyung was.

“I’m sure it does, I’m just not looking for it right now. I’ve never been in a proper relationship so I don’t really know whether it’s worth looking forward to.”

“Just promise me, if the chance comes up, you won’t pass it by.”

The seriousness in Jennie’s tone threw you off, and you shifted uncomfortably before saying, “Why are we even talking about this? It’s not like anyone worthwhile has asked me out.”

“That’s not the point (Y/N). Just promise me you’ll be open to the idea of a relationship.” Jennie insisted.

Knowing she would not let you leave until you agreed, you nodded at her words before saying you needed to sleep. Walking across the hall to your room, you mulled over the conversation. You had meant every word you said, you were not interested in getting into a relationship, and while the idea both tempted and dissuaded you, you knew there was currently nobody you could see yourself with.

Deciding you needed to take a shower to clear your head, you got your towel and pyjamas, walking to the bathroom. Stripping, you made sure the water was boiling before stepping into the spray. Sighing contentedly as you felt the warm water hit your body, you started to wash your hair, and then your body. Once you were finished, you dried yourself, slipping on the pale blue silk camisole and matching shorts. Patting your hair with the towel, you walked towards your room again. Not wanting to sleep with wet hair, you sat on top of your desk, opening up the window so the wind could hit you, not wanting to use a hairdryer lest you disturb Jennie and Lisa. You stayed there a while, the cool air drying your hair quickly as you looked at the lights in the distance, faintly making out the dark forest in the distance.

As you got off the desk, your phone pinged and you frowned, wondering who it was this late. Picking up to check it, you saw it was a text from Jimin asking **‘are u up?’**

Before you could respond, he sent another text **‘of course you are’**

He started to call you and you picked up, confused as to what he could want. “Is everything ok?” You asked cautiously.

“I’ve just come up with a plan for Lisa and Namjoon.” Was all he said and you perked up, interested in what he had to say.

“Well? You going to kill me with the suspense?” You insisted, when he did not elaborate on his words.

“We just need to get them drunk. You know Lisa becomes much more uninhibited when she’s a had a drink or two, and Namjoon flirts much better tipsy. The initiate party is the best place. Someone or the other will flirt with Lisa and Joon can get jealous and protective. It should help pick things up.” Jimin explained and you smiled.

“I like it. Simple yet effective. You’ll have to get Joon drunk, I’ll handle Lis.” You spoke and Jimin hummed in agreement before ending the call.

Your mind now running with ideas for Friday, you got into bed, burrowing into the sheets and falling asleep. The next morning, your alarm woke you up and you sat up, turning it off and stretching slightly. Rushing to the bathroom, you hurriedly washed your face and brushed your teeth, wanting to catch Jennie before Lisa was up and tell her Jimin’s plan. Walking to her room, you knocked once, just in case, before stepping in. She was awake, but still in bed. She gazed at you curiously and you repeated what Jimin told you, watching her trademark mischievous smile cover her face as she spoke, “It’s perfect. We’ll doll her up on Friday, Namjoon won’t be able to keep his hands off her.”

Nodding, you stepped out to let her get ready, walking into your own room. Pulling on a pair of worn denim shorts and a black tube top that stopped above your navel, you rummaged through your closet before finding the flannel shirt you were looking for. It had belonged to Jin, before you had stolen it. It was large on you, the hem reaching the end of your shorts, but you loved the dull blue and white check. Taking your things, you reached downstairs, feeling like cooking. Maybe it was Jin’s shirt that was making you nostalgic, but you started to make blueberry waffles, something the two of you would cook whenever he was home. You hummed as you whisked the batter, putting away a batch to heat up, and soon the kitchen was filled with a wonderful smell.

“I thought you’d be making waffles.” You heard Jennie say, turning to see her smiling, in a flowing summer dress that stopped above her knees, the lilac colour suiting her wonderfully. Gesturing for her to sit down, you took out the freshly baked batch, placing it on a plate for her before generously sprinkling blueberries on them. As Jennie started to eat, you put away another for Lisa, before starting to eat the ones you had made for yourself. You smiled as you bit into them, the taste reminding you of your eldest brother. While these tasted wonderful, nothing could compare to the flavour when you and Jin cooked them together. Fishing out your phone, you took a picture of your half eaten plate, sending it to Jin, as well as a message about how much you missed him.

Lisa walked down, greeting you both cheerily, in a full sleeved red t-shirt and denim overall shorts. Serving her the waffles, you watched her clap her hands delighted before tucking in. When she was finished, the three of you headed out, Jennie starting to drive. Once you reached the lecture building, you noticed how Jennie was looking around. Realising she was probably keeping an eye out for ‘English Hottie’ as she had dubbed him, you rolled your eyes at her. Of course, your multiple protests against having any feelings for him had fallen on deaf ears, Jennie probably already imagining your wedding.

Class flew by quickly, the three of you heading to the cafeteria for lunch. The boys had informed you all that they would not be joining you, wanting to hit the gym and warm up before tryouts, Yoongi included. Finding a table in the far corner, you started to eat, occasionally discussing the work you had been assigned. Since it was still the first week, the class load was minimal, but you wanted to stay on top of it. Once again, when you got up to walk to your class, Jennie offered to drive you, promising to speed back in time for her own classes. “That’s okay Jen, I’ll see you after. Tae-hyung’s coming to pick me I think.”

“We’ll be behind him then, I’ll get to see the building.” Jennie replied immediately, her smirk telling you that she wanted to look at anything but the building.

Shaking your head at her, you sent them a wave and walked out. Buttoning up your shirt fully, you put in your earphones, starting to blast music as you walked, hoping this would be enough of a deterrent to avoid a repeat of yesterday. Thankfully, your walk was uninterrupted and as you started to near the building, you noticed a red Hyosung bike speed down from the opposite direction. The vehicle was impressive, the rider decked in all black, his face covered with a helmet. Shrugging, you turned to enter the cafe, their latte good enough to have again. Once you paid and walked out, you saw English Hottie leaning against the bike, the helmet tucked underneath his arm as he talked to a few girls you recognised from yesterday’s lecture. So the bike was his, you deduced, as you started to walk by them.

His posture and attitude stuck out to you, the way he leaned back and smirked as the girls spoke, practically gushing over him, irked you. Clearly, he thought he was God’s gift to women. Seeing this only confirmed your suspicions of him being cocky and arrogant, clearly used to attention and admiration from the opposite sex. It took all your strength not to roll your eyes as you turned, walking into the building, not noticing how his eyes followed you.

Jungkook had decided to show up to class earlier, hoping to catch you alone and strike up a conversation. Instead, to his surprise, you had not been there. After a full night of you running through his head, he had concluded that as much as he could try to focus on his goals, you were going to plague his thoughts, so he might as well get to know you. It was with this mindset he had decided to make a move, or lay a path for you to make one. He had searched the lecture hall to see no sign of you. He had sulked through class, glancing at the door repeatedly to see if you would come in late, but was met with disappointment. As soon as it was time for break, his friends had found him, practically dragging him back to the town with them for food.

Once he had finished, he left a bit earlier, hoping he would catch sight of you in English. As he parked his bike, he could see you walk into the cafe, inadvertently letting out a sigh of relief. Removing his helmet, he noticed a few girls walking towards the building, deciding this was the best time to strike up a conversation. If you saw him talking to them, you would join in, thinking he was friendly and approachable. Finding no fault in his reasoning, he called out to them, starting to talk about yesterday’s lecture. Just as he expected, they were at his side in seconds, practically floating with joy. He could see you coming out, leaning back casually, his signature irresistible smirk slipping onto his features as you neared him.

He took this time to admire you properly, your skin practically glowing under the sun, your hair lustrous and your legs looking miles long. The shirt you had on struck his interest, it looked too big for you, the style like a men’s shirt and his brow furrowed for a second. Whose shirt were you wearing? Was its owner the same person who had picked you up yesterday? He cursed the fact that he had not caught proper sight of the driver, but it did not matter now. The shirt was the only article of clothing he could see, and he wondered if you had anything on underneath it. You were close now, just a few steps away, and just as he thought you would step towards him, you turned on your heels, walking straight towards the building. He almost stood up from surprise, he was sure you would talk to him. This trick usually worked, and to see you turn away threw Jungkook off his axis.

You definitely had to have a boyfriend or something, otherwise there was no way you would curve him so easily. A small scowl forming across his perfect features, he stopped paying attention to what the girls were saying, excusing himself and stalking off after you. By the time he reached the lecture hall, you were already in your usual seat, sipping away at your latte before picking up your phone. He was annoyed that you were so out of reach, that you barely seemed to notice him, but it all melted away when he saw you smile. The tension left his shoulders as he let out a soft exhale, watching your lips curve slowly, eyes shining down at your phone screen. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and he gazed on, trying to capture the moment in his mind. It was decided, you could be engaged for all he cared, Jungkook would still try and talk to you.

As he started to make his way towards you, he saw someone else about to sit down in your row. Immediately, his features darkened, no way was this Pointdexter looking moron getting anywhere near you. Luckily, the guy glanced up, only to see Jungkook heading towards him like he would murder him on the spot. Jungkook curtly shook his head no, enough of a hint for him to get his things and rush to the back row, Jungkook smirking triumphantly as he slid into the seat Pointdexter vacated.

As you took your seat and set up your desk, you head your phone go off. Taking a sip of the amazing latte, you checked your phone, perking up when you saw it was a message from Jin. Opening it, you saw it was a picture of him eating waffles too, saying he had made them because he was thinking of you. It warmed your heart, and you immediately replied back, asking how he was and when he planned on coming back. You thought someone slid into the row near you, but you barely noticed, too absorbed in messaging Jin, hoping he would reply soon. His schedule was almost always busy these days, working hard to keep your father proud till the quadruplets would graduate and join in to help.

Again, you felt eyes on you, exhaling slowly once you realised it could only be one person, not even having to look to know it was English Hottie. To your disappointment, Jin did not text back and so you focused your attention on the lecture. Surprisingly enough, you felt his stare leave you, checking from the corner of your eye to see his attention towards the professor. He looked as good as yesterday, but you tore your eyes away, reminding yourself he gave off too many fuckboy vibes to be taken seriously.

Once class ended, you started to put away your things, feeling eyes on you again. Mild dread started to fill you, what if he tried to talk to you? Thankfully, your phone started to ring and you attended immediately, not even checking to see who was calling.

“(Y/N) I’m outside, please hurry, I need to reach the field before everyone else.” You heard Tae-hyung say.

You just hummed in response, rushing outside, not noticing English Hottie follow you out.

As soon as class started, Jungkook had forced himself to pay attention, knowing he could not stare at you the whole while, as much as he wanted to. Once everyone was dismissed, he turned to you, getting up as you did. He watched your phone ring, eyes widening when he thought he might hear your voice. Instead, all he got was a soft hum, following you outside. To his surprise, the green Ferrari was nowhere in sight. He saw a grey McLaren, about to smile in appreciation at the vehicle, only to see you rushing towards it. Immediately, another frown coated his features as he walked forward, trying to catch sight of who was inside. Unfortunately, the car sped away and he let out a groan. Who the fuck was this guy who came to pick you up in different expensive cars everyday? Clearly, Jungkook’s competition was much tougher than he thought. No wonder you were barely impressed with him. Realising he would have to step up his game, he walked towards his bike, trying to figure out his plan of action.

It already confused him that you were not there for his other classes, did you forget about them? Perhaps your schedule was different, or you could be taking advanced lectures. You did seem a bit younger than everyone else in the lecture, but he could not be sure. Checking the time, he let out a frustrated grunt, realising he barely had any time to change into workout clothes for the tryouts. Deciding to chance it and go as fast as he could, he revved the bike, speeding off.

Turning to Tae-hyung, you noticed he was dressed in a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt, his forehead slightly shiny from his workout. He smiled when he saw what shirt you had on, asking you how your class had gone. Replying that you were loving the lectures, you asked where Jennie and Lisa were. Before he could answer, you saw Jennie’s Porsche pull up from the rearview mirror and you smiled.

Tae-hyung was a much calmer driver than Ho-seok and you sat in relaxed silence, watching as he navigated through campus towards the field where tryouts would be held. Once you pulled up, you caught sight of your other brothers arriving along with Jennie and Lisa, Yoongi popping out of Jimin’s car. Getting out, you greeted everyone, noticing that the boys were all in attire similar to Tae-hyung, and you followed them towards the field. The place itself was enormous, rows and rows of bleachers lining the sides, tracks for running, posts for football and a basketball hoop. Jimin had explained that while the field was used for basketball tryouts, the games all took place in the inside gym, where the cheerleading tryouts had been.

As you finally entered the field, you skidded to a stop. In front of you was grass, and you were in no mood to ruin your black and gold Versace sneakers, a much beloved gift from Lisa. Clearly, Jennie had the same dilemma since she was in heels and she huffed loudly, not knowing how to get to the bleachers. Your brothers turned, noticing you were not following them, raising an eyebrow when they saw you refused to step forward, arms crossed stubbornly. “My shoes.” You called out pouting, see Ho-seok roll his eyes while the rest smiled.

Dutifully, Jimin rushed forward with a smirk, turning around and you smiled, jumping onto his back and wrapping your legs around his waist, leaning forward and kissing his cheek as thanks and announcing that he was currently your favourite as he started to walk you towards the bleachers. Turning back, you saw Jennie looking at Tae-hyung, having the same idea. You watched with a smile as he stepped forward, scooping up a squealing Jennie up in his arms bridal style, following Jimin. Once you were safely near solid ground, Jimin let you off gently, Tae-hyung too busy kissing Jennie to notice he had reached. Looking around, you saw Lisa walking up to you all, on a path you had failed to notice. “You all could’ve just walked on this, damn.” She muttered, rolling her eyes affectionately.

You laughed sheepishly, Jennie pulling away from Tae-hyung to say, “Please Lisa, you’d jump on the chance to have Joon carry you across.”

Immediately, Lisa started to blush and you smiled at her, joining her on the bleachers, seeing her wave down at Ashlyn and a few other members of the cheer squad who had just reached. Jennie and Tae-hyung were still attached to each other and you could see Namjoon and Ho-seok getting frustrated from the middle of the field, Jimin finally stepping forward and dragging Tae-hyung away by the arm.

Jennie sat down on your other side asking you how class went, a smirk on her face. Before you could reply, Ashlyn reached you all with the other girls and you smiled at them instead. They started to introduce themselves, Lisa inviting them to sit with you all. While Ashlyn took you up on the offer, they said they would be at the sides, wanting to do a small routine. The tryouts would start at 3:30 but you were confused when you saw nobody on the field other than your brothers and Yoongi. They were all warming up, either by doing pushups or stretches, but there was no sign of anyone else. Seeing your confusion, Ashlyn explained, “All the guys trying out have been told to come in exactly at 3:30, not a minute before. They’re probably lingering outside.”

You nodded, glad she had clarified before shifting your eyes back to the field. A middle aged man appeared from the other side, walking up to your brothers and you assumed he was the coach. From what you had been told, his presence there was purely to oversee, the power to conduct tryouts and choose members relying solely on the captains. As soon as it was time, you saw Lisa shift forward in interest, seeing the students start to jog onto the field. You all had chosen your seats well, close enough to hear almost everything and high up enough to have a good view of all the action, not that you particularly liked the idea of seeing sweaty men run after a ball.

As Namjoon started to speak, explaining the rules for tryouts and the order, you saw something shift from the corner of your eye. Turning, your blood froze when you saw English Hottie jog onto the field, in grey shorts and a white t-shirt, his gloriously toned thighs on display along with his tattoos, hair flicking as he moved. Jennie immediately noticed a shift in your demeanour, turning to ask what was wrong when she followed your line of vision. Once her gaze landed on him, all she did was exhale, eyes widening in recognition as she whispered, “Oh shit.”

Jungkook had barely made it in time, throwing on his clothes and reaching the field at breakneck speed. Hastily throwing off his helmet and parking the bike near the entrance instead of the designated lot, he ran onto he field, seeing everyone else already gathered around. Still, he was only a minute late, and had been promised a spot on the teams, so he was not worried. Slowing down, he walked up to the group, sending a small nod to the coach, recognising him from his scouting meetings. The man’s mouth twitched slightly, the only sign that he recognised Jungkook as he finally joined everyone else. He could see the four captains, observing them silently. The dark brunet haired one was apparently football captain, the light brown haired one that was speaking and silent blond basketball co-captains, while the one with pitch black hair was captain of the track team. The one who was speaking stopped, turning to face him, giving him a once over before saying, “You’re late.”

“We don’t tolerate tardiness, it suggests a lack of discipline.” The blond added, his tone as strict as his co-captains.

“Go sit out the tryouts, we have enough people.” Ordered, the football captain, inclining his head towards the bleachers, his face cold.

Jungkook’s eyes widened in confusion, were they actually not going to let him try out just because he was a minute late? He turned to the coach for help, throwing him an incredulous look. To his relief, the man stepped forward, his tone placating as he said, “Let’s not be hasty boys, he’s the sophomore sports transfer I told you all about. He’s good, very good.”

“He might be coach, but that doesn’t mean we can ignore his disregard for instructions.” Said the track captain, his expression unyielding.

Jungkook’s jaw clenched in annoyance, the captain’s attitudes were getting on his nerves. Deciding he wanted no part in this bullshit, he faced the bleachers, about to storm off and have the scouts beat down on the captains later when he saw you. Eyes widening, he saw watched as you sat, laughing at something your friend said and he realised this was his chance. He had to impress you with his skills on the field, this was his moment. Turning to face the captains, he took a deep breath, internally cringing because he rarely apologised before saying, “I’m sorry I’m late, I barely had time to change after class. It won’t happen again.”

He could feel everyone’s eyes on him now as he tried to discern the captain’s expressions. They turned to each other, nodding imperceptibly before the football captain said, “Last chance, don’t disappoint us.”

Smiling triumphantly, Jungkook nodded, starting to pay rapt attention as the blond started to speak. First, everyone would do a fifteen minute warmup, then start off with track, then basketball and finally football. It seemed simple enough, there were about thirty other guys trying out and Jungkook knew it wouldn’t be difficult for him to stand out. Dropping onto the grass, he started doing push-ups along with everyone else, feeling the captain’s calculated gazes on him. After about fifty, he turned, flicking his hair out his eyes and starting on crunches. Springing up, he started to stationary jog, eyes flicking to the bleachers to where you sat. As usual, you seemed to not be paying attention to him, more interested in your friends, but that would change as soon as you saw him in action. He was a beast on the field, and you wouldn’t be able to look away, this he was sure of. Once the warmup was done, his blood now pumping, he followed the track captain Ho-seok, his eyes still on you. “Fifteen of you will race each other, the fastest five of each team will go against me.” He explained, starting to call out the names of the first fifteen to run.

Once they lined up, Ho-seok blew the whistle, Jungkook’s eyes following them as they shot off. They were not bad, a bit slow compared to him. Once they reached the finish line, Ho-seok chose the fastest ones, benching the rest, before calling forward the remaining boys. Taking a deep breath Jungkook stepped onto the asphalt, kicking out his legs in anticipation. Ho-seok brought the whistle to his lips, adrenaline pumping through Jungkook’s veins as it sounded off and he shot forward. Hair flying behind him as he ran, he glanced at the bleachers to check if you were watching him, only to be met with disappointment again. This slowed him down for just a moment, enough for someone to cross past him and he finished in second. Letting out a frustrated grunt, his forehead creased in irritation. One moment of absentmindedness had cost him first place and he needed to get serious.

Following everyone back to the starting line, Jungkook watched Ho-seok hand the whistle to the coach before joining everyone lined up. Taking a deep breath, Jungkook gathered away all his hair, tying it up and away from his face, needing minimal distractions as he ran. Cracking his knuckles and then his neck, he was ready. The whistle sounded off and he shot forward again, focusing solely on the track in front of him. To his surprise, he could see Ho-seok keeping up with him from the corner of his eye, jaw clenching in determination. Inadvertently, his gaze went towards the bleachers, surprised to see you finally facing the field. Knowing this was his moment, he exhaled deeply, exerting himself to the maximum and slowly inching ahead of Ho-seok. As he neared the finish line, expecting to see your eyes following him, he was shocked to see your gaze trained to a spot behind him, you leaning forward almost imperceptibly in your seat. He slowed down again, but still managed to finish first, Ho-seok pulling up seven seconds after him. 

Taking deep breaths, Jungkook turned to Ho-seok, who gave him a small nod of acknowledgement before turning to face the rest of the runners. Once they had all reached, Ho-seok announced a five minute break before basketball tryouts started. Jungkook was about to turn to the bleachers again, clearly being unable to help himself, when Ho-seok called out to him. “Coach’s right, you aren’t bad. Just work on dividing your stamina properly, I noticed you slow down towards the end and that can seriously cost you.” Ho-seok advised and Jungkook nodded, being unable to convey that your presence in the bleachers was what was slowing him down, not a lack of stamina.

Jennie had finally seen English Hottie, and now she could see why you had been so flustered. Still, all your brothers were only a few feet away, so Jennie covered your hand with hers, giving it a light squeeze to snap you out of your trance. Turning to face her, you smiled gratefully before she whispered, “If you date him, Tae’s gonna have a heart attack.”

This made you laugh out, the horrified expressions of your brother’s running through your mind and causing you to laugh harder. Finally calming down, you noticed there was tension on the field, your brothers’ expressions stern. Once everyone started performing pushups, Lisa started to talk, asking Ashlyn when the first game would take place and how many cheer practices you all would have to attend. As Ashlyn replied, you pulled your attention away from the field, facing her and listening to what she had to say. Apparently, the sports season was always kicked off by a large football game against the rival university, Redcrest, followed by a basketball match a month later. Cheer practices would depend on how many practices the boys had, usually both happening side by side.

Once Ashlyn finished speaking, Jennie gently touched your elbow, inclining her head towards the field and you caught the last few seconds of English Hottie running. He seemed fast, finishing in second before jogging back to the starting line. You saw Ho-seok join the runners, interest spiked now. English Hottie reached for his hair and your eyes widened, hands clenching into fists as you watched him tie away his hair, blood pumping fast at how gorgeous he looked in that messy ponytail. Jennie caught your expression, nudging you slightly to compose yourself, which you did, watching with interest to see how the race would go. Ho-seok was fast, very fast and you wanted to see if anyone could beat him. The whistle sounded off and to your surprise, you saw English Hottie keeping up with your brother, leaning forward in rapt attention.

Once English Hottie started to pull forward, your eyes shifted solely to Ho-seok, brows furrowing as you waited to see if he would catch up, despite the finish line being close. Shifting your gaze in the last minute, you saw English Hottie cross the finish line first, Ho-seok thundering up behind him and you let out a small sigh, leaning back in your seat again, surprised your brother had been beaten. Perhaps English Hottie did have a reason to act so full of himself all the time.

Now that it was time for basketball tryouts, you saw Namjoon and Jimin get up from the benches, Jimin ruffling a hand through his blond hair before calling everyone towards him. “There’ll be two teams, shirts versus skins. Score as many points as you can in ten minutes while Namjoon and I observe.”

Jungkook listened to the instructions, waiting as the other captain Namjoon started to assign the boys into teams. From the bleachers, you shifted in anticipation, a small part of you hoping that English Hottie would be assigned skins, just so you could take a look at what you assumed was an extremely chiseled chest. Luckily, or unluckily, English Hottie was assigned shirts. Speaking of shirts, you were starting to feel hot, it was only the second week of September and the sun was still shining down in all its intensity. Getting up, you stretched, ruffling your hair and starting to unbutton your shirt. Taking it off, you stretched again, feeling much cooler now that the faint wind was hitting your newly exposed skin. Sitting back down, you sighed with relief.

Jungkook started to walk towards his team, gaze shifting upwards to a sight that made him freeze in his tracks. You were standing up, reaching for the buttons of your shirt. He watched as you tantalisingly opened one after the other, exposing inch after inch of flawless skin before finally shrugging off the shirt. His eyes drank in all your exposed flesh, the shirt showing off your toned navel, arms and legs fully on display. You flipped your hair and sat back down, Jungkook’s heart skipping a beat. How were you so divine looking?

Tearing his eyes away from you just in time, he jogged up to join his team, cracking his knuckles again as they all turned to face the skins team. Jimin stepped forward, throwing up the basketball while Namjoon sounded the whistle, both teams starting to rush forward. Like lightning, Jungkook stole the ball, scoring a three pointer in the first thirty seconds, his eyes solely on the ball. The grass did not make for perfect dribbling, but he made do, avoiding the ball from getting stolen away, passing to his teammates while he neared the hoop. Ten minutes passed by quickly enough, the shirts team winning by just a point. In the last minute, Jungkook managed to acquire the ball again, summoning his energy reserves and performing a slam dunk, Namjoon sounding the whistle seconds later. There were a few one on one playoffs after that, each pair getting two minutes to score a shot against their opponent, Jungkook doing his in less than a minute. Once it was all over, the sun slowly starting to set, Tae-hyung stepped forward, announcing it was now time for football tryouts.

Everyone was clearly exhausted, but it was all part of the plan, this last tryout putting everyone’s strength and stamina to the test. Only those who survived this long and be able to perform well despite exhaustion would be worth choosing. Tae-hyung took charge immediately, ordering drills of running, catching and throwing, his steely gaze not missing a thing. Every body part of Jungkook’s was screaming in protest, his thighs burning as he ran, ignoring the fatigue because he had to be on the team, he just _had to._

He would not admit to himself, but another factor spurring him on was the fact that you were there in the bleachers, and while you may not be looking at him, you might just send a glance, and he did not want you seeing him slacking off. It was already unnerving enough that you had not been looking at him, that he had been glancing at you throughout tryouts. He was used to being looked at, not the other way around. But then again, it was clear once he saw you that you were also used to being looked at and admired, clearly made to be appreciated.

Finally, just as he thought his legs would give way, Tae-hyung called the tryouts to a close. Gathering everyone around, he observed who was barely able to stand as well as the ones who were still holding themselves together as he spoke, “Team lists will be posted up tonight, keep an eye on the forum. Official practices will start Monday, we need to keep up our winning streak against Redcrest. Tryouts are dismissed, go back and rest, you all deserve it.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jungkook followed the rest of the students towards the edge of the field, snatching up a bottle of water and starting to drink greedily. The chilled liquid was like ambrosia and once he was done, he emptied the rest on his head to cool off, opening his hair tie and running a hand through his slick strands. A quick look up at the bleachers showed him you were no longer there. He scanned the now emptying field, unable to see you anywhere and so he followed everyone out, turning on his bike and driving off. The whole way to his dorm, the sight of you taking off your shirt and stretching played through his mind like a gif, and once he was finally alone, he let out a deep groan, noticing his dick was semi hard. Had it been any other day, or anyone else he had been thinking about, Jungkook would have had her back in his room. Too exhausted to even get rid of the problem in his pants, he took a cold shower, dropping onto his bed fully tuckered out.

Once Tae-hyung had finished tryouts, Jennie was already off her seat, pulling you and Lisa up with her. Saying a hurried bye to Ashlyn, you were dragged off by your best friend, sending a glance back to the field to see English Hottie dousing himself with water, his white shirt being transparent as rivulets of water flowed down his chest, his wet hair and large, dark eyes making him look _smouldering_. Tearing your gaze away from him, you followed Jennie to where her Porsche was parked. Instead of getting in the car, she started to hum, leaning against the hood, her eyes lighting up when she saw Tae-hyung approach along with the rest of your brothers, Jimin hand in hand with Yoongi.

Handing you her keys, she said, “I’ll see you all tomorrow morning.”

With a wave, she rushed over to Tae-hyung, kissing him deeply before getting into his car. Ho-seok, Namjoon, Jimin and Yoongi walked up to you, Jimin informing you that he had similar plans before kissing your head and walking off to his own car, Yoongi in tow. Lisa sent you a look, and knowing what she wanted you offered, “Joon, Hobi, why don’t you guys join us for dinner?”

“You don’t have to add in my name to make me feel better (Y/N), we all know who the invitation’s really for.” Ho-seok smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Lisa, who decided to admire the ground, refusing to meet Namjoon’s eyes.

“Any other day and I would’ve said yes, but we still need to get things ready for tomorrow’s party.” Namjoon responded, glancing at Lisa to see her reaction, who still refused to look up.

“You’ll be coming right?” He asked her and she finally looked up, seeing his hopeful expression before nodding with a smile, Namjoon reciprocating with his own.

“As much as I hate to, I’ll have to break up the lovebirds, I need to crash hard.” Ho-seok muttered to you and you responded with an eye roll.

“Let’s go Joon.” Ho-seok called out, having kissed your head and started walking towards his car.

Namjoon lingered for a second, whispering a soft bye to Lisa before coming towards you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head and saying, “I’ll pick you from class tomorrow.”

Nodding, you watched him get into his car before unlocking Jennie’s Porsche, waiting for Lisa to get in before driving off. You tried to keep your mind blank, you really did, but images of English Hottie kept popping up. That man was fine, there was no doubt. Once you reached the house, Lisa offered to cook, but you waved her off, needing to stay distracted. Locating a packet of tortilla bread, you decided on making quesadillas, following Ho-seok’s recipe.

As you chopped the vegetables, you imagined English Hottie as he tied up his hair, as he let out heavy breaths after his sprint, as the water flowed down his shirt. Thankfully, you were brought back to reality at the sound of the microwave, nearly avoiding cutting your finger. Letting out an annoyed huff, you picked up the plates, walking towards the living room where Lisa sat waiting, having already turned on Legally Blonde. Handing her the plate, you leaned back against the couch, sighing deeply and smiling as Elle popped up on the screen, mind removing all thoughts of English Hottie meanwhile. You would have your first advanced History lecture tomorrow, temporarily forgetting the fact that English Hottie would probably be in the class with you as you watched the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers outfit (sort of like this)- https://i.pinimg.com/736x/47/4a/e8/474ae8fdff3586406806c883130eb255.jpg
> 
> I hope the sporty stuff sounded mildly plausible, next chapter is the Alpha Phi party and lets just say stuff goes down ;)  
> Leave comments and kudos pretty please  
> See you lovelies next update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have written yet, it was going to be longer but I quite liked the dramatic point at which the chapter ends. Thankyou for the comments and kudos, they make my day!  
> Also Jungkook may seem lowkey stupid/oblivious, but it's only temporary I promise!  
> Links to the outfits are in the bottom notes.

After finishing dinner and the movie, you had fallen asleep fairly quickly, waking up earlier than your alarm when you heard the front door open. Popping your head out into the hallway, you caught Jennie walking into her room, her clothes wrinkled. She sent you a smirk, announcing she needed the bathroom to freshen up and you nodded with a grimace, the hickeys on her thighs clearly visible. Walking back into your room, you dropped onto the bed, too awake to drift off again, but too lazy to officially get out of bed. Feeling around for your phone, you saw a missed call from your father, sitting up straight in shock. Blinking rapidly, you immediately texted your brothers, asking if they had received one or not. Once they all responded negatively, you took a deep breath, pressing the call button. The phone rang for a few minutes and you sat in silence. Just as you were about to end the call, deducing that your father was asleep or busy you heard someone pick up.

“Hello, Park Ji-hoon’s number, how many I help you?” You heard a nasal voice say, knowing it was not your father but one of his multiple secretaries.

“I saw Abeoji had called earlier, just wanted to follow up on that.” You responded, using the formal title for your father instead of Appa or Papa, preparing yourself to be told your father was too busy to talk right now.

“Ah yes, Miss Park. Your father’s in a meeting right now, but he asked me to inform him as soon as you call. Please stay on the line for me while I contact him.” The assistant requested and you smiled.

You heard him walk into a room full of people speaking, the immediate hush taking over as you assumed your father would have raised his hand for silence. You counted five seconds before you heard your father’s warm baritone say, “How is my favourite child?”

Letting out a giggle, you responded, “I am perfect Papa, and I thought Seok-Jin was your favourite.”

“You know that’s what I like to tell each of them, but they all know who the coolness of my eyes is. Tell me, how is Walachia?”

Smiling, you started to talk about your classes, gushing over how beautiful you found the campus and how everything was wonderful as your father listened on raptly. Once you were done he asked, “I’m glad to hear little one. Tell me, are your brothers taking care of you?”

“Of course Papa, you know how they are. Please tell me when you’ll be coming back home, I miss you both so much.”

“Soon, you know take-overs are a time consuming matter and need to be dealt with the utmost attention. I might just send Jin by in the coming weeks, just to see how things are at home and to check up on you all. I look forward to Sunday dinner once we return. Let me know if you need anything, or tell your brothers.”

Saying your goodbyes, you ended the call with a smile. It warmed your heart to know that despite being in the middle of meetings, your father still had time to talk to you. It was also good news that Seok-Jin might come to visit and you checked the time, deciding to start getting ready. Since you knew you would be going all out for tonight’s party, you were tempted to just show up to your classes in your sweats and tank, but the image of a furious Jennie flashed through your mind. She would never let you leave in such an ensemble and so you rummaged through your clothes for something comfortable, but pretty enough for Jennie to be satisfied with. Deciding on a pair mom jeans and a fitted baby pink tee, you got ready. Tying up your hair, you grabbed your things and headed downstairs. Surprisingly enough, Lisa and Jennie were already downstairs before you.

Taking a sip from Jennie’s glass of orange juice, you noticed that she was wearing jeans too, and a maroon turtleneck despite the warm weather. You knew exactly why she was so covered and sent her a wink before making yourself a bowl of cereal. You were content to have breakfast in silence when Jennie spoke, “I’ve already decided what we’re wearing tonight. Tae told me it’ll be huge, and I need us looking perfect.”

“I trust your judgement.” Lisa said sagely before going back to her breakfast muffin, knowing the best way to deal with Jennie and clothes was choosing the path of least resistance, but you were extremely curious.

“Can I know what it is?” You asked and Jennie shook her head, smirking and responding in a sing-song tone, “I’m not telling. We’ll match though.”

Nodding, you went back to your breakfast. As Jennie drove the three of you towards your first class, you let out a soft groan when you realised how hectic today would actually be. You had your freshman classes, then a full History lecture, and then finally an English one. After that, you barely had an hour to yourself before you had to start getting ready for Alpha Sigma Phi’s party. Jennie and Lisa noticed your distress, Jennie offering, “I can stay back at home with you if you think you’ll be too tired.”

You looked up at her, seeing the sincerity in her expression and while you wanted to agree, you remembered what Jimin had planned for tonight, knowing it required both your presences. “Thank you Jen but its fine, I’ll just load up on coffee. Besides, I need to see Lisa tear up the dance floor.”

“What you _need_ is to catch a dick.” Lisa remarked, turning to you with a smile, Jennie giggling as she parked the car, causing you to roll your eyes and wrinkle your nose in disgust.

“I had no idea you’d be spending so much time with Ho-seok Lis. You sound exactly like him.” You replied, voice and face deadpan.

Lisa followed you both out the car, Jennie nodding in agreement before saying, “She does have a point (Y/N). I didn’t expect you to stay a virgin till university.”

Rolling your eyes at Jennie as if to say ‘not you too’ before pointing out, “Remember when I had a boyfriend and all we did was reach second base and all my brothers, your boyfriend and your crush included, beat the crap out of him, and that scared any other boy from ever approaching me? I don’t think they’ve gotten any more reasonable, and neither am I on the prowl to pop my cherry. It’ll happen when it’ll happen.”

“Oh god, but what if that’s _never_. You’ll grow cobwebs down there. You open your legs and dust falls out.” Lisa spoke dramatically, mock horror coating her features.

“Thank you for that image right after breakfast Lis. And also ew, you are exactly like Hobi. I’m surprised you don’t like _him_.” You said, rolling your eyes as you all walked into the lecture hall.

As the class went on, you could feel a headache start to come, the stress of everything you had to do today not leaving you, coupled with the brain malfunction from being in a maths class. Whipping out your phone, you found the sibling groupchat before texting **‘all my braincells are dying I require caffeine’** and hoping one of your brothers would pull through.

You suffered through the whole class, taking copious notes as the professor explained the formulas, sighing deeply as you realised you were not absorbing a word of what he said. Jennie noticed your distress, raising a concerned eyebrow and you whispered to her, “The Lord is testing me and I didn’t study. What the _fuck_ is he even saying?”

Jennie bit her lip, trying to hold in her giggles at your expression, getting more horrified and perturbed as the lesson continued. Once the lecture ended, you thanked all the deities you could think of, packing your things and practically running towards the cafeteria. Grabbing a fruit bowl, you took a seat at your now regular table, waiting for Jennie and Lisa to catch up to you. You could feel someone coming up to you from the corner of your eye, turning curiously to see a boy from your maths lecture, scratching the back of his head shyly as he reached you before saying, “Um, hi I’m Sean and I-” Pausing, he looked behind you, his expression one of absolute fear before he spat out hurriedly, “Actually never mind, I’m so sorry. Bye.”

You watched him scurry off, turning to look behind you, seeing all your brothers standing there with murder on their minds, expressions dark and dangerous, each of them holding a cup of coffee. Smiling up at them, you watched as they all placed your coffees down, making a show of kissing your head one by one, Ho-seok going as far as to circle you, glaring at everyone even _looking_ in your direction before they took their seats. Jimin and Ho-seok sandwiched you, Tae-hyung and Namjoon across you, Jennie by Tae-hyung’s side while Lisa was next to Namjoon, blushing furiously. You saw Yoongi walk up to the table, taking a seat besides Jimin and sending everyone a nod. “What did the old man have to say? If it’s about that watch preorder that came up on my card, tell him it wasn’t me and-” Ho-seok spoke and you shook your head no, interrupting him and saying, “He just wanted to know how I was doing, and if you guys were taking care of me. I should’ve told him it’s like I’m under surveillance.”

“That _Sean_ person had it coming. We didn’t even say anything to him.” Namjoon responded, spitting out Sean’s name with distaste while Ho-seok breathed a sigh of relief by your side.

“He also said Jin might drop by.” You added, stabbing the fruit in your bowl, bringing the fork up to Jimin’s mouth who smirked before taking a bite.

“Be sure to ask Seok-Jin to get you a car (Y/N), since these four’ll never be convinced.” Jennie suggested and you shrugged and responded, “I genuinely don’t need one though.”

“Yes, but we don’t _need_ three pairs of the same shoes either, and we still have them.” Jennie reasoned, Tae-hyung rolling his eyes affectionately at her and kissing the side of her head.

Once you were finished with your fruit bowl, you looked at all four cups of coffee. While you were sure you could drink them all, the dilemma was how to transport them. Namjoon, noticing your furrowed brow, suggested, “We’ll carry them to your lecture for you.”

Shaking your head, you were about to respond when Jimin chuckled and said, “Let’s just have Ho-seok empty his thermos and let you borrow it.”

Immediately, Ho-seok glared at Jimin, flipping him off and making the blond smirk even more, while Tae-hyung, Namjoon and you watched with confusion. “What thermos?” Namjoon asked testily, Tae-hyung grunting to let Ho-seok know he had the same question on his mind.

Ho-seok was about to shake his head and deny everything, when Jimin reached for his bag, pulling out a large metal bottle, the size of your forearm and starting to wave it around. “Fucker.” Ho-seok hissed, snatching it out of Jimin’s arms and cradling it like a baby.

One look at the elder two showed you they were less than impressed at Ho-seok’s actions, and you watched him take a long swing before asking slowly, “What’s in the bottle Hobi?”

“Tea...?” Ho-seok replied, his tone unconvincing to everyone including himself.

“Let me see.” You demanded, holding your hand out, causing him to groan.

“It’s tea…quila. Okay?” He snapped, rolling his eyes and taking another long swig.

“It’s barely noon you fucker. Have some shame.” Tae-hyung hissed, leaning forward and glaring at Ho-seok.

“Well, I’m sorry I can’t sit through Robert’s lecture sober.” Ho-seok replied asininely, turning to glare at Jimin before saying, “I’ll fucking get you for this.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Jimin winked, leaning back against Yoongi while Ho-seok glowered, avoiding Tae-hyung and Namjoon’s glares.

“Whatever Hobi. I’ll need to borrow that bottle so go dump the contents please.” You demanded.

Scoffing at your words, he started to bring the bottle up to his lips, before saying, “I’ll just chug it.”

Before he could take another sip, Tae-hyung leaned forward, snatching the bottle out of Ho-seok’s hands and snapping, “Like fuck you will. Do you want me calling Eomma?”

Pure horror flashed across Ho-seok’s face before he shook his head. Realising it would be better if you chugged the coffee instead, you took a deep breath, finishing the first cup and then the second. As you reached for the third, you could see the horror on your friend’s faces, Yoongi watching with curiosity while your brothers were too busy arguing to see what you were doing. Once you were finished with the third, you decided to hold onto the fourth and have it during your history lecture. Speaking of which, it was almost time for class to start, and the building was halfway between the cafeteria and the English building. As you got up, all your brothers offered to drop you, but you shook off their suggestions. Still you watched Jimin get up, standing to your side and you looked up confused. “I’ll drop you out.” He explained, and you nodded slowly, seeing your other brothers smile in satisfaction and resisting the urge to roll your eyes at their protectiveness.

As you started to walk, Jimin asked, “Have you figured out everything for tonight? I’ve stocked up on Joon’s favourite booze.”

You hummed in response before saying, “Jennie’s decided on our outfits and you know she never disappoints. As for Lisa, we’ll handle her.”

Once you were outside, Jimin kissed your head, sending you a small wave and sauntering back into the cafeteria while you clutched your coffee, trying to ignore the fact that your hand was now shaking slightly as you started to walk to class. You noticed you were much faster, fuelled by all the caffeine you had chugged, hoping you wouldn’t crash out after a while. Once the building pulled up, you walked inside, in your rush not noticing the familiar red bike parked outside. Outside the lecture hall, you took a deep breath, checking the time to see you were still a few minutes early before stepping inside. You could see the professor hunched over his desk, not even glancing towards the seats to see if anyone else was there as you walked up to him. Thankfully, he turned before you had to call out to him and you explained your presence in his class. All he did was nod, the head movements causing the lights to catch his balding head, making it shine. Shrugging, he gestured to the rows, his way of telling you to find a seat.

Thanking him, you debated whether you should hand him your last coffee, clearly the man needed it, reminding you of the father from Coraline. Deciding against it, you finally faced the rows of seats, seeing them mostly empty. A girl with lilac hair you recognised from English nodded at you, sending you a smile and gesturing to the seat next to her. Nodding, you walked up to her, glad to see a somewhat familiar face. Sitting down next to her, you threw her a smile before saying, “Hey, Elspeth right?”

She nodded, her full cheeks shifting as she beamed at you. “I love your name.” You said genuinely and she giggled, flicking her short hair before responding, “Thanks! My dad was going for Elizabeth, but mom thought this sounded more unique.”

“It suits you. My parents were going to name me Etoile because apparently my eyes reminded my brother of the stars. Then they changed their mind and thought (Y/N) was a better option.”

“I like it.” Elspeth said and you flashed her a smile before inclining your head towards the professor, who currently had his head down against the desk before asking, “What’s his deal?”

“Oh, apparently professor Jefferson’s going through his third divorce. Something about catching his wife with his _brother_ , or was it _her_ brother? Anyways it’s complicated, and plus he hates teaching, so half the class is him giving us huge paired assignments.”

Eyes widening at Elspeth’s words, you blinked rapidly, suddenly feeling extremely sorry for your professor. “No wonder he’s like that. Still, I don’t particularly like the idea of being partnered up with someone for assignments.” You said.

“That’s not even the worst part. My senior friends told me, once he chooses a pair, he won’t change it for the rest of the year, no matter how much you complain.”

“That sounds like a nightmare.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad. I hope I get paired up with you though, you seemed pretty smart in English.” Elspeth said, flashing you a grin and you shrugged before replying, “I do okay.”

You continued speaking to Elspeth, finding her fun, not noticing the door open and English Hottie walk in. But, Jungkook noticed you. It was almost immediate, his eyes honing in on you in the rows, seeing you talk to another girl, a small smile on your face. This lecture hall had smaller rows, and thus less seats and taking his chance, Jungkook practically sprinted to the chair at the end of your row, just two seats away from you. He had been thinking about you all morning, hoping to catch sight of you in his other lectures, but as usual, was met with disappointment. It seemed you only shared History and English with him and as he put down his things, he debated whether or not to greet you.

He was already in a good mood, the team listings last night showing him he had made it onto all three teams, and tonight was Alpha Sigma Phi’s initiate party, where Jungkook planned to fully celebrate his placement. Maybe he should invite you there, it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other. Then he remembered how you had been at tryouts, not even sparing him a glance. Jungkook was _not_ going to ask you and end up getting rejected. It was better if you came to him, or if he found out more about you before making his first move, such as who was the person who kept picking you from classes? As usual, you had not noticed him yet and leaning back in his seat, Jungkook tried to listen in to your conversation in hopes of hearing your voice, but you were quiet, listening to your friend speak, only nodding occasionally.

Someone sat down by your side, but you did not turn to see who it was, wanting to pay full attention to Elspeth. Only when you sniffed an alluring scent, did your mind start to wander. The smell was enticing, like amber and smoke, reminding you a bit of your father’s expensive cigars but also of vintage perfume stores in Paris. Deciding you loved the smell, you shifted in your seat, turning to see English Hottie sitting there, fiddling through his notebook.

Eyes widening, you felt your heartbeat turn erratic, blaming it on all the caffeine in your system as you quickly scanned his appearance. His hair was loose, tucked behind his ears that were adorned in their signature studs and hoops, a few strands stubbornly falling to his face. He was in a t-shirt similar to the one he wore in tryouts, except the sleeves reached his elbows and that he was wearing dark navy jeans with it. Now that you were _much_ _closer_ to him, you could see in detail the tattoos littered over his arm, catching sight of the lyric of one of your favourite songs ‘rather be dead than be cool’. You could also see the defined vein running along his arms, his hands being impossibly large and strong looking, his knuckle tattoos fascinating to you. Tearing your eyes away, you turned to Elspeth, hoping you looked composed despite your heart beating like it would leap out your chest any moment. _Get a fucking grip_ , you thought to yourself, exhaling deeply.

Thankfully, professor Jefferson chose to stop having an existential crisis, raising his head from the desk and starting to explain the course. Starting to jot down notes, you noticed Elspeth was copying off you, shifting your notebook so she could see better. She smiled at you gratefully before returning to her writing, you noticing from the corner of your eye that English Hottie had barely written a word. All the attraction you had been feeling for him twenty seconds ago seeping away, you remembering how much of a cocky asshole he seemed to be, clearly not caring enough about the class to pay attention.

Jungkook knew he should be taking notes, he really did, but you were just a few feet away from him. Each time he turned his gaze to his notepad, like a reflex, it would shift back to you. This was the most casual he had seen you, although you still looked delectable. Your hair was pulled up too, letting him see the side of your face better. How was your side profile also flawless? He would have liked to continue staring, when the professor asked for everyone’s attention. “I will be emailing you all by next week, to assign you partners for your assignments for the rest of the year. I’ll also add in the topic of your first assignment, so make sure you check it. And no, I will not be taking any requests for changes or deadline extensions, so don’t even try. You’re dismissed.”

You controlled yourself, trying not to react to your professor’s words, despite wanting to scream at how frustrating he was being. You had hoped Elspeth had been exaggerating, but apparently not. The idea of being teamed up with someone was unappealing. You would have to rely on a whole other person for your grades, and if you got paired with a smooth brained imbecile, all your hard work would not matter. It was worse that you had no choice in your partner, as this would have allowed you to at the very least pick someone with more than two functioning braincells. Feeling your stress levels start to rise as you put away your things, you took a long swig of your coffee, noticing it was cold now, but still needing to finish it.

Elspeth suggested that you walk to English together and you nodded, following her outside. Your phone pinged and you checked it, seeing a text from Jennie. Her and Lisa were done with classes, sending you a photo of their now painted toenails and you smiled at it, texting back that they looked very cute. Since your English lecture had some time before it started, you were in no hurry to get to the building. You were about to say something, when you smelt the same wonderful perfume in the air. Knowing English Hottie was near you, you tried to look on ahead, hearing him start his bike before speeding off, kicking up dust in his wake. Elspeth rolled her eyes at his retreating form before muttering, “People get one scholarship and start thinking they’ve got the golden touch like fucking Midas.”

Raising an eyebrow, you urged her to continue. Shrugging and kicking the pavement as she walked, Elspeth explained, “He’s a transfer student. Was in some community college before Walachia scouted him, promising him a free ride. Ever since, he’s had this holier than thou attitude going on, barely talks to anyone.”

You nodded slowly, taking in her words. So, your suspicions had been correct. He _was_ a cocky asshole. Elspeth noticed your frown, laughing awkwardly before saying, “Don’t tell me you like him or something. Sorry then, he’s just-”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing like that.” You offered quickly, shaking your head at her words.

“Oh thank god, I was worried I offended you. Anyways, whatever. Tell me more about yourself.”

“I’m a freshman, taking two advanced courses which is why you see me in sophomore lectures. My family’s always attended Walachia, so it already feels like home.” You spoke, noticing Elspeth listening to you with fascination.

“Gosh that sounds so cool. I’m here because their dance institute is amazing.”

“Yeah, one of my closest friends is here for that too. She wants to be a choreographer.”

“No kidding. I wanna be a professional dancer. Music videos, events, the whole deal. Do you dance?”

“Just ballet.” You shrugged, Elspeth letting out a squeal next to you.

“Really? I’ve always been fascinated by ballerinas as a kid,I blame Barbie and the Nutcracker. You _have to_ let me see you perform sometime.” Elspeth pleaded and you nodded, throwing her a smile.

As the English building started to show up, you asked, “Hey, are you free tonight? There’s a party happening for initiates at the frat and I think you should stop by.”

“Well, every frat is having its pledge party tonight, initiates get to look around and see where they want to go. Which one are you talking about?”

“Alpha Sigma Phi.”

You kept walking ahead, not noticing Elspeth grounded on the same spot. Looking around confused, you turned to see her rooted a few paces back, shock and surprise on her face. “What’s wrong?” You asked, wondering if you had offended her somehow.

“How’d you get into an Alpha Phi party? Aren’t they super super exclusive and invitation only? Freshmen barely get invited.” Elspeth gushed, looking at you like you had three heads.

Her words had you frowning, the parties did not _seem_ very exclusive to you, always having thought they were too crowded and full of testosterone driven males. Still, Alpha Phi apparently had a bit of a reputation around campus, one you were unaware of. “Oh yeah, my brothers are in Alpha Phi, so I guess that means I have to make an appearance. Just say (Y/N) invited you and it shouldn’t be a problem getting in.” You shrugged.

“Did you say _brothers_? As in there’s more than one?” Elspeth asked again, and you nodded slowly.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me _you’re_ the Park’s sister.” She all but gasped and you winced slightly at the reverence in her tone before saying, “Guilty.”

“Your family is Walachia royalty, you know that right? The quadruplets are famous here.” Elspeth gushed and you blinked.

“I don’t see why really. They’re all idiots.”

“If your brothers are the frat presidents, then you probably know every other member right?” She asked, her voice suddenly low, her gaze fixed on the ground as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

You knew this posture and attitude well, a small smile spreading across your face as you asked, “Who do you like?”

Her head snapping up, cheeks covered with a pink flush, she shook her head errantly, seeing your smirk and realising it was too late. Letting out a nervous sigh, she said, “Adam’s really cute.”

“Perfect. Come by tonight and I’ll introduce you.”

“Are you sure? It’d be a huge favour and like I don’t even think he knows I exist.” Rambled Elspeth, looking nervous, her tone at a much higher pitch than normal.

“Don’t worry about it. I love playing matchmaker.”

“I’ll seriously owe you. Can I get your number please? I’d like to send you potential outfit options if that’s okay?” Elspeth asked and you nodded, taking her phone and typing in your number before saying, “I heard Adam say he can’t resist a girl in daisy dukes, so that’s half your outfit sorted.”

Giggling, Elspeth saved your number, linking her arm with yours and starting to walk into the English building. You greeted professor Evans, glad she had a much better temperament than that nimrod in History. Elspeth took her seat in the front row, you preferred your old seat. Sending her a short wave, you sat down, unpacking your things and starting to organise the notes you had made. Seeing how one paragraph was still incomplete, you started to write, highlighting as you went along. Your pet peeve was ugly notes, since you were then unable to study from them, thus you strived to make sure your notes looked like they came off a study blog. So engrossed were you that you did not see English Hottie come in and take his seat in the row. Only when you smelt his perfume, did you know he was nearby. Still, you did not look up until you were done writing, just in time for professor Evans to start speaking.

You knew he was the only person who sat in the row with you and it made you curious. How come nobody else took a seat there? Not that you particularly wanted company, but it made you wonder if you were that intimidating, making people choose worse seats just to avoid you completely. Shaking the thought away, you heard professor Evans say she would start assigning work from October and you sighed with relief, glad she had decided against rushing you all. If only professor Jefferson had half the decency professor Evans did. You could feel English Hottie’s eyes on you, but not as much as usual and you sighed with relief.

Luckily, professor Evans ended the lecture a few minutes earlier, joking about everyone wanting to start getting ready for tonight’s parties. You shot up out of your seat, sending a quick nod to Elspeth and heading outside, where the sun was already starting to set. You could still smell English Hottie’s perfume, knowing he was near you and you tried not to groan. As many times as you had decided he was not your type, there he was showing up in your periphery, confusing you all over again. Thankfully, you could see the familiar purple of Namjoon’s Mercedes, walking up to the car. Stepping in, you sent him quick smile, leaning back against the seats, looking out the window and catching sight of English Hottie just standing there, watching as Namjoon drove off.

“I am tired, I need a nap.” You whined, Namjoon nodding sympathetically as he patted your knee to console you.

Turning to him you asked, “What time does the thing start?”

“8:30 probably. I’m sure you’ll want to make a dramatic entrance, so I guess I’ll see you after 9.” Namjoon joked and you scoffed dramatically at his words, despite them being absolutely right.

“Hey, I come when a party’s at its peak and leave before it dies out. Also, I invited a new friend, someone who’s interested in Adam.” You said, trying to gauge Namjoon’s reaction, though you were sure he would not be annoyed at what you did.

“Invite as many people as you like (Y/N). I’m surprised someone likes Adam, thought it’d be him and his hand to the bitter end.”

“Ew. I will pretend I did not hear that. She’s really nice, I’m sure Adam’ll like her.”

“Hmm. Speaking of Adam, him and the boys haven’t seen you in a while, so do greet them when you get the chance.”

You nodded dutifully at your brother’s words, the other members of Alpha Sigma Phi always respectful and polite with you, mostly because they knew they’d get killed and kicked out if they stepped out of line. You did not mind their company, preferring them to the much more boorish frat boys you’d had the unfortunate luck of meeting. Once you neared the house, you threw Namjoon a smile, promising to see him tonight before rushing out the car. Sending him one final wave, you stepped inside, calling out, “I’m home!”

Immediately Jennie appeared from the kitchen, hair wrapped up in a towel, a mud mask meant to brighten and glow already applied on her face and neck. “(Y/N) you’re finally back! I was worried it’d take you longer and that you wouldn’t have enough time to get ready for the party.”

“I think I’ll take a nap right now Jen, I am a bit tuckered out.” You said, only for Jennie to shake her head no vehemently.

“Take a bath first, put your hair up in rollers and get your mask on, and _then_ nap as much as you like. I’m not taking no for an answer.” She said, not waiting for you to answer before rushing you up the stairs.

Lisa emerged from her room, in a similar state as Jennie, wordlessly taking your things to put away while Jennie shoved you into the bathroom. Starting to fill the tub with warm water, she hummed to herself, adding in essential oils and a bath bomb. You were tired, the caffeine having finally abandoned you and you sighed, holding up your arms and letting Jennie strip you down to your underwear. “I’ll keep a pair of pyjamas out on the bed for you, just call out to me as soon as you’re done okay?”

Nodding, you watched her leave before stripping completely, stepping into the warm water and sighing deeply. You relaxed for a few minutes, enjoying the aromatic scent filling the bathroom before starting to wash yourself. Once you were finished, you drained the tub, giving yourself one last rinse before stepping out and wrapping yourself up in your impossibly soft bathrobe. Walking out, you called out to Jennie as you changed into the camisole and shorts she had set aside for you. Both her and Lisa came into your room in seconds, Jennie sitting you down by the dresser and starting to wrap your wet strands in rollers while Lisa put a heavy layer of the mask onto your face, neck and décolletage. The bath had relaxed you, and you were now drowsy. Thanking them, you asked them to wake you around eight before getting onto bed. You made sure to lie completely straight and still, lest the still-wet mask ruin your sheets, slowly dozing off as Jennie and Lisa exited, closing the lights.

Your eyes fluttered open once you felt someone shaking your shoulder gently, blinking a few times before recognising Jennie. Sitting up, you stretched, feeling much more rested, glad you had decided on the rest. “We should start getting ready, it’s 8:15 and I’d like to leave here by 9.” Jennie said and you nodded.

Walking towards the bathroom, you washed away the mask, drying your face with the towel and smiling at how your skin looked even more luminous and healthy. Going back into your room, you saw Lisa had joined Jennie on your bed, both of them holding the dresses Jennie had chosen and it made you smile. Jennie had decided on 90’s Dolce and Gabbana runway dresses for tonight, and you took out your favourite, placing it away with theirs, seeing Jennie had borrowed your other one for Lisa. Your hair was mostly dry, but you still turned on the dryer, blasting it with hot air for five minutes and then one minute of cold air before unrolling it. Your locks fell down your back in perfect soft bombshell curls, and you shook your head, letting them fall into place. Jennie had her dark brunette strands gently waved, three rows of her favourite diamond pins clasping away her front strands in a middle part, while Lisa her hair straight as a pin, pulled up in a sleek ponytail, her bangs set and curled inwards.

You three started on makeup, Jennie opting for her favourite matte red lips and silver eyes while Lisa went for a more shimmery bronze, loving how brown mattes complimented her skin and hair. You on the other hand, liked a look with a lot of focus on flawless skin, a lot of blush and a lot of highlighter. Once your cheeks were dusted pink and glowing, you flicked on your eyeliner and smoked it out slightly, putting on three coats of mascara and making your lashes look long enough to be used as wings. For lips, you went for a blood red lip tint, swiping on some gloss and thwacking your lips together twice before smiling at your reflection.

Jennie slipped on her dress first, the black material clinging to her body, the full off-shoulder sleeves exposing her delicate collarbones. The ends of the sleeves as well as the neckline of the dress were covered in black tulle ruffles, the skirt ending at her upper thighs. Slipping on the black thigh high leggings that went with the dress, she clasped them to the hem of the skirt, giving you a small spin to ask if she looked okay and you gushed, “Jennie you look perfect.”

Lisa nodded, looking up from warily eyeing the clothes Jennie had chosen for her before saying, “Tae-hyung’s gonna get a heart attack.”

Lisa picked up her outfit, and while she changed, you helped fix the few strands of Jennie’s hair that had been disrupted as she put on the dress. Turning to Lisa, you saw her standing there awkwardly, arms crossed against her chest as she said, “This isn’t too revealing is it?”

“Babe it looks perfect, stand straight.” You demanded and Lisa relented with a huff.

She was in your off shoulder black cropped top, its sleeves reaching past Lisa’s wrist, held together by three buttons, exposing Lisa’s stomach, paired with the mini skirt ending at her upper thighs, ruched up the front, with the black thigh high leggings clasped to the skirt’s hem. It suited her well, the only thing that stood out was that it was a bit loose at the bust. Stepping forward, you rummaged around your dresser before finding two safety pins, clipping the shirt together so it now hugged her perfectly. “Lisa see, you look wonderful.” Jennie gushed, making her look at her reflection in your mirror, and you watched a slow smile spread across her face before she nodded.

“(Y/N) your turn.” Jennie squealed, excited to see you finally try on the outfit.

Nodding, you slipped on the black spaghetti strap sweetheart-neckline cropped shirt that acted like a corset of sorts, along with its paired impossibly tiny black shorts, looking more like underwear. Slipping on the thigh high leggings, you clasped them against the shorts, about to reach for the last bit of the outfit when Jennie snatched it away, pleading, “Just go like this, you look _so fucking hot_.”

“Like a sexy secret agent or stripper.” Lisa agreed, eyeing you appreciatively and you scoffed at their words.

“Do you want my brothers to kill me? Jennie, gimme the coat.” You demanded, holding out your hand and Jennie relented, handing you the piece of clothing.

Slipping it on, you smiled. What completed the outfit was this sheer black tulle coat of sorts, the sleeve reaching past your wrists, the material bunching up after your waist to form a flared ruffled skirt that ended at your upper thighs, allowing a look at the clasps that held up your leggings, much like Jennie and Lisa’s outfits. There were also tulle straps at the waist, which you pulled in, tying them up into a tight bow. This accentuated your hourglass figure and you smiled at your reflection, already in love with this outfit. Once you three had slipped on your red bottom heels, you grabbed your phone, seeing a text from Elspeth asking to text you when you left for the party. Following Lisa and Jennie downstairs, you felt confident and powerful, the three of you having a mini photoshoot in the foyer before walking towards Jennie’s Porsche, the clock striking nine. The anticipation for the party had your blood pumping, and you were excited. While you had been to multiple Alpha Phi parties, this was your first as a freshman, and you were going to have fun.

* * *

Throughout the English lecture, Jungkook debated whether or not to talk to you and perhaps invite you to Alpha Phi’s party. He was finding your absolute indifference towards him refreshingly sexy, despite the frustration it was causing him. Still, he would not risk going through the humiliation of speaking to you and having you flat out ignore him. Plus, he knew Alpha Phi’s parties were hard to get into, having earned an invite because of his placement in the teams and his performance in the tryouts. He had to get into the fraternity, and could not risk irking the members.

He watched you through the class, occasionally paying attention to what the professor said, smirking at the fact that nobody else even dared to sit in this row. Jungkook had cornered Pointdexter, telling him to spread the word that the middle row was off limits to everyone other than him and clearly, his threat had worked. As class ended, Jungkook was still debating whether or not to speak to you, noticing you rush out the door, before he sped after you. Once outside, he could see you standing by the road, slowly starting to walk up to you with a smirk when he saw there were no green Ferraris or silver McLaren in sight.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw a car coming down the road, turning in its direction and seeing it was a Mercedes G-class, in a deep, rich purple colour. There was no fucking way this car was also there to pick you up, it had to be impossible, but as usual, Jungkook was met with disappointment when it parked in front of you. Opening the door, you looked out the window towards him for a second and his heart froze, before turning away as the car drove off. He let out a groan, who was picking you up? As he walked towards his bike, he wracked his brain for all the incidences someone had picked you up from classes. While he had not been able to see the face of the driver, assuming it was the same rich and spoilt person, he realised that each day, the cars and hair colours of the driver changed. On Wednesday, the first day he saw you, the Ferrari driver had ebony hair, on Thursday the McLaren driver’s hair was a deep brunette and today, the Mercedes driver’s hair was light brown.

As he drove back to his now hopefully old room, he tried to figure out the identities of the drivers. It already confused him that different people were picking you up everyday, you could not be with all three of them, could you? It just made Jungkook’s predicament a bit more complicated. Reaching his room, he put away his things, dropping onto the bed, you starting to flash by his mind again. Eye catching the sketchbook hidden on his desk, he shifted, taking a seat and grabbing a pencil, starting to draw you from memory. He drew your side profile, your pout from Wednesday and your smile from Thursday, unable to help himself and even drawing you after you had taken off your shirt in tryouts, leaning back against the bleachers. So engrossed he was in putting your image into the paper, he did not notice the time passing by. Once he was finally satisfied with his work, he looked up, eyes widening when he realised it was already seven-thirty.

Carefully putting away his sketchpad, he rushed towards the shower, hurriedly washing himself. Stepping out with the towel tied low at his hips, he pulled on the outfit he had decided to wear. Lacing up his black sneakers, he ruffled through his hair, deciding to leave it open. His silver chain was on his right hand, his hoop spike earring and black studs in their usual place. He gave himself a once over, the full sleeved black henley hugging his torso, highlighting every muscle while the dark jeans were doing the same to his toned thighs.

Grabbing his phone and helmet, seeing that it was almost nine, he joined his dorm mates downstairs. He had decided to follow them on his bike to the Alpha Phi house and he got on, wearing his helmet and driving off after them. As soon as Jungkook turned into the street that had the Alpha house, he could hear the music and sounds of revelry. Parking his bike, he joined his dorm mates, walking down the pavement, the sounds of the party getting louder as the Alpha house came into sight. It was huge, since it was the most popular and selective frat on campus, Jungkook knowing they had a pool and fully functioning bar inside. Smirking when he saw throngs of people walking in, he ran a hand through his hair, about to step inside when something caught his eye. Across the road, where the frat’s parking was, stood the green Ferrari, the silver McLaren and the purple Mercedes from today, along with an array of other cars. Realising that the guys coming to pick you were from Alpha Phi, Jungkook stepped inside, determined to find out who they were.

There were people everywhere on the bottom floor, the stairs closed off and Jungkook assumed they led up to the rooms. He navigated through the house, finding the back deck and lawn. The pool was full of people, the living room doors opening into the deck, the whole area transformed into a huge dance floor with a bar at the corner, where a sandy blond frat member stood behind the counter, mixing drinks. On the opposite side of the room, was the DJ, probably another frat member who was making sure everyone on the dance floor was kept satisfied. Jungkook was impressed, clearly seeing why everyone wanted to be part of Alpha Sigma Phi.

Knowing announcements and speeches would take place later on in the night, Jungkook decided to unwind. Walking to the multiple coolers, he picked up a chilled beer, popping it open and taking a sip. Finding a spot near the bar, he watched everyone, partially because he liked observing and partially because he wanted to see if he could find the drivers amongst the crowd. A few people from tryouts recognised him, walking up and striking a conversation. Jungkook’s beer was almost finished now, feeling much more at ease now as he noticed it was fifteen past nine. He caught sight of the team captains by the deck, standing up straighter and sending them a nod, knowing they were Alpha Phi presidents. The four of them were apparently involved in every important part of Walachia, and Jungkook knew they were the people to be acquainted with. To his delight, they acknowledged him before turning to another frat member, discussing something that seemed important because of their serious expressions.

The sudden change of songs turned Jungkook’s attention towards the DJ. Instead of the loud EDM type music that was playing, there was slow music and Jungkook soon recognised it as the intro to an old song. His eye caught movement, seeing the front door open and just as the song’s lyrics started, you stepped into the room. Jungkook’s eyes widened, the chorus’s repeated _do you see the light_ fitting in well with your entrance as you looked around the room. You were with your friends from the tryouts, but Jungkook did not bother removing his gaze from you to even look at them. You looked perfect, absolutely perfect.

Your hair was like a waterfall, your blood red lips pulled into a smirk as you took in your surroundings. And _holy fuck_ , your outfit was sexy. He thanked the fact that the room’s lighting was good, taking in the sheer black tulle, noting how tiny your waist looked, eyes roaming up your legs to where the leggings were clasped. Black was made for you and you alone. All his earlier decisions of waiting for you to talk to him and the hesitation he felt approaching you disappeared into thin air, Jungkook knowing he _had_ to talk to you _tonight_ , otherwise he’d go crazy. It could not be a coincidence, you showing up at the party. You were there in his lectures, during his tryouts, and now at the party of the frat he wanted to join. This had to be fate telling Jungkook that you were going to be part of his life.

* * *

Jennie drove slowly, the road already crowded with people and cars as they all tried to reach frat parties, as well as stragglers who were attempting to get a glimpse inside the AlphaHouse. Once you pulled up on the street, Lisa let out a low whistle, seeing the mob of people standing outside, trying to get in. Jennie parked her car in the space reserved for frat members, right between Jimin’s Porsche and Ho-seok’s Ferrari. Getting out, the three of you walked to the front door, acutely aware of all the eyes on you. Luckily, your brothers had appointed a frat member by the door, who was verifying invitations before letting people inside. Walking towards Colin, Jennie cleared her throat and he looked up from his list, smiling immediately and opening the door. As you crossed by Colin, he whispered a hello to you and you smiled back at him politely. He was about to say something when you were pulled inside by Lisa and so you sent him a wave.

“He likes you.” Jennie smirked and you rolled your eyes.

It was true, Colin had made it abundantly clear that he harboured a crush on you, but out of fear of your brothers, never got past awkward greetings and small talk. Looking around the frat house, you smiled. Ho-seok and Namjoon had been right, they actually had improved the place. Alpha house had always been large, but you had always found the interiors too tacky and tasteless. Thanks to a fundraiser, your brothers had changed things up, and now it looked much better, reminding you a little of Bangtan.

“What do we want to do? Socialise?” Lisa asked as the three of you lingered by the foyer.

“I want to find Tae. I look pretty and I want to be showered with compliments.” Jennie pouted and you nodded announcing, “Tae-hyung it is.”

Knowing your brothers would be out on the deck, you took the lead, walking towards the living room, an old favourite song of yours starting to play as you stepped inside. You took in your surroundings, nodding at Asher, or DJ Poppa as he liked to be called when he was ‘in the zone’. You could see your brothers, talking to Justin by the deck and you three made your way towards them. Once you were out on the deck, Ho-seok was the first to notice you, smiling immediately and calling you over with a flick of his hand. This action made the rest of your brothers turn their attention towards you three, Tae-hyung breaking away immediately and walking towards Jennie who gave him a little twirl before being pulled into his arms. Jimin eyed your outfit appreciatively, giving you a wink before gesturing towards Namjoon. Turning to him, you watched how he looked at Lisa with wide eyes as she smiled at him, sending her an awkward nod before turning back to Justin, starting to ramble on about drinks. Groaning at your brother’s stupidity, you muttered to Jimin, “You better get him drunk fast. Before Lisa gets mad and does something drastic again.”

Jimin nodded and you noticed his boyfriend was nowhere in sight before asking, “Where’s Yoongi?”

“He’s getting our drinks since Adam’s manning the bar. Suga’s going to love what you have on.” Jimin responded and you smiled.

Noticing Ho-seok was particularly quiet, you turned to see him smirking, his arms crossed. Knowing what was coming, you glared at him as he spoke, his tone annoying and self-satisfied, “So (Y/N) I think you owe me and Alpha house an apology.”

“It’s not as awful as I thought it would be Hobi.” You offered saccharinely, and he shrugged before saying, “I’ll take it.”

Yoongi emerged from the living room, three drinks in hand. Giving Jimin his beer and a glass of what you assumed was whiskey, you smiled as Yoongi complimented you, watching how Jimin snatched the shot out of Ho-seok’s hand, handing it to Namjoon, who was still busy with Justin and reflexively downed it. As his nose wrinkled at the distaste, Jimin deftly handed him the whiskey glass, watching Namjoon drink that too, sending you a smirk and motioning towards Lisa.

Rolling your eyes, you snatched the other shot Ho-seok was holding, handing it to Lisa who had been standing with Jennie and Tae-hyung, watching as she downed it. Ho-seok glared at you and Jimin before threatening, “Steal my drink one more time and I swear I’ll throw you into the pool. It’s bad enough Tae’s hidden my thermos somewhere.”

“It’s called an _intervention_ , dumb bitch.” Jimin retorted, prompting Ho-seok to flip him off.

You saw a crate of beer by the pool table, walking up to it and taking out two bottles before walking back. Handing one to Namjoon, you gave the other to Lisa. Thankfully, neither of them noticed your not-so-subtle attempts to get them buzzed as you flitted to Jimin’s side. “Once they’re done, you ask Lisa to dance, and I’ll handle Joon. When they’re on the floor, we can abandon them.” You muttered, Jimin nodding and Yoongi chuckling at your scheming.

You all chatted for a while, other members of the frat occasionally coming up to greet you, making polite small talk and asking about your classes. Once you noticed Namjoon’s drink finished, Lisa on the last few sips of her beer, you sent a subtle nod to Jimin. “Let's dance!” You announced, grabbing onto Namjoon, who relented, allowing you to lead him back into the living room.

Dramatically, Jimin handed his drink to Yoongi, who at every party insisted he would not dance, walking up to Lisa and holding out his hand and saying, “Come on Lis, show everyone how it’s done.”

Lisa nodded, the drinks having made her much more comfortable and confident, taking Jimin’s hand and starting to the middle of the living room, immediately starting to twerk and move. Jimin whooped and you led Namjoon to where Lisa was, gently swaying to the music since your main goal was to push the two together. After a minute had passed with you four dancing next to each other, Jimin gave Lisa a subtle nudge towards Namjoon before grabbing your hand and leading you off to the edge. Both of you turned, hope rising as you prayed they took the bait. To your delight, they were now facing each other, Lisa smirking up at Namjoon before twirling around him and he reached out for her, flipping her so her back was pressed against his chest, an arm on her hip as they started to sway. You squealed, Jimin picking you up and spinning you around in the excitement of the plan succeeding. Seeing as you two were right next to Asher’s setup, you leaned against the table, striking up a conversation with him. Jimin kissed the side of your head, promising to find you again to dance before running off to the deck to Yoongi. You could see Ho-seok by the pool, drinking vodka like it was water, while Tae-hyung and Jennie were nestled up on a deck chair, kissing away furiously.

Your phone pinged, checking to see a text from Elspeth. Excusing yourself, you stepped away from Asher, sending one last glance to Namjoon and Lisa, seeing that they had shifted from the living room to the deck, still dancing like they were glued to each other. Walking to the front door, you saw Elspeth standing in the foyer, looking nervous.

Taking your advice, she had worn the daisy dukes, pairing them with a tight denim crop top, her hair up in adorable space buns. “Fuck! You look so hot! Do I look okay?” She asked nervously, looking around with wide eyes.

Nodding, you took her hand, navigating through the crowd towards the bar. Adam saw you coming, flashing you a smile, starting to fix you a daiquiri since he knew you didn’t like beer. Leaning up against the bar, you flashed him a smile and said, “Long time Adam! How are you?”

“I am good, here.” He replied, handing you the drink which you accepted gratefully, taking a sip before saying, “I actually wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine. Adam, meet Elspeth.”

With this, you stepped to the side, revealing Elspeth behind you, who blinked up at Adam, sending him a shy smile. You watched as he blinked at her, a slow smile spreading across his face before he leaned over the bar, flirtatiously asking her what she would like to have. Once she had answered, he proceeded to mix her drink, Elspeth turning to you and mouthing a thank you. Once he handed her a drink, you suggested, “Adam, why don’t you and Elspeth get to know each other better, the bar can wait. Everyone already has a drink, and if worst comes to worst, I’ll start serving.”

Adam scoffed at the last part, knowing it was a blatant lie but still saying, “The presidents would kill me if they saw you behind the counter.”

“Come on, live a little. I’ll handle them. Run along.” You said, flicking your hand towards the dance floor, Adam finally relenting and stepping out, taking Elspeth’s hand and joining the crowd.

Leaning back with satisfaction, you watched your handiwork. Adam and Elspeth were swaying now, and you were sure Namjoon and Lisa were too on the deck. Just as you were about to lean back and take a seat on the stool, you saw Kitty walk in through the front door. Eyes widening, you wanted to scream with frustration, scanning for one of your brothers in the crowd. You just had two questions. _Who_ the fuck invited her? And, _what_ the fuck was she wearing? While she was a sophomore at Redcrest, the university in the neighbouring town, it did not mean she should be here. As for her outfit, it looked like she had taken a sparkly ribbon, wrapped it around her privates a few times and called it a day. You caught sight of Ho-seok, who was heading towards the bar. Sending you a nod, he stepped behind the counter starting to rummage around for drinks while your mind raced. After the effort you and Jimin had put in for tonight, Kitty’s presence would ruin it completely. A quick plan forming in your mind, you stepped behind the counter, patting Ho-seok on the shoulder.

“I need your help. It’s an emergency.” You said once he turned to you, armed with a Johnny Walker bottle.

Ho-seok nodded seriously, his face ashen as he said, “If you got your period, I’m sure we have spare tampons lying around. Stay here and I’ll get them.”

Shaking your head you responded, “No you idiot. Look who’s here.”

He followed your pointed finger, nose wrinkling in disgust when he saw Kitty, who was now walking around the dance floor, looking for Namjoon. “Who the _fuck_ invited _her_?” Ho-seok asked, having always hated Kitty with a passion, according to him there could only be one slut and that was him.

“Exactly. She’ll try to steal Joon away from Lisa.” You said.

Ho-seok snorted before saying, “I find that hard to believe. The way they’re grinding away at each other on the deck, it’d take a truck to pull Joon away.”

“Ugh. You know what I mean. She needs to stay away from him.”

Nodding like he understood, Ho-seok said with utter seriousness, “I got it. I’ll knock her out and we can hide her in the pool house till everyone leaves. We can dissolve her in the tub later, I’ll just need a lot of acid.”

Blinking up at Ho-seok with mild horror, you wondered for a second if your mother had birthed a serial killer. “What the fuck? No. Chill, Ted Bundy. I want you to go keep her distracted. Flirt, dance, talk about Plato’s caves or the chemical concentration of sodium, I don’t care.”

“(Y/N) I love you, _sometimes_. But there is no way I am spending my night with Kitty. Good luck.” Ho-seok said, about to walk off.

Letting out a huff, you grabbed his arm, pulling out your last resort. “Hobi, do this, and you can get whatever crazy expensive thing you want from my card, and if Appa asks about it, I’ll say I bought it. Deal?”

You watched him hopefully, eyes scanning his face. “The things I do for you.” He said, shaking his head and turning towards the dance floor.

Catching sight of Kitty, he recoiled before clenching his jaw in determination, taking a large swig of his drink before letting out a grunt. You patted his back like a manager trying to hype up their boxer for a fight they knew they’d get beaten to an inch of their life in. Ho-seok walked onto the dance floor like the final soldier against the enemy forces, grabbing hold of Kitty and sending her a smile faker than her tits, leading her away from the deck and towards the opposite side of the house. Exhaling with relief, you decided to check up on everyone outside, knowing Ho-seok had Kitty covered.

Drinking in hand, you walked outside, and seeing Namjoon and Lisa at the far edge of the deck, grinding away just like Ho-seok had said. Jennie and Tae-hyung had left the deck chair, swaying along like they were waltzing despite it being a fast song. Jimin and Yoongi had their tongues deep down each others throats by the pool and you smiled. Everyone was all right. Feeling much like the babysitter of the group despite being the youngest, you were glad to see everything fine now, your heart going out to poor Ho-seok for having to tolerate Kitty, making up your mind to buy him two expensive gifts instead of just one. Since nothing required for you to swoop in and fix it, you decided to unwind, the stool by the bar calling out to you as you walked back into the living room.

You would have danced, but would rather avoid a scuffle like the last time, Jimin knocking the daylights out of some poor sucker who thought grinding against you was a good idea. Besides, Jimin had promised to find you soon enough and so you took a sip of your drink, frowning once you realised it was finishing. Downing it, you walked behind the bar, not really paying mind to the other stool by the bar that was occupied. Humming along to the song, your back to the dance floor, you rummaged around for a glass, mixing yourself a margarita, taking a sip and sighing with reliefbefore you heard a voice behind you say, “You missed your morning classes.”

Eyes widening, you took an experimental sniff of the air, stomach dropping out your vagina when you smelt English Hottie’s perfume, just knowing he would be there smirking as soon as you turned. Taking a deep breath, emboldened by the alcohol and the fact that you looked perfect, you turned. There he sat, hair falling in his huge eyes, the black Henley sticking to him like second skin, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and revealing all his tattoos. The dim light caught on his jewellery, making his dark brown eyes look almost black, his pink lips pulled up in a smirk. Fuck. Why did he have to look so good?

* * *

As soon as you had walked in, Jungkook knew he had to talk to you. Finishing, his beer, he was about to follow you out onto the deck, when a frat member approached him, wanting to talk and give Jungkook a tour. Knowing he had to make a good impression, he had torn his eyes away from you, nodding and following the frat member with a clenched jaw. It was a good sign that Jungkook was being approached like this, but he could not help himself from glowering, wanting to just look at you again.

The Alpha house was huge, having everything, including a pool table, a theatre in the basement and even a hot tub. By the time the tour was finished and Jungkook rushed back to the living room, you were nowhere in sight. Groaning that he lost you, he sat down by the bar, opening up another beer. Just as he was about to get up and find you, he saw you walk back into the living room from the deck. Immediately, he caught sight of the finishing drink in your hand, knowing you would be headed in his direction. As much as he did not want to, he turned, facing the bar and hoping to catch you off guard, wracking his mind for witty things to say. You walked past him, of course not noticing him, and he caught whiff of your perfume. You smelt like lilies and jasmines with a hint of rose, and he inhaled deeply, the smell was intoxicating. _You_ were intoxicating.

Sipping his beer quietly, he watched you make yourself a margarita, taking a sip and letting out a pleased hum before he cleared his throat and spoke. He counted five seconds before you turned to face him, trying to control his jaw from dropping. You were standing closer to him than you had ever been and you were so intimidatingly beautiful up close. Lashes fluttered as you blinked at him, he relished the fact that you were finally _looking_ at him. Eyes scanning up his torso, he waited for you to break into a smile, for you to blush or giggle. Instead, you titled your head to the side, taking a slow sip of your drink before asking, “Did I now? I remember attending them quite _vividly_.”

Your response threw him off, for a second you saw confusion flash across his face before his smirk returned. He had finally heard your voice, and while your reply was not what he expected, he decided he loved hearing you speak. “You were there for History and English, but I didn’t see you in Math.”

Raising an eyebrow at him, you took another sip of your drink before replying, “It’s a good thing then. There should be one class where you watch the professor instead of me.”

Your confidence was making the blood in his veins pump faster, it was sexy to see you so poised and relaxed, in your element. Smirk widening, he leaned forward as if to whisper a secret before saying, “Can’t help it doll. You just look so good. Like tonight.”

While his compliment and endearment had your heart fluttering, you ignored how his twinkling onyx eyes made your stomach do cartwheels, imitating him and leaning in before whispering, “I’m aware.”

Taking another sip, you watched as leaned back again, ruffling a hand through his hair to get it away from his face before saying, “I’m Jeon Jungkook.”

_Jungkook._ It suited him. “(Y/N).” You offered simply.

“(Y/N).” He repeated in a low tone, more to himself than to you before smiling, making eye contact and asking, “Are you a freshman (Y/N)?”

“Do I really look that young?” You mused, seeing him smirk again, God, how you _loved_ that smirk.

“What’s a freshman doing in sophomore level classes?” He asked, trying to figure you out.

Smirking at him, you teased, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Actually I would doll. I think we should get to know each other.” He said, confidence oozing through his tone as he leaned back, just knowing you would agree, having been flirting with him for the past five minutes.

“Really? Why?” You asked, suddenly sobering up when you realised what he was asking you.

It had only been a few minutes to your conversation, and while he looked gorgeous and his voice was making your knees weak, you reminded yourself of his nature. He was a player, a cocky ass, something made clear by the way he asked you out without even knowing you properly. You both had just exchanged names, clearly he just liked the way you looked. Eyes shifting away from him, you saw Jimin walking towards the living room, knowing you had to get away lest he misunderstand and start decking English Hottie, no, Jungkook.

“Because you’re pretty, you seem smart and you’re ignoring me right now so you’re obviously my type.” He said, his words shifting your attention back to him.

“What did you say?” You asked, having already heard him the first time, just unsure he had the _audacity_ to call you his type after a five minute conversation.

Taking a sip of his beer, he smirked before saying, “Perfect.”

Rolling your eyes, you saw Jimin nearing, currently distracted by Justin but you knew that would not last, finishing your drink before saying, “I don’t date. Especially not you.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, were you actually rejecting him? What happened to all the chemistry between you two? He could not have been the only one feeling it, the only one enjoying the banter and feeling the tension in the air between you two. “Why not doll, I’m worth it.” He said, tone confident despite the fact that you saying no had actually gutted him.

“I’m not so sure about that. I think we should stay away from each other as much as we can Jungkook. Enjoy the rest of your night.” You said, not even looking at him anymore.

You spoke, hoping your tone was harsh, panic rising as Jimin caught your eye across the room, seeing his forehead crease. Knowing if you did not leave Jungkook right this second, it would result in a bloody nose for him, you stepped away, walking towards Jimin, hoping that Jungkook would not follow. Despite his cocky attitude, you still knew you had a minor crush on him and would rather he avoid the wrath of your brothers. As you neared Jimin, you noticed how difficult it was for you to smile, heart sinking when you realised rejecting Jungkook had hurt you too. “I told you I’d come for you.” Jimin said, handing you a shot which you downed immediately, wanting to stop feeling for a little bit.

Flipping your hair, you started to sway to the music, Jimin joining you, a protective hand on your waist to discourage anyone from coming near you. “Our plan worked.” He said leaning close and whispering in your ear, causing you to smile up at him and nod, gaze shifting to Lisa and Namjoon on the deck.

They caught your eye, Namjoon leading Lisa towards you both, Tae-hyung and Jennie following. Once the four of them had joined you, all of you started dancing again. As you moved, you just _knew_ Jungkook was watching you from the bar, but you did not dare to look at him. If one of your brothers noticed, it would only spell trouble for you both. You felt someone pick you up from behind, starting to spin you around and you turned to see an exuberant Ho-seok, the movement making you squeal in delight. Once he put you down, your brows furrowed, where was Kitty. Noticing your expression he clarified, “Told her Namjoon was at Bangtan, she’ll be gone for the night.”

“Hobi, Bangtan’s like fifteen minutes away from here. She’ll be back.” You lamented.

“That’s where you’re mistaken, young one. I told her Namjoon’s at the Bangtan back home. Plus, I saw Adam sneaking upstairs with a girl, so I made him empty half her tank before letting him go, so we’re good.” Ho-seok spoke, a malicious smirk on his face.

Laughing, you slapped his shoulder lightly before starting to dance again, glad that Elspeth and Adam had hit it off quite well. Time ticked on and you could still feel Jungkook’s eyes on you, taking a deep breath before subtly gesturing to Jennie. Understanding you, she made Tae-hyung twirl her, using this opportunity to catch sight of Jungkook glowering by the bar. Eyes wide, she sent you a look before glancing at all your brothers, who were too busy dancing to notice. Wincing slightly, you shrugged, letting Jimin pick you up and twirl you around. Luckily, the music died down, your brothers stepping towards Asher’s setup, Yoongi popping up from the deck and wrapping his arm around your shoulder as you leaned on him for support, feeling slightly overwhelmed from Jungkook’s stare and the panic at him being potentially attacked by your brothers.

Jungkook watched you leave, not sending him a glance back, his jaw clenching as you sided up next to Jimin, the basketball co-captain. As he watched you take a drink, starting to dance with the blond, Jungkook only felt his jaw clench tighter, his grip on the beer bottle tightening. This Jimin was awfully close to you, whispering in your ear as you smiled up at him. Jungkook watched as the other captains joined you, your friends in tow as you all started to dance. You were mesmerising on the floor, hair flying as your body moved. Despite the fact that you had rejected him, despite your close proximity with Jimin, his hand on your waist, he could not take his eyes off you. As he watched the other captains sway around you, he was met with a chilling realisation. Their hair matched the drivers who came to pick you. Of course, it had to be them. Their cars were parked outside, they were why you were at the party despite being a freshman.

The track captain Ho-seok crept up behind your, picking you up and spinning you around as you laughed, confirming Jungkook’s suspicions. He watched you smile at him, all of you swaying. Not once did you glance in his direction, letting Jimin pick you up and twirl you as you danced. He felt his stomach tie up in knots, bile rising up his throat as he felt jealous for the first time in years, and it was not a pretty feeling. As the music stopped, Jungkook let out a sigh of relief, watching the captains leave your side and walk towards the DJ booth. Instead, a silver haired guy he remembered from tryouts walked up to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as you leaned against him. Now who the fuck was he? As if all four captains were not enough competition, this guy had to show up. “Welcome to Alpha Sigma Phi’s initiate party. I know you all have been having a little too much fun, but it’s time to get down to business.” Jungkook heard Ho-seok say, his voice reverberating through the mike he held.

Handing it to Tae-hyung, Jungkook watched the football captain smile before saying, “I’m sure you all are aware Alpha Sigma Phi is the best fraternity on campus, whether it comes to sports or our alumni. Over here, we offer the best, and in return we only take the best.”

“Initiates, step forward.” Jimin announced, Jungkook placing his beer away and walking towards the captains, crossing you and your friends.

You watched Jungkook go, noticing he looked ticked off and tried bite back your sigh, it was for the best that you both kept your distance. Standing in line with the others that had been called, Jungkook stood rigid. “You all have been invited tonight because you have the potential to be Alpha Sigma Phi members. Like Tae-hyung said, we only take the best, so out of you ten, we’ll pick only three. I want all ten of you to report back here tomorrow morning at 9 sharp, where we will start the choosing process. By Monday night, Alpha Sigma Phi will have three new members.” Namjoon spoke.

“Now, back to the party. Asher, crank it up.” Ho-seok ordered, the music starting to play.

Jungkook watched the captains walk towards you again, you clapping at them with a teasing smile. He just stood there watching, about to walk away when he saw your eyes glance at him, for just a moment. You made eye contact from across the floor, and he thought he saw your eyes brim with emotion, being snapped out of it immediately when the silver haired guy grabbed your hand, starting to twist you around. It had been a second of eye contact, but it had been enough for Jungkook. He did not believe you both should stay away from each other, and it looks like you didn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have contact! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and how dramatic it got, I loved finally writing Jungkook and Reader talking.  
> Jennie's dress- https://i.pinimg.com/736x/12/8f/0b/128f0ba5757dca28c63bf7a15bd47db3.jpg  
> Lisa's dress- https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/7c/74/ae7c7426a83588adb052d59c5519a291.jpg  
> Reader's dress- https://64.media.tumblr.com/3021cd7eea9b59cc1f35f133b8b9b35d/tumblr_plb0txSEAE1w6ntbf_1280.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another super long chapter, because I just love how the story's playing out. Please, please, please leave comments and kudos, it really helps push me to write more and lets me know people like what I'm writing.  
> Also, this chapters a lil mature because of some adult scenes ;), but no smut-yet.  
> Enjoy!

Once your brothers returned from their speeches, you clapped dramatically. As they surrounded you, you glanced up at them all, smiling. Before you realised what was happening, your eyes shifted towards where Jungkook stood. Seeing him there, you saw how his large eyes were no longer twinkling like they did back when you both were talking by the bar, instead they looked dark, his expression cold and stony. A pang of hurt and regret hit you, perhaps you had been too harsh. Yoongi’s hand in yours snapped you back into reality, plastering a smile across your features as Yoongi danced, despite his claims that he could not.

It was getting late, and while you knew the party would last till morning, you were noticing the way Jennie was swaying, Lisa’s words slurring slightly as she flirted openly with Namjoon. You were lightly buzzed, but sober enough to drive them home. Walking up to Tae-hyung, you said, “I think I should take them back, it’s already one.”

Looking down at Jennie, he nodded before saying, “I’ll take Jennie with me.”

“No, it’s okay Tae. You guys need to be here, plus you have that trial thing tomorrow. I’ll take them.” You said, Tae-hyung nodding slowly before signalling to Ho-seok, who pulled a pouting Lisa away from a now glaring Namjoon.

“Calm down stud, she needs to get home.” Ho-seok joked, trying to reason with the currently drunk Namjoon.

The boys all walked you to the front door, you fishing out the keys from Jennie’s bag. Stepping outside, you saw Tae-hyung scoop up Jennie in his arms, carrying her down the road towards her car. Namjoon wrapped his arm around Lisa’s waist, walking her to the Porsche while you turned to Jimin, Yoongi and Ho-seok. “I had a lot of fun.” You said earnestly, trying not to think about the disappointment you had seen in Jungkook’s eyes as Jimin kissed your head, followed by Ho-seok, Yoongi giving you a quick hug before you walked towards the car.

Tae-hyung had already placed Jennie inside, leaning down and whispering in her ear before kissing her hand. Walking to you, he opened the door for you, and as you took a seat, he kissed the top of your head, walking back inside. Turning to see Namjoon and Lisa, you saw Namjoon help Lisa up onto the hood, making sure she was seated in such a way that she would not fall. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek affectionately before she leaned forward, pecking his cheek.

Turning to you, blushing furiously, Namjoon said, “Drive safe, text us when you reach.”

Nodding dutifully, you waited till he had kissed your head and started to head back before starting the car, slowly starting to drive off. Thankfully, Lisa and Jennie were calm and pretty still, enjoying the cool night breeze as you drove carefully, making sure to not go too fast. Parking the car, you helped Lisa out before opening the door for Jennie, watching her walk up to the door swaying gently. Opening the door, you guided them both towards the living room, locking the car and bolting the door behind you, letting out a sigh as you took off your heels.

Seeing them crash onto the couch and hearing their appreciative moans as they took off their own shoes, you walked to the kitchen. Pouring each of them a glass of water, you placed it on the tray along with a few bananas, needing them to eat and sober up slightly before you sent them to bed. Gratefully accepting the glasses of water, you watched them drink thirstily as you perched on the arm of the couch, eating your banana. Waiting until they had finished eating, you stood up, pulling Lisa onto her feet, making her wrap an arm around your shoulders before heading to the stairs, planning to come back for Jennie later.

“Ugh, I drank so much.” She groaned as you both reached the top of the stairs, turning towards the direction of her room.

Helping her take off her layers, you laid out a pair of pyjamas for her on the bed, untying her hair and using makeup to wipe away as much makeup as you could. She smiled up at you gratefully, walking towards the bed, ignoring the pyjamas and getting under the sheets. Shaking your head affectionately, you shut the lights, about to walk downstairs for Jennie when you heard Lisa call out, “Listen, (Y/N).”

“Do you need something?” You asked with concern and she shook her head no.

“Did I kiss Namjoon?” She asked, her voice low and hopeful.

“His cheek, yes.” You responded, seeing the smile spread across her face before she turned over, shutting her eyes.

“Goodnight Lis.” You whispered, closing the door and walking downstairs.

Jennie was on the couch, eyes closed and you shook her gently. “Jen? Let’s get you to your room, okay?”

Opening her eyes, she nodded, standing up on her own accord. Still, you followed her closely, ready to catch her incase she swayed. She made it all the way to her room, before sinking onto the ottoman by her dresser. Helping her undress, you unclipped her bra, you both having seen each other naked too many times to feel shy, before rummaging through her closet. Catching sight of a shirt of Tae-hyung’s, you slipped it onto her, knowing she would want to smell him in her state. Helping her remove her makeup, you unclipped the pins from her hair before brushing it lightly, kissing the top of her head once you were done. You were about to walk out when she caught your wrist, her voice sounding tired as she said, “No, wait. We had to talk about tonight. Are you okay?”

Knowing she meant the incident between you and Jungkook, you saw how she struggled to keep her eyes open, gently shifting her to the bed before saying, “I promise we’ll talk tomorrow Jennie. You need to sleep.”

She did not fight your suggestion, nodding before whispering, her eyes already closed, “Goodnight (Y/N), I love you.”

Shutting the lights, you sent her one last glance before responding, “Love you too.”

Stepping out into the hallway, you sighed deeply, walking into your own room. Stripping, you pulled on your cotton pyjama pants and a loose printed t-shirt you had stolen from Jimin ages ago, pinning away your hair and starting to remove your makeup. Once you were done, you spritzed your face with rosewater, gently brushing through your hair before dropping onto the bed. Tired as you were, Jungkook would not let you sleep. The guilt of how you turned him down kept you awake, despite you doing it for the best. You did not want him getting in trouble with your brothers. Plus, he seemed like the type looking for fun and not commitment, and as attractive as you found him, you could not just fool around with him. Sighing deeply, your eyes finally started to close and as you succumbed to the clutches of sleep, you hoped you would feel better about your decision tomorrow morning.

You were thirsty. This feeling is what caused you to crack open your eyes, letting out a weak groan as your eyes adjusted to the sunlight filtering into your room. You had a minor headache, having drank the least. Still, your ears were ringing as you sat up, sighing deeply and stretching. Walking towards the bathroom, you scrubbed your face to wake yourself up, brushing your teeth and heading downstairs. It was ten in the morning and you knew Jennie and Lisa would be asleep. Walking into the kitchen, you had two glasses of water, popping an aspirin to get rid of your headache before making yourself an omelette. As you finished, you heard loud groans and thumps coming from upstairs, knowing your friends had woken up. “I’m downstairs.” You called out, starting to cook their omelettes.

Jennie was down first, still in the t-shirt you had helped her into. Handing her a glass of water and aspirin, you placed her omelette in front of her, having made it just how she liked. Smiling at you gratefully, she bit in, letting out a pleased groan. While you knew how to cook, you rarely ever did. The main reason was because of the multiple staff at your house willing to do it for you, and the other that you disliked doing tasks that required effort unless they were for people worth it. When Jennie was halfway done with her food, Lisa plodded down, thankfully dressed in the pyjamas you had laid out for her last night. Following the same routine you did with Jennie, you handed Lisa her breakfast and aspirin. The blonde ate silently, finally looking up from her plate and asking, “Was I grinding on Namjoon last night? Or was that a fever dream fantasy my mind made up?”

“Oh it happened Lis. His hands were on your hips, your back against his front. The two of you were _inseparable_.” Jennie teased, watching Lisa’s face turn pink.

“Don’t tease her Jennie.” You admonished, seeing Lisa send you a grateful smile, being unable to help yourself and adding, “But yeah, that was some Dirty Dancing right there. Looked like you both were about to start having sex on the dance floor.”

“Oh God.” Lisa groaned, resting her forehead against the marble counter.

“It’s fine, Namjoon looked like he was in heaven.” Jennie comforted, patting Lisa’s back placatingly.

You smiled, trying not to think about Jungkook and your conversation with him, Jennie sending you a look just as your smile dropped. “I think we all need some retail therapy. Let’s hit town and see what it has to offer.” Jennie suggested.

“You guys go, I think I’ll sleep a bit more. I have a dance meet tomorrow and I should rest up for it.” Lisa said and you nodded, waving her up the stairs.

Once you heard the door to her room close, Jennie turned to you. Before she could speak, you started clearing up the plates, back turned to her as you said, “Let’s talk while we get ready.”

Nodding, Jennie followed you upstairs, heading into her own room to choose an outfit. While you were in no mood to go out, you knew it would make you feel better. Choosing fitted black leggings and your pale blue ribbed Chanel crop top, you clasped on your bra just as Jennie walked in, dressed in her leggings and bra. In her hand was the exact same shirt you were about to wear, except hers’ was baby pink. As you both slipped on your shirts, Jennie asked, “What happened last night? English Hottie looked-”

“Jungkook.” You interrupted, Jennie looking at you confused.

Sighing deeply, you said, “His name’s Jungkook.”

“Did he tell you? Did you guys _talk_?” Jennie asked, her eyes wide.

Nodding, you took a deep breath, narrating last night’s events to her word for word as you brushed your hair. Once you had finished, you turned to Jennie, seeing her worried expression. “I can only imagine what you’re feeling right now. But, if you don’t like him, why go out of your way to protect him from the boys?”

Her words made you wince almost imperceptibly, if it had been anyone other than Jennie they would have not noticed, but she knew you like she knew herself. “Unless, you _do_ like him.” She whispered, looking at you for confirmation.

You did not say a word, your silence enough of a response for her and she sighed deeply before asking, “Well, if you do like him, why didn’t you say yes to his offer? You had promised me to give relationships a chance. He looked pretty disappointed when I saw him last night.”

“Because, he asked me out after a literal five minute conversation. He doesn’t _know_ me, and I don’t know him. I can’t risk going out with him only to have him be a dick and hurt me. Unless I see there’s more to him than what he presents to everyone, I can’t even think of dating him. What’s the point in me making so much of an effort, trying to handle my brothers for someone who’s just looking for a quick fuck?” You lamented, your disappointment and hurt leaking in your tone and Jennie nodded slowly.

“So if he proves he’s more than an asshole, you’ll date him?”

You shrugged, not wanting to go down that line, since it seemed unlikely that Jungkook had more to offer. It hurt you, but it was the harsh truth, and you would rather accept it now than cultivate hope and be heartbroken later. As Jennie did her makeup, you parted your hair down the middle, using two clips per side to pin away your front strands, much like Jennie’s style last night, leaving the rest loose. Wanting to keep your makeup light, you swiped on some gloss and blush, just curling your lashes to make them pop. Wearing your slides, you watched as Jennie tied her hair in a low ponytail, grabbing her bag. Picking up your own tiny clutch, you sent a text on the group chat with your brothers that you were going out with Jennie, knowing they would be too busy with the initiates to respond immediately.

Getting in the front seat, you watched as Jennie started the car, flashing you a smile and joked, “It’s just like old times. Us and our cards against the world.”

You could see how hard Jennie was trying to lighten your mood, and you cracked a smile, seeing her shoulders slump with relief. Diving off campus into town, the two of you parked by the ‘high street’. Getting out, you blinked at your surroundings. Not that you had expected Oxford Street, but you would have liked to see at least a few designers. Instead, the setting could be described as quaint. No wonder Seok-Jin had wanted a Bangtan outlet opened up. Still, you grabbed Jennie’s hand, starting to walk into shops. Most of them were thrift stores, and you bought a lovely printed scarf that caught your eye from the window. There was a mall up ahead, but Jennie quickly googled the shops it had, mostly food places with a Forever 21 and H&M. Jennie sighed, shaking her head no.

Suddenly a devious smirk crossed her face, grabbing your arm and pulling you back to her Porsche. “We need to do some _real_ shopping and I know just where to go.”

Once you were in the car, she sped off. You watched the town drift past, eyes widening once you saw her pull onto the highway. “Jen, don’t tell me you plan on heading back home to the city.” You asked slowly.

“It’s an hour drive, I’ll make us reach there in forty minutes. It’s perfect. We’ll spend the day at Prestige. I’ll call in ahead, have them reserve the stores for us, and we can have lunch at Courtyard like we used to. It’ll be perfect.”

Jennie grabbed her phone, about to call the mall when you shook your head no, “Jen, if we’re doing this we have to be subtle. I don’t want the boys finding out. We’ll just shop normally.”

Jennie hesitated for a second before nodding, just excited to be going back home. Speeding down the highway, you leaned back against the seat, the sun’s warm rays beaming down on you as the cold wind whipped past, Jennie’s playlist blaring in the background as she sang along. It was hard to believe that you and Jennie had been like this just two weeks ago, rushing to Lisa’s house after her call. So much had happened in your first week of university, and you needed to unwind. Exhaling deeply, you started to sing along with Jennie, a smile creeping across your face as the buildings in the horizon started to get more and more familiar. As Jennie got off the highway, turning into the city you suddenly remembered something. “Are your parents back home? We should have lunch with them.”

“I actually don’t know. Let me check.” She responded, slowing down now that you were in city traffic, taking out her phone and calling her mother.

“Eomma? Are you home? I’ve come back for the day.” She asked.

You watched her expressions, seeing her smile before ending the call. “Eomma’s stayed back with your mom, something about the two of them visiting the new resort Appa had opened up while your father works on the takeover. As for Appa, he’s actually back for a bit, and insists we stop by his office for a late lunch. You up for it?”

Nodding with a fond smile, you saw Prestige pull up, excitement bubbling. It was both your and Jennie’s favourite mall to hit when you felt down. Getting out, you watched Jennie hand her keys to the valet, sending you an excited squeal before flitting inside. Walking inside was an immediate mood lift, the well lit interiors and bustling crowd making you smile. You both walked into the familiar stores, their clerks recognising you and rushing up immediately, asking how you both had been. While Jennie chatted up a storm with Bella, you walked around the store, seeing a leather mini-skirt with a gold chain that caught your eye. Immediately, Anette, another familiar face stepped forward, immediately having a fresh piece in your size sent up to the counter. You rummaged a bit more, having the things you liked sent up to the counter, all the while giving life updates to Bella and Anette. Once you and Jennie had paid, you promised to come back soon, hooking your bags onto your arms and walking out with waves.

As soon as you were out of the store, Prestige’s bellboys of sorts stepped forward, taking the bags out of your hands, dutifully following you and Jennie to other stores. You let out a content sigh as you looked at heels, Jennie at your side, unable to decide between two pairs that were similar enough. Shrugging, she announced, “I’m getting both.”

Letting out a chuckle, a white satin wrap heel caught your eye. Trying it on, tying up the soft material into a bow at your ankle, you smiled. “It’s gorgeous (Y/N).” Jennie confirmed from behind you.

You debated between getting it in black or white, remembering the reason you were here was retail therapy before telling the clerk you would have the heels in black, white _and_ red. Handing your card to the cashier, you smiled as he handed you back your shoes and card, finally starting to feel a little better. Walking out, Jennie insisted that you both stop for iced lattes. Never one to turn down any form of caffeine, you agreed, ordering two venti lattes and whipping out your card to pay before Jennie could. Sipping the coffee, you let out a deep sigh of contentment. You were in your element, side by side with your best friend, coffee in hand and the retail world at your fingertips.

You both shopped around till it was almost three, deciding it was enough for today and that you should probably have lunch. You both had too many bags, there was no way they would fit in Jennie’s car. The Prestige management was quick, promising to have them delivered to your homes by tonight when Jennie shook her head, putting down the address for your house on campus. Thanking them, you both waited for Jennie’s car to pull up, generously tipping the valet and driving off in the direction of Kim Sung-Ho’s office. Jennie’s family owned the worldwide hotel chain K, having expanded to resorts and spas once her father had taken over from her grandfather. The Kim’s had always been close family friends of the Park’s, your mothers also having been friends before marriage. It had been no surprise you and Jennie had hit off immediately, being inseparable since the first day of kindergarten. Both families had been even more overjoyed when Tae-hyung and Jennie had revealed that they were dating, your fathers joking about finally integrating the families and businesses together.

Pulling up in front of the large skyscraper, Jennie got out, leaving her car parked by the entrance as you both stepped into the lobby. You two looked out of place amidst everyone in suits, their eyes all on you as Jennie strutted up to the receptionist. “I have a 3 o’clock.” She said, the receptionist looking up at her eyes widening.

“Miss Kim! Of course! Your father has been expecting you.” The receptionist spoke, trying to control how flustered she was.

“Thank you! My car’s by the door, I hope that’s not a problem.” Jennie asked, and the receptionist shook her head.

Sending her a quick smile, you two walked towards the private elevator that led straight up to Jennie’s father’s office floors. Walking in, you smiled at the familiar interiors. As children, you two loved to visit your father’s workplaces, enjoying the attention you received from the employees as you explored the large buildings, riding up and down the elevators aimlessly, insisting to press buttons for everyone. The elevator dinged and you both stepped off, admiring the bird’s eye view of the city through the floor-to-ceiling windows. The interiors of Kim Sung-Ho’s office, as well as their home, were modern and sleek, Jennie’s room being the only overtly extravagant portion of the house. It was a nice contrast to the more baroque aesthetic of your own house, which had always made you feel like you grew up in a castle.

Walking straight into the office, you saw him look up from his desk, a warm smile spreading across his face. Adjusting his glasses, he got up, opening his arms wide and calling out to Jennie, “Come here sim.”

Jennie squealed, a smile spreading across your face as you heard her father calling her dumpling, after her round cheeks. She ran to him, hugging him tightly before pulling away and kissing his cheek, exclaiming, “I missed you Appa.”

“I know, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see you off. Let me see you (Y/N), you’ve grown so much.” He said, holding out an arm for you and you chuckled, he always liked to joke that you were growing, even if he would have seen you a few days ago.

You rushed to him, giving him a quick hug before pulling away and smiling up at him. Your father did not have siblings, which was why Kim Sung-Ho had been like an uncle to you. Clapping his hands, he gestured towards the plush chairs in his spacious office and saying, “Have a seat, lunch should be on it’s way. I want to hear everything you have been up to.”

Taking a seat across Jennie and her father, you observed the similarities between them. While Jennie looked almost identical to her mother, she had inherited her father’s chocolate brown eyes, and his mannerisms. They sat the same way, had their tea the same way, a lot of milk and three spoons of sugar, and they smiled the same. It was endearing to watch them interact, making your heart pang for your own parents. As lunch was served, the three of you ate, discussing university and your classes. Sung-Ho mentioned that your parents missed you, that the only thing stopping your father from working himself to the bone was Seok-Jin. “That Ji-hoon, always keeping himself busy. He needs to learn how to relax.” He remarked, shaking his head in affection.

“Like you’re any different Appa.” Jennie remarked, chuckling when her father gasped dramatically in response.

Once it was mid evening, you sent Jennie a look, knowing that you both should start getting back. Nodding, Jennie turned to her father and said, “Appa we should head back.”

“You sure sim? Stay the night here, your room’ll be set up for you both in minutes.” Sung-Ho suggested, Jennie shaking her head and saying, “As much as we’d love to, we have meetings tomorrow. Besides, Lisa’ll be there alone.”

Nodding, her father got up with you both, walking you to the door. He kissed Jennie’s head and gave her another hug, patting your head affectionately before saying, “Tell your brothers I miss our golf competitions, especially with Tae-hyung.”

You nodded dutifully, thanking him for the lovely lunch before walking out with Jennie. As you reached her car outside, you offered, “I can drive if you’re tired.”

Shaking her head no, she started the car and you leaned back against the seat. The day had been wonderful, just what you had needed. You smiled at Jennie as she pulled onto the highway before saying, “Thanks for today.”

She threw you a quick smile, sending you a wink before focusing her eyes on the road. The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you watched the sun set slowly, the car whipping past fields and houses in the far horizon. As you pulled up on campus, you heard your phone beep, checking to see a text from Lisa asking when you would be back. Telling her you would be reaching soon, you watched the people around campus. It was dark, but you could still see groups loitering around, the library forever open for students. Parking her car, you two got out, opening the door to see all your bags already waiting in the foyer. Jennie let out a squeal, Lisa emerging from the kitchen and smiling at you both, inclining her head towards the pile and teasing, “Was there anything left by the time you were done?”

“It was just a bit of shopping, something to lift the spirits.” Jennie shrugged before announcing, “Help us carry these upstairs.”

Lisa nodded, the three of you picking up as many bags as you could before placing them in your respective rooms. Once they were all organised and the three of you were in the living room, Jennie mused, “I wonder what the boys are up to.”

“Didn’t they say something about trials? I’m assuming it’s stupid challenges for the initiates.” You responded, mind inadvertently shifting to Jungkook.

He was also trying to get into Alpha Sigma Phi, and a part of you hoped he would not make the cut, since it would entail the two of you having to see much more of each other. On the other hand, if he did join the fraternity, it may lead to your brothers warming up to him and— You shook your head, snapping yourself out of that fantasy. “Pull yourself together.” You muttered, hoping you would get over _whatever_ this was soon.

* * *

Jungkook had left the living room as soon as you broke eye contact with him. Finding another beer, he had walked off towards the poolside, joining his dorm mates and striking up a conversation. He noticed a few girls eyeing him with curiosity, one of them even signalling that he come join them in the pool, but he was in no mood to entertain any woman that was not you. And so he shook his head, taking long swigs of his beer till it was half past two. Knowing he had to be back here in the morning, most probably to go through a series of challenges, he decided to stop drinking, not wanting to sport a large hangover while he competed for a spot in the fraternity. A few of his friends were returning to the dorm and he followed them out.

Despite not wanting to, he scanned the dance floor quickly to give you one last look, but could not catch sight of you. Perhaps you had left, _or_ gone upstairs with one of the captains. The thought made his jaw clench, his grip on his helmet so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Exhaling slowly, he put it on, starting his bike and driving off into the night. As soon as he reached his room, he stripped down to his boxers, dropping onto the bed and trying to sleep.

Unfortunately, you crept into his thoughts again, images of you from tonight flashing through his mind. You walking into the party as he first set his sights on you, you smirking as you talked to him, you leaning in so close to him that he could practically _taste_ you, you dancing so hypnotically that he could not look away even if he tried. Knowing the feeling of restlessness would not stop, he got up and walked to his desk. Taking a seat, he started to draw you again, this time from his memory of tonight. Jungkook drew you dancing, hair flipping as you smirked, with a hand on your waist, one covered with tattoos identical to his own. Satisfied with his work, he dropped back onto the bed, his eyes closing slowly.

His alarm was blaring and he groaned, rolling over to check the time. It was eight, and he had to be at Alpha Sigma Phi by nine, knowing how much the captains hated tardiness thanks to tryouts. Getting out of bed, he forced himself to take an ice cold shower, the spray waking him up. Walking out, he changed into a pair of baggy grey sweats and a matching loose grey t-shirt. Running a hand through his wet hair, he pocketed a hair-tie just in case, not knowing what to expect for today. Making quick work of his cereal and shake, he started to ride towards the Alpha house. Once he pulled up, he checked the time, glad to see he was five minutes early. Walking up to the door, he got flashbacks of last night, trying to push them away. The last thing he needed right now was to think of you.

Opening the door, he walked in to see the captains waiting for him, along with a few initiates and members of the frat. They nodded at him and Jungkook nodded back, getting in line with the initiates and looking around the house. Despite last night’s party, the place looked relatively clean, confusing him. He had heard stories about fraternities making pledges do a lot of menial tasks, including cleaning up after parties. He had expected the same here, amongst other humiliating asks.

Still, he could not get too pleased over the lack of cleaning, perhaps the captains had something more sinister planned. They were waiting on three more people and Jungkook took this time to observe the captains. They were all very good looking, there was no doubt about that, but so was he. So why did you reject _him_ , and go for _them_? He did not have you pegged as so shallow to be attracted to their status or their wealth, apparent from what they drove. As Jungkook blinked at them, he observed how similar they looked. Sure, their hair colours were all different, Jimin’s very clearly looked dyed, as did Namjoon’s. It was their noses and strong jaws that were almost identical, and Jungkook’s forehead creased. Before he could mull over this, the remaining initiates bustled in, just on time. Clearing his throat, Namjoon spoke, “Good to see you all here on time. Now, today is all about us seeing if you are a good fit with Alpha Sigma Phi, if you have all the qualities we expect our members to have.”

Ho-seok stepped forward this time, saying, “The four of us have each created our own challenge for you all, and we will observe your performance in them throughout the day.”

Tae-hyung stepped forward, a small smirk on his face as he said, “My task is first, if you all would follow me outside.”

Jungkook filed out with the rest, past the deck and onto the large lawn, in the middle of which a makeshift wrestling ring had been made. “The goal is simple. Two people go in and in five minutes, one has to be pushed out. Go at it.”

Jungkook blinked, surprised to have such an easy task to complete. He had expected extreme hazing, some ridiculous challenge that would have been potentially harmful, but this was simple. To his surprise, he saw one of the frat members hold up two helmets and boxer gloves. As much as he wanted to dislike the captains because of their involvement with you, he had to accept that it looked like they cared about frat members as well as initiates. Tae-hyung started pairing people together and Jungkook watched them fight, the frat members cheering them on. Once it was his turn, he wore the helmet and gloves, stepping into the ring and facing his opponent, who looked equally determined. As they started to circle each other, he let everyones cheer’s fade out, focusing solely on winning. His opponent dishing out a few experimental swipes which Jungkook dodged. Suddenly, he stepped forward to lunge at Jungkook, and he stepped to the side, wrapping his arms around the opponents torso before suplexing him out the ring.

After the last team was finished, Tae-hyung announced that the winners of each round would go up against each other. One winner would stand waiting in the circle as another approached, and whoever won would go against the next. Tae-hyung chose the winner of the first round to go stand in, making eye contact with Jungkook and flicking his head towards the ring, a signal for him to get in. Nodding, he let out a deep exhale before stepping back in. Instead of circling around like the last opponent, this one rushed forward, throwing punches and hoping to corner Jungkook out of the ring’s boundary. Jungkook avoided the hits, sending a sharp elbow jab to his stomach and once he doubled over, gently shoved him out the ring. One by one, the other winners attempted to get Jungkook out of the ring, but each of them failed miserably.

After getting rid of the last one with yet another suplex, he dusted himself off with a smirk once he saw everyone’s awed expressions, frat members cheering his name, joining the initiate group with a spring in his step. Ho-seok stepped forward now, announcing with a smirk, “Now, it’s time for my task. Since it’s so hot today, I thought you all would like to cool off in the pool.”

Curiously, Jungkook followed the group to the poolside, seeing a coil of rope at the side. “Again, you’ll be divided into pairs, standing at opposite ends of the pool and have a good old game of tug o’ war. Two minutes to get your opponent wet.” Ho-seok said, smirking at his own innuendo.

Pairing people up, he handed them the rope, making sure it was divided equally between the two people before producing an airhorn. Letting it beep to announce the start, Ho-seok watched with fascination as the first team started to tug. It was Jungkook’s turn next and he walked to the edge of the pool, twisting his wrists before gripping the rope tightly, his feet planted firmly. Ho-seok sounded the air horn and Jungkook let his opponent tug for a bit, not moving an inch despite his multiple efforts. Once he got bored, Jungkook gave the rope a harsh tug, the opponent hurtling face first into the pool.

Walking to the side, Jungkook waited for all the pairs to finish before Ho-seok announced a winners round. Once again, Jungkook found himself by the side of the pool, holding onto the rope. Now, he wasted no time, immediately tugging and pulling his opponents into the water, spurred on by everyone’s cheers. As the initiates resurfaced, Jungkook held out his hand, pulling them up from the pool and clapping their backs.

Turning back to Ho-seok, Jungkook saw him and Jimin wrestling over the airhorn before the latter snatched it, sounding it once to get everyone’s attention before saying, “My challenge requires skill and talent. You’ll all dive into the pool one by one, of course in your boxers, and whoever has the best technique gets the most points in my eyes.”

As Jimin finished, Ho-seok let out a low scoff at his side, grabbing onto his brothers arm and yanking him to the side before hissing, “What the fuck? Is this you just trying to see them wet and partially naked?”

Shrugging, Jimin replied nonchalantly, “Suga’s been so busy these days with his TA thing, I barely get to see him, so might as well watch them and get _some_ form of eye candy.”

Letting out a disgusted huff, Ho-seok muttered, “And you all call _me_ the slut out of us four.”

“Because you _are_ one Hobi. _I’m_ in a loving relationship while you haven’t even managed to sleep with the same girl more than twice.” Jimin clarified, sending Ho-seok a smirk before sauntering off, leaving the track captain to think of ways to make his younger brother disappear and make it look like an accident.

Jimin walked up to the group of initiates, clapping his hands animatedly before saying, “Come on boys. Strip already we are losing daylight here.”

Towards the side, Tae-hyung and Namjoon exchanged glances before the latter whispered, “Should we intervene?”

“I think we should let Jimin have this, I don’t need him complaining.” Tae-hyung replied, observing the initiates as they stripped to their underwear.

Now that Jungkook was almost completely bare, he lined up by the diving board, sending a glance to the blond basketball captain who looked like he had stars in his eyes as he lounged by the pool, scanning everyone intently. He sounded the air horn, the initiates jumping in one by one. A few did cannonballs, others tried flips. When it was Jungkook’s turn, he walked to the edge of the diving board, balancing himself on his palm before hand-springing off, flipping twice and then finally cannonballing into the pool. As he resurfaced, he slicked the hair away from his face, swinging out and noticing Jimin looking overjoyed as he spoke “That was wonderful everyone!”

Before he could say anything else, Tae-hyung stepped forward and said, “Everyone, we’re taking a small break now. Let’s sit by the deck so you all can dry out and have something to eat. The final task will happen after lunch.”

Following the initiates, Jungkook started to lounge on one of the deck chairs, other fraternity members joining and striking up conversations, clearly impressed with the skills he had displayed. He noticed the captains walking up in his direction, sitting up a bit straighter when they neared. Ho-seok stepped forward, clapping his shoulder before asking, “How old are you again?”

Confused, Jungkook responded, “Just turned 22 on September 1.”

Ho-seok turned to the other captains before saying, “See? Told you he’s young. Golden fucking maknae is your new title.”

Jungkook let out a chuckle, shrugging at Ho-seok’s words before Jimin piped up, “No really Jungkook, is there anything you’re bad at?”

“Keeping my parents happy.” He replied, watching the captains smile at his words.

By the time the food, burgers and fried chicken, arrived, Jungkook had dried up and redressed in his sweats. Everyone sat down together for lunch, and as Jungkook scarfed down his burger, he noted how affable the captains were. They joked around, trying to include the initiates in the conversation as much as possible, and Jungkook felt himself warm up to them. Checking his phone, his was surprised to see it was already almost evening, not having noticed time passing because of how much he was actually enjoying himself. Seeing as everyone was almost done with their food, Jungkook slurped the rest of his drink, getting up and following them inside.

Standing in the foyer again, Namjoon faced everyone before saying, “Now, it’s finally time for my task. The previous ones tested your strength, this one tests your brain. Ten rooms have been set up in a manner similar to escape rooms and you all have an hour to figure out what you need to get out. Aim to be as fast as possible.”

Jungkook blinked, surprised that this was the last task. He had expected something more similar to the previous activities, but he was not too worried. He followed a frat member named Justin to the room, stepping inside and seeing Justin send him a nod and say, “Good luck.”

Jungkook heard the door bolt, looking around and found a paper with instructions on the desk before rushing over to read it. It took him a while to figure out, but the riddle was not too difficult, and finally after having done everything, he found the key, unlocking the door and walking back to the foyer. Namjoon clapped when he saw him emerge, calling out, “Good work, you’re the second one out. There’s beers in the living room, help yourself while the rest finish.”

Nodding, Jungkook popped open a cold bottle, leaning back against the living room couch and sighing. It was evening now, and just as he was starting to relish the silence, the captains, minus Namjoon, joined him. They asked him how his studies were, Tae-hyung offering help if he needed it, which he shook off. They were being so polite, so friendly that Jungkook found it hard to hate them. They were all pretty funny, especially Jimin and Ho-seok, Tae-hyung being much more quiet and serious. He watched them bicker, Tae-hyung sighing deeply, whacking them both upside the head and saying dryly, “It’s a surprise our home hasn’t been destroyed with all the fights you have.”

Slapping Tae-hyung’s hand away, Ho-seok snapped back, “As if you weren’t exactly like this as a kid. You _bit_ Joon for taking your cookie like a fucking feral creature.”

“Fuck you, I was three then.”

“We were _all_ three dipshit, that’s not an excuse.” Jimin pointed out, turning to Jungkook and smirking as he said, “Sorry, my brothers aren’t housetrained.”

Jungkook blinked, confused at the captain’s interactions. When Jimin said brothers, did he really mean brothers? Seeing Jungkook’s confusion, Tae-hyung spoke, “Oh yeah, you’re a transfer so you probably didn’t know, but including Joon, we’re quadruplets.”

“Fraternal, not identical thankfully. I’d die if I looked like Hobi.” Jimin added with a wink, Ho-seok sending a swift smack to the blond’s side.

Jungkook’s eyes widened in surprise, that would explain the subtle resemblances. Wait, did this mean you were involved in a relationship with all four brothers? Did they _share_ you or something? They seemed pretty normal, and it disturbed Jungkook to think they were into something like that. Hell, they all had different cars, how the fuck did they have the same girlfriend?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Namjoon who walked into the room with the other initiates, announcing that the trial day was over. He invited the initiates to stay on for the evening and have a few beers. A few of them took up the offer, making themselves comfortable and Jungkook debated on what to do. Despite their involvement with you, the brothers were really good company, and if he stuck around, he may be able to find out more about your dynamic with them.

* * *

Lisa had volunteered to cook dinner, an offer you and Jennie gratefully accepted, feeling exhausted after all your shopping. After finishing dinner, you had announced that you would try sleeping early, wanting to finally visit the dance institute and practice some of your routines. You knew they would help you relax too, help block out the world for a while. Thanks to how tired you were, it was easy to fall asleep.

You woke up when you felt the sun hitting your eyes, rolling over to check the time and seeing it was almost eleven-thirty. Getting out of your bed and stretching, you brushed your teeth and headed downstairs. You saw Jennie hunched over by the counter, scribbling away in her notes, her laptop open in front of her. Looking up, she sent you a smile and said, “We didn’t want to wake you up.”

Nodding, you started to cut yourself some fruit before asking, “We don’t have any plans for today do we?”

Looking up from her studying, Jennie shook her head no and responded, “Not really. Lisa and I were going to catch up on our History work, since you aren’t there to help us through it anymore.”

Smiling at her words, you said, “I was going to go practice in the studio today, might be there for a few hours.”

“That sounds cool, just don’t overwork yourself. Also, do keep checking your phone, we might ask for help time to time.”

Nodding, you sat down next to her, eating your bowl of fruit before walking upstairs. Changing into semi-sheer black leggings and a deep-necked spaghetti strap bodysuit, you grabbed a thin cream cardigan, slipping it on. Grabbing a small bag, you put away your phone and custom made ballet shoes, picking up a hair tie and walking back downstairs. Jennie got up, handing you a bottle of water and opening the door for you. She offered to drive you to the institute, but you waved her off. The building was much closer to the residences than the rest of the class buildings and you did not mind the short walk. You had not told your brothers you were going, not wanting them to drop everything to drive you to the building. You had not spoken to them properly since the party and you wondered what they would be up to.

There were barely any people out and you reached the building without being disturbed. Stepping inside, you went to the reception, smiling at the woman who sat there before explaining your circumstances. Nodding, she got up, asking you to follow her. You walked past multiple rooms, before reaching the end of the hallway, stopping in front of a door labelled ‘Studio 2’. “This is where you’ll practice undisturbed, just make sure to keep it down and clear up when you leave.” She instructed, opening the door for you before walking back to her desk.

Stepping inside, you looked around the spacious room, starting to smile. The enormous mirrors, the light flooring and large windows that let in lots of natural sunlight, it was perfect. Closing the door and shrugging off your cardigan, you changed your shoes, pulling out your beloved practice shoes. All of your practice shoes were custom made by a designer in France, while for performances you preferred having them ordered from Russia, their designs and patterns unbeatable. Once you were laced up, you tied away your hair, starting to stretch. Sinking down into a split, you leaned forward, touching your toes and letting out a satisfied sigh. You switched legs, leaning forward again and holding the position for a few seconds before getting up.

Grabbing your phone, you flipped through all the music you had, wondering which routine to practice first. Finally choosing The Nutcracker, you smiled as the familiar Tchaikovsky started to play, closing your eyes and starting to perform the waltz of the flowers. Your movements were fluid, years of muscle memory having made performing your routines seem as natural as breathing. The studio you had learnt dancing with always put on a summer showcase recital, choosing a different classic to perform each year. The only thing that remained constant was that you were the lead. You could embody any trait you needed, whether it was Odette’s innocence, Odile’s intensity or Giselle’s pure heart. Your family would always be there for your performances, no matter how busy, always sitting in the front rows and cheering wholeheartedly for you. Your brothers and father would all present you with their own bouquets and as you got older, celebrate your success with champagne.

Smiling wistfully at the fond memories, you ended your dance. Checking your phone, you quickly replied to a question Lisa had about her work before starting to play the next bit, taking a deep breath and starting the dance of the Sugar Plum fairy. Thankfully, you were so focused on performing the routine that your mind did not stray with thoughts of boys with perfect faces, tattoos and earrings. Once the routine was finished, you took a few deep breaths, sitting down and grabbing your phone.

There were a few texts from Jennie and Lisa, as well as one from Elspeth asking how you were and if you were free to talk. Responding to Jennie and Lisa’s questions and explaining how they could phrase their answers better, you finally replied to Elspeth, telling her that you could call her after dinner. Just as you were about to get up, your phone buzzed, it was a message from Ashlyn on the cheerleading groupchat. Checking, you saw that she had texted for a practice today at five-thirty since the uniforms had arrived early and it would be good to try them on, mentioning that the boys would be practicing too. You did not think too much of it, knowing you had enough time to get in more practice for your routines. Sending a text to your brothers, you asked one of them to pick you before going to the gym for practice. 

Getting up again after a few sips of water, you chose Odile’s routine. It was terribly complicated, and as you spun you could feel your muscles start to ache slightly. Ignoring it, you kept dancing, performing the thirty-two fouettés with a smile. It felt good to dance, you could slip into the role you were performing and ignore all your problems. Once you finished, you started to stretch again. Since there was still time before you were picked up, you started to perform a fast paced freestyle, stopping mid twirl when you heard your phone ring. Checking, you saw it was Ho-seok and you attended.

“I’ll be there in a minute, don’t make me wait.” He grumbled and you wished you could slap him through the phone.

Still, you started to pack up, changing your shoes and pulling on your cardigan, letting your hair loose and walking outside, just in time for Ho-seok to pull up. Getting inside, you saw him smirk at you, sending him a saccharine smile before slapping his arm. “What was that for?” He hissed, his smirk shifting into a glare.

“ _Don’t keep me waiting_. It’s sports practice, not a meeting with Papa that you need to be on time.” You snapped, your tone deadpan and expression annoyed.

“I’m the captain, I have to set an example. Those boys look up to me (Y/N).” Ho-seok responded and you snorted at his words.

“Aren’t you taking yourself a _bit_ too seriously Hobi?” You mocked, Ho-seok oh so eloquently calling you a bitch under his breath and flipping you off before returning his gaze on the road.

As you neared the gym, Ho-seok suddenly spoke, “I’ve decided what I want you to buy me.”

Turning to him, you raised a weary eyebrow. Seeing your expression only made him smirk, parking his car and singing, “You owe me.”

As you got out, you winced as you felt a dull pain in your heel, Ho-seok seeing this, immediately by your side. “What’s wrong?” He asked, all jest gone.

Shrugging, you responded, “Just a little sore from practicing. Should have warmed up a bit more.”

Without a word, he scooped you up in his arms, rolling his eyes at your surprised squeak, picking up your bag and hooking it onto his shoulder and starting to walk towards the gym. Smiling up at him, you poked his shoulder repeatedly, making him look down at you before saying, “I can walk.”

“Shut up.” He huffed, avoiding your affectionate smile as he walked.

“You know, you’re not so terrible Hobi.” You joked, pinching his cheek lightly as he moved his head out of the way.

“One more word and I will drop you.” He threatened and you giggled, enjoying being carried into the gym, not realising Jungkook may be there too.

Once inside, you could see Ashlyn at the side with the cheer squad, Jennie and Lisa waving enthusiastically at you. “Where do you want me to take you?” Ho-seok asked, and before he could respond, you saw Namjoon, Tae-hyung and Jimin spot you two, immediately starting to rush over.

Ho-seok still had you in his arms when the other three reached, immediately starting to barrage you with questions.

“Are you okay?” You heard Jimin say, about to respond when Namjoon asked, “What happened?”

Tae-hyung pushed past the two, facing Ho-seok and demanding, “I want an explanation right now.”

Letting out a loud groan, you got your brother’s attention before saying, “It’s nothing. I was practicing routines in the studio for a few hours and just felt a little sore when I got out the car, so Hobi decided to carry me.”

Seeing their relieved expressions, you turned to look up at him again, eyes wide and lashes fluttering, sighing dramatically with one hand over your heart and saying, “My hero.”

Sending you a scowl, he shook you slightly, a threat that he would drop you and you laughed. You tapped at his shoulder, wanting to be let down and he nodded, about to do so but deciding against it. Brows furrowed in confusion, you saw how he smirked down at you before letting out a whoop, starting to run like a madman towards the cheer squad. “I hate you.” You muttered as you clung onto him, trying to send a look that screamed ‘help me’ to your other brothers, but thanks to Ho-seok’s erratic movements you could not see them.

He skidded to a stop, placing you down gently before running a hand through his hair and flashing a smile to the squad. Some of them smiled and blushed, and you wrinkled your nose in disgust, sending Ho-seok a shove in the direction of the sports team and ordering, “Down boy.”

Turning to Jennie and Lisa you sent them a smile, asking Ashlyn, “I wasn’t too late was I?”

She shook her head no, sending you a warm smile and saying, “Just in time. I’m giving you all your uniforms, go change into them.”

She handed everyone a small bag and you walked with the group towards the locker room, finding a corner and shrugging off your cardigan. Taking off your bodysuit and leggings, you pulled out the cheer uniform, smiling at how cute it was. Putting it on, you admired yourself in the mirror. The uniform was black, consisting of a short pleated skirt and a cropped full sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck. The shirt had ‘Devils’ written on it in gold lettering, Ashlyn informing you that the pompoms would be red and black to complete the crest colours. Jennie and Lisa put theirs on, twirling around and Jennie exclaimed, “These are super cute!”

Walking back out into the gym, you stretched slightly, trying to see if your heel still hurt. Thankfully, the pain was ebbing, and you turned to Ashlyn who was explaining some of the routines they usually performed for games. “So, I’ve been working on a move I think we should perform for the football game against Redcrest, just to show everyone we mean business.”

Everyone was curious and Ashlyn explained that she wanted to do three front handsprings in succession and land in a split. The squad looked uncomfortable, murmuring about how difficult it would be to pull off, one saying it was impossible. Ashlyn looked disappointed, and you hated to see it, shrugging and offering, “I can try it right now if you want.”

Immediately, Ashlyn beamed at you, reminding you so much of how Yoongi smiled before nodding, the rest of the squad looking at you curiously. Jennie and Lisa clapped, the latter letting out a low whoop as they walked to the side and you to the middle of the floor. For a second, you wondered if it had been a good idea to volunteer. You had just practiced intense routines for hours, the earlier pain in your heel a sign that you were a bit sore. Still, you exhaled deeply, whispering to yourself that you could do this. Nodding at Ashlyn, you broke out into a sprint, starting to flip, landing perfectly on your feet before shooting up again. Just to show Ashlyn that her planning was not too difficult, you threw in an extra handspring, landing in a perfect split. Immediately, the squad started to clap, rushing over to you. Hearing claps coming from the side, you turned to see your brothers obnoxiously cheering you on, Jimin cupping his hands against his mouth and screaming, “That’s my girl!”

Rolling your eyes at their embarrassing moves, you got up, heart freezing when you saw Jungkook at the side, watching you with a clenched jaw. What was he doing here? Your heartbeat starting to increase rapidly once you noticed he was in a pair of black shorts and a white sleeveless shirt, his hair tied up in a ponytail. The shorts were showing his thick thighs, strong enough to snap tree trunks, his arms toned, veins running up their expanse, one strong forearm littered with his tattoos. Tearing your eyes away, you looked at Jennie, walking up to her and hissing, “What’s he doing here?”

“He’s on all the teams. I thought you knew.” She whispered back, eyes wide.

“I had no idea, what the fuck. How long has he been here?” You asked, hoping he had not seen Ho-seok carry you in.

Jennie’s next words shattered all the hope you had been desperately accumulating as she replied, “He was one of the first guys here.”

Letting out a low groan, you started to inhale and exhale deeply, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart. You could do this. You could _definitely_ do this. You could get through practice without looking at Jungkook, even if he was only a few metres away from you, looking like sex on a stick. Who were you kidding? You could definitely _not_ do this.

* * *

Jungkook had spent all of Saturday evening with the Alpha Sigma Phi members, shocking himself with how much he enjoyed their company. They were a close knit group, but easily included him and he was flawlessly added into their dynamic. He found himself laughing so hard, he had to clutch his stomach to stop the pain. Despite you never coming up in the conversation, Jungkook stayed on, only getting up to leave once he saw how dark it was getting. To his surprise, the captains had all given him pats on the back or fist bumps, Namjoon waving him out and cryptically saying, “We’ll be seeing you.”

Jungkook had smiled, walked to his bike, smile dropping when he saw their cars. How could he forget what they were to you? Still, he could not ignore that they were good, and he knew they had the potential to become close friends of his. This put him in a dilemma. While he wanted you, he also wanted to be on good terms with the captains, but as long as you were close to them, Jungkook knew it would be impossible. Reaching his dorm, he had been too tired from all the physical and mental exertion, skipping dinner and falling asleep straight away.

Waking up at around ten, Jungkook had loaded up on breakfast before starting to work on minor assignments his professors had given. He had sports practice in the evening, and wanted to get as much work as he could out of the way, knowing he would be tired after the practice. He stayed cooped up in his room, despite the warm weather outside, only emerging to make himself a sandwich, eating it on his desk as he worked.

By the time he was done, a few of his dorm mates who had made it onto the sports team were knocking on his door, calling out that they were about to leave for the gym. He yelled at them to wait, quickly changing into his gym clothes, pulling on his sneakers, grabbing his phone and joining them. Hitching a ride with them, he reached the gym, walking inside and marvelling at how enormous it was, sending a nod to the three awaiting captains curious as to where Ho-seok was. Walking up to them, he heard Namjoon explain that the first few practices would be in the indoor gym, just to get everyone familiar with the routine before they shifted outside onto the field.

Members of the cheer squad had also started to arrive, Jungkook catchings sight of the two friends you were always around. He searched for you in the group, shoulders slumping when he could not see you. To his side, he could hear Jimin mutter frustrated, “Where the _fuck_ is Ho-seok?”

As soon as he finished, the doors to the gym were kicked open Ho-seok walking in, carrying someone bridal style. Jungkook’s eyes narrowed immediately when he realised that _someone_ was you. You were smiling up at Ho-seok, hands resting against his shoulders as he cradled you delicately in his arms. He felt a sudden gust of wind at his side, turning to see Jimin had shot up, rushing in Ho-seok’s direction, Namjoon and Tae-hyung hot on his tail. He watched with a clenched jaw as the captains surrounded you, and while he could not make out what they were saying, he could see you smiling and rolling your eyes at them in affection, basking in the glow of their attention. You looked up at Ho-seok, blinking up at him so prettily it made Jungkook’s heart clench.

He started to run, you still in his arms, finally letting you down in front of the cheer squad. In typical you fashion, you had not yet noticed Jungkook’s presence, and he let out a low scoff. Ho-seok’s behaviour with you had been nothing short of territorial, carrying you into the gym to show everyone who you belonged to, the other three captains rushing forward to strike their claim as soon as they saw you. They had no qualms in making it obvious that you were theirs, just as you had none in being associated with all four of them at the same time. As you left the room with the rest of the cheer squad, the captains rejoined the rest of the team, acting like they had done nothing wrong or out of the blue.

Tae-hyung started to speak, giving an overview what the sports season would look like, emphasising on how imperative all the games against Redcrest were. Walachia had almost lost last year thanks to the new members of Redcrest’s sports team, and could not afford another miss. Tae-hyung was about to speak again, when Justin let out a low whistle by his side. Turning in the direction of Justin’s gaze, Jungkook watched as the squad came back, now dressed in the cheer uniform. You came into sight, flipping your hair as you twirled for your friends, the uniform suiting you well. At this point, Jungkook was sure you could appear to him in rags or a bin bag and he would still think you looked attractive. The uniform’s skirt was short, the neckline surprisingly deep and Jungkook could see your exposed collarbones and sternum.

Since Tae-hyung had not yet called practice to a start, most of the team members stood by watching the cheer squad, not being subtle about their drooling. You broke away from the group suddenly, the squad walking off to the edge and Jungkook watched on curiously. Were you going to perform a cheer? Despite being annoyed at your earlier proximity with Ho-seok, Jungkook found himself smiling at the idea of you cheering and smiling. You walked to the edge, a cold and calculating expression on your face, making Jungkook’s forehead crease. Did you not get the memo that cheerleaders had to _smile_? To his surprise, you broke out into a sprint before starting to flip, Jungkook watching with awed eyes. You flipped four times, landing in a perfect spilt, making it look so easy as if you could have done it in your sleep. You doing those moves had been incredibly sexy, and now that you were still in a split, with no evidence of strain on your face, Jungkook’s mind started racing. You were _flexible._ His thoughts turned into a dark an inappropriate space as he imagined how this certain quality of yours translated into the bedroom. He was snapped out of his thoughts almost immediately when he heard loud whoops.

To his side, the captains were cheering you on enthusiastically, Jimin going so far as to call you _his_ girl. Jungkook’s jaw clenched and he observed your face for your reaction. You made no move to correct him, just rolling your eyes and smiling before getting up. Your eyes shifted, finally landing on Jungkook and he stood up straighter, hoping you would make some sort of move to show you acknowledged him. Instead, you turned away almost immediately, starting to talk to your friend as if Jungkook did not exist. It frustrated him, how much you resisted him and played hard to get. He had always been confident in his looks and charm, but here you were, absolutely unaffected by whatever he had to offer.

Tearing his eyes away from you, he focused on what Tae-hyung was saying, starting warmups with the rest of the team. He was paired up with Justin and the silver haired boy from the party, who had introduced himself as Min Yoongi. As the three of them started to run laps, Jungkook heard Justin say, “That cheer uniform is what heaven looks like.”

“You better not be fantasising about her, she’s off limits.” Yoongi responded, Jungkook’s ears perking in curiosity.

“Not (Y/N), I meant Ashlyn.” Justin explained, smirking as Yoongi huffed, sending him a shove and hissing, “That’s _my_ sister you dick.”

“Well, your sister is hot and single. A man can hope. I think I’ll ask her out after practice.” Justin teased, Yoongi looking like he was about to murder him.

Jungkook ignored their words, mind racing at the fact that they _knew_ you were off limits. Clearly, everyone already knew about your involvements with the captains except for him. It annoyed him, he knew he should let it go and set his sights on anyone else, they would be less complicated and much more reciprocative to his advances. But, Jungkook also knew that you were the one he wanted. You were intriguing, so damn sexy and confident, and you looked like a dream. He was already whipped, he knew it. Nobody else could compare anymore. This revelation irked and exasperated him even more, and Jungkook channeled those emotions into his practice, trying to distract himself. It worked, Tae-hyung complementing him and clapping his back.

You watched as Jungkook practiced, his demeanour full of seriousness and concentration. He did not need distractions but in the process, was distracting _you_ because of how good he looked. As he ran with Yoongi and Justin, you noticed the latter checking out Ashlyn. Walking up to her, you brought up this fact, watching her smirk slightly before winking at you and saying, “I’ll ask him out as soon as practice ends, I’ve always found him really cute.”

Her words made you smile, feeling like Cupid. First you had pushed Lisa and Namjoon in the right direction, then helped Elspeth and Adam and now Ashlyn and Justin. While it felt good to get so many people together, a thought crossed your head. _Always the bridesmaid, never the bride._ As soon as you thought this, you shook your head, huffing at your own unreasonableness. You were not even twenty-one yet, there was no reason to worry about dying single. Besides, you told yourself, you did not need a man. Inadvertently, your gaze shifted to Jungkook, who was currently flicking away the stray strands of hair from his face. While you may not need a man, you certainly _needed_ and _wanted_ him.

Apparently Jungkook did something right, making Ho-seok and a few other team members whoop before one called out, “Jeon Jungkook, international playboy.”

The title made your eye twitch with annoyance, you turning to Jennie and throwing her a knowing look while she just rolled her eyes, clearly thinking you were being too harsh in judging him. But, if his teammates were calling him a playboy, he had to be one. This disappointed you, even though you had told yourself this fact repeatedly, it still stung to have it be said by someone else. As much as you did not want to, you had dreamt and hoped that maybe Jungkook could be more, could prove himself to you and your brothers. Before you could spiral, Lisa called out to you, asking if you were okay and you nodded with a smile, pushing away your concerns and focusing on Ashlyn.

Practice went on, Ashlyn teaching you all as many cheers as she could fit in. While you had the words and the routine down, it was a bit more difficult to smile with all your inner turmoil, and your neutral expression was not exactly friendly. Ashlyn kept reminding you to smile, and you shrugged sheepishly, apologising to her and promising you would do better next practice. Just as Ashlyn announced the practice end, Tae-hyung said there were five minutes left for the team. The squad filtered back into the locker rooms, all of you changing back into your regular clothes and keeping your uniforms before walking into the gym just as practice ended.

Both the squad and team started to head for the exit, you lingering by Jennie and Lisa’s side so you could avoid an accidental encounter with Jungkook. Unfortunately, Ashlyn had other plans. Telling you three to follow her, she walked up to where Justin stood, with Yoongi, Jungkook and your brothers, your stomach curling with dread already. Once she was close, Yoongi turned to her, assuming she had something to say to him. Instead she ignored him, facing Justin and saying coyly, “Want to grab dinner? Just us?”

The boys had immediate reactions, your brothers smirking as Ho-seok whooped, Yoongi looking like he wanted to kill someone while Justin was shocked.Realising that Ashlyn was being serious, his shock shifted into a grin, one hand rising up to scratch the back of his neck shyly as he said, “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Seeing this made you smile, and you felt Jungkook’s eyes on you and your eyes stupidly shifted to where he stood. You both made eye contact, his expression almost hopeful as Justin agreed to Ashlyn’s offer. Blinking rapidly once you realised this interaction probably reminded him of the one you two had at the party, you broke away from his stare, instead observing Yoongi who whined, “Ashlyn, really? Him?”

“Yoongi, I love you, but seriously, shut the fuck up. I’ll see you later.” Ashlyn called out, linking her arm with Justin’s and sauntering out the gym.

“It’s ok Yoongi, Justin’s not as much of a moron as the rest of the men here.” Lisa comforted, her words prompting Ho-seok to clutch his heart dramatically and say, “You wound me Lis. But of course, you only think one man here isn’t a moron. Too bad he doesn’t have the balls to ask you out yet.”

Immediately, Lisa went red while Namjoon stiffened up, about to give Ho-seok a reply when Tae-hyung said, “Speaking of men, everyone, meet Jungkook. He’s joined the teams, and is a strong candidate for being the newest member of Alpha Sigma Phi.”

With this, he clapped Jungkook’s shoulder and he stepped forward, eyes only on you. “Jungkook, that’s Jennie, Lisa and (Y/N).” Tae-hyung explained, pointing to each of you.

You were trying to hide your panic, seeing Jennie and Lisa send Jungkook a smile. Knowing you had to acknowledge him in some way or the other lest your brothers suspect something, you gave him a curt nod. Jungkook watched you nod at him, wanting to turn and tell the captains that he knew you, that he dreamt of you. Instead, he chose to stay quiet till Lisa asked, “Are you a junior?”

Shaking his head no, he replied, “Sophomore. Transferred here on a sports scholarship.”

“Jungkook’s just what we need to make sure Redcrest stays defeated.” Ho-seok said, throwing him a smile.

This was getting to be too much, being so close to Jungkook was affecting you, and his earlier title had stung you deeper than you thought. You needed to get away, and quick, feeling naked under his gaze.

“As scintillating as this conversation is, I am about to die of exhaustion, so you all will have to excuse me.” You finally spoke, trying to keep your tone cool and collected, hoping you would sound harsh enough for Jungkook to take a hint.

Your brothers looked at you curiously, sure you were not overly friendly, but you had never been so standoffish to anyone they had introduced before. Deducing you must be really tired, their eyes followed you as you pushed past everyone, heading outside. Jennie, knowing exactly why you had wanted to leave so early, quickly added, “Yeah we should head back. See you boys later!”

Grabbing Lisa’s hand, she rushed after you, not letting Tae-hyung come near her for a goodbye, sending a quick glance back and calling out, “It was nice to meet you Jungkook!”

Before he could respond in kind, Jennie was already out, seeing you waiting by her Porsche. Back in the gym, Jungkook tried to keep his expression neutral, despite the way you had just left. Was he wrong to think you wanted to get to know him because of the looks you exchanged on Friday night? Right now, it seemed like you thought he carried the plague with the way you could not wait to get away from him. The captains shrugged, Namjoon muttering something about you being tired and thus irritable. Realising you probably felt uncomfortable being around him as well as your four ‘partners’, for the lack of a better term, Jungkook tried not to sigh. Heading outside, he said his goodbyes to the group, jogging to where his dorm mates thankfully stood waiting. Getting into the car, he leaned back against the seat, letting out a long exhale, remembering how annoyed you looked while leaving the gym. Once he reached his dorm, he stripped and rushed towards the shower.

As he stood under the spray, you crossed his mind again, smiling this time as you landed in a split. You were pliable, and he imagined bending you over as he fucked you, your moans and gasps spurring him on. He imagined you looking up at him the way you did at Ho-seok, lashes fluttering before you took Jungkook in your mouth, your perfect pink lips wrapped around his cock. Feeling blood rush south, Jungkook knew he was hard. Knowing he would be too frustrated to sleep, he gripped his length, imagination running wild with thoughts of you as he started to move his hand, slow at first but then faster as his fantasies grew dirtier. Finally, he released, letting out a satisfied sigh and resting his head against the cold tiles of the shower stall.

As he finished cleaning himself, he was annoyed at what things had come to. Him, Jeon Jungkook, of all people, reduced to desperately jerking off in the shower. Ever since puberty, he had never had the need to masturbate, since girls offered their help freely to help relieve his frustration, even when he had a bowl cut. And now he was stuck in a rut. The one who invoked such feelings in him wanted nothing to do with him, while he wanted nothing to do with anyone else. As he dropped onto his bed, he realised with a groan that he would be using his hands for the foreseeable future.

* * *

It seemed everyone was moving in slow motion around you, Jennie not driving fast enough to get away from the gym. You sat on edge, Lisa making matters worse by remarking, “That Jungkook’s actually pretty hot.”

You winced at her words, dropping your head loudly against the dashboard, Jennie sending Lisa a warning look at screamed ‘shut the fuck up right the fuck now’ before hitting the gas, trying to reach the house as quickly as she could. Once she finally parked the car, you were the first one out, grabbing your bag and rushing up the stairs without an explanation. Lisa watched you go, turning to Jennie for an explanation, who just laughed awkwardly before saying, “She’s…tired.”

Lisa blinked, not believing Jennie for a second but deciding to drop the matter for the time being. The two of them heard the shower start upstairs, deducing you wanted to freshen up as the headed to the couch. “Let’s get pizza, it makes her feel better.” Jennie suggested, Lisa nodding and whipping out her phone to order.

Upstairs, you had thrown your bag on the floor of your room unceremoniously, sifting through your closet and pulling out your cotton pyjamas, running to the bathroom. Stripping you stepped into the warm spray, eyes closing automatically. Now that you were alone, you exhaled deeply, your thoughts running wild. You replayed everything that had happened at practice, feeling yourself stiffen whenever you thought of that one teammate calling Jungkook a player. Then, your one track mind shifted to how Jungkook looked. God, his arms were so toned, his tattooed hand making you wish he would wrap it around your throat. Immediately, your stomach clenched at the thought, your nipples pebbling and you let out a frustrated grunt, feeling annoyed that your body was betraying you. Changing the water temperature to ice cold, you shivered and washed yourself, too cold to feel horny now. Once you were done, you dried yourself, changing into your pyjamas and walking out, just in time to see Lisa paying for pizza by the door.

Practically leaping down the stairs, you rushed to the living room, not bothering with a plate as you took out a piping hot slice, taking a bite and moaning with joy. “Jennie suggested we order, since you were in a bad mood.” Lisa explained, and you turned to her, noticing she was waiting for you to offer an explanation.

Swallowing your bite, you let out a sigh before narrating the whole incident to Lisa, starting from the day you saw Jungkook in class, to when he asked you out and your reasons for refusing. Lisa took it all in, nodding at appropriate moments, gasping when she heard about your interaction at the party. Once you were done, she spoke, “I sort of suspected something had gone down between you two once he said he was a sophomore.”

You let out a noncommittal noise, focusing your attention on the pizza before Lisa spoke again, “As much as I shouldn’t say this after everything you said, I kind of ship you two. You both would make such a cute couple.”

Your eyes widened at her admission, Jennie clearing her throat and saying, “I actually think so too, sorry (Y/N). He’s like the bad boy of your dreams.”

Hearing your friend’s words, you let out a frustrated groan before whining, “This isn’t helping me at all. I have to not think of him in a romantic light.”

“But hey, if he proves himself as some sensitive, non-fuckboy, you’ll date him? Right?” Lisa asked hopefully.

You scoffed, sending her a pointed look and replying, “Sure. If Mr. International Playboy can prove he’s not a fuckboy, I’ll date him and not even _think_ about how my brothers will react.”

Rolling your eyes at how impossible your words sounded, you turned to the TV, missing the look Jennie and Lisa exchanged. They both had picked up on the way Jungkook had looked at you and so it was settled, they would find out what type of a man this Jungkook really was before pushing him to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter, please let me know what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> Reader and Jennie's Chanel shirt= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/cc/70/20cc700707eb8fd4b42d165d6b7a0854.jpg
> 
> Cheer uniform (sort of)= https://assets.bigcartel.com/product_images/184385334/New-102779.jpg?auto=format&fit=max&w=780
> 
> See you next update lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so happy with the comments I got for the last chapter, please keep them up! I kept rereading them as I wrote this chapter, since I found a few parts a little difficult to flesh out, but it was still such fun to write, since I got to add in bits of other POVs. Thank you so much for being so kind and supportive, we finally have Jungkook moving in the right direction ;) The next chapter's gonna have a lot of the two interacting!  
> Enjoy!

You had retreated to your room as soon as you finished dinner, wanting to avoid any form of conversation lest it led to Jennie and Lisa bringing up Jungkook and how good they thought the two of you would be. Checking your phone from where it was charging, you saw your brothers had all texted you, asking if you were ok. Letting out a sigh, you replied on the groupchat, saying you were just tired. You wondered if you should add that you were sleepy so they would not disturb you, but decided against it once you realised it would seem suspicious to them, all of them sharing your nocturnal habits. The last thing you needed was all of them showing up at the door to interrogate you.

Sitting down by your desk, you started to read through your emails, checking to see the assigned readings and whether or not any work had been given out. Finishing the readings you had not been through yet, you started to organise your notes, expanding on the points you had made in class. Once you were satisfied, you drifted to your bed, phone in hand. Starting to mindlessly scroll through your newsfeeds, you blinked when you saw a text from Elspeth, asking if you were free. Remembering you had promised to call her, you replied yes, even if you were in no mood to talk.

Immediately, you saw her calling you and you exhaled deeply before attending and greeting her, sounding happier than you felt. Elspeth started to rave about Adam, saying that they’d gotten together at the night of the party and hit it off and the next morning had breakfast at a diner in town. They were even going out right now, to Bangtan of all places. You hummed at appropriate moments, saying a few words about how happy you were for her. She thanked you repeatedly, joking about how you should think about pursuing matchmaking professionally. Elspeth would have kept speaking, but you heard Adam call out to her. Saying she had to go, she thanked you one last time before ending the call. Letting out a sigh, you closed your phone, realising how much you had been sighing lately. Rolling your eyes at what you had become, you shifted, trying to get comfortable, eyes landing on the ceiling as you started to stare at it aimlessly.

Huffing, you sat up, marching to switch the lights off. Grabbing your laptop, you browsed through Netflix, settling on a murder documentary and starting to watch. It provided much needed stimulation, and you were fascinated till the end. Once the credits started rolling, you felt your eyes droop, putting away your laptop and rolling over, drifting off slowly.

While you had been in your room, Jennie had snuck into Lisa’s. The two of them sat on the bed, trying to come up with a proper plan in regards to you and Jungkook. Albeit, it was difficult, since _you_ were the matchmaker of the group, the one who masterminded meetcutes and knew who would go well with who, along with Jimin. But, involving your brothers in any way was out of the question, whether it was planning or even finding out more about Jungkook. Asking Yoongi or one of the frat members could also prove risky, since they were loyal to the quadruplets. Letting out a frustrated groan, Lisa muttered something about how difficult their mission was. “We’ll just have to do this the traditional way. Find his social media, see what he posts and then tomorrow, approach as many sophomores as we can and ask about him.” Jennie said, already searching up ‘Jungkook’ on her phone.

“Why would a sophomore talk to us?” Lisa asked.

“Why wouldn’t they?” Jennie replied with a smirk, flipping her hair and winking at Lisa, who shrugged before agreeing, “Yeah you have a point. We have to be careful though, can’t let (Y/N) suspect something.”

“She won’t. I’ll make sure of it. Besides, she’ll be practicing her routines after class tomorrow, giving us plenty of time to scope the campus.” Jennie stated.

“You’re making it sound like a spy mission.”

“It _is_.” Jennie insisted, eyes blinking as she sat up straighter before continuing, “We are bracing the perilous waters that are sophomore students, just for (Y/N). We have to infiltrate, interrogate and then make sure she copulates.”

Jennie’s words made Lisa snicker, the two of them running through their plan one last time before Jennie retreated to her own room. As she lay down on the bed, she hoped for your sake that her hunch about Jungkook was right.

* * *

Jungkook was walking towards you, in the same outfit he was in yesterday, his hair up with a few sweaty strands framing his cheeks. He had his signature smirk on, walking closer and closer, dark eyes twinkling and looking absolutely _delectable_. “I think we should get to know each other, _doll_.” He whispered, voice deep, the nickname giving you tingles as he reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly about to lift it up—Your eyes snapped open, heart beating erratically as you took in your surroundings. You were in your room, alone. Letting out a sigh, unable to identify whether it was one of relief or disappointment, you checked the time. There was almost two hours before your alarm rang and you groaned.

What was your brain thinking, giving you dreams like this? You had decided, or at least you thought you had, that Jungkook was not right for you, that avoiding him was the best option. That if you were to interact with him, you would be cold and impassive. It was easier to pretend to hate him, because you feared that if you didn’t, you might just love him.

Your heartbeat was still fast and you knew you would not be able to sleep again. Getting out of bed, you walked across the hall, hesitating for a second before walking into Jennie’s room. Thankfully, Tae-hyung had not snuck in for any nightly excursions, Jennie asleep alone in the middle of her bed.

Laying down, you nudged her lightly and she cracked an eye open, scooting over to give you more room and better access to the covers. Once you were comfortable, you felt Jennie wrap an arm around you before whispering, her voice heavy with sleep, “What happened?”

“Had a _vivid_ dream and it woke me up.” You muttered, embarrassed about your predicament.

Thankfully, Jennie did not press for details, absentmindedly kissing the side of your head before her breathing evened again, letting you know she had drifted off again. You stayed still, Jennie’s even breaths lulling you to sleep as well, a small smile spreading across your face. When the alarm rang finally, you woke up, glad that your sleep had been dreamless. As Jennie stirred by your side, you unraveled yourself from her arms, walking to the bathroom to start your morning routine.

Flitting back into your room, you noticed how warm it would be today, despite the fact that October would start soon. Taking out your vintage oversized Led Zeppelin t-shirt, you pulled it on, its hem ending just a few inches above your knees. Slipping on your fishnets, you clasped on your beloved thigh belt, lacing up your ankle high Louis Vuitton black leather boots. Ruffling your hair slightly, you left it loose, smoking out your eyes— a staple with a outfit like the one you had on before grabbing your things, including your bag for ballet practice, and heading downstairs.

Apparently, you had taken longer than you thought getting ready, Jennie and Lisa already downstairs. You did not have enough time to sit and eat, luckily Jennie had prepared pop-tarts for you. Grabbing them thankfully, the three of you filtered out the house towards your lectures. You finished the pop-tarts during the drive, getting out and throwing away the wrappers in the nearby bin, smiling as you loved how your heels clacked against the ground, making you feel powerful. Unfortunately, all such feelings faded away as soon as you entered your maths lecture. As you sat through it, you winced, _feeling_ your braincells start to shrivel up and die. How could you be unable to understand even a word? Were you that stupid? It worried you, perhaps Ho-seok had been right, maybe you were smooth brained. Whimpering pathetically at the thought, more worried you found Ho-seok correct than anything else, you felt Lisa’s comforting pat against your shoulder. She swivelled her notebook so you could see what she had written down, breathing a sigh of relief and starting to copy it down, understanding bits and pieces. You had to arrange a tutoring lesson with your brothers soon, before this class became the only blot in your otherwise perfect grades.

Once the lecture ended, you could have danced with joy, being one of the first people to rush out. Waiting outside for Jennie and Lisa, the three of you walked side by side to the cafeteria. You just grabbed a small packet of chilled milk, not wanting to eat too much since you would practice later. Walking up to the table, you could see Elspeth wave at you from the side, sitting next to Adam who threw you a grin. You sent them a wink, sitting down at your regular table. Jennie and Lisa saw you were already at the table as they chose what they wanted to have, starting to walk towards you when someone caught their eye. There sat Jungkook, at a table further up, a bit at the edge. He was with a few other guys, none of them members of Alpha Phi. They were talking to him, or trying to, his eyes on you as you sat on the table oblivious, back to him. Jennie and Lisa exchanged knowing glances, wondering how to go about this.

“I can take (Y/N) out, say something about Namjoon while you approach him?” Lisa whispered, Jennie about to nod when they saw you make eye contact with them, inclining your head in a way to tell them to join you faster.

Just as they were about to put their plan in motion, your brothers appeared, Yoongi in tow. The latter sat down across you, while the quadruplets each kissed your head, Jennie observing how Jungkook’s jaw ticked with jealousy, his expression darkening. What was that all about? As they neared the table, Jennie saw Tae-hyung’s hand against your forehead as he asked, “Are you feeling sick? What happened yesterday?”

You shook your head at your brothers’ concern, all of them waiting for you to reply to Tae-hyung’s question. Before you could, Jennie piped up, “She was exhausted. Came home and fell asleep immediately.”

You sent Jennie a grateful smile, glad she was covering for you, Lisa nodding to agree with Jennie’s words before they sat down. Satisfied with the explanation, your brothers took their seats, starting to eat. Jimin was at your side, occasionally bringing up his sandwich to your mouth so you could take bites. “ChimChim, I have to dance later, can’t eat too much.” You protested when he insisted you have more, relenting finally and proceeding to feed Yoongi.

Your brothers started to discuss the frat initiates, Jennie and Lisa being the only ones to notice the slight shift in your posture, ears perking as you heard what your brothers are saying. “Have you guys decided who you’ll take?” Jennie asked, blinking up at Tae-hyung who replied, “It’s supposed to be a secret babe.”

Jennie pouted, about to resort to more _persuasive_ methods to get her boyfriend to talk, when Namjoon spoke up, “It’s not like they’ll tell anyone. We’ve decided on Liam and Noah.”

You almost let out a sigh of relief, _almost,_ till Ho-seok spoke up by your side, “You’re forgetting our main man Jeon Jungkook. He’s definitely in.”

If you had something in your mouth, you would have definitely choked, your posture stiffening up as you stared at the table. Of course he had been accepted. You did not know who to blame; your brothers for being so clueless, Jungkook for being so perfect, or God for deciding to fuck with you and you alone. Finally, you raised your gaze, making eye contact with Jennie and Lisa, who winced awkwardly. As everyone ate, you felt Ho-seok shift, patting your shoulder. Turning, you saw him now at the edge of the bench, one leg on each side as he faced you. Realising he had shifted so you could lean against him, you smiled, swivelling in your seat and leaning back, your back now resting against Ho-seok’s chest. Putting your legs up on the bench and pulling up your knees, you adjusted your shirt as it rid up your thighs. Ho-seok was now resting his chin on the top of your head, voice dropping as he murmured, “Go check out the link I’ve texted you so we can choose my present,”

Nodding, you whipped out your phone, finding Ho-seok’s text, opening it up to see Ho-soek’s favourite shoe designer’s works pull up. You scrolled, Ho-seok having a perfect view of your phone. Occasionally, he reached out, tapping at your phone to open up certain designs he liked, adding a few to the cart. “I think four’s enough Hobi.” You said, words not stopping Ho-seok from adding a fifth pair.

“I had to _talk_ to Kitty, _and_ listen to her. You should be lucky I’m not making you buy me a house.” Ho-seok responded and you rolled your eyes, despite the fact that he had a point.

From the other side of the table, Jennie watched as your proximity with Ho-seok made Jungkook glower. He looked like he would kill someone, not even bothering to pretend and pay attention to what his friends were saying, eyes on you. Clearly, he liked you. Jennie turned to nudge Lisa, only to see her and Namjoon exchanging shy glances, as if they hadn’t been rubbing against each other just a few days ago. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Tae-hyung, who was scarfing down his food, blissfully unaware of Jungkook’s attempts to kill Ho-seok with his eyes. Tae-hyung turned to her, sending a quick smile which she reciprocated. Just as Jennie was about to speak, she saw Jungkook get up, practically storming out the cafeteria. This time Lisa noticed, eyes following him out before she exchanged glances with her. They both turned to you, only to see you looking pale, eyes on the door of the cafeteria. So, you had finally seen him too.

* * *

Jungkook’s morning classes had been uneventful, a bit mundane if anything. Since you weren’t in them, he found himself paying attention, even if he would rather just look at you, GPA be damned. Once his lecture finished, his friends had suggested finally venturing into the cafeteria instead of hitting town. Jungkook had agreed, getting a table to the edge. He liked to observe, have a good view of the room and so he sat back, taking occasional bites of his lunch as he watched people cross by. His friends were talking about practice, discussing the fraternities they had wanted to get into. They mentioned how Alpha Sigma Phi would be sending in their letters tonight to the members they chose, clapping Jungkook’s back and saying he had definitely got in. He had smiled, about to reply when he saw you walk in.

The first thing he focused on were your legs, covered in fishnet tights. Jungkook audibly swallowed, eyes travelling upwards, waiting to see the start of your pants, but it never came, instead catching the hem of your shirt, inches up your knees. He blinked. Were you wearing _just_ the shirt and the fishnets? He could feel the lustful part of his brain takeover, eyes solely on your thighs as you walked, your shirt shifting slightly as Jungkook hoped to catch a glimpse of what you had on underneath.

You had not noticed him, walking to your table and taking a seat with your back to him. At this point Jungkook was sure he could grow horns, wings, a tail and a few extra limbs and you still would not be aware of his presence. He kept his gaze on you, barely registering what his friends said as he hoped you would turn, finally catching sight of him. It was almost pathetic, that you had clearly wanted nothing to do with him as per your behaviour on Sunday, and yet here he was, praying for just a crumb of your attention.

Out the corner of his eye, five figures walked past, headed straight for you. Jungkook stiffened when he saw it was the captains, as well as Yoongi. His eyes widened when Tae-hyung leaned down, was he going to kiss you? Jungkook was half right, watching as Tae-hyung pressed a kiss to the top of your head, followed by Namjoon, Ho-seok and then finally Jimin. You barely shifted, clearly comfortable with this overt display of affection. Tae-hyung reached out for your face, hand lingering against your skin as Jungkook burned with jealousy. How he longed to be the one kissing you, the one touching your flawless skin, just _knowing_ it was soft and supple. Your friends joined the group, their presence thankfully making Tae-hyung finally pull away from you, all of them joining you at the table.

Jungkook watched as you sipped your milk, were you not going to eat? Just as this thought crossed his mind, Jimin was already raising his sandwich to your face, feeding you. Jungkook’s jaw ticked, his hands clenching into fists as he watched Jimin feed you, you finally smiling and protesting and as much as he strained his ears, Jungkook could not hear what you were saying. It was probably for the best, Jungkook thought, knowing he would be unable to tolerate hearing you refer to Jimin with terms of endearment and affection, especially since the times you had talked to him had been cold and distant.

Just when Jungkook thought things could not get worse, Ho-seok shifted, prompting you to move. Jungkook watched frozen as you turned, leaning back against Ho-seok’s chest as if it were your bed, legs coming up to rest on the bench. This move made your shirt ride up, Jungkook’s eyes widening when he saw you had your leg belt on again, it being the only thing you were wearing underneath. You adjusted your shirt, unfortunately hiding the belt again, Ho-seok’s chin on your head and his arms resting at his side.

Were you really so okay with such public displays of intimacy? Did you not care that people would talk, judge you for being in a relationship with _four_ men at the same time, four _brothers_. Ho-seok’s arms moved, Jungkook watching on with dread and jealousy. Was he going to embrace you? He watched the track captain reach for your phone, tapping away at it, the two of you whispering and laughing, blissfully unaware of the world, let alone the others at your table. It intrigued Jungkook, seeing the other three brothers occupied, talking to each other as well as the others on the table. How were they okay with sharing you? Jungkook was steaming with jealousy watching you and Ho-seok, and he wasn’t even dating you. But the brothers were unconcerned, barely paying attention to you. It angered Jungkook off even more, his appetite killed. Grabbing his bag, he managed to spit out that he was going to class early before storming out the cafeteria, needing to get away. He did not notice your eyes following his, not seeing how you stiffened, eyes filling with sadness as you watched his retreating figure.

The rest of the day was a blur for Jungkook, the professors droning on through the lectures as he barely paid attention, his brain repeatedly replaying images from the cafeteria. The brothers kissing you, Tae-hyung touching you, Jimin feeding you, Ho-seok holding onto you as you were pressed up against his chest. It made him burn, made his heart ache. It surprised and scared him, how much you got under his skin. He had thought you were just someone he found attractive, but clearly there was much more to it. As his last class of the day ended, he knew he had to blow off some steam, before he snapped.

He had rushed to the gym, pulling on his gloves and starting to pulverise the punching bag. Despite trying, he could not imagine it was the captains he was punching, remembering how good they had been to him. It was annoying, only fuelling him further as he hit harder. Sweat started to bead across his forehead, shoulders starting to ache from how tense he was but he did not care. He shifted to weights, piling them on and starting to lift. He threw himself into his workout, wanting to distract himself. Only when he was drenched in sweat, all his muscles aching in protest did he finally decide to head back to his dorm. Stepping into the shower, he was almost too exhausted to stand, leaning against the cold tiles as the water ran down his back. How Jungkook wished things were different. If only you liked him instead, wanted to be with him instead, he’d make up for all four of the captains.

Getting out the shower, he was pulling on his clothes when he noticed an envelope on the floor, in front of his door. Running a hand through his wet strands to slick them back, he picked up the envelope, seeing it had the Alpha Sigma Phi symbol on it. Opening it up, he dropped the envelope to the ground, eyes skimming over what the letter inside had to say. He had been accepted into the fraternity, invited to start moving in, as well as being given his pick of the bedrooms.

Had he not met you, Jungkook would have currently been overjoyed. Instead, he just sighed, dropping onto his bed as he stared blankly at the words. He had up till a week to respond, after which the fraternity would assume he had refused. As much as he wanted to accept the offer, he wondered if it was the best idea. It would only mean seeing more of the captains, living with them, and thus seeing more of you around them.

Jungkook was not sure he could handle a whole year of watching you in their arms, perfect and so tantalisingly out of his reach. Perhaps another fraternity might be a better fit. With this option running through his mind, he stepped out, not remembering to put away the letter, it still in his clenched hands as he joined his dorm mates for dinner. It had not taken them long in the cafeteria to realise Jungkook was in a bad mood, and seeing him trudge out of his room only confirmed their suspicions.

One friend snatched the letter out of his hands, reading it aloud before starting to congratulate Jungkook for getting into the fraternity of his choice, everyone knowing how exclusive and picky Alpha Sigma Phi was. When Jungkook barely gave a reaction, let alone smile, one asked, “Is something wrong? We thought you’d want to celebrate.”

Shrugging, Jungkook finally spoke, “I don’t know if me joining Alpha Phi is the best idea anymore.”

His words had an immediate effect on his audience, all of them simultaneously starting to question Jungkook’s choice and his sanity. How could he reject the best fraternity on campus, especially since he’d had his sights set on it from the start? Clearly, something was going on, that Jungkook wasn’t willing to share. Still, it was their job to make sure he made the best choice for himself, no matter what he was currently feeling. “Whatever’s going on, you need to remember Alpha Sigma Phi is the best choice for you and your future. It’s an amazing opportunity, and you shouldn’t let it slip by you just because something’s bothering you. You’re better than that.”

Jungkook took in his friend’s words, nodding slowly as he ate. He had a lot to think about, knowing he could not rely solely on his brain or his heart to make a decision. Deciding to procrastinate on his choice, he retreated to his bedroom. Grabbing his phone, he saw a few messages from his family, texting them back and telling them how he was, leaving out all the details of what had been happening. It was not yet late and Jungkook was not sleepy, despite being tired. He did not have the energy to draw you again, nor the patience to get a head start on the work he had been assigned today. Putting on his headphones, he started to blast his playlist, eyes closing as he leaned against the headboard. Eventually, he succumbed to sleep, music still playing as he drifted off, your eyes haunting his dreams.

* * *

You watched Jungkook leave, wishing things did not have to be this way. Before your brothers could notice a shift in your demeanour, you smiled again, finally cutting Ho-seok off after he chose his seventh shoe. Jennie and Lisa could tell you wanted to leave, and so they started to gather their things. Namjoon raised a questioning eyebrow, Jennie explaining, “We have class soon. And then we’ll drop (Y/N) off at practice. Will one of you pick her, because I don’t mind?”

“I’ll do it.” Namjoon volunteered and you nodded gratefully at him, getting your things and rushing away from the table, sending a quick wave to your brothers and Yoongi.

Once you were outside, you exhaled deeply before saying in a low voice, “He’s not usually in the cafeteria. Today was my lucky day I guess.”

Jennie and Lisa winced at your tone, the latter huffing loudly before saying, “Forget it, let’s get to class.”

You nodded, needing to occupy your mind with something other than Jungkook. Thankfully, the start of the lecture activated your serious study mode, you diligently starting to take notes, while Lisa copied off you. Jennie on the other hand was doing God’s work, stalking Jungkook on every social media platform she had. It had taken a while to actually find his accounts, and now, she was weeks deep in his Instagram feed. There were a handful of posts, most just photos of the scenery which she assumed he had taken. Amidst those aesthetic photos were pictures of him, usually with his friends, which Jennie analysed closely.

It gladdened her that Jungkook wasn’t one of those guys who wanted to quote poetry for every photo he uploaded, or one who had moronic captions that he had taken off some shitty motivation blog. The latest photo he had uploaded was from a few months ago, of him in a tattoo parlour chair, face impassive but eyes twinkling as the artist worked on his arm. Being sure not to like the photo, Jennie took a screenshot to show you later, knowing you would never stalk Jungkook on your own accord.

Once classes ended, Jennie and Lisa dropped you outside the dance institute. Sending them a wave, you agreed when Jennie asked if you were okay with having pasta for dinner. Throwing the two one last smile, you walked inside, giving the receptionist a polite nod and heading towards Studio 2. Closing the door, you changed into the outfit you had packed, as well as your ballet shoes. This time, you made sure to warm up for at least 20 minutes, stretching almost languorously till you were satisfied. Deciding to start with Odile’s routine, you let the music play, exhaling deeply and starting to dance, eyes closed in concentration. Once you finished, you went on to Odette’s routines. Taking a break to catch your breath, you wondered what performance Madame Gorsky would choose for the summer showcase. It was too early for her to tell you now, although you would have preferred to know already, just so you could kickstart on your practicing. The months before the recital were always hectic, and now that you were away, it would be much more of a hassle to juggle your studies and your dancing. Still, you would not give up either.

You had recorded bits of your routine on Sunday, as well as your dancing now. As you started practice again, you made sure the camera was recording you, keeping your movements as precise as possible. Once you were finished, you emailed the videos to Madame Gorsky so she could give critiques and see your progress. She had insisted you keep her updated, being her star pupil. You smiled as you remembered how heartbroken she had been when you had said you would not pursue dancing professionally. She would still try and convince you from time to time, her thick Polish accent becoming increasingly unintelligible the more passionate her appeals would get.

Once you were satisfied with the amount of practice you had done, you changed out of your shoes, not bothering to wear your regular clothes again. As you finished packing up, you saw Namjoon calling to let you know he was outside. You rushed outside, spotting his car from a mile away. Getting in, you reciprocated the smile Namjoon threw your way, leaning back against the seats and letting out a sigh, finally relaxing your muscles. “How was practice?” Namjoon asked and you shrugged.

“I actually had to ask you something little one.” Namjoon spoke, and you stiffened, knowing this particular petname only came onto your brother’s lips when they had something serious to discuss.

Did he know about Jungkook? How could he? There was barely anything to know. But then again, your brothers liked to jump to conclusions quickly, even the more rational Tae-hyung and Namjoon. All they needed to know was that Jungkook spoke to you at the party and was in your classes, they’d figure out the rest of the puzzle, spelling out potentially devastating consequences for Jungkook. Still, you had to stay calm. Turning to him, you raised a curious eyebrow, hoping your voice came out steady as you asked, “What’s wrong Joon?”

“Lets say I have a friend, who likes a friend. Now, mind you, this friend has known her for almost half his life, so it’s like he _knows_ her, but at the same time he doesn’t. It’s hard to tell if this friend likes him back, and while she was stuck to him like glue at the party and looking _so fucking good_ , it doesn’t necessarily mean she has feelings for him or would say yes if he asked her out to dinner, even if that’s what he wants.” Namjoon sputtered, all the words making your head ache.

Still, you exhaled the breath you had been holding, glad he had no clue about Jungkook. From his words, it was clear he had no clue about Lisa and how to approach her either. “Joon, Lisa likes you. Everyone knows.” You responded, smirking when you saw his face light up for a second before he covered it up, quickly adding, “What do you mean Lisa? I’m talking about my friend, and his friend and-”

“Cut the crap Joon. I’m the best liar out of all the kids Eomma and Papa decided to pop out, and you’re one of the worst. So, take my advice. Lisa likes you, a lot. She has for the past three years almost. Probably even before that. And I know you like her too. So what’s the problem?” You spoke, laying out all the facts for your sometimes too-dense-for-his-own-good brother.

“I don’t want to ruin our dynamic. Plus, she’s one of your closest friends, will you be okay with me and her being together?” Namjoon muttered, grip on the steering wheel tightening.

“One of my brothers is already fucking my best friend Joon, I am used to it at this point. Plus, I love you both, and know you’ll be good for each other. But be warned, you hurt her and I will forget we are siblings. Chicks over dicks.” You said, flashing Namjoon a smirk.

“What if I mess up?”

“It’s not Hal-Abeoji’s portrait that you’ll mess up and spill a Capri Sun all over it.” You teased, enjoying the wince your words elicited from your brother as he remembered the fated day he had ruined your grandfather’s portrait, and gotten yelled at for hours by both him and the artist.

Realising Namjoon needed a few words of encouragement, you said, “Joonie, you haven’t dated anyone for years, neither has she. She’s been waiting on you to make a move, and I think it’s time you do.”

As you finished, you saw the house pull up, Namjoon silent as he mulled over your words. “You always know what to say (Y/N).” He finally said, sending you an affectionate smile.

“Of course, I’m perfect. It’s a burden that I bear with pride.” You replied with a flourish, sending him a wink before getting out.

You were about to close the door when he called out to you. Raising an eyebrow, you waited for him to speak. “I think I’ll ask her out soon. For now, keep it under the wraps.”

His words made you squeal, nodding enthusiastically as a promise to stay quiet, you walked inside. Immediately, your nose crinkled in confusion. You could see the pasta sitting prepared in the living room, but the kitchen looked almost spotless, no smell of ingredients permeating the air either. Blinking, you were just about to call out to see if anyone was home, when Lisa and Jennie rushed downstairs, dressed in their pyjamas. You noticed how their clothes looked fresh, like they had just been put on, even though they technically should have been home hours ago. Before you could ask what was going on, Lisa said, “I’m starved after all that cooking. Let’s eat.”

* * *

Jennie watched you walk into the building, Lisa sliding down into your seat. Nodding at each other, Jennie started to drive, heading back to the main campus instead of the house. Parking, Jennie strutted out, Lisa following as they started to look around for sophomores. They were not worried about running into the boys, knowing they would be busy with last minute details for tonight, having to deliver the initiates their acceptance letters. They walked into the cafeteria, hoping to catch sight of Jungkook or one of his friends.

None of them were in sight, and Jennie let out an annoyed huff, grabbing Lisa’s hand and marching off in the direction of the library. There, the two pretended to look through the shelves upon shelves of books, trying to find someone worth interrogating on the tables. After the librarian had shot them the fifth dirty look in the past five minutes, they knew they would have to actually pretend to study. Pulling out the first thick book Jennie saw, she curled her lip in distaste when she saw it was about the history of Accounting. Still, it was what they had to work with.

Walking towards the tables, Lisa nudged at Jennie, inclining her head at a guy who was hunched over a stack of books, his glasses hanging off the tip of his nose as he focused. “Target locked and loaded.” Muttered Jennie, flipping her hair and strutting towards the table, setting down the book louder than she intended.

The loud thwack sounded, reverberating off the walls, as the guy winced, looking up to see Jennie and Lisa pull up seats across him, sending him large smiles that made his heart flutter. Flipping open the book, Jennie pretended to read for a few minutes, letting put dramatic sighs at opportune moments, feeling the guy’s eyes on her. He looked like the type of person who would make a collage out of his crushes face and cum all over it for a year as an experiment, as well as the type to never have made successful contact with the opposite sex. Still, Jennie bit back a shudder, reminding herself that she was doing it for you as she turned to Lisa and voiced out, making sure her voice sounded much dumber, “I don’t get this. Do you get this?”

Shaking her head no, Lisa whined, “This is like sooo difficult. We really need someone to help us out.”

Immediately, the guy at the table straightened up, knowing it was his time to shine. He had been watching the two females for the past five minutes, their attitude and clothes reminding him of (Y/N) from his English class. Exhaling, adjusting his glasses and slicking his hair back, he cleared his throat before saying, “I can help ladies.”

Jennie tried not to gag at his nasal voice, missing Tae-hyung’s deep timbre. Luckily, Lisa spoke, “Oh my gosh, really?”

With this, she blinked at him dumbly, beaming at him so well for a second Jennie was convinced Lisa thought the person across the table was Namjoon. Knowing she had to step it up, Jennie smiled too, “That’d be a _huge_ help.”

He nodded enthusiastically, boldly reaching out for the book in front of them, flipping through it and saying, “Yeah, I got this.”

“That’s so nice of you, what’s your name?” Jennie asked, nails digging into her palms under the table.

“It’s Dexter, but you can call me Dex.” He said, attempting a smirk but instead twisting his face in such a way that it looked like he was having a stroke.

“Are you a sophomore?” Lisa asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, what about you?”

“Freshmen.” Jennie replied, throwing _Dex_ another smile.

He blinked, smoothing out his collar before starting to explain the book. Jennie and Lisa cringed, the jargon flying past their heads, it was like he was speaking in tongues. They powered through for six minutes, trying to pay attention, but Jennie could not help her eyes glazing over, Lisa admiring the lights on the ceiling. “Are you ladies paying attention?” He asked, noticing the blank expressions his companions had.

“We are, but we’d like to know more about you and your sophomore mates.” Lisa said quickly, leaning forward a bit.

“Yeah, like Jungkook. Do you know him?” Jennie asked, joining Lisa and leaning forward, and once she sensed hesitation from the dude, she covered his hand with hers before pleading, “I’m so curious about him. What’s he like?”

Dexter’s brain had stopped working the moment the two females had sat down in front of him, and now that one of them was touching him, it was like his brain was short-circuiting. She could have asked him to jump off the library roof and he would have done so happily, but why was she asking about him? Was she like all the others in his class, having eyes only for Jungkook? “You don’t like him do you?” He asked cautiously, seeing the girls shake their heads no.

“Actually, we think he might be a distant cousin of mine, which is why I wanna know more about him. Anything you have helps.” The dark haired one said, gently squeezing his hand, Dexter deciding he would never wash it again.

“He’s in my classes, and I don’t particularly care for him or his attitude.” He said, Jennie kicking Lisa from under the table, prompting her to say, “How come?”

“Well, he barely studies as it is, but in English and History, all he does is look at this girl. You know, he calls me Pointdexter and has banned anyone from sitting in the same row as her. It’s so frustrating that he hogs (Y/N) all to himself. We should be allowed to take in her scent as much as her.”

Jennie and Lisa’s eyes widened at his words, not missing on the fact that Jungkook made sure he was the only one near you in class, or the fact that Pointdexter had used the word _scent_. “Oh wow, he sound’s cocky.” Jennie stated, hoping he would elaborate.

“So cocky! Always flirting with every girl he sees, but he has stopped since seeing (Y/N), now he just tries to flirt with her. But (Y/N)’s smart, she doesn’t give him the time of the day. I _know_ she wants a nice guy, not someone like Jungkook. He doesn’t deserve someone like her.” Dexter said, his expression changing as he mentioned you, making Jennie and Lisa recoil internally.

“So you’re saying Jungkook likes this girl?” Lisa asked.

“As much as a person like him is capable of liking yes.” Dexter said.

“Okay, thanks for your help.” Jennie said, pulling her hand away from his and standing up, Lisa following suit.

“Wait, ladies I still have to teach you this.” Dexter protested.

“That’s okay Pointdexter, we got it.” Lisa said quickly, turning on her heel and rushing out with Jennie, leaving Dexter blinking.

The two ran into the first bathroom they could find, Jennie scrubbing her hands intensely while Lisa wheezed, “Oh god, what the fuck was that?”

“I need Tae to fuck me for at least three hours to help me forget today.” Jennie groaned, still washing her hand even though the skin was now red and raw.

While Lisa shuddered at Jennie’s oversharing, she knew today’s encounter with Pointdexter had been traumatising yet informative. “At least we know Jungkook likes her, sort of.” Lisa said, Jennie nodding and finally starting to dry her hands.

Still, their work was not yet done. Walking out, they started to scope the campus for a few more sophomores, luckily running across a new member of the track team, who was more than happy to talk about Jungkook. In their interrogating, Jennie and Lisa failed to notice how late it had gotten. Once they saw the sun starting to set, they knew they had been focusing too much on the research mission. “We don’t have enough time to cook now, and (Y/N)’s gonna be suspicious if dinner isn’t ready by the time she’s back.” Lisa lamented as they rushed to Jennie’s Porsche.

“I’ll order it, we can say we tried a new recipe or something.” Jennie said, one hand on the steering wheel while the other typed away at her phone.

Luckily, the pasta was delivered minutes after they reached home. They had gotten rid of the delivery bags, emptying it into a dish and setting out plates in the living room. Checking the time, they knew you would be reaching in a few minutes when they realised they had not changed. Rushing up the stairs, they ran to their respective rooms, throwing on their pyjamas as quick as they could, cursing when they heard the front door open. Rushing downstairs, they could tell from your expression that you were suspicious, but before you could ask questions, Lisa ushered you into the living room, complaining about her hunger. Luckily, you were too tired to protest, getting comfortable and starting to eat.

You had remarked that the pasta was different, Jennie immediately saying they had tried out a new recipe. Not asking any other questions, you had finished and said you were going to take a shower. As soon as you went upstairs, Jennie turned to Lisa and said, “Now, we just need to talk to Jungkook tomorrow. I think lunch may be the best time.”

“What about the boys?” Lisa whispered back, worried you might overhear.

“I’m going to the frat right now, I’ll make sure the boys are busy tomorrow so we can interrogate him in peace.” Jennie stated.

Lisa had more questions, but Jennie ignored her, whipping out her phone and dialling Tae-hyung’s number. He picked up in two rings, Jennie smiling when she heard his familiar deep voice say, “Hey baby.”

“Tae.” She whined, knowing she had to work him up to make him listen to her.

“Is something wrong baby? Are you feeling okay? Should I come over?” He asked, tone now full of concern.

“ _I’m_ coming over, I _miss_ you.” Jennie whined again, hearing Tae-hyung inhale sharply, his voice growing deeper as he replied, “I miss you babe. I’m waiting.”

Turning the phone off, Jennie winked at Lisa, who looked equal part disgusted and equal part impressed. Sauntering upstairs, Jennie rummaged through her closet before finding what she was looking for. Slipping on the brand new pink lace La Perla lingerie set she had bought, she hurriedly did her makeup, spritzing Tae-hyung’s favourite perfume on her pulse points, grabbing shirt of his and slipping it on. It reached her knees, loose and giving no hint of what was underneath. Slipping on her heels, she grabbed her phone and keys, sending Lisa a wave as she stepped out. Jennie drove like a madwoman, two missions in her mind. One was to make sure Tae-hyung and the boys stayed busy tomorrow during lunch, the other was to get fucked.

Parking outside the Alpha House, Jennie’s heels clacked against the pavement. By the time she reached the door, Tae-hyung already had it open, dressed in just his sweats that hung low on his hips. He had his arms outstretched, Jennie leaping into them and starting to kiss him furiously, Tae-hyung kicking the door close and carrying her up the stairs, his lips never leaving hers. Once he reached his room, he let her down, Jennie sauntering into the familiar surroundings and sending him a smile as he locked the door. Now that he was facing her, she slowly pulled off his shirt, catching the way Tae-hyung’s eyes blew with lust once he caught sight of what she had on underneath. One pout and he was gone, rushing forward and starting to shower her with kisses.

Hours later, Jennie sighed with content, resting atop Tae-hyung on his bed, their layers long discarded and spread around the room. Tae-hyung was half awake, Jennie’s hands stroking his jaw before she pressed a kiss to his lips, getting his attention. “Babe, I really want us to go out for lunch on Wednesday. I’ve been meaning to visit the cafe in town.” She whispered.

“You know I workout with the boys on Wednesday, I’ll take you tomorrow instead.” He replied, one hand cupping Jennie’s full cheeks while the other grazed the small of her back.

“I’m busy tomorrow. Lisa, (Y/N) and I have to study. Baby please, can’t you workout tomorrow instead?” She pouted, seeing Tae-hyung’s resolve start to crumble.

“You’re the oldest babe, if you tell them Tuesday instead of Wednesday, they’ll listen. If it’s a no, I’m leaving right now.” She said, starting to pull away when Tae-hyung gripped her wrist, arm snaking around to pin her to him.

“The things I do for you.” He whispered, voice dropping an octave as he shifted, Jennie now underneath him, squealing with delight that her plan worked and that Tae-hyun was ready for another round.

* * *

You woke up when you heard a door close. Blinking in confusion, you checked the time. While it was morning, there was still half an hour before your alarm rang. Getting out of bed and placing out the hallway, you saw Jennie sneaking up the stairs, hair a mess, in heels and Tae-hyung’s shirt. Rolling your eyes when she noticed you and sent you a smirk, you watched Jennie’s walk of shame, noticing how her legs were littered hickeys yet again. “They’re like rabbits.” You muttered to yourself, walking to the bathroom and doing your morning routine.

Pulling out a thin full sleeved light blue ribbed v-neck shirt and a pair of comfortable grey bottoms, you changed into your outfit. For your hair, you pinned away the front strands with two small butterfly clips, the rest falling loose. Heading downstairs with your things, you smiled at Lisa before starting to prepare yourself a bowl of cereal. Once you were halfway through, Jennie joined the two of you, wearing a mint green sundress with patterned white lilies, the hem stopping above her knees, presumably to hide all the marks your brother had left. As you shifted your attention back to your breakfast, you did not notice the look and nod Jennie sent Lisa, who in turn smiled triumphantly.

As soon as you walked into the maths lecture, you knew today was not your day with the braincells or intelligence. Taking a seat, you felt yourself get repeatedly distracted, whether it was looking at memes, or trying to figure out if the guy in front of you had a tarantula in his hair or just happened to have it styled that way. Jungkook also crossed your mind, how he had stormed out of the cafeteria, how _hopeful_ he had looked in the gym after practice as Ashlyn and Justin agreed to go on a date. All throughout class you kept sighing, shifting in your seat uneasily as you thought about how you kept brushing Jungkook away. While you were doing it to protect yourself, it felt increasingly worse turning him down and rebuffing his existence in every manner possible.

Only when the professor announced he would be giving a quiz tomorrow, did you finally snap out of your thoughts. Without elaborating further, he ended class and you turned to Jennie and Lisa with panic. “I was not paying attention, what did he say about a quiz?” You asked desperately.

“It’s apparently super difficult and important, he was talking about the types of questions we should expect for the past 20 minutes. Where was your head?” Lisa asked.

Before you could respond, Jennie smirked, “Probably thinking about Jungkook.”

You shot her a glare, knowing you needed to study before asking, “Can I borrow your notes, I need to hit the library and study. Tell the boys I’m sorry about bailing for lunch.”

Lisa and Jennie nodded, giving you their notebooks, Jennie adding that you should go over chapter three before they waved you off. You sent them grateful smiles, rushing towards the library. The building was huge, the enormous amount of books making you smile. There were a decent amount of people inside, enough empty tables for you to study on. Getting one to the side, you spread out your books and notes, starting to read and attempt the problems. Initially, nothing stuck to you, but you sifted through Jennie and Lisa’s notes, reading and rereading the solutions before reattempting the questions till you were confident in your abilities to pass with a good grade. By the time you were done, your next class only had five minutes to start and you sighed, glad you’d had breakfast or you’d be starving otherwise.

Lisa and Jennie watched you leave, breathing out sighs of relief and starting to walk towards the cafeteria. The regular table was empty, with the boys all being in the gym and you in the library. Jennie got herself an apple, Lisa taking a salad as they scoped the cafeteria for Jungkook. He was nowhere to be seen and Jennie pouted, before seeing one of the guys he was sitting with yesterday. “Listen, do you have any idea where Jungkook might be? I have to lend him notes.” Jennie lied, the boy nodding and suggesting they try the quad.

Thanking him, the two walked out, Jennie leading the way as they walked past multiple students, finally reaching the quad. Like the rest of Walachia, it was huge, groups of students littered on the grass and benches, some studying and some just enjoying each other’s company. “There, I see him!” Lisa pointed out, Jennie shifting her gaze to see Jungkook leaning back against a table, eyes closed as he listened to music.

He was alone and without even going over the plan, Jennie started to stride purposefully towards him Lisa following. Stopping in front of him, Jennie started tapping her foot, waiting for him to notice their presence. Jungkook felt someone step into his light, trying to hold back a scowl. He had explicitly told his friends that he wanted to be alone to think over his decision about joining Alpha Sigma Phi, avoiding the cafeteria like a plague lest you be there with your boyfriends. Opening his eyes slowly, he took in the two girls in front of him, removing his headphones once he realised they were your friends. What were they doing here? His eyes searched for you, before landing back on them. Sitting up straight, he cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Can I help you ladies?”

“Hey, Jungkook, it’s Jennie. Tae introduced us this Sunday.” The brunette said, flashing him a smile before taking a seat across the table, the blond joining her and saying, “I’m Lisa, congratulations on getting into Alpha Phi.”

Blinking, Jungkook shifted, facing the two as they sat across him unprompted. He wanted to ask how Lisa knew about him getting accepted, before deducing that one of the captains must have told her, all of them spending ample time together thanks to you. Biting back the question on his lips about your presence, he rested his elbows against the table, waiting for the two to speak. “I’ve seen the way you look at (Y/N). Do you like her?” Jennie said without any warning, watching Jungkook’s neutral expression change into one of surprise.

He was taken aback by how blunt Jennie was, blinking and composing himself, a million thoughts running through his mind before he voiced one out, “Did (Y/N) put you up to this or something?”

Lisa shook her head no earnestly, Jennie letting out a small scoff before saying, “(Y/N) would _never_ ask us to approach a guy for her. This isn’t some fifth grade ‘my friends talk to your friends’ thing.”

Jungkook took in Jennie’s words, if you had not sent them, then why were they here? “What is this then?”

“A question. Do you like (Y/N)?” Jennie responded with ease, leaning forward, her eyes searching Jungkook’s face.

It really was the million dollar question. Did he like you? It was like asking if he liked water, if he liked breathing, if he liked banana milk. Still, Jungkook was remiss to lay his feelings bare to two practical strangers, no matter how close they seemed to you. “Whether I do or don’t, I don’t remember it being any of your business.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. (Y/N) is our business, and I am here to figure out if you deserve the green light to chase her.” Jennie responded, admiring her stiletto nails under the sun.

“Why’d you want me chasing her? She’s _taken_.” Jungkook spat out before he could help it, noticing the confusion on Jennie’s face as well as Lisa’s.

“Taken? If you mean _possessed_ then I _swear_ she’s usually friendlier.” Lisa promised.

“Don’t lie, I’ve seen her around campus with her boyfriends.” Jungkook bit back, cursing the fact that he could not stay quiet.

Jennie blinked at the boy in front of her, worried you had a crush on someone who suffered from hallucinations and delusions. What boyfriends was Jungkook talking about? The only men you were around on campus were the quadruplets and Yoongi. He surely could not mean them, he had to know you were related. Unless—

“What boyfriends? I need names.” Jennie demanded, trying to keep her laughter under control.

“I’m surprised I need to say it, since you’ve been there to see all their PDA. The sports captains and her. Ho-seok, Jimin, Tae-hyung and Namjoon.” Jungkook spat out, confused that your closest friends were so unaware about your relationship.

Lisa snorted before starting to cough, Jungkook noticing the glimmer in Jennie’s eyes, not understanding what was so funny. Jennie watched Jungkook’s features shift into annoyance, barely having control over the laughter that threatened to escape her. Clearly, you had fallen for Jungkook’s broad shoulders without realising there wasn’t much sitting on top of them. “Um, okay, ignoring you just said that. Imagine she wasn’t taken, as you say she is. Do you _like_ her?”

Jungkook mulled over Jennie’s words, despite knowing the answer immediately. Realising he had nothing to lose, he nodded, noticing how Jennie and Lisa lit up. “You have a bit of a reputation already Jungkook, so I want to know if (Y/N) would just be another name in your little black book.” Jennie asked.

“No.” He replied immediately, surprising himself with the conviction in his tone.

It was true, you would not, could not be just someone he slept with. He had barely spoken to you properly and was so intrigued, so fascinated by you. Jungkook may not believe in a lot of things, but he believed in fate, and it kept leading you to him. Five minutes speaking to you was all the time he had needed to know you were it for him, that he would not need anyone else.

“Hmm. Perfect. I approve.” She stated, Lisa nodding in agreement.

Jungkook was confused, and now frustrated. Why were they ignoring the fact that you had boyfriends, _four_ of them?“I can’t share her with four other men.” He stated, jaw ticking as his mind conjured images of you with the captains.

This time, Jennie and Lisa could not control their laughter, starting to giggle uncontrollably as Jungkook watched them. Lisa was wiping tears away from her eyes as she wheezed, Jennie finally composing herself and facing Jungkook again, who looked less than amused. “She’s not with the captains. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“How can you know for sure? I’ve seen them-” Jungkook started, only to be interrupted by Jennie, “Because of two reasons.”

Jungkook crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, prompting Jennie to continue speaking, “One, because two out of the four captains are already in relationships, Tae-hyung and I will actually have our three year anniversary soon.”

Jennie’s words took Jungkook by surprise, eyes widening as he was about to speak, Jennie smirking and continuing, “And, the second, much more important reason. (Y/N) doesn’t condone any form of incest.”

Seeing Jungkook blink confused at her words, Jennie made a mental note to tell you the boy was a bit dumb before saying slowly, “They’re siblings.”

It was like the time Jungkook learnt about sex for the first time, his mind was being blown apart. Blinking rapidly, he tried to absorb Jennie’s words. You were their _sister_?! Shaking his head, he asked, “What do you mean siblings? What proof do you have?”

Rolling her eyes, Jennie responded, “By siblings, I mean they all emerged from the same vagina, and out the same man’s ballsack. As for proof, I’ve known (Y/N) since we were four and the quadruplets since they were six.”

Jungkook still looked hesitant, despite Lisa affirming everything she said and Jennie sighed deeply, whipping out her phone and finding photos of her and Tae-hyung kissing. Showing them to Jungkook, she opened up your instagram, pointing out the fact that you shared the Park surname. Despite everything Jennie was showing him, Jungkook still could not believe it, having spent so much time vehemently believing you were dating them. “Ugh wait.” Jennie said, tapping away at her phone and Jungkook saw she was calling you.

Once you attended, Jennie put it on speaker before saying, “Your brother’s are idiots.”

“I’m well aware. What happened? Did Jimin say something to Hobi again? Or did Hobi procure another flask? Oh god, did Joon fuck things up with-” Jungkook heard you say before Jennie interjected.

“No, it was Tae. He’s left me with a limp after last night, and we have cheer practices coming up. Speaking of which, we might be hitting the cafe for lunch tomorrow, wanna join?” Jennie asked, sending a pointed look to Jungkook.

“Nobody told you to sneak off to see him Jen, that was on you. And no thanks, I don’t want to third wheel. Have fun.” You responded, ending the call.

Jennie threw Jungkook a smile that screamed ‘I told you so’, watching the boy lean back, exhaling deeply as he absorbed everything. You were single, you were not dating the captains. You were their _sister_ , their _baby_ sister. A slow smile started to spread across his face, faltering slightly when a thought crossed his head. If you weren’t with them, why were you not giving him a chance? He was about to ask your friends, surprised to see them getting up. “Wait.” He called out, Jennie turning and raising an eyebrow.

“(Y/N), I- What-” Jungkook tried, full of too many thoughts and emotions to form a coherent sentence.

“Like I said, she’s single and I’ve just given you the green light. A little advice, get to know her a little before you ask her out next time, stud.” Jennie said, throwing him a wink and walking away, Lisa sending a small wave and adding, “The quadruplets are _very_ protective, so keep everything on the down low. Be careful.”

Jungkook sat still, mind reeling from his conversation with your friends. Had he been alone, he would’ve let out the loudest whoop possible and maybe even broken into song. Jennie and Lisa thought he was good for you, and they knew you for years. Clearly, they would be aware of your type. Jennie’s words rang in his ears, ‘get to know her’. She had also mentioned his reputation, Jungkook finally realising he had been too forward at the party. Just because he had immediately felt that you were his, did not mean you felt the same. Him asking you out immediately may have made you think he was only after one thing, and that must have put you off. Exhaling deeply, Jungkook knew he had to make things right, having been given a new chance to get close to you. And no matter what, he was going to take that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought about the chapter in the comments! I won't be detailing any smut that's not Jungkook/Reader, which is why I didn't elaborate on what happens between Jennie and Tae.  
> It was so much fun writing this chapter, especially Jennie and Lisa's interactions with Kookie and Pointdexter. 
> 
> Reader's LV boots= https://www.louisvuitton.com/images/AH5Q1HGZ02_PM2_Front%20view
> 
> Jennie's mint dress= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3e/22/1c/3e221cb1cf2f386074ece6907e69596e.jpg
> 
> Reader's blue shirt outfit= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a9/d9/84/a9d984f8d0fe61ce8f313db5fdc1c3ef.jpg
> 
> See you next update lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving the response this story is getting, it makes me so happy that more and more people are reading and commenting! Thankyou all so much for the love, support and kudos y'all are angels! I promised Jungkook interactions and I have delivered, hopefully well.   
> Enjoy!

The rest of the day was a blur for Jungkook. He found himself beaming mid lecture, still not believing his luck. He practically floated back to his dorm, glad how things had fallen into place. He would not have to think twice about saying yes to Alpha Sigma Phi anymore, immediately penning his acceptance and mailing it back to the fraternity. That night, Jungkook finally slept with a semblance of peace, knowing you were no longer as unattainable as he thought.

Waking up earlier than usual, he had rushed to the shower, scrubbing himself raw. Walking out, the towel slung low in his hips, he started to go through his closet. For the first time in a while, Jungkook fretted over what to wear. He would be seeing you, approaching you again to hopefully more successful results, and he had to look his best. But, he had to make sure it didn’t look like he was trying too hard. Striking a balance was imperative. Choosing a pair of worn blue ripped jeans, he pulled out a loose fitting tray shirt with sleeves that ended at his elbows, making sure to keep his tattoos exposed. He had noticed you admiring them, no matter how subtle you had tried to be, and decided it was a safe bet to keep them on display.Putting on his regular jewellery, he ran a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply at his reflection before grabbing his bag and heading outside.

Jungkook shoved his breakfast down his throat at light-speed, downing the cornflakes as if the world depended on him finishing the bowl in less than a minute. Snatching up his keys, he practically flew towards his class. All throughout the lecture, he kept tapping his foot impatiently, glancing at the time every two seconds, willing it to go faster. There was no point in him trying to concentrate, adrenaline and excitement pumping through his veins. He debated on ways to approach you. Should he find you in the cafeteria and join you for lunch? He shook away the idea as soon as it crossed his mind, your brothers would probably be there, Lisa’s warning ringing through his mind. Jungkook did not want to antagonise them, especially since he would be joining their fraternity and, _hopefully_ dating their sister. He could just wait for English, maybe talk to you about notes or the lecture. Deciding the latter was a better option, Jungkook finally started to pay attention, only to realise his lecture was about to end.

Shrugging, he walked out, convincing his friends to eat in the cafeteria. Even if he couldn’t talk to you immediately, it did not mean he couldn’t admire you from afar. Walking inside, his eyes scanned the tables for you. Sitting down, he ate listlessly, eyes darting to the entrance every time he saw the door open, hoping you would walk in with your friends. Jennie and Lisa were nowhere in sight, neither were your brothers. This would have been the perfect opportunity to talk to you, if only you were there. Jungkook pouted into his food, disappointed you were not in the cafeteria. Still, he comforted himself with the fact that he would be seeing you in class soon enough, starting to count the seconds.

As he finished his food and headed to his bike, Jungkook could not remember being so excited about anything for a while. The anticipation was making him tick, unable to sit steady as he drove. He had made sure to leave early, so he could be seated when you walked in. It was like he had not seen you in years, even though you had been there in the cafeteria. Jungkook deduced that this was because he would be seeing you in a new light, with a new hope. You were out of reach, but now he had wings on his feet, and he would rise up to you. Nodding at professor Evans, who raised a surprised eyebrow at seeing him so early, he took his seat, leaning back and tapping against the desk, starting to run through his opening lines. Should he be funny? Or suave? You had enjoyed his flirting at the party, up to the point he had asked you out. Was it worth the risk, being flirty again? Jungkook worried he would not be able to help himself when he saw you, knowing it would take an effort to control his ogling and compliments.

Deciding to throw the ball in your court, Jungkook settled on greeting you, hoping you would respond. Smiling at his decision, he watched as people filtered into the lecture hall. This was perfect, you would be coming in, taking your regular seat and glancing at him. He would swivel in his seat, send you a smile and say ‘hey’, wait for you to smile and reply before asking how your day had been. It was a fool proof plan. Until Jungkook saw you. You walked into class, eyes trained on your phone and completely unaware of the reaction your outfit had set off in him. You were in black denim daisy dukes, and a full sleeved mustard button down. The reason for Jungkook’s now heavy breathing and increased heartbeat was the fact that your shirt only had one bottom button closed, the rest of your torso on display, showing off the swell and valley of your breasts, covered in a small black lace bralette.

All his plans of being suave and smooth, but not ogling at you flew out the window. There was no way he could talk to you today when you looked like _that_. He let out a weak groan as you started to head towards your seat, eyes still on your phone. Jungkook trained his gaze on the desk, pulling out his notebook and a pencil, gripping it so tight his knuckles looked even paler. He could feel you sit down by his side, not daring to send you a glance lest his dick decided to wake up and cause a problem. He could already feel it stirring, clenching his jaw and praying to whoever was listening that he did not get a boner during his lecture. Thankfully, professor Evans started to speak, making you turn your attention from your phone to the class.

As if they had a mind of their own, Jungkook’s eyes shifted to you, widening as you leaned forward, the shirt exposing more and more of your chest. Holy fuck, God was testing him today. Jungkook thought this was the best form of torture to go through, seeing you so close yet so far, so much of you exposed for him to look at but not to touch. Half the lecture passed by with Jungkook sneaking glances at you, trying to keep his blood flow under control. It was taking all of his self control to not blatantly start to stare at you, much like he had done the first day he saw you. Jungkook was sure he could get through the rest of the lecture, that he would just talk to you tomorrow instead. Until professor Evans cleared her throat, announcing that she had assigned partners for her first big piece of coursework.

She explained that she had chosen the partners for the students, and that in later assignments they could choose partners for themselves. Jungkook’s heartbeat started to rise again, back stiff and rigid as she started to call out the names. He both prayed and dreaded that you would be his partner, not knowing how he would behave if it was the case. “And finally, we have Jeon Jungkook and Park (Y/N). I want you all to group together and discuss your papers for the rest of the class okay?”

Professor Evans’ words rang in Jungkook’s ears, of course you were his partner. He dared not move, eyes trained on his notebook as he kept writing, erasing and rewriting today’s date. So focused he was on this task, he did not see you get up and walk towards him, pulling out the seat at his side. Only when he smelt your perfume, eyes widening and blood pumping faster, did he turn, to see you inches away from him. His eyes scanned you inadvertently, going up from your navel to the _glorious_ swell of your breasts, to your delicate collarbones and your throat, up to your perfectly pouted lips that were oh so _kissable_ , finally meeting your eyes. You blinked, long lashes fluttering and making his heart pang, Jungkook’s grip on his pencil tightening as he held onto it for dear life. He heard a snap, both your and his eyes shifting to the now broken pencil in his hand, snapped cleanly into two and Jungkook bit back the whine that formed in his throat. Of course he had to make a fool of himself three seconds after you started paying attention to him, of fucking course. God really wanted him to suffer.

* * *

After your studying in the library, you had walked to your next class, seeing Jennie and Lisa had saved you a seat. As you sat down, you noticed their face held odd expressions, almost pensive and contemplative as they took you in. It made you raise an eyebrow, Jennie just shrugging in response before the professor started to speak, effectively distracting you from asking any questions.

Once all your classes had ended, Jennie had insisted you all have an early dinner in town. Dumping your bags at home, the three of you had freshened up before heading out into town. Crossing by Bangtan, Lisa had insisted that the three of you visit it soon. Jennie parked in front of a small bistro, the three of you walking inside to be attacked with the appetising smell of Italian. “I’ve heard the brick oven pizza here is amazing.” Jennie stated, the three of you seated in a booth by the corner and looking through the menu.

Jennie’s suspicions had been correct, the food had been marvellous and surprisingly cheap. As you all left, you made a mental note to come back with your brothers and Yoongi too, realising you all had not gone out as a group yet. Getting back home, you had begged Jennie and Lisa to revise for the maths quiz with you, just in case your preparation in the library had not been enough. Working till it was almost midnight, you were finally satisfied with what you knew. Thanking the two profusely, you insisted to buy them lunch as a token of your appreciation.

Heading upstairs, you had changed into your pyjamas, stretching and getting on the bed. After a while of watching your favourite show on Netflix, you got comfortable, falling asleep. The next morning, your alarm woke you up. You were surprised to see how warm it would be today, despite October about to start. After completing your morning routine, you chose a pair of denim shorts and a mustard button down, keeping almost all the buttons open in an attempt to stay cool. Sitting up on the kitchen counter, you watched Jennie cook pancakes as she hummed, setting them out in a plate for you and one for Lisa, who was yet to come downstairs. “I’ll be having lunch with Tae today, are you sure you don’t want to come?” Jennie asked as she sat down on the stool, watching you eat before taking a bite herself.

Shaking your head no, you responded, “It’s your first proper date with him since you’ve come on campus, I will not let anything ruin it. We’ll all go out to Bangtan together some night instead.”

Jennie nodded, throwing Lisa a smile as she joined you both, clapping excitedly once she saw her stack of pancakes. Waiting for her to finish, you shrugged when Lisa finally noticed your shirt and raised an eyebrow. “It’s hot.” You said, leaping off the counter and following them outside.

Once you walked into your maths lecture, you saw recognised Sean in the front row, his eyes shifting to you before he started to turn red. Blushing furiously, his eyes followed you to the back of the room where you took your seat, pulling away once he remembered how livid your brothers had looked when he had tried to speak to you in the cafeteria. He liked you, but he liked being alive more.

The professor handed out the quiz and you exhaled deeply, muttering a quick prayer to whoever was listening before flipping it open, starting to scan the questions. You sighed in relief once you realised you knew the answers, quickly starting to write down the solutions and solve them. Once time was up, you exhaled slowly, eyes following the paper as your professor picked it up and walked away, hoping you had done enough for a good grade.

As the three of you walked out of the class, you saw your brothers all waiting outside, Tae-hyung leaning against his car. Jennie squealed by your side, running into his arms and you watched with a smile as he twirled her around, kissing her while Ho-seok gagged dramatically. Walking to his side, you elbowed him harshly to stop his sounds of disgust, Jennie finally pulling away from Tae-hyung and saying, “We’ll see you all later. I’ll be back in time for our English class Lis.”

Sending a wave, she followed Tae-hyung into his car, you all watching them leave. “Let’s eat outside, the sun’s lovely.” Yoongi suggested, Jimin immediately nodding and lacing his hand with Yoongi’s.

You watched Namjoon and Lisa nod, Ho-seok smirking at you, waiting for your answer. “I usually hate the sun, because it’s you who suggested it, I’ll bite.” You said, sending Yoongi a smile and flipping off Ho-seok.

“There’s a food stand by the quad, let’s head there.” Lisa suggested and you quirked an eyebrow at her, when did she see the quad?

Realising her mistake, she avoided your gaze, starting to lead the way to the quad, hoping Jungkook would be there like yesterday and that you two would see each other. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight and she frowned in disappointment for a second, plastering a smile as the rest of you caught up to her. You sat down on a large picnic table with Lisa at your side, Yoongi across you while your brothers walked to get food, already knowing what you liked. Yoongi asked you about your quiz and you fell into comfortable conversation with him, smiling when Jimin handed you your fruit bowl, Ho-seok placing an iced latte by your side before sitting next to you. Namjoon awkwardly placed a sandwich in front of Lisa, watching how he practically glowed when she thanked him, sitting across her. You tried to catch his eye, wanting to signal that there was no time like the present in asking her out, but he deftly refused to make eye contact. You all ate, Yoongi occasionally complaining about how Ashlyn was always over at the Alpha house now with Justin, annoyed that he saw so little of her. “Then you know how I feel.” Jimin muttered, throwing Yoongi a glance and you watched him tense.

In their relationship, Yoongi was always the mature one, because of his laid back personality as well as the fact that he was a senior. Jimin on the other hand, was the moredemanding and occasionally whiny one. Like you, Jimin had the immense capacity to be petty when required, though he usually kept this certain trait in check when it came to his boyfriend. But, things had changed since Yoongi had accepted the TA position, becoming even busier. It was already bad that Yoongi had refused to be a part of the fraternity, and now that he was piled with work, Jimin barely got to saw him. It worried you, knowing how Jimin sometimes had the tendency to escalate arguments, getting annoyed if he felt he was not getting the amount of attention he deserved, especially from Yoongi. You watched Yoongi’s face, hoping he would stay calm, not wanting the two to fight. You loved their relationship, the two of being perfectly balanced for each other, Jimin’s vivacity enough for the both of them, Yoongi’s calm nature helping them ride out storms together.

Jimin’s words clearly bit at Yoongi, and you were about to speak when he looked at you, sending you a small smile as a sign that he had it handled before turning to Jimin and saying, “I’m sorry I’ve been busy.”

Eyes shifting to your brother, you watched how he pouted, crossing his arms as Yoongi continued, “I wish I could spend all day with you, but I need to work hard for my future. My family expects big things from me and I can’t let them down.”

You tensed when Jimin’s mouth opened, dreading what he was about to say. “Babe, I’ve told you a _million_ times I’ll be your sugar daddy after we graduate.”

His words made you snort, a smirk appearing on Jimin’s features as Yoongi rolled his eyes at him and replied, “You’re impossible, Mochi.”

“So are you. We are meeting tonight, I don’t care. Even if I have to _watch_ you work.” Jimin demanded, Yoongi relenting and nodding and you watched as your brother’s demeanour shifted, his signature smile lighting up his face as he gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

“Glad to see the trouble in paradise has ended.” Ho-seok said, you and Jimin turning to glare at him.

“Go fuck yourself Hobi.” Jimin replied sweetly, throwing him a saccharine smile.

Ho-seok gasped at your side, clutching his chest dramatically before asking, “You kiss your mother with that mouth fucker?”

“No, but I kiss yours.” Jimin quipped, winking at Ho-seok, making you curl your lip in distaste at your brothers’ stupidity.

“We have the _same_ mother dumbfucks.” You muttered into your fruit, hearing Lisa trying to control her giggles at your side.

“ _What_ did you say about my mother?” Ho-seok demanded, nostrils flaring in anger as he temporarily forgot he had shared the same womb with the person he was glaring at.

Jimin also seemed to forget this imperative fact, leaning forward and glaring, about to speak when you heard Namjoon groan audibly before saying, “One more word about Eomma, and I will fuck you both up.”

This thankfully shut them up, Jimin turning his attention back to Yoongi while Ho-seok started to scarf down his food, you sending Namjoon a grateful smile, observing how he looked like a single mother with her twelve rambunctious toddlers. Usually when Tae-hyung was around, Namjoon divided the duty of babysitting the younger two quadruplets, but since Tae-hyung was with Jennie, that responsibility fell solely on Namjoon’s shoulders.

Thankfully, there were no more arguments as you finished lunch, Jimin dragging you to a free spot on the grass, insisting you both take pictures since the lighting was right. You had relented when he had pouted, sitting down on the grass next to him, Lisa taking up the role of the photographer as she started to snap away. Most of them were of you and Jimin smizing at the camera, before he pinched your cheek, after which you both could not help but smile. Taking your phone from Lisa, you started to take dramatic solos of Jimin, showing them to him when he insisted. “Thank God we all have such wonderfully photogenic genes.” Jimin said dramatically as he flipped through the photos, demanding you send them to him immediately.

You nodded, checking the time and realising you had to head to class. Ho-seok waved off your concern, offering to drop you to the building. You were about to refuse, but Jimin answered for you, “Yeah perfect, I’ll pick her once she’s done.”

Seeing that your brothers and already decided out your schedule, you shrugged, insisting everyone else come join you on the grass. Leaning against Jimin’s side, you smiled as everyone sat down, Ho-seok starting to talk about Alpha Phi’s upcoming events. From what you knew, they would have a celebratory party for the new members, probably a beach trip before the October chill. Then was the football match against Redcrest, which your brothers planned on winning, that would in turn require another party, probably at Bangtan. After that, was the Halloween party Alpha Phi hosted, the one event you were looking forward to the most. You took Halloween _very_ seriously, always insisting on a detailed costume and proper acknowledgement of the holiday. For years now Jennie, Lisa and you would do a group costume, remembering how you had dressed as Disney princesses, the Plastics, the Heathers, one year going as the Pink Ladies while the boys had been T-Birds. The years before that you would force all your brothers into group costumes, your pout and doe eyes making them unable to refuse you, even if they had to spend Halloween dressed up as dwarves and call you Snow White all day.

The fond memories made you smile, sending a wink to Jimin and then Lisa. You had already chosen your costume for this year, unable to wait till you got to wore it. Halloween fell on a Friday, and so you would have to attend classes before the Alpha Phi party that would probably last all night. You were practically bouncing with excitement, knowing how perfect the costume and idea was. You were snapped out of your thoughts when Namjoon gently nudged your side and said, “Let’s not forget we have (Y/N)’s birthday coming up soon.”

Rolling your eyes, you felt Jimin’s body move, knowing he was chuckling before you replied, “December is ages away Joon.”

“Time flies fast. You’ll finally be turning 21.” Yoongi responded and you shrugged.

“The baby of the group finally growing up, I think I’ll cry.” Ho-seok snickered, wiping away at his nonexistent tears.

“She’ll still be the baby, as if you all would ever stop treating her like an infant.” Lisa countered, sending Ho-seok a smirk, who shrugged, not bothering to refute her claims.

“I am literally right here.” You voiced out, making your brothers chuckle.

Checking the time again, you saw you had five minutes before your class started. Pecking Jimin’s cheek, you pulled away from him, getting up and insisting, “Hobi, let’s go.”

Ho-seok nodded, following you up and you sent everyone a wave, grabbing Ho-seok’s shirt and pulling him along faster. “Chill (Y/N), I’ll make sure you aren’t late.” Ho-seok said, barely budging as you tugged at him, keeping his slow pace as he reached the car.

You let out a frustrated groan, getting inside and watching him purposely fiddle with his keys for a few seconds, sending you a shit-eating grin. “Hobi, I will _kill_ you if you don’t hurry up.” You threatened, throwing him a glare, prompting him to finally put the keys in ignition.

As soon as the car started, he immediately started to zoom down the road, your surroundings whipping past you so quickly they were a blur. Breathing a sigh of relief, you turned to him and said, “Your shoes should be delivered by tonight. I added a little surprise.”

He turned to you, raising a curious eyebrow and asking, “Any reason for your extra generosity?”

“Felt bad I ruined half your night by making you be around Kitty.” You responded truthfully, seeing Ho-seok break out into a smile, a genuine one this time.

“Anything for you, (Y/N).” He responded earnestly, eyes on the road again.

His words warmed your heart and you were just about to tell your brother you loved him when he reached forward, flicking your forehead and ruining the moment. You let out a groan, glaring at a now snickering Ho-seok before seeing your building pull up. “Be sure to remind Diminie what time your class gets free. You know how he is, and I don’t want you waiting out for too long.” Ho-seok said as he parked and you nodded, glad he had kept his promise and made you reach two minutes early.

“You aren’t five anymore, do you have to call Chim that? And yeah, I know what to do.” You replied, shaking your head at your brother’s habit to be miraculously late to everything, the rest of your family dubbing this phenomenon as ‘Jimin standard time’.

“If he’s too late, just tell me and I’ll come get you.” Ho-seok offered and you threw him a smile, nodding and stepping out.

Giving him a two fingered salute, you walked towards the building, taking out your phone and texting Jimin all the photos from earlier, as well as reminding him what time the class ended. He had responded with the thumbs up emoji, and you assumed this meant he would be on time, about to put away your phone when you saw a text from Jennie. Walking into the lecture hall, you opened the message, seeing a selfie of her and Tae-hyung as they shared a slice of cake. It made you smile, glad that they’d had fun. You typed out your reply, not looking up once as you walked towards your seat. 

Getting comfortable, you kept your eyes trained on your phone as you got out your things, seeing more and more texts from Jennie arrive, talking about how adorable Tae-hyung was, as well as a question about what she should do for their upcoming anniversary. You were about to respond, when professor Evans started speaking. Putting away your phone, you started to pay attention to the lecture, acutely aware of Jungkook’s gaze on you. You genuinely wondered if the boy ever managed to study, how was he going to pass the course if all he did was look at you during it? You had glanced at him from the corner of your eye, sighing in relief when you saw him actually looking ahead instead of at you. His shirt hugged him tight, tattoos on display, the ripped jeans showing his kneecaps and hints of his muscular thighs and you felt yourself swallow thickly. Why did he have to be so attractive?

You felt him shift, eyes immediately snapping back to professor Evans. The lesson was going well, until professor Evans said the two dreaded words, ‘partner’ and ‘assignment’. You wanted to slam your head against the desk, it was bad enough that professor Jefferson gave partnered assignments, now you would have them for English too. Still, you saw Elspeth send you a smile from the row up ahead, and you returned it, knowing you would choose her as your partner. Until, professor Evans said _she_ had chosen for everyone. Dread creeped into your body, who would you get stuck with? Was it going to be some moron who would leave the work to you, or an incel like Dexter, who you were sure possessed a few strands of your hair and used tissues. An involuntary shudder passed through you at the thought of being partnered with him, your mind not even _considering_ the possibility that you may be partnered with Jungkook. Fate would not be so cruel, would it?

Apparently, it was. Professor Evans called out your names, sealing your fate with Jungkook, saying she wanted you all to discuss your project for the rest of the class. With this, she sat down by her desk, starting to go through papers. You turned to Jungkook, still in shock at the fact that you both had been paired together, prepared to see his cocky smirk awaiting you. Instead, you saw he had his head ducked down, hair falling forward as he wrote away in his notebook. This surprised you, and you exhaled deeply, realising you had to cooperate for your grade. _You can do this,_ you thought, hyping yourself up as you gathered your things and walked towards him. Pulling out the seat next to him, you put your things down, sitting down and waiting. He did not acknowledge you for a few seconds and this confused you. What was wrong with him? Usually, he could not stop staring, and now it was like he did not even know you were sitting next to him. You were surprised at your thoughts, did you _want_ him looking at you? Were you _annoyed_ that he wasn’t? You immediately pushed away this notion, noticing how rigid he looked, his tight t-shirt showing how strained his back muscles were, his breaths low and heavy, a pencil in his clenched fist.

Finally, he turned to you and you found yourself calming now that he was looking at you again. His eyes grazed over your form, and you took this time to observe him too. His expression was neutral, chocolate eyes twinkling in the light as they flickered over your torso, jaw clenched. He finally made eye contact, you blinking at him, fascinated by how large his eyes were, how they looked like they held galaxies. You felt yourself start to lean forward, at a snail’s pace, imperceptible to anyone but you. This action made you panic, but you wanted to be nearer to him, inhale his perfume that you had been missing. You were pulled out of your lust filled thoughts when you heard a snap, eyes shifting to the pencil he had held. It was broken now, Jungkook wincing and dropping the two pieces on the table and you blinked. He was avoiding your gaze, eyes solely trained on the table, wishing he would spontaneously combust, or melt into a puddle. A vain part of you smiled internally, glad you had such an effect on him.

You were about to speak, when Jungkook poked the broken pieces, pathetically muttering, “Oops.”

You had to bite back a laugh, it was hilarious seeing how devastated he looked. As you rummaged through your bag, Jungkook sat up straight again, hoping to salvage the moment, if it was possible. It would be like putting a bandage on an amputated limb, but it was better than nothing. Facing you again, his heard stopped when he saw you were holding out a pen for him. Taking it gingerly, he made sure to avoid touching your fingers, knowing he would _die_ if he did. “So, heh. I guess we’re partners.” He said, internally cringing at how stupid he sounded, of course you knew you both were partners.

“I guess we are.” You responded, surprised at how unlike himself Jungkook sounded.

He blinked at you, nose scrunching slightly and you felt warmth bloom through your chest, the action so adorably endearing and uncharacteristic, you wanted to watch him do it all day. As you felt yourself about to smile, you clenched your fist, the angry faces of your brothers running through your mind, as well as whispers of Jungkook’s reputation. You had to stay strong, you had decided to stay away from him. Even if you had to do this assignment with him, you had to stay professional and distant, it was the best choice for you and him. You repeated this to yourself mentally, expression shifting to a more neutral one before you asked, “How good are you in the subject? What was your worst grade?”

Jungkook blinked, noticing how you had been looking at him oddly, before steeling yourself and speaking. He had felt a flicker of hope when you had looked at him, just before your features shifted into the cool expression you wore all day for everyone. You had asked him a question, and he knew it was better if he was honest from the get go. “I got a four.”

Blinking, brows furrowing in confusion, you asked, “Out of ten?”

He shook his head, mentally berating himself for what he was about to say, taking a deep breath and clarifying, “Out of a hundred.”

He had to be kidding. He had to be. Your eyes searched his face for any hint of jest, of a twinkle in his eyes to let you knew this was his attempt at being witty, but you found none. Oh god, you had been paired with an _imbecile_. A very hot, extremely attractive imbecile, whose hands were so large and lips so—Exhaling deeply, you tried to channel your thoughts productively. You were facing a problem, you needed to find a solution. “What was your best grade?”

“I got a 70 once, but that’s because I copied off the girl next to me.” Jungkook replied, almost proud of his accomplishment until he saw your unimpressed face, smirk dropping immediately.

“Okay. Okay, I can work with this.” You muttered, more to yourself than to him.

Jungkook watched, your gaze lowered as your mind worked, about to speak when he saw you bite your lower lip in concentration. His mouth was open, letting out a choked breath, heartbeat increasing as he watched, you blissfully unaware of what your action had set off in him. At that moment, Jungkook would have done _anything_ to kiss you. Looking up, you barely noticed how enamoured Jungkook looked, how dark his eyes were, too worried about your grade as you started, “You’ll have to-”

Before you could finish, he interrupted, his voice heavy and tone deep as he choked out, “I’ll do anything you say.”

Jungkook spoke with assurance, unable to disguise some of the need in his tone, unable to stop his voice from growing deeper. He meant what he said, if you would ask him to bang his head against the desk he would in a heartbeat, if you asked him to bang _you_ against the desk he gladly would. You finally noticed that he sounded different, making eye contact and seeing the conviction in his eyes as he said he would do anything you said. His intense gaze and deep voice was affecting you, your stomach lurching and it took all your willpower not to clench your thighs together. _Concentrate you horny bitch,_ you admonished yourself, meeting Jungkook’s unwavering stare head on before saying, “I have a perfect grade in this subject, and I don’t want it changing just because I have to be partnered up with someone. You _will_ put in as much effort as I do for this project.”

Jungkook nodded dutifully, about to speak when you continued, “We’ll have to set a few ground rules.”

This made him blink in confusion, prompting him to ask, “What rules?”

This was the moment. You had to set boundaries immediately, draw a line that neither of you would not cross, for both your sakes. Knowing what you said next would hurt you and him, you clenched your fists, nails digging into your palms as you spoke, “I meant what I said at the party, that we should stay away from each other. Us being partners doesn’t change that. We need to get this project over with, but it doesn’t mean we have to interact with each other more than necessary.”

You paused to see how Jungkook was taking your words. His expression was mirroring the one he had at the party when you had exchanged glances and your heart wrenched, but you needed to stay strong. Jungkook listened to you speak, each word like a small dagger to his chest and while he wanted to protest, he knew it was better to let you do things on your own accord, which is why he sat silent. “The first rule is that you will not take this project lightly. The second rule is that you will work hard and not expect me to pick up the slack. Third rule, under no circumstances will you approach me in front of my brothers, or your friends. In fact, it’s better if we don’t interact outside class.” You finished, tone wavering towards the end at how harsh you were being.

Jungkook blinked, catching the way your tone lost its conviction towards the end, celebrating internally that you were not totally unaffected by these rules. You waited for him to protest, to snap at you or say something about him being irresistible, instead he brought up his hand to smooth his hair away from his face, nodding slowly and asking, “How will we do the project then?”

“We can meet in the library to study, or one of our dorms. Nothing too late though.” You responded.

“I’ll need your number. You know, for _educational_ purposes.” He said, unable to help the slight cockiness seeping into his tone at the prospect of getting your number.

You raised an eyebrow at him, and he _smiled_ at you. You blinked, this was the first time he had smiled, not smirked, or pouted or scowled. He was smiling, cheeks scrunching slightly and rows of teeth on display, making you notice his bunny teeth. His smile was _adorable_. It was so innocent and pure, making him look like a toddler who just got icecream, or a shy teenager who just had their crush ask them out. It was making your heart flutter, making you want to beam back at him. The smile also made you notice a light scar on his left cheek, barely visible now and almost completely out of sight when he did not smile. It should have been a blemish, but it just added to his boyish charm. Realising he was still smiling and you were _still_ staring, you nodded stiffly, feeling the need to add, “Fine. But don’t text me about anything other than the project.”

He nodded dutifully, smile never leaving his face and you exhaled deeply. This would be a long and difficult project, you could tell already. Taking out another pen, you slid his notebook towards you, noticing how the page was blank and rolling your eyes. Writing down your number in the corner, you slid the notebook back to him, watching how he read the digits, still smiling and whipping out his phone. You heard yours ping a second later, checking the screen to see a text from an unknown number ‘ **hey partner ;)** ’. You resisted the urge to smile, rolling your eyes instead and putting away your phone. “So, professor Evans has given us a free reign on what love tropes and relationships to write about, just saying we need a minimum of two couples from the same author. Do you have any preferences on writers?” You asked.

Jungkook shrugged before saying, “Not really. I’d take something easy.”

“Hmm, if it weren’t a partnered assignment I wouldn’t agree, but I think we should go for a safe bet. What about Shakespeare? There’s enough content, and we can take the more unconventional couples of his.” You suggested, only because Shakespeare was about as basic as one could get, and for the man who got four out of a hundred, basic was the best option.

Jungkook nodded, remembering there were enough film remakes of his plays for him to study, since reading made him sleep. “Perfect. Let’s shortlist a few couples we could analyse and I’ll email professor Evans about our topic.” You said, seconds before professor Evans dismissed you all.

Surprised at how quick time had passed while talking to Jungkook, you shrugged, packing away your things and getting up, saying, “We’ll discuss it on text or something.”

Before he could respond, you started to walk away. Jungkook sat frozen for a few seconds, unable to register that you had _talked_ to him, that you were partnered with him, that you had given him your number. He could not stop smiling, fingers tracing the delicate handwriting before noticing you had left the pen you gave him behind. Picking it up, he quickly gathered his things, rushing out behind you.

As you stepped outside, you heard Jungkook call out behind you, “(Y/N) wait!”

Eyes widening in shock, you turned, not believing he was already breaking the rules you set. “What did I say about us not interacting?” You hissed, stepping closer to him, watching how his lips quirked up in a half smile.

“You said not to interact around your brothers, or our friends. As far as I can tell, _neither_ of them are here right now, _princess_.” He responded, tone playful and eyes twinkling.

Letting out a frustrated exhale to compensate for the fact that this new nickname made you keen and want to squeal, you realised that Jimin was nowhere in sight. “I’ll kill him.” You muttered, turning away from Jungkook and tapping at your phone.

Jimin was not attending your call, and you groaned, pressing the option for a voicemail and starting to hiss, “ChimChim I swear to God if you aren’t here in five minutes I will die; you know me and sunlight don’t get along. Five minutes or I’m telling Tae and Joon.”

Ending the voicemail, you noticed Jungkook still standing there near you, expression contemplative before he suggested, “I can drop you princess.”

You bit back a snort, shaking your head, your tone deadpan as you responded, “A terrible idea, thanks I hate it. No interacting outside of English. Also, another rule, no petnames.”

With this you started to walk away, despite wanting to hear him call you princess all day, Jungkook watching you with a smile. You looked cute when you were annoyed, and even more so when you reacted to his calling you princess, the name suiting you perfectly. His phone pinged, opening his email. His eyes scanned the screen before he started laughing, clutching his stomach as his body shook. Walking a few steps forward, he called out again, “Hey princess!”

You stopped, halfway towards the road, turning to throw Jungkook a glare only to falter when you saw he was laughing, eyes crinkled and nose scrunched in the cutest way possible. Out in the sun, he looked angelic, his hair actually a very dark brown instead of black like you had previously thought. Catching yourself admiring him again, you snapped, “What?”

“Check your email.” He said, walking closer, a smirk tugging his lips.

Frowning, you scrolled through the multitude of emails, seeing the latest one from professor Jefferson. He had announced your partners. Your blood ran cold as your eyes scanned the list, wishing you had been paired with _Dexter_ instead of the name that was next to yours. Looking up from your phone, you saw Jungkook was much closer now, just a few paces away, a shit-eating grin on his face as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck, “Guess you’re stuck with me for the whole year (Y/N).”

This could not be happening. Not now. Not to you. Who was up there writing your destiny? Clearly the person upstairs was bored, and deciding to write your life story into some bullshit love epic. You exhaled, starting to take deep, calming breaths. You could do this. You could handle working with Jungkook for a whole year, even if a few weeks had seemed impossible. You could do this, you could make sure to keep the boundaries you had set, and stay aloof and distant, even if you were not finding his cockiness as infuriating as you did earlier. You _had to_ do this. Still, as you watched him smile, eyes twinkling as he tried to keep back a chuckle, you felt your heart do flip flops, a smile spreading across your own face as you responded softly, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Jungkook’s heart stopped, it _stopped_ when you smiled at him. He had seen your smile before, directed at everyone but him and he had _craved_ for the moment you would direct it at him. It was happening right now, your lips curved, blinking up at him, the sun giving you an ethereal golden glow. It was like you were a goddess who had descended from the heavens to mingle with mere mortals like him, to show them what true perfection looked like. How he craved to capture this moment, take a photograph so he could admire it forever. He had always loved capturing scenes he found beautiful, but you were _radiant,_ none of his photos holding a candle to you.

You smiling at him had to be a sign, just like it was a sign that Jefferson had paired you both. Jungkook thanked his lucky stars, finally believing his mother’s words of him being born under good omens. He was about to step closer, to bask in your presence and perfection, when your phone rang, ruining the moment. You stopped smiling, sobering up immediately when you saw it was Jimin calling. Attending, you heard your brother say, “I’m on my way, give me a few minutes. I promise I’m going as fast as I can.”

Sighing, you made eye contact with Jungkook, seeing his head cocked to the side curiously before you responded, “Drive carefully Jiminie, I’m waiting outside. You’ve proved Hobi right, so mull over that sacrilege.”

You could hear Jimin groan before you ended the call, sighing again. “Are you sure I can’t drop you?” Jungkook asked again, expression a bit concerned.

You shook your head no, ignoring the pang in your heart over how good he looked even when he was frowning before saying, “He’s on his way. You should get going.”

Shaking his head, he shrugged, coming to stand next to you and saying, “I’ll wait till he comes.”

His words made you blink in surprise, looking up at him and realising how perfect your height difference was, him being as tall as Tae-hyung, or perhaps an inch or two more. The way he had said he would wait, as if it was the most natural thing to do, made you smile internally. This side of Jungkook was fascinating and endearing, making you want to smile at multiple moments. It made you want to go back on your rules, but as you admired his side profile, images of it getting bruised crossed your mind. If your brothers found out, or if Jimin saw you both standing together, it would not end well. Your heart hurt as you cleared your throat, prompting him to face you before you said, “I think you should leave, Jimin’ll see you.”

Your words made him frown, what was the worst that could happen? Still, he could see you looked uncomfortable, almost worried and so he did not protest. Nodding, he stepped away, starting to walk towards his parked bike, turning over his shoulder to say, “Bye princess.”

“Bye Jungkook.” You whispered, watching him walk away with a sigh, not even pretending to reproach him for the petname.

Jungkook got onto his bike, wearing his helmet and leaving the keys in ignition, not pulling away, intending to stay till you left. You noticed this, smiling softly and for a second, he thought you would approach him, until you both heard the telltale hum of a car engine, your gaze shifting from him towards the edge of the road. Jungkook watched a blue Porsche speed up, skidding to a stop in front of you. Without a glance towards him, you opened the door, getting inside. As the car started to drive away, Jungkook sighed, starting his own bike and pulling out. He froze when he saw you looking out the window, sending a subtle nod his way as he watched your brother talk behind you, before the car sped off, taking you away with it.

Jungkook was beaming under the helmet, giving his arm a sharp pinch to check if this had all been a dream. No, he was awake and this was much better than a dream. By some brilliant stroke of luck, he was partnered with you for both English and History. What was even more astounding was that you were talking to him, smiling at him. He felt like he was floating as he drove to his dorm, immediately rushing to his desk and starting to draw your smile. He drew you under the sun, the light catching your eyes and hair, skin glowing. As perfect as everything seemed, Jungkook knew you had been hesitant to interact with him, almost worried when you brought up your brothers. He wanted to know what all that was about, even Lisa had mentioned they were protective, and he remembered how frat members knew you were ‘off limits’. He wanted to figure out the depths of this protectiveness, since it seemed to be directly tied with your distance with him. Still, these were problems for a later date. Today, you had smiled at Jungkook, and he wanted nothing else.

* * *

You saw Jimin’s car get closer, just before you were going to walk towards Jungkook’s bike. Sighing, you walked to the edge of the curb, opening the door and sending Jimin a glare as you sat down, being immediately barraged by your brother’s apologies. As he started to drive, you found yourself looking out the window, seeing Jungkook still waiting. It made you want to smile, but you settled on sending him a small nod, turning to face Jimin as he sped up, still apologising. “ChimChim, I’m used to you being late. Just make it up to me later.” You said, throwing him a small smile.

“Your next pair of shoes is on me.” He promised, sending you a small wink, not even bothering to deny his tendency for tardiness.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as he drove, until you were about to pull up to the house. You saw Namjoon’s purple Mercedes parked near the house, eyes widening as you sat up straighter, starting to slap Jimin’s bicep repeatedly. “What?” He asked, turning to see you pointing ahead, eyes wide as saucers.

He followed your finger, eyes widening as he recognised Namjoon’s car. The two of you watched, Jimin slowing down considerably as the front door opened, seeing Namjoon step out, Lisa standing on the porch. The two were talking and you could make out the blush on your friend’s face, turning to Jimin and smiling. “Is it just me or it finally happening?” He asked, barely able to control the excitement in his tone as the two of you watched.

Namjoon nodded at Lisa, before leaning down and pecking her cheek as your eyes widened further. Immediately after he pulled away, Lisa stood on her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, making both you and Jimin squeal out loud. “Oh my gosh Jiminie it worked!” You gushed, Jimin throwing you a megawatt smile.

Namjoon blinked down at Lisa, a small smile ghosting his lips before he turned, the two of them freezing once they saw you and Jimin. He parked the car, you both rushing out with matching grins, enjoying how Lisa and Namjoon started to squirm and blush. “Doth mine eyes deceive me?” Jimin called out dramatically, turning to you and you giggled, shaking your head before replying, “They do not. That was definitely a kiss.”

Namjoon coughed awkwardly, Lisa resembling a tomato as she refused to make eye contact. “I asked her out on a date this Saturday. Happy?” Namjoon said, getting tired of Jimin wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

You squealed out, “Finally!”

Rushing forward, you captured Namjoon in a hug, pulling away to smile up at him. He mirrored your smile, kissing the top of your head before you pulled away, turning to smile at Lisa and wink before saying, “Took him long enough.”

“And here I thought we’d have to get them drunk again at our next party.” Jimin joked, freezing when he saw Namjoon’s expression shift.

“What did you say?” You heard Namjoon ask in a low tone, snorting at how Jimin looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Before Namjoon could say anything else, Jimin turned on his heels, sending you wink before running off, getting into his car and zooming away. You watched him go, unable to hold back your laughter, watching Namjoon shake his head before saying, “It’s like he’s forgotten we live in the same place.”

“That’s his Dimin showing.” You responded, Namjoon nodding and walking towards his own car.

Opening the door, he turned to the two of you before saying, “I’ll be seeing you.”

You watched as he pulled away, grabbing Lisa and pulling her inside before demanding, “Tell. Me. Everything.”

She nodded, barely able to control her joy as she hollered, “Jennie get down here right now!”

A few seconds later, you saw Jennie stumble down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. “I was napping.” She protested, biting back a yawn before noticing your expressions and asking, “Did something happen?”

Lisa nodded, letting out a squeal before grabbing each of your hands, dragging you into the living room. Dropping onto the couch, she started to speak, “Ok so Jen you were at lunch and then (Y/N) left with Ho-seok to get to class, so it was just me with Namjoon, Jimin and Yoongi. They both disappeared quickly enough, and me and Joon started talking. It was super awkward for a bit, until it wasn’t. Then you showed up for our class and he said he had to talk to me. I assumed it was something casual, so I said I would be free after classes. And then we came home and you went to nap. Out of the blue, he shows up and rings the bell, walking inside and starting to rant about how he’s liked me for so long and how he’s been meaning to ask me out for months. It was like my heart stopped, he looked so nervous so of course I said I felt the same. Then he smiled and asked me if I wanted to get lunch on Saturday.”

Lisa finished, a huge smile on her face while you and Jennie squealed, launching forward to crush her in a group hug. “This is perfect! We can double date!” Jennie exclaimed, pulling away and throwing Lisa a smile.

Turning to you, Jennie continued, “Once (Y/N) and Jungkook get together, we’ll all go on group dates with Yoongi and Jimin. Ho-seok can be the seventh wheel.”

You sputtered awkwardly at her words, remembering today’s interaction and Jungkook’s wonderful smile while Lisa giggled. Still, you shot Jennie a look, one that meant you both had to talk. “This calls for a celebration. Girls night on Friday, we’re going to Bangtan. No excuses.” Jennie stated firmly, Lisa nodding enthusiastically, before they shifted their gazes to you.

Shrugging, you smiled and nodded, Lisa clapping her hands in delight before saying,“It’s like a dream come true.”

“I’m so happy for you both.” You said earnestly, covering Lisa’s hand with yours and sending her a warm smile.

The three of you stayed in the living room, chatting up a storm and planning Lisa’s outfit for Saturday. For dinner, you heated the food Jennie had so generously brought back from her lunch date with Tae-hyung, the food tasting good despite being microwaved. As you cleared up the plates, Lisa announced that she was retiring early, wanting to replay today’s events. With a wave, she was up the stairs, Jennie joining you in the kitchen, a curious expression on her face before asking, “My room or yours?”

“Mine.” You responded, Jennie nodding as she followed you upstairs.

She flopped down on your bed while you rummaged through your drawers, stripping and changing into a cropped blue tank and white cotton shorts. “I am dying of anticipation.” Jennie called out as you brushed your hair, seated by your vanity table.

Swivelling in your seat, you exhaled deeply before narrating today’s events, watching Jennie’s smile grow wider with each word you said. Once you finished, she said, “This is destiny. It is literally the _universe_ telling you that you both are supposed to be together.”

“It’s the universe fucking around and testing my limits is what it is.” You muttered in response, seeing Jennie huff and roll her eyes.

You finished brushing your hair, Jennie shifting and patting on the gap in front of her. Sitting down across her cross legged, you grabbed a pillow, wrapping your arms around it as she asked, “Tell me how he was today, you didn’t sound half as annoyed with him as you usually did.”

Sighing, you felt a smile creep onto your face as you remembered Jungkook and how awkward he had been as he broke the pencil, how perfectly the word ‘princess’ had rolled of his lips, how his nose scrunched and eyes sparkled as he smiled. “Jennie, his _smile_. It makes me melt.” You admitted in a moment of weakness, burying your face in the pillow to avoid Jennie’s expression.

“But, I have to be careful. Can’t get hurt, or get him hurt.” You said almost immediately, lifting up your head to see Jennie chewing her lip thoughtfully.

Before you could ask what was going through her head, she quickly wished you goodnight, prancing to her own room. You watched her go, shaking your head and searching for your phone. You sent Seok-Jin a text, asking how he was and then one to your mother, saying you missed her. You were about to close your phone, when you remembered you still had to save Jungkook’s number. Opening up the chat, you smiled down at the message, blinking rapidly once you saw he was online. Should you text him? You shook away the temptation immediately, instead wondering what name to save his number under. Deciding to skip having it saved under a nickname, since that would hint at familiarity and closeness, you typed in his name, pressing save and putting your phone away. Turning off the lights, you got comfortable, hugging a pillow close to your chest and exhaling slowly. Now that you were alone, you did not have to pretend. You started to smile, burying your face into the pillow as images of Jungkook started to make their way into your mind. His bunny smile, his tattooed arms, his fluffy hair. It had been a day since you had interacted on civil terms and oh god, you were already so _screwed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and soft!Jungkook, dw he'll still be a cocky bitch because this man's duality is insane. Please let me know what you thought in the comments and heheh try to guess the halloween costume because y not I think I've been pretty creative choosing it. Love you all! 
> 
> Reader's outfit- https://i.pinimg.com/736x/99/0a/71/990a71dc1cee6b5d337d55473f885a16.jpg
> 
> See you next update lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is super long because I could not find a proper point to end it, but meh. I'm so thankful for all your lovely comments and kudos, they make my day! 🥰🥰🥰  
> Jin's girlfriend in this chapter is Yang Mi, she's a Chinese actress who I have been in love with since seeing her in Eternal Love, so I have added her into the story, she'll be a few months younger than Jin. Please google her, she's absolutely gorgeous!  
> Also, this chapter has a texting sequence between the siblings because I finally realised how to add emojis using my MacBook (I am a dumb bitch I am aware🙃 )lemme know if you found that enjoyable and if I should add more of those sequences or skip out on them  
> Anyways, enough ranting.  
> Enjoy!!!

Falling asleep had been less of a challenge than usual, but _staying_ asleep was a whole other ordeal. Of course Jungkook had to invade your dreams, looking utterly _delectable_ as always. He walked leisurely towards you, the word ‘princess’ sounding sin-like against his lips, his voice deep and husky. Your eyes had snapped open as he reached out towards you, breaths heavy and heart beating rapidly. Checking the time, you had groaned when you saw it was 3 am. More attempts at sleep had been useless, you getting rest for almost an hour before your dreams—no, your _fantasies_ , woke you up.

Giving up all hopes of rest as you saw the sun rising slowly, you got out of bed. Getting your bathrobe, you headed to the bathroom, smiling when you saw how inviting the tub looked. You could take a shower, but thanks to a certain tattooed boy and your overactive imagination, you had a lot of time on your hands. Starting to fill the tub with warm water, you found the jar of aromatic dried flowers you had purchased, sprinkling in the blooms, watching them float on the water’s surface, their heady aroma starting to permeate the air. Stripping and stepping into the tub, you let out a pleased sigh, the warm water doing wonders for your tired self. Slowly starting to wash yourself, you smiled at how lovely the room was smelling by the time you were done. Wrapping yourself up in the bathrobe, you wrapped a towel around your hair and walked out into the hall. It was almost time for the others to start waking up, and you walked into your room, starting to blow dry your hair. Once it was semi-dry, you unplugged your dryer, standing in front of the closet and starting to scan through your outfits.

It was only when five minutes had passed without you deciding anything, that your forehead creased in confusion. What was wrong with you? It usually never took you so long in choosing an outfit, always having a vague idea of what you wanted to wear. You did not have a set aesthetic, you dressed according to your mood and how you wanted to feel that day. But today, you were thrown for a loop. Any outfit you would decide on, you would start to doubt immediately, mind inadvertently shifting to whether or not Jungkook would like it. As soon as you realised what you were thinking, you let out a loud groan. Your brain was being impossible right now, first with the dreams and now with your inability to choose clothes. It wasn’t a matter of looking pretty, you knew that would be a given no matter what outfit you had on. It was more of you wanting to not make it obvious that you were dressing up, lest he think it was for him. The same way, dressing down in something much more casual than usual could give Jungkook the impression that you were suddenly changing your style for him.

Realising moments like these required an external opinion, you called out, “Jennie I need you!”

It took all of five seconds for your best friend to rush into the room, looking around confused before she asked, “Where’s the fire?”

Pouting and dropping onto your bed dramatically, your raised your hand to your forehead in lament and whined, “I can’t choose an outfit. Pick one for me.”

Jennie smirked, immediately realising what, or more accurately _who_ , was causing your sudden indecisiveness in clothing. Still, she would not miss the chance to have fun with her personal Barbie, immediately starting to sift through your racks of clothes. “When was the last time you wore pink?” She asked and you shrugged, images of your multiple pink outfits running through your mind as you wondered what Jennie would choose.

To your surprise, she pulled out a fairly casual outfit when you had been expecting something extravagant. It was a pair of basic black leggings, with a short sleeved cropped baby pink shirt, with black embellishments and fake buttons. It was understated enough to avoid the impression that you had dressed up, but pretty enough to be worn outside. Smiling gratefully at Jennie you said, “I love it.”

She smirked, raising her head and replying airily, “Of course, you love everything I pick out for you.”

You rolled your eyes at her mock-smug attitude before she returned to her own room. Changing into the clothes, you ruffled a hand through your hair and saw your phone ping. Walking over, you checked your messages, hoping to see one from your mother or from Seok-Jin. Instead, you had fifteen missed calls from Ho-seok. Forehead creasing, you picked up your things, calling Ho-seok as you descended the stairs. It kept ringing and you frowned, Jennie and Lisa looking at you curiously. You would have explained the situation, but the front door suddenly burst open, Ho-seok running in grinning from ear to ear. “(Y/N)!!!” He yelled, lifting you up and starting to spin you around as you blinked down at him, confused as to how he got in.

Remembering you had given all your brothers spare keys, you placed a hand on his shoulder to steady yourself before saying, “Hobi I will throw up on your shoulder, put me down.”

He complied immediately, something that surprised you since Ho-seok enjoyed seeing people suffer, encasing you into a bone-crushing hug, covering the top of your head in kisses. Pulling away, you extracted yourself from him, seeing Jennie and Lisa watch the two of you curiously. “Are you feeling okay Hobi? Why the sudden love?” Jennie asked cautiously, leaning over the kitchen island and touching Ho-seok’s forehead.

Rolling his eyes at her, he stole a croissant from the plate Lisa pushed towards you, mouth full as he replied, “I’m fine.” Turning to you, he beamed as he continued, “I got the shoes and I was expecting an extra pair. I did not expect the watch. I’ve wanted that design for so fucking long gem, how’d you know?”

You smiled back at him at his use of one of your nicknames since it was rare for him to use them, despite the fact that specks of croissants were flying out his mouth and landing on the otherwise pristine island top. “Told you I felt bad.” You replied, munching on your own breakfast and basking in the love Ho-seok was showering at you, knowing it would be as short lived as all the toys Namjoon would be gifted as a child, giggling as you remembered how he would end up breaking his things in excitement and throwing tantrums when the rest of you would not share yours.

Ho-seok planted himself on the stool next to yours, Lisa passing him an empty plate on which Jennie started to pile on muffins and bacon she had been frying, all of you well aware of how much he loved eating. “You should’ve brought along Tae.” Jennie pouted, reproaching him with a flick of the spatula she was holding.

Mouth full of food again, he replied, “Came without telling them, had to find (Y/N) immediately. Since I’m here now, I’ll take her to class.”

You nodded at him, finish your breakfast and stealing sips of Jennie’s grapefruit juice, waiting for Lisa and Ho-seok to finish. Once they were done, you all walked outside and you followed Ho-seok to his car. He pulled away immediately, leaving Jennie and Lisa behind and asking, “It’s Maths right?” Once you nodded in reply despite the disgust curling in your stomach at the thought of the class, he continued, “Diminie was late to pick you yesterday.”

You could not tell if he meant it as a question or a statement, worried that Jimin had somehow seen you and Jungkook talking and told the rest. Pushing away your dramatic thoughts, you slowly nodded and replied, “It wouldn’t be Chim if he wasn’t late.”

Ho-seok snorted amusedly in reply, nodding his agreement as he stopped the car. “Thanks Hobi.” You said, throwing him a smile.

“Thanks for the watch six. See you at lunch.” He winked before zooming off, making you shake your head at his use of the obsolete and much hated nickname.

One of your earlier nannies somehow had trouble remembering the names of you and your siblings, starting to refer to you solely by your order of birth. It had been fine, till you all had caught onto it, the house filling with yells of the quadruplets screaming the word ‘six’ at three-year-old you and then all of them crying to your father that _they_ should be called ‘one’, not Seok-Jin, because it seemed superior. The nanny had been fired immediately, your mother immediately delaying her upcoming exhibition because her children seemingly forgot the names they had been given, as well as developing deep resent for the ones on the lower end of the numerical chart over their apparent greatness. She had spent six months stuck to you all like glue before choosing the next nanny after meticulous research. Ever since, whenever one of you wanted to tick each other off, you would refer to each other as your assigned numbers, though it was usually just Ho-seok doing so.

Lisa and Jennie joined you and you sat through class making the best effort you could to pay attention. Twenty minutes before the class ended, your phone pinged. Jennie was sitting next to you, glancing at the screen and smirking before pushing it towards you. Blinking at her, you checked your phone, eyes widening once you realised it was a text from Jungkook, ‘ **lets meet before class 2 decide the project stuff** ’.

You turned to Jennie, a question in your eyes which she read before nodding, telling you to agree to his request. Exhaling slowly, you waited for a few minutes to pass before sending in your reply, ‘ **what time?** ’

To your surprise, Jungkook’s reply was immediate ‘ **an hour before class sounds good, ill meet you outside** ’.

You sent back a ‘ **k** ’, putting away your phone and trying to shift your attention back to what your professor was saying. Unfortunately, your mind was already thinking about Jungkook. Clearly you had liked talking to him yesterday, which was why you had dreamt about him, and why you were currently trying to bite back your smile. Still, one day of him being polite did not take away from the fact that he was a playboy, or that your brothers would be absolutely against you and him ever being together. The boys you had attempted to date before had been much more tame looking than Jungkook and still had been unable to get the approval of the quadruplets. It would be unlikely that the first boy who managed to impress them would be the one with tattoos and piercings, the one who had a reputation for being a cocky flirt. Plus, you were sure your parents might get a heart attack if you ever brought Jungkook home to meet them.

They had never explicitly involved themselves in the love lives of their children, but they did like to be kept aware of who was with who, inviting your brother’s significant others for the weekend family dinners. They loved Yoongi and how much stability he brought to Jimin, and always liked to joke about Jennie and Tae-hyung getting married before university even ended. You never had a relationship serious enough to report back to them, thanks to your brothers beating the shit out of any boy who touched you, and so you were unaware of what type of boy your parents liked. Still, it would not be a reach to assume that they would consider Jungkook bad news. You had to keep reminding yourself that he was not right for you, knowing you would have to be the one to enforce the boundaries between you two, as much as you didn’t want to.

Once class finished, you followed Jennie and Lisa towards the cafeteria, smiling when you saw your brothers already waiting at the table. You grabbed yourself a sandwich, noticing Jimin’s pout and Yoongi’s absence and asking, “Where’s Suga?”

“He had an extra class.” Sighed Jimin dramatically, kissing the side of your head as you sat down next to him, Tae-hyung and Namjoon leaning over the table to kiss the top of your head one after the other, Ho-seok just sending you a nod.

“Didn’t you get to spend time with him yesterday?” You asked, watching Tae-hyung start to feed Jennie while Namjoon gestured for Lisa to sit down next to him.

“Yes, _finally_. But, it wasn’t enough.” Jimin complained, pouting once again and making you smile.

You were about to comfort him, but Namjoon spoke first, tone teasing as he said, “You sure it wasn’t enough? The _whole_ frat could hear you two last night.”

Jimin sent Namjoon a glare, hissing back, “At least _I_ can get some, however rare the occurrences are these days.”

Namjoon glared back, Lisa coughing awkwardly and you took the chance to pester her, turning to Jimin and saying pointedly, “Now ChimChim, let’s not be rude. Things are gonna change for Joonie after Saturday, or did you forget?”

Your words made Jimin smirk deviously, Namjoon and Lisa turning red as Jennie giggled, Tae-hyung and Ho-seok looking none the wiser. “What’s happened?” Ho-seok snapped impatiently, hating the fact that Namjoon was being teased and he was unable to participate.

“You gonna tell them, or should we?” Jennie asked Namjoon, inclining her head towards you and Jimin.

Exhaling slowly, Namjoon was about to speak, Lisa beating him to it, looking up from her lap and saying, “Namjoon asked me out for a date this Saturday.”

Her words made both your brothers react differently. A slow smile spread across Tae-hyung’s face before he leaned forward to pat Namjoon’s shoulder and congratulate him. Ho-seok on the other hand, was sitting there with his mouth open, eyes as wide as saucers as his gaze kept shifting from Namjoon to Lisa. It was comical until it started to look creepy. Deciding to put your brother out of his misery, you lightly slapped his chin, prompting his mouth to shut. Ho-seok started smirking, his usual cocky demeanour returning before he said, “And here I thought you and I had something going on Lisa baby. Ever since you went blonde for me. But oh well, you two could be okay together too I guess.”

You rolled your eyes at his words, seeing Lisa giggle, Namjoon mirroring your eye roll till Ho-seok smiled, genuinely this time and said, “I’m glad you two worked it out.”

Namjoon nodded his thanks, Lisa beaming at Ho-seok, who realised he had been a bit too polite, huffing awkwardly and returning to his food. A comfortable silence fell onto the table, Lisa and Namjoon smiling at each other while Jennie and Tae-hyung exchanged kisses, Ho-seok eating like it was his last meal while Jimin pouted into his plate. You leaned against Jimin, prompting him to look down at you. Meeting his gaze, you smiled at him before bringing your sandwich up to his mouth, making him eat. You had finished one half and knew Jimin would not feed himself while sulking, and so you fed him the other half. Once he finished it, Jimin pinched your cheek, starting to bring spoonfuls of the berry mix he had to your mouth. You ate gratefully, enjoying the comfortable and wholesome atmosphere of the table when Tae-hyung broke the silence, “I had to talk to you all.”

Turning your attention away from Jimin, you raised a curious eyebrow at your elder brother, watching how he had his arm around Jennie, her head tucked against his shoulder as he played with her dark tresses. “The initiates have all accepted our invites to join, so we’re having a welcome party this Sunday.”

Jennie pulled away from Tae-hyung’s shoulder, shifting so she could look up at him curiously and asking, “Something at Bangtan?”

He shook his head, Namjoon piping up, “We decided to go for a beach party, we told Lisa and (Y/N) yesterday. It’s a good idea to go before October.”

“Obviously, we want you all there.” Tae-hyung said.

Immediately, everyone on the table turned to face you, even Ho-seok looked up from his lunch. Blinking slowly, you said, “You said beach party, you said before October, but you didn’t say _this_ Sunday. I’m sitting this one out, I have dance practice.”

Your words made your brothers and friends frown, Ho-seok sending you a small glare and saying, “It wasn’t a _suggestion_ six, you’re coming.”

“Tone.” Tae-hyung hissed threateningly, his furious face a warning to Ho-seok before his expression softened, turning to you and saying, “Come on (Y/N), it’ll be fun. You haven’t been to the beach in so long, and you can practice extra on Monday. We want you there.”

Namjoon and Jimin nodded at Tae-hyung’s words, Ho-seok begrudgingly joining them as your mind ran through the situation. Since it was a party for the initiates, Jungkook would be there. This was both a reason to say yes and refuse outright. Could he follow the rules and keep his distance when your brothers were around? The more important question was, could _you_? It would be risky, but perhaps if you planned it well enough, you could get through the day. Tae-hyung was right, you had not been to the beach in a while, the idea sounding partially tempting even if you knew you would bathe in sunscreen and hate the sand eventually. Plus, you may get to see Jungkook shirtless. This mental image prompted you to blurt out, “Okay fine. I’m in.”

You blinked, realising you had just agreed, your brothers sending you smiles while Jennie smirked at you. You could not believe yourself, you just agreed to something because of the potential of seeing a boy without his shirt. It was ridiculous, it was not as if you had never seen the male body before. _But none like Jungkook,_ your mind whispered, making you want to slam your head against the table to stop the barrage of horny thoughts and images. You had to get yourself under control, or Sunday would be a disaster. Checking the time, remembered you had to meet Jungkook soon, gathering your things and making to get up. “Where you going flower?” Jimin whined, sad you were leaving his side, resorting to one of the multiple nicknames your brothers had for you, half of them picked up from you parents gushing after you.

“I have to get to my class a bit earlier Chim.” You replied, sending him a sad smile.

Nodding, he leaned back, sending Ho-seok a look. Like clockwork, he stood up, leaving his food and joining your side. “I’ll walk.” You said to him and he nodded, Namjoon replying, “We know, Hobi’s dropping you to the door.”

You shook your head at them, sending a smile to Lisa and Jennie before starting to walk towards the door. “What’s the weather forecast for Sunday?” You asked, seeing Ho-seok smirk.

“Blue skies and sunshine.” He replied, smirk widening when you groaned.

“The things I do for you all.” You sighed, sending him a small nod as you stepped outside, watching him wink at you before retreating back to the table.

You started to walk briskly, the English building pulling up quicker than you anticipated. There were a few minutes before it was time, and you walked towards one of the empty picnic tables, setting down your things and pulling out your notes, starting to write away. A quick look around you showed that while Jungkook’s bike was parked, he was nowhere to be seen. You frowned, hoping he would not be late, since _you_ did not wait for people, _they_ waited for you. Going back to your notes, you started to hum lightly, trying to figure out how you would squeeze in extra practice time on Monday, avoiding thinking of the beach lest your brain conjured up more images of a half naked Jungkook.

Shaking your head, you started to highlight through your writing, not seeing Jungkook walking towards you. Only when a shadow started to cover your notebook, did you look up. There he stood in all his glory, the navy henley sticking to his muscles, jeans hugging his thighs, hair falling into his face. Making eye contact, he smiled slowly, drawling out, “Hey, princess.”

* * *

Jungkook had saved your number under ‘princess’, and found himself repeatedly opening up the chat he had with you as he sat in class. He had done the same last night, surprised to see you online at three in the morning. He had debated texting you, under the pretence of discussing the English assignment and then maybe even the History one, but then decided against it. Him texting so late may not be received so well on your end, and so Jungkook had put away his phone. Now, he could not stop himself. Wracking his mind for reasons to text you, he remembered the two of you had yet to pick the couples you would write about, quickly typing out his text and pressing send.

He kept the chat open, eyes flicking constantly from the professor to his screen, waiting to see when you would come online. Finally, after minutes that seemed like aeons, you read his text and he shifted to the edge of his seat, blinking rapidly in anticipation at what you would reply. Your text was short and curt, but at least it was not a disagreement. He immediately texted back, forgetting the ‘rules’ of texting that stated one should reply doubly late to a message. All he got back from you was the letter ‘k’, but it still made Jungkook smile.

His lecture had ended a bit later than usual and instead of heading towards the cafeteria, Jungkook had opted to instead grab something at the coffee shop near the English department, the one you were always visiting. This would help him be on time to meet you, and so he had drove towards the building, parking his bike and stepping into the store, seeing a few tables and couches inside, the air thick with the aroma of coffee beans. A few students were littered around the seats, some studying and some chatting. One of his classmates caught his eye, sending Jungkook a nod and gesturing towards the chair next to him. Jungkook got himself a green tea refresher and a wrap, taking a seat and starting to talk.

The atmosphere of the shop was comfortable and Jungkook could see why you kept coming back, the refresher was delicious. As he finished, a quick glance at the time told him that there were a few minutes left before you two had to meet. An idea crossed his mind and he stood up smiling, walking back to the counter and clearing his throat at the barista. The man in turn raised an eyebrow and asked, “Is something not to your liking?”

Jungkook shook his head no, hearing the absolute lack of will to live in the man’s tone, running a hand through his hair before saying, “I need to order a coffee for someone, but I don’t know what her regular is.”

The barista blinked back at him, his mother’s words echoing in his mind that a degree in business may have been better than his choice to major in communications. Perhaps listening to his mother may have led him to avoid today’s circumstances, playing the reluctant cupid to some attractive himbo who did not know how to order coffee. Jungkook sensed the judgement from the barista, brushing it off and continuing, “Her name’s (Y/N), comes in here all the time. Help me out here.”

The barista only threw him another blank look, starting to brush away invisible lint from the counter and Jungkook exhaled slowly, trying to stay calm before speaking, “Come on man, you’ve gotta remember her. She’s here almost every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and really hard to miss. Gets _something_ with a straw and ice but I don’t know _what,_ except that it’s good and super caffeinated. She looks like she’s stepped off a runway, like she should be on a magazine cover instead of here. Long legs, perfect lips and a heart stopping smile-”

The barista’s long suffering sigh cut Jungkook off mid monologue, before he finally spoke, “Sir, I think she might get our iced latte. Should I start that for you?”

Jungkook nodded, noticing the eyeroll the barista sent his way as he paid, running a hand through his hair again as he waited for the drink to get ready. Thanking the barista, Jungkook made sure to drop a few coins in the tip jar before walking back out, glancing at the drink in his hands. It looked like what you got, and Jungkook hoped it was the same one, and if not, that you would still like it. There was still a minute left and he walked out, confident that he would be there before you.

As soon as he was outside, he spotted you already at a table, legs starting to walk towards you without being prompted. Naturally, you had not noticed him yet, too busy writing and it made him smile, shaking his head lightly at this trait of yours. You were in a cropped pink shirt, the hem ending in the middle of your stomach, the leggings you wore starting centimetres below your navel, your hair fluttering in the soft breeze. He reached your side, about to clear his throat to grab your attention before you looked up at him. Your gaze flicked up from his torso to his eyes and he threw you a smile, greeting you with the nickname he had chosen, watching how you rolled your eyes, making him smile wider. He held out the coffee, and you looked at him confused, lightly cocking your head to the side, Jungkook finding this gesture adorable.

He was holding out a latte, staring at you and smiling. Was it for you? Were you supposed to take it? Your brain was choosing to malfunction after seeing him smiling and you did not know what to do. You raised an eyebrow at him, finally asking, “Is that for me?” Once he nodded enthusiastically, you blurted out without thinking, “Why?”

He blinked at your question and you watched his smile falter for a second. Did you not like the coffee he got? No, it looked more like you did not know why he was getting you things. Sitting down across you, he pushed the drink towards you and decided to shoot his shot, his tone calm despite his rapidly beating heart, “I always see you drinking these and I got you one. It’s a peace offering, I think we should be friends since we’ll be partners for the whole year.”

You blinked at his words, seeing the hopeful smile he had as he finished. The latte was still in his hand, extended towards you, as was his offer of being friends. This was the moment that would define the rest of the year and your relationship with him. You could not be too enthusiastic and end up getting heartbroken, but you could not be cold and then be stuck with a partner who hated you. The latte looked tempting, and you were never one to turn down caffeine. Taking a deep breath, you nodded slowly, reaching out for the latte and seeing Jungkook exhale in relief. Your fingers grazed his for a second and you bit back a gasp, feeling your skin tingle when it touched his. Your skin was as soft as he had suspected, the tips of your fingers gently grazing his as you accepted the drink, and he was glad you had not refused his offer, that had to be a step in the right direction.

Seeing Jungkook looking pleased with himself, you had to clarify, “I think we should be on amicable terms yes, but labelling us as friends right now might be a stretch.”

His face dropped at your words and your heart ached, getting flashbacks of him looking dejected at the frat party before you added, “Let’s call it acquaintances and see how it goes. Okay?”

Your words gave him hope, and he nodded again, sending you a grin and watching as you took the first sip of the drink, hoping he had got your order right. You smiled as soon as you tasted the latte, surprised Jungkook knew what to get you. It was a sweet gesture, but a risky one. It was making your heart flutter, and you could not afford that. “Thanks for this, but don’t make a habit of it.” You said, taking another sip.

Jungkook nodded, sending you a wink and saying, “We’ll see princess.”

You rolled your eyes automatically at the nickname, despite wanting to blush and squeal. As you started to organise your notes, Jungkook suddenly asked, “I didn’t make you wait did I? I swear I thought I was a minute early.”

You shook your head no, seeing how genuinely worried he looked about making you wait before saying, “I got here a bit earlier, you were on time.”

He nodded in relief, glancing at your notes, brows rising up to his forehead when he noticed how detailed they were. You clearly took your studies seriously, no wonder you had looked like you were in physical pain whenever the professors said the assignments would be partnered. He waited for you to finish going through your notes, looking back up at him and blinking. God, you looked so good sitting across him, the sunlight making it looked like you were dipped in gold. He found himself leaning closer, just to be nearer to perfection. You did not notice the look in Jungkook’s eye, assuming he was coming closer so he could hear you better before you started speaking, “We have to choose the relationships we’ll write about. Romeo and Juliet is a bit too obvious, and I’d prefer not to write about the teenagers who ended up dead because of communication issues.”

Jungkook blinked, realising you were waiting for him to say something. He just nodded, happy to let you take the lead for now. “I think Hamlet and Ophelia might be fascinating to write about, and perhaps even Titania and Oberon. Do you have any suggestions?”

Jungkook thought hard, barely able to organise his thoughts when he remembered there was that one movie based off Shakespeare’s play. It would be an easy watch and so he tried, “What about Taming of the Shrew?”

You looked surprised at his answer, and he wondered if he had said something wrong. He was just about to backtrack when you said, “I like that. Katherina and Petruchio are interesting enough.”

Jungkook nodded, having no idea who the fuck you were talking about, hoping he looked like he was knowledgeable on the subject. English and Literature had always been his weak point, he found books and reading tedious and sleep inducing, preferring subjects like Maths and of course his sports. Still, he would have to step up if he wanted to be on your good side. He did know the basics of what Hamlet was about, and was confused that you would suggest it for part of your romantic couples. Still, he was not going to question your judgement, making a mental note to go through SparkNotes or some other site later to get the gist of the plays you had decided.

The two of you started discussing logistics and dividing the write-ups and research when Jungkook noticed class was about to start. Clearing his throat, he caught your attention before saying, “We’ll have to meet more to figure this out and start on the work, we even have Jefferson’s assignment. Are you free Friday night?”

You blinked at his words, trying to tell yourself that he was asking you to meet on Friday night for _studying_ , not for a date. Still, you remembered that you had already agreed to a girl’s night and so you shook your head replying, “I’m busy Friday night, what about after breakfast on Saturday?”

Jungkook took in your response, wanting to know whether you had a date on Friday or not. Knowing it was not his place to ask, he nodded before questioning, “Do I come to your place?”

You shook your head no immediately, not wanting any of the quadruplets to pay a surprise visit and run into him. Then again, if Jungkook had already shifted into Alpha house, that would pose as a problem too. “Are you in the frat or a dorm? If it’s the latter, I’ll come over.”

Jungkook blinked, trying to stay calm while his brain short circuited. Did you just say you would come to his dorm, to his _room_? You were looking at him seriously, waiting for a response and he cleared his throat, hoping his voice sounded steady as he said, “I’m still in the dorm for now, moving into the frat will be a little slow.”

You let out a low hum, nodding slowly and saying, “Saturday it is then. Class is about to start, we should get inside.”

Collecting your things, you started to walk away. Jungkook watched you leave, springing up and going after you. “Listen princess!” He called out, without having anything to say.

Turning, you raised an eyebrow and he wracked his mind before blurting out, “Have you been to Bangtan yet? It’s this club in town.”

You blinked at him, expression deadpan before you said, “You’re kidding right?”

Jungkook’s brows furrowed at your response, had you not heard of the club? It seemed unlikely since it was so popular, but he shrugged, shaking his head earnestly and saying, “No, I’ve heard it’s a really famous joint and my friends mentioned it.”

You blinked at him again, realising he was not lying or joking with you. He did not know who your family was, or how you were connected to Bangtan. The quadruplets had never really flaunted the family name, everyone just knowing they had connections and access to Bangtan. You cocked your head to the side, wondering whether you should tell Jungkook. Deciding that what he did not know wouldn’t kill him, and not wanting to have his demeanour change after he found out who your father was, you just replied, “I’ve heard of it.”

With this, you started to walk towards the lecture again, Jungkook walking by your side. You could feel him glancing at you occasionally, running a hand through his hair to push away the unruly strands, only for them to fall back a few minutes later. To your surprise, his gaze was not as annoying as it used to be, feeling more innocent and curious than leering. Walking into the hall, you noticed Dexter stiffen from the back row seeing you and Jungkook walk in together. Paying him no heed, you walked forward to your usual seat, sending Elspeth a smile. She turned in her seat, leaning back and about to speak when her gaze shifted to your side.

Turning, you saw Jungkook pull out the seat next to yours instead of his usual one. You raised an eyebrow at him and he hesitated for a second, blinking down at you as if to ask for permission to sit down. You nodded lightly, biting back a smile at his hesitation before turning back to Elspeth, starting to ask her how things were with Adam. She gushed on about how wonderful he was, even though she kept shooting curious looks at Jungkook. “He even invited me to come on Sunday.” She said and you smiled, glad things were going well and that she would be there at the beach too.

Jungkook tried to tune out your conversation, he really did. What was happening on Sunday? Your brothers had told him to keep it free, that there would be a welcome event, but they didn’t really specify what, saying that all would be revealed Saturday evening. Your phone pinged and you checked it, excusing yourself once you saw it was a message from your mother. Since professor Evans was not yet there, you quickly opened up the text, smiling when you saw your mother asking if you were free right now. Immediately, you pressed call, seeing Jungkook send you a curious look as you brought up the phone to your ear. It rang once, your mother picking up immediately and you smiled when you heard her wonderful voice say, “How is my little flower?”

“I missed your voice Eomma, I’m fine. How are you? And how’s Auntie Iseul and the resort?” You gushed, keeping your voice low.

“Everything is perfect here, I’m sorry I could not reach you sooner, Iseul had us do a complete detox from everything, including phones. I’m thinking of asking your father to come here and join me, he’s been working too hard. But, tell me how your classes have been. I hope you’re enjoying it there and that the boys aren’t being too overbearing. I’ll talk to them if they are.”

“I am Eomma, and the boys are fine for now. Do you know when you’ll be coming home?” You asked.

“I can’t really say angel. Hopefully by the end of October, your Appa has decided to hash out a few more deals since he’s here. I do promise to be back by November and make sure we are both present for your birthday.”

You smiled at her words, missing her immensely. You would have loved to talk more, but saw professor Evans walk in, quickly saying your goodbyes and telling your mother to give your love and respects to Auntie Iseul and tell her that Jennie missed her terribly. Ending the call, you beamed down at your hone, glad you had gotten the time to talk to your mother. Now you were just waiting on Seok-Jin’s reply. It made sense why he was taking so long, from what your mother said, it seemed like your father and eldest brother were extremely busy. Placing away your phone, you shifted to see Jungkook watching you curiously, but you did not say a word, pulling out your notebook and starting to write instead.

Jungkook caught bits of your conversation with your mother, wanting to give you privacy, but could not help and latch onto the fact that your parents were away. He was curious, but he was hesitating to ask you the details. You both had just started talking yesterday, overstepping his boundaries would ruin everything. Now that he was sitting next to you, he could observe you properly. You were overwhelmingly gorgeous, and that did not change up close. Deeply inhaling your perfume, he watched how delicate your hands were, how your fingers grasped the pen as you wrote. He still had your pen with him, he had been meaning to return it yesterday but had decided to hold onto it, wanting to have something of yours.

He took out his own notes, trying to write down what he thought was important. Inadvertently, you shifted your notebook so he could see your notes better, being so used to doing this with your friends. You did not look up from your notes, and did not catch Jungkook’s look of surprise at your actions. He smiled to himself, starting to write down bits of what you wrote, as well as attempting to add in his own analysis and thoughts. For the first time, he paid proper attention in class, though habit made him send you a few glances nonetheless. Thanks to your notes, he was actually understanding the class and before he knew it, time was up.

As you started to put away your things, he cleared his throat, making you turn to him. Feeling shy under your gaze, he scratched the back of his neck before saying, “Thanks for helping me princess.”

This time, you were unable to stop yourself from smiling. It was a small one, but it was there, and Jungkook would take it, his heart soaring. Getting up with you, he was about to follow you outside when you paused, remembering Tae-hyung would be the one picking you today, and unlike Jimin, he was never late. Turning to Jungkook, you exhaled deeply, looking into his large doe eyes and saying, “I think you should hang back till I leave, Tae’s always on time.”

Your face was expressionless, your tone almost uncaring, _almost_. Jungkook nodded, despite wanting to follow you out, biting back a sigh and sending you a grin instead, his nose scrunching cutely and bunny teeth on display before saying, “Sure princess, whatever you say. See you tomorrow.”

You nodded, biting back your own goodbye and walking outside. You wanted to turn back, but you stopped yourself. By the time you reached the road, Tae-hyung was already waiting. Getting inside, you sent him a smile which he returned before starting to drive. You both opened your mouth to speak, realising that the other had something to say and going quiet. “Go ahead Tae.” You said softly, looking out the window, trying to catch glimpse of a familiar red bike.

“You first gem. What’s up?” Tae-hyung insisted, sending you a smile.

“Just wanted to say I talked to Eomma before class. She’s living her best life with Auntie Iseul, as expected. She promised to be back by November, and have Papa back in time for my birthday.”

“I’m glad Eomma’s relaxing. Wish I could say the same about Appa and Jin.”

“She mentioned that they were going to do a few more takeovers since they’re in town. You know how Papa is.”

Tae-hyung nodded, before saying, “I just wanted to say I’m glad you agreed for Sunday. We wouldn’t have had fun without our little flower.”

You smiled at his words, shoving his shoulder lightly and teasing, “You’d have barely noticed I was missing once you saw Jennie in her bikini.”

He rolled his eyes at you affectionately, before saying, “Our anniversary’s coming up. Can’t believe it’s going to be three years.”

He sounded happy and it made you smile as you responded, “I know. Seeing you two together makes me so happy. I can’t believe one of you hasn’t proposed already. You know Eomma and Auntie Iseul would have a field day if it happened.”

Tae-hyung chuckled, his eyes going misty for a second as if he was actually contemplating dropping on one knee immediately before he replied sagely, “It’ll happen. All in good time. She’s too young right now.”

“You’re only a two years older, and wasn’t Eomma engaged at 21 too?” You countered.

“She was, but that’s different. I love Jennie and I know she’s the only one who I can ever imagine being married to and she shares the sentiment. That’s enough for us now.” Tae-hyung replied wisely, making you smile.

“Just promise I’ll be the first one you tell when you decide to do it.” You said stubbornly, sending your brother your best doe eyes and pout.

He let out a laugh, nodding dutifully and replying, “Of course (Y/N), who else would I tell?”

This made you beam at him, noticing that he was pulling up to the house. As he parked, you suggested, “Why don’t you come in? Jennie’d be ecstatic. She wanted you there for breakfast too.”

“Some other time flower, tell her I’m sorry, but we have to iron out a few details for Sunday.” Tae-hyung replied and you nodded, stepping out and sending him a wave.

Like your other brothers, he waited till you were inside the house before driving away and it made you smile, walking past the foyer and announcing loudly, “I’m home!”

“We’re in here!” You heard Lisa call out from the living room, stepping inside to see Jennie sprawled on the couch while Lisa was on the floor, both of them having their notes and laptops open.

Sending them a smile, you got comfortable on the couch next to Jennie, leaning your head against her shoulder and watching what she typed. You let the two work, relaxing for a bit before getting up and offering to make dinner. They protested, but you would hear none of it, walking into the kitchen and deciding on making some spicy kimchi stew, knowing how much they loved it. The recipe had been your grandmother’s, and she had taught it to all your siblings together.

You started to cook, thoughts shifting to Jungkook and today. He had continued to surprise you, from getting you coffee to hesitating to sit with you. He was polite, he was cute and most importantly, he wasn’t pushing you to change your rules or calling your demands of avoiding interaction around your brothers unreasonable. You had not even provided him with an explanation, just telling him what you wanted and he had agreed, even putting his attempts at flirting on hold. It was surprising, and unexpected from the perception you had of him. Perhaps you had been wrong about him, and that he was different from what everyone said. The last two days seemed proof for this thought, but you pushed it away. It was _only_ two days, and like you had said to Jungkook, the two of you were just _acquaintances_ , not friends. You would not change your mind after three amicable conversations, the decision was too important and the risk too high for you to be careless. You turned your attention back to cooking, pushing away Jungkook to the corner of your mind.

Savoury aromas started to fill the kitchen and just as you started to ladle out the stew into serving bowls, intending on bringing it to Jennie and Lisa, they walked into the kitchen, smiles on their face. They helped you with the bowls, choosing to eat in the kitchen instead and the three of you smiled as you ate, the familiar taste reminding you of childhood visits to your grandmother’s house where the three of you would have tea parties in the garden, watching your brothers play their competitive games and occasionally cheering them on.

Once you finished, all of you having taken second helpings, the three of you started to clean up. Lisa announced that she was going to study for a bit more downstairs, Jennie throwing you a look and saying she would be in her room. This was a sign for you to join her there. Jennie sauntered up the stairs while you hung back, offering Lisa some help which she shook off, saying she had it covered. Nodding, you went upstairs and towards your own room, putting away your things and changing into a t-shirt of Seok-Jin’s. Putting on your fuzzy slippers, you walked to Jennie’s room, walking inside and dropping onto the bed as she was pulling on her pyjamas. “What’s up?” You asked, rolling over to get more comfortable and give Jennie some space.

“I could ask you the same thing.” She said, sitting down crossed legged and sending you a knowing look.

Sighing, you knew you could not keep anything past her. You narrated today’s events, including the part where you had decided to meet Jungkook at his dorm on Saturday. Jennie squealed, clapping her hands and saying, “It’s a date!”

“It is _not_. We are partners for an English assignment, as well as for all of History. It is a _study session_.” You hissed back, your words barely having any effect on Jennie’s excitement.

From the look on her face, it seemed like she was already planning what your kids would look like and you groaned, throwing a pillow at her which she caught before pleading, “Jen, don’t start. It’s just a studying thing. Strictly platonic.”

Towards the end, you felt your tone waver, your mind knowing how utterly bullshit it was. Jennie smirked before replying, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that. And whatever it is, _I’m_ choosing what you wear. No debates.”

You saw Jennie’s expression, jaw set and knew it was impossible to try and convince her otherwise, your best friend being utterly stubborn whenever she needed to. You just nodded begrudgingly, making her beam at you again before she flitted to her dresser, pulling out sheet-masks and putting one on. The other, she put on your face after gently brushing away your hair, lying down next to you. You smiled at her, grabbing your phone and opening the front camera, taking a picture of you both smiling with the masks and holding up peace signs, sending it to the groupchat with the quadruplets, their replies starting to arrive immediately.

**Hobi: brings back nightmares** 🙃🤮🤢

**Joon: oh god dont remind me** 😳

**TaeTae** 🐯 **: it wasn’t so bad guys** 😬

**JiminieChiminie** 🌸 **: hah.** 😒

**You: what the fuck are you all talking about**

**Joon: remember when Jin gifted you that facemask maker kit when you were 13?**

**Hobi: and you mixed up all the fruit we had into these disgusting pastes and forced us all to try them on with you** 🤢🤢🤢🤢

**TaeTae** 🐯 **: oh yeah nevermind, it was pretty bad** 🥴

**You: all I remember is that all you ungrateful fucks had amazing skin thanks to me**

**JiminieChiminie** 🌸 **: that’s genetics baby** 😉

**Hobi: youre one to talk dimin despite being adopted. takes balls**

**JimineChiminie** 🌸 **: literally go fuck yourself with a blender** 🙂

**Joon: didnt need that mental image** 🥴

**You: Hobi’s dick gore pulls a Jackson Pollock** 😂😂

**Hobi: and then you wonder why ur single** 😐

**Joon:** 😂😂

**JiminieChiminie** 🌸 **: anna oop-**

**You: go fuck a blender hobi. hate u all** 😒 **im ditching this Saturday and hope you all get terrible sunburns or eaten by sharks**

**TaeTae** 🐯 **: dont be like this angel we were kidding**

**Joon: were we… were we really?** 👀👀

**JiminieChiminie** 🌸 **:** 👁👄👁

**You: i legitimately hate you all, bye bitches.**

**Hobi: wait the beach doesnt have sharks, right?**

**Hobi: guys?**

**Hobi: what the fuck**

**Hobi: fuck it im googling this shit yall suck** 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻

You rolled your eyes at the phone screen, showing it to Jennie who burst into giggles, making you laugh with her. “They’re ridiculous.” She wheezed, wiping a stray tear that leaked out of her eye.

You nodded, “Told you they inherited and share a singular braincell.”

After the masks had been on for an ample amount of time, you both took them off and you slowly got up, trudging back to your room. Getting onto the bed, you frowned when you realised it had been a whole day and Seok-Jin had not texted back. No matter how busy he was, he did reply to you at least once and you were worried. Taking a deep breath, you pressed call, hoping he would pick up. Luckily, after a few rings, you heard your eldest brother’s familiar voice say, “How’s my little marshmallow? I’m sorry for not texting back.”

Giggling, you replied immediately, “It’s okay Jinnie, I know you’re busy, but I missed you.”

“I know angel, I miss you too. Just you though, don’t tell the quadruplets.” He said, whispering the last part almost conspiratorially and making you laugh.

“Papa said he’d send you to see us soon, but none of you ever really brought that up again.”

“Yeah, he did but then we got some amazing tips and had to exploit them. Appa did tell me to take a break, but I can’t leave at such a crucial time. Almost makes me wish the four would graduate so I can relax, this job is ageing me.”

His complaining made you smile, knowing Seok-Jin would still work as hard as he did even if your other brothers were there to help, this drive to work hard having been instilled in all of you from a young age. “Aww, Jin it’s okay. You’re already the honorary grandpa of the family thanks to your jokes, might as well start to look the part.”

“Excuse you marshmallow, but my jokes are wonderful okay.” He defended.

“Sure Jin, sure. Only one person appreciates them. How is Mi? Please tell me you haven’t been ignoring her too because of work.” You asked, realising you had not heard from or about your brother’s girlfriend in a while.

“Mi’s fine, I’ve been trying to text her as often as I can, but she’s almost as busy as me. She was asking about you all, so shoot her a text. I’m thinking of asking her to join me when I come see you all.” Seok-Jin replied, and you could _feel_ the smile he had on from talking about his girlfriend.

Yang Mi’s family had been involved with textiles for years and years, your mother using their raw materials for multiple collections of hers since they were the best. This had naturally led to a good relationship between the two families, the Yang’s getting invited to multiple parties your parents would organise. Usually, it was only Mr. and Mrs. Yang that would fly in, until two years ago at the Park Yuletide Ball. It was a huge fundraiser the company would organise, to raise money for a hundred of your family’s charities of choice, as well as raise awareness about small businesses and extend them support.

Mi had decided to accompany her parents and you remember how Seok-Jin had looked at the entrance, seen her walk in, looking wonderful in her red Oscar de la Renta, making him pause mid-sentence. It had taken you all of two seconds to realise what was making Seok-Jin fluster so much, the tips of his ears turning as red as the gown, a telltale sign of his attraction to Mi. You had followed his gaze, smiling at how perfect she looked with her dark tresses, flawless skin and delicate features. Jennie had caught on quickly enough too, both of you pestering Seok-Jin to ask her to dance. Luckily, your parents had swooped in, wanting you all to accompany them to greet the Yangs, the quadruplets finally catching onto what was happening once Seok-Jin had beamed at Mi and cracked a truly _awful_ joke, that made your parents wince. To everyone’s surprise, Mi had laughed, smiling up at the much taller Seok-Jin and you knew at that moment they were meant to be. They had danced all night, Seok-Jin ‘borrowing’ the jet to go see her three days later. After his surprise visit, they had been inseparable, going strong despite their busy schedules.

“(Y/N)? You there?” You heard Seok-Jin say, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

“Sorry Jin, got distracted by the memories. I think bringing Mi along is a wonderful idea, the last time we saw her was back in August.” You said earnestly. 

“Perfect. Now give me a quick update of what’s been going on with you. Other than missing your favourite brother of course.” He said, tone warm.

Rolling your eyes, you teased, “You’re overestimating your importance Jinnie. Nothing new to report, except that Joon finally asked Lisa out.”

“Damn, that is news. You wouldn’t be involved in causing this miracle, now would you marshmallow?” Seok-Jin teased, knowing well how much you enjoyed playing matchmaker, especially to your brothers.

“I _may_ have given them a little shove in the right direction.”

“I thought as much. As much as I would love to talk more, I have some reports to look over. Sorry angel.”

“It’s okay Jin, I’m glad we got to talk. I love you and I miss you, please please please try to come by soon.” You said, sending kisses through the phone.

“I’ll do my best, I love you little one. If you have any problem, let me know immediately. Take care.” Seok-Jin said, before ending the call.

Smiling, you put your phone on charge, turning over and burrowing into your covers. Talking to your family was an instant serotonin boost for you, their warmth and love immediately lifting your spirits and mood. You were always so thankful for how close-knit your family was, despite how busy your parents had been. You had observed other families in your parent’s circle, the children jaded and spoilt, acting out to get a crumb of attention from their parents, who barely cared about their offspring. You had seen seemingly progressive businessmen set up marriages for their daughters for their own benefit, watched couples cheat constantly because of their lack of time for each other. Seeing all of this had always made you appreciate your parents more, that they had tried their best to make sure you all were happy, and done a wonderful job of it. Mulling over these thoughts, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

* * *

Jungkook had watched you leave, staying inside the building till the McLaren pulled away. You did not turn back and it made his heart pang. Reaching his dorm, he had immediately googled the plays you had decided on, opening up the Shakespeare for Dummies site and starting to read. The language was simple, the summaries were short but Jungkook still felt his eyes droop. He fought to stay awake, knowing he had to get this right for you. Emerging from his room only when it was time for dinner, Jungkook’s head was swimming with all he had read, half of which he had managed to understand quite miraculously.

His dorm mates greeted him, and as he ate, BamBam cleared his throat, catching Jungkook’s attention before asking, “We’re thinking of checking out Bangtan tomorrow night, want to come?”

Jungkook thought for a second, knowing he was free and nodded slowly. He would not drink as much, so that he could be fresh for you on Saturday, but that did not mean he could not enjoy himself. Finishing his food, he headed back to his room, taking out his sketchpad and starting to draw you from today, hair blowing in the wind as you leaned over the table, writing your notes. He kept sketching you till his eyes started to droop, shifting to the bed and succumbing to sleep.

Fridays were now Jungkook’s favourite. He woke up with a smile, knowing he had two lectures with you today instead of one. Quickly showering and completing his morning routine, he pulled on a light blue t-shirt and baggy acid washed jeans, lacing his sneakers and heading out for breakfast. His morning lecture was boring, borderline tedious since you were not present. Jungkook found himself tapping his foot impatiently, a ploy to somehow make time tick faster.

He practically flew out of his seat once the lecture ended, joining BamBam to head in the direction of the cafeteria. Getting his food, Jungkook barely paid attention to what his friend was saying, eyes searching for you. The table you sat at was empty, no sight of your friends or bothers either, and it made Jungkook furrow his brows in confusion. Was everything ok? Should he ask you? Grabbing his phone, he opened up the chat he had with you, seeing that you were not online. His fingers typed out a message, a simple ‘ **where are u?** ’ before he deleted it, worried you would get annoyed and find him clingy.

Finishing his food, he finally started participating in the conversation once he realised you were not going to make an appearance. Out of all his dorm mates, he was closest to BamBam, whose real name was Kunpimook. They were similar in age, and his easy going personality made him likeable. It helped that he was on the track team, allowing for more common ground between the two. Jungkook had been surprised that he had not tried to join a fraternity, but BamBam had said he enjoyed his dorm, that being on polite terms with the frats was enough for him to have an ample social life.

The table started to discuss their plans for tonight, that they would head out for the club after nine-thirty, ensuring they would reach when the lines were shorter and entry would be easier. Jungkook got so engrossed in the conversation that he did not notice the time, shocked when he saw there were only a few minutes left before his History lecture started. He had bolted out the cafeteria, speeding his bike towards the building, arriving in record time. He cursed the fact that he had gotten distracted, having planned on buying you another drink today. Still, he was glad he made it on time, walking into the lecture hall to see it practically empty, professor Jefferson sitting by the front, head down against the desk as usual. Grabbing a seat, he put away his bag, opening up his phone to see you were online now. His fingers ached to send you a text, say that he had missed you at lunch but he did not, exhaling deeply and instead texting his mother asking how everyone was.

The door opened and his glance shifted to it reflexively, to see if you were walking in. Once you did come in, he sat up straighter, waiting for you to acknowledge him. It made him smile once he noticed you were wearing the same colour he was, realising that it was an extremely third grader reaction, but being unable to help the grin on his face. Your eyes scanned the room, Jungkook squaring his shoulders as you make eye contact.

Your face remained impassive and his smile faltered, watching as you started to walk towards the rows. Would you not take your regular seat? It certainly looked that way, your face cold as you practically looked through Jungkook. He watched you move, eyes widening once he realised you were making your way towards your usual row. It surprised him even more when you put your things down in the seat next to his, not waiting for you to even sit down before he quickly asked, “Hey, I didn’t see you at lunch today. Is everything okay?”

* * *

Jennie had woken you up, bouncing on your bed like she was five and shaking you awake. You had blinked at her, before she had said you had to get ready, that she had decided that everyone would have lunch in town. She had pushed you towards the bathroom before flitting towards Lisa’s room, probably to give her the same news and treatment. Completing your morning routine, you had pulled on a cropped blue off-shoulder ribbed shirt with full sleeves and faux buttons down the front along with a pair of tight black jeans and your Gucci red-laced ankle boots.

In the kitchen, you had toasted pop tarts for yourself, seeing Jennie and Lisa come down at the same time. “Why are we even having the lunch?” Lisa asked, opening her mouth for a bite of your pop tart which you gladly gave.

“Same question Jen, not that I’m complaining.” You said, turning to your best friend who was currently opening up a cup of mango flavoured yogurt.

“Because, we haven’t been out for lunch together since we came on campus. As much as I like the cafeteria, I want us to change things up.” Jennie explained as she ate, her reasoning enough for you.

“Whatever makes you happy Jen.” You said, finishing your pop tart and making her smile.

“Tae said the exact same thing when I suggested the idea to him, you both are so alike.”

“I am _insulted_. And, I am _not_ talking to them.” You replied pointedly, the sparkle in your eyes betraying your serious tone.

The three of you reached your maths lecture, your mind starting to daydream the moment the professor started speaking. Physically, you were there but mentally, you were on the streets of Paris, arms linked with Jennie and Lisa as you flitted in and out of stores, the quadruplets following with all your bags. Memories from the trip made you smile, it had been almost three years since you all had gone. That was the trip that had prompted Jennie and Tae-hyung to finally get together, being each other’s midnight kiss as everyone counted down for the new year.

A sharp elbow to your side snapped you out of memory lane, turning to see Jennie gesturing towards the professor, who had now gotten up, papers in hand. He had graded your quizzes, and was going to hand them out. This caught your attention and you blinked rapidly, eyes following the professor as he kept handing out papers, reaching closer and closer to your row. Your fists were lightly clenched in anticipation, worried you had not studied enough for a good grade, already starting to overthink about how it would affect your GPA. The professor called out your name and you raised your hand, trying to read his expression. He was smiling, why was he smiling? Had your answers been that ridiculous that it had made him laugh? Taking the quiz gingerly from his hands, you flipped through the paper, eyes widening once you realised you had only missed seven marks, making your grade an A.

Smiling, you showed your quiz to Jennie and Lisa, and you saw their grade was the same as yours, Lisa having missed eight marks while Jennie missed only four. _Perhaps the sessions with Tae-hyung really do help_ you thought, deciding to organise a study plan with your brothers soon, so that your grade could improve even more. The professor dismissed the lecture early after handing out the quizzes, and you saw Jennie sending a picture of her quiz to Tae-hyung, making you smile. The three of you walked outside, deciding to wait for your brothers to arrive. Just as you were discussing answers, Lisa pointed towards the road. You turned, seeing Namjoon’s Mercedes and Jimin’s Porsche, blinking in surprise. Once the three of you reached them, you saw Tae-hyung and Ho-seok in the car with Namjoon, while Yoongi was with Jimin.

Tae-hyung got out, leaving the front seat empty and walking towards Jennie, who gave him a hug, whispering something into his ear that made him smirk. He turned to you and you pouted, huffing dramatically and turning your head away from him to face Lisa. Shaking his head with a small smile, he turned to Jennie and asked, “Mind if you drive me baby? Lisa can go with Namjoon. Sound okay to you Lis?”

Tae-hyung turned to Lisa, who nodded her agreement and linked her hand with yours, pulling you towards Namjoon’s car while Jennie and Tae-hyung walked towards her Porsche. Lisa turned to you with a raised eyebrow, a silent question if you wanted to sit in the front seat and you shook your head no, opening the back door and getting in with Ho-seok. You did not speak, trying to look annoyed as you opened up your phone, Namjoon waiting for Jennie’s Porsche to take the lead before explaining, “We thought there was no point in taking all the cars, plus there’s always trouble finding parking in town.”

When you did not say a word, either to tease or agree with him, Namjoon glanced at you through the rear-view mirror, seeing your expression and realising what was going on. To your side, Ho-seok had also picked up on your attitude, smirking as he sensed tension. He was a self described being of chaos, he thrived on drama and causing it, and to a certain extent, this explanation applied to you and Jimin as well, something the three of you blamed on your younger age, even if that wasn’t as applicable to your brothers. As Namjoon started to drive, he asked, “Are you mad at us flower?”

“Cute pet names will do nothing to help Namjoon.” You snapped, trying to make sure your tone was terse.

Ho-seok snickered by your side and you threw him a glare, making him freeze immediately, eyes widening in mild fear. Clearing his throat, he defended, “I didn’t even say anything.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, glancing down at your phone as if to say you had proof. Lisa was giggling in the front seat, having picked up on what was going on, being thoroughly entertained watching your bothers trying to win you over till you reached the place Jennie had decided. You had not budged throughout the car ride, keeping up your act perfectly, enjoying seeing your brothers mildly distressed. Walking out, you sent a smile to Yoongi, making sure to drop the smile as soon as you looked at Jimin, relishing the worry and surprise on his face. Sending a wink to Jennie, you pulled her and Lisa inside, catching Jimin whisper to the boys, “What’s up with (Y/N)?”

They followed you three inside, Ho-seok replying, “I think its the groupchat shit from last night.”

Jimin’s eyes widened, plastering a smile on his face and calling out to you loudly, “Flower, I didn’t mean it. They made me play along!”

The other three sent him glares which Jimin ignored, flitting to your side and throwing you his best puppy eyes. You blinked at him, biting back a laugh when the other three joined him. “Come on angel, don’t be mad.” Tae-hyung pleaded.

Deciding to put them out of their misery, you smiled and said, “That was me fucking with you all. Serves you right for being bitches.”

Seeing their relived expressions made your smile wider, Yoongi calling out to you all and saying he had found a booth. The place Jennie had chosen was an ode to diners from the 50’s, and you all piled into the corner booth, appreciating the decor. You were sandwiched between Ho-seok and Jimin with Yoongi at his other side, while Jennie, Tae-hyung, Namjoon and Lisa sat across the table. Ho-seok shared his menu with you, all of you choosing what you wanted and relaying it to Namjoon, him always having the unofficial duty to place orders with a straight face and without messing up.

The table fell into comfortable conversation as you all waited for the food to arrive, the couples occasionally kissing while Lisa and Namjoon held hands. Blinking, you turned to Ho-seok, who was watching these scenes with mild disgust. Making eye contact with him, you muttered, “I guess you and me will die single and alone.”

He let out a chuckle before saying, “I choose to stay single.”

“And keep me single too.” You muttered darkly, remembering all the times he had driven off potential boyfriends alongside your other brothers.

“Say something six?” He asked and you shook your head no, sending him a saccharine smile.

As the food started to come, you were hit with aromatic smells. It all looked appetising and you all dug in, the table now silent except for Ho-seok’s occasional moans of appreciation over what he had ordered. Once the food finished, everyone ordered some form of dessert, which arrived much quicker. Jennie and Tae-hyung were sharing a chocolate milkshake, Lisa and Namjoon choosing to split a slice of Banoffee pie while Ho-seok ordered himself a strawberry shortcake, Yoongi getting a blueberry muffin while you ordered a classic vanilla milkshake, Jimin choosing a strawberry one.

As Jimin offered you his milkshake for a sip, you heard Lisa ask, “What’s the plan for Sunday?”

Smiling at Jimin to let him know you liked his milkshake, you pushed yours towards him, Namjoon answering, “We’ll probably leave by 9 so we get there by 10. We’ve booked a hut and stuff. Jennie, will you take your car?”

“I was just about to ask if I should.” She replied, looking up at Tae-hyung curiously.

“No need babe. Joon and Jimin’ll be the ones taking their cars, we’ll ride with them.”

“What about us?” You asked, gesturing to yourself and Ho-seok.

“I won’t be coming on Sunday, and I think Ho-seok was going to drive a rental with the initiates.” Yoongi spoke, his words making you pout.

“Don’t do this, I was looking forward to us avoiding the sun and judging everyone.” You pleaded, throwing him doe eyes, hand covering Jimin’s in comfort when you saw his shoulders droop.

“I wish I could come (Y/N), but I need to help grade papers for Monday.” Yoongi lamented and you nodded, knowing he would not skip out on the plan unless it was imperative.

“It’s fine, Suga’s promised to make it up to me Sunday night.” Jimin said, sending his boyfriend a wink while Ho-seok shuddered, turning back to you and saying, “Wanna ride with me there flower? I’d love the company.”

You nodded enthusiastically, not wanting to be stuck in the same car with two couples, one of which’s honeymoon period would start after the Saturday date and the other who’s stage never ended. The mental images made you shudder before you turned to Ho-seok. You started poking at his shoulder, and he ignored you initially, but you were relentless. Finally he let out a groan, lifting a generous helping of his dessert up to your mouth and making you beam at him. Accepting the bite, you smiled at how good it tasted, making a mental note to order it the next time you came. 

Once the bill arrived, you pulled out your card, only to be glared down by the quadruplets, Tae-hyung paying instead. Walking back outside, Lisa went over to Jennie’s Porsche since they would have the same class, Tae-hyung returning to Namjoon’s Mercedes. “See you in the evening!” Jennie called out to you before driving off.

Inside the car, you asked Namjoon to drop you outside the History building. As he drove back onto campus, your mind shifted to Jungkook, making you stiffen. What if he reached the lecture at the same time you did and accidentally greeted you? What if you could not control yourself and looked at him for too long, setting off your brother’s suspicions? Your stomach started twisting into knots, and you prayed that you would not run into him outside. Luckily, you saw his bike parked outside, breathing out a sigh of relief before getting out. You sent them a smile, walking towards the building briskly so that you were not late, not that professor Jefferson would care even if you were, the man having let go of all expectations from life and people.

Walking into the lecture hall, you tried to calm down the adrenaline in your veins from your overthinking. It was like you were still on high alert, despite your worries having been proven wrong. Eyes scanning the hall, you saw Jungkook smiling at you, heart starting to pound fast again, but for completely different reasons. As if you were being controlled, you started walking towards him, setting your things down in the seat next to his instead of your usual one. _It’s for the assignment_ you told yourself, not believing it for a second as you felt your heart flutter at Jungkook’s concerned question. You nodded at him, letting out a soft greeting in return. If he noticed the change in your demeanour, he did not say a word, just watching you curiously. Exhaling slowly, you willed yourself to calm down, cocking your head towards professor Jefferson’s slumped form and asking, “Did he say anything about the assignment topic before I came?”

Shaking his head no, Jungkook replied, “I was earlier than usual and walked into him in this state. What even is his problem?”

Leaning in closer, you whispered, “Best case scenario his third wife cheated on him, worst case scenario she did it with her brother.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened comically at your words, making you smile. He pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, this action highlighting his scar, titling his head and muttering, “Poor fucker.”

You nodded in agreement, pulling away from him again so you could breathe in something other than his wonderful perfume. You saw him about to speak again, but professor Jefferson got up from his desk like a reanimated zombie, starting to drone about the assignment. You all had to write in depth reports on the Middle Ages, from the socio-political structure to their norms and fashion. Elspeth had been right, the man did not hesitate to pile herculean amounts of work onto his students. You caught Elspeth’s eye from the front row and she mimed shooting herself in the head, acting out what you were feeling.

Jungkook let out a low by your side, and while he did it to express his frustration at the workload, the sound made your stomach lurch with how _obscene_ it was. You wondered if he sounded like this in the bedroom, when he was about to—You shook your head, driving away all lustful thoughts, professor Jefferson saying that he wanted you all to discuss the assignment while he napped, and that you all would be dismissed half an hour earlier if you stayed quiet.

Turning to face Jungkook again, you hoped he had not noticed your reaction to his groan. Luckily, he was none the wiser, forehead creased as he said, “Is it just me or does that sound like a whole semester worth of work?”

“It does.” You replied dryly, hating professor Jefferson with a passion as you pulled out your notebook, starting to draw up a plan.

“I hope you’re better at this than you are in History.” You said, Jungkook nodding immediately and replying, “Of course, a little faith would be good princess.”

Seeing you relax a bit, he realised you would be the one making up for him in English, no matter how good he got and not wanting you to be burdened with impossible amounts work Jungkook offered, “We should divide up the topics equally and write up on them, or I can take up more of them.”

“Hmm, we can figure out the structure and delegation on Saturday after English work. It’ll be good to start write-ups together so we can decide on a tone and structure, it’ll set a good foundation and baseline for our individual work.” You said and Jungkook nodded.

The two of you fell into a quiet discussion, reading over your notes as well as the book. Jungkook was making an effort to be as helpful as possible and it was endearing. Once half an hour was left before the lecture usually ended, you saw everyone start to get up and leave, professor Jefferson making no move to stop them. Jungkook raised a questioning eyebrow at you and you shrugged, starting to pack away your notes. The two of you walked outside and as you started to walk towards the English building, you were surprised to see Jungkook join your side. “Won’t you take your bike there?” You asked him, sending a glance back to the parked vehicle.

He shook his head, throwing you a grin and saying, “I’ll walk you to class princess.”

This made you want to smile, and you turned away so he would not see it. The two of you walked in silence, sneaking glances at each other once you were sure the other was distracted. It warmed your heart that Jungkook wanted to walk with you to class, knowing he would have to walk back to his bike and that he was going through this extra hassle just to spend time with you. As the building neared, you checked the time, realising that thanks to the ten minute gap between History and English, you had ample time to enjoy a coffee. Remembering Jungkook had treated you yesterday, as well as secretly appreciating the fact that he was walking with you, you stopped walking.

Jungkook was enjoying walking with you, glad you had not turned him away or thought he was being too direct. As you walked at his side, he kept sending you glances, smiling to himself, until you stopped. Worried, he turned to face you, about to ask if he had done something wrong when you beat him to it, “I’ll be getting something to drink, want to join me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please validate me in the comments 🥺🥺🥺  
> I am so excited to write the Saturday study session chapter, and the beach one because that'll get interesting ;)!!
> 
> Reader's pink shirt outfit= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ac/46/bf/ac46bf47f7d95e2731b2eba5683fb7e2.jpg  
> Reader's blue shirt outfit= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/48/2c/e3482c560e0d7c55e646046fa4ee0c87.png
> 
> See you next update lovelies! 💖


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am loving the feedback and wonderful comments, please keep them coming I require constant validation 🥺🥺  
> Anyhoo, this chapter is super long, and has a lot of sexual tension and buildup, and some angst so be prepared. I loved writing the entire Bangtan scene, I hope you all think it's okay!  
> Enjoy!

Jungkook’s heart was beating out of his chest as he looked at you, unable to believe you had asked him to join you in the cafe. He knew you were waiting for an answer, tilting your head to the side in an endearing manner, blinking up at him expectantly but he could not formulate any coherent sentences, astonished over what you had just said. You were waiting for Jungkook to answer, but he just stood in front of you, jaw slack and doe eyes looking larger than ever. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You teased, walking past him towards the cafe, not having to look back to know he was following you.

Jungkook watched you go, snapping out of his awed stupor and rushing after you till he was at your side again. Once you were both inside, you walked towards the short line to the counter, turning to him and asking, “What’d you like to have?”

Had it been anyone else, he would have smirked and replied with ‘you’, but he bit back the flirt, shrugging and saying, “Something sweet.”

Nodding, you debated over what to get for yourself. Jimin’s strawberry milkshake had you craving something tart and once it was your turn, you nodded at the barista before saying, “One strawberry refresher and one caramel macchiato.”

Jungkook watched you say the order with a small smile, not making eye contact with the barista from yesterday who was sending him pointed looks. Once he said the bill, Jungkook reached for his wallet, only for you to shake your head at him, whipping out a card and swiping it. As you both shifted to the side to wait for your order, Jungkook protested, “You didn’t have to pay for me princess.”

Jungkook was right, you didn’t have to, but you _wanted_ to. Yet, you told yourself the only reason you had done so was because he had done the same and that your parents had taught you to always return a favour and never stay in someones debt. “You paid yesterday, we’re even now.” You said, handing him his macchiato and walking towards an empty table.

He sat down across you, blinking down at his drink suspiciously before you said, “Try it, I promise it’s good.”

Trusting your words, he nodded, bringing up a straw to his perfectly pouted lips and taking a sip. You watched his face, seeing his eyes grow wide, letting out a happy hum before smiling at you. The reaction to him liking his drink was _so_ cute and wholesome, it made you smile too. He kept surprising you with how soft and endearing he could be. He caught you smiling, picking up his phone and needing to take a photo of the moment. “What are you doing?” You asked, seeing him point his phone at you, putting away your drink and looking at him curiously.

“Smile princess, I need to add a photo to your contact.” He replied.

Rolling your eyes, you ran a hand through your hair before sending him another smile, one that made Jungkook’s heart stop. He immediately started taking as many photos as he could, of you smiling and then sipping your drink. He observed the way your lips wrapped around the straw so _sinfully_ , and never before in his life did Jungkook feel more jealous of a piece of plastic. Putting away his phone after taking at least fifty photos, he saw you looking at him curiously. “What?” He asked, feeling conscious of your gaze and ruffling a hand through his hair, making it fall towards his face again.

“I want to see if the photos turned out okay.” You said.

“I don’t think anyone can take a bad picture of you princess.” He replied without thinking, freezing up and trying to gauge your expression, to see if you were annoyed that he flirted.

Jungkook’s words rang in your ears, already happy over the fact that he was taking pictures of you and you blinked, realising how much you enjoyed his attention. You saw he looked worried, like he had said something wrong, so you let out a small scoff and replied, “I beg to differ. There’s a whole album of unflattering photos of me, courtesy my bothers and Jennie.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” He shot back, glad you were not mad.

You let out a short laugh, shaking your head and saying, “Never gonna happen Jungkook.”

He was about to reply, words dying in his throat once he heard his name from your lips. This was the second time you had actually said his name, the first time being at the party when you rejected him. Then it had been cold and harsh, now it was soft, said with a giggle and it made his heart melt. It sounded wonderful from your lips. You noticed Jungkook was quiet, leaning back in his seat and beaming at you, bunny teeth on display. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, feeling shy under his adoring gaze, taking a sip of your drink. Jungkook would have loved to stay like this _forever_ , just the two of you smiling at each other without having to say a word, where the two of you could peacefully interact without having to worry about being caught by your brothers.

Unfortunately, the moment was shattered when your phone pinged and you pulled your eyes away from Jungkook’s, checking to see a text from Lisa, asking you what was a better option for tonight and sending you two dresses. You texted back, saying you liked the second option better, seeing that there were five minutes left before your English class started. Putting away your phone, you turned to Jungkook and said, “We should get to class.”

He checked the time, nodding at your words despite not wanting to leave. Getting your things, you walked out with Jungkook by your side, who was still letting out happy hums as he sipped his drink. The two of you walked into class together, and while you did not notice Dexter’s jealous stare, Jungkook did. He sent him a glare, causing Dexter to shift uncomfortably in his seat, making Jungkook smirk as you sat down. He made a show of pulling out the chair next to you, enjoying watching Pointdexter suffer before shifting his attention back to you. The two of you fell into a silence as professor Evans started speaking, with you making notes while Jungkook referenced yours. In the last five minutes of the class, Jungkook cleared his throat, making you turn to him before saying, “For tomorrow, if you want we could meet at the library instead of my dorm, it may be more comfortable for you.”

You bit back a smile at how considerate he was being, shaking your head no and replying, “That’s okay, I don’t mind the dorm. Besides, the library won’t let us be loud.”

Jungkook knew you did not mean to insinuate something else with your words, but his mind still went there, starting to imagine all the things the two of you could do that would make a lot of noise. Coughing to cover up his overactive imagination, he nodded swiftly and said, “Uh, sure yeah. I’ll text you the details.”

“Perfect, I’ll drop by after 11.” You said, not noticing how _stiff_ Jungkook had gotten.

As the class ended, he walked towards the door with you, until you turned to face him, about to speak but he beat you to it, “Don’t worry princess, I’ll wait till you’ve left.”

You nodded, sending him a small smile before walking outside, willing yourself not to glance back at him. Namjoon was already waiting, and you rushed into the car, sending him a greeting. As he started to drive, you swivelled in your seat to face him, before asking, “What’s your plan for tomorrow? Where are you taking her?”

“I thought it’d be a good idea for us to watch a movie together and then grab some lunch, maybe walk in the park afterwards. Sound okay?” He asked, his tone sounding nervous and unsure towards the end,

“Sounds perfect Joonie. Stop worrying, I’m sure Lisa will love whatever you have planned.” You said earnestly, leaning over and pinching his cheek as he rolled his eyes, smiling and making his dimples appear.

“Look at that, Joonie’s blushing.” You teased.

“I am not _blushing_. It’s hot.” He replied, pointedly keeping his eyes on the road.

“Hot like Lisa.”

He coughed awkwardly at your words, grip tightening on the steering wheel as the house pulled up. Sending him a wave, you walked inside and made your way upstairs. Knocking at Jennie’s door, you announced, “I’m home.”

You heard her hum back in reply before walking into your own room, putting away your things and dropping onto the bed. You lay there for a minute, trying to summon the will to get up and start working on minor assignments, since you would be busy tonight as well as over the weekend. Just as you sat up, your phone pinged.

**Jungkook: ive chosen this, its my favourite**

Attached was one of the photos he took of you, with you leaning forward, elbows resting on the table with one hand was under your chin, as you beamed towards the camera, eyes shining. Did you really look so _happy_ around him? You did not know how to respond, staring down at the text and smiling.

**You: I am mildly impressed with your photography**

**Jungkook: so youre saying you find me impressive** 😏😉

Snorting out loud, you rolled your eyes at his familiar cockiness.

**You: I said I found the photography impressive, not you. And I said mildly.**

**Jungkook: dont break my heart like this**

**You: you’re very dramatic**

**Jungkook: what can I say princess, you bring it out of me**

**You: Bye Jungkook.**

**Jungkook: Aw come on, I was kidding. come back** 🥺

**You: i need to study, you should try it sometime** 👀

**Jungkook: no thanks, im good**

**You:** 👋🏻

You put away your phone, Jungkook’s texts making you smile before getting up and heading to your desk, starting your work for the science lectures. You worked in silence, Lisa popping into your room at seven-thirty with a bowl of cut fruit, saying Jennie wanted the three of you to start getting ready a bit before nine. You nodded, thanking her for the food before continuing your studying, taking occasional bites of the fruit. Once you were finished eating, and mostly done with your work, you grabbed the empty plate, heading downstairs to the kitchen. Washing and putting it away, you checked the time and saw that it was eight-thirty. Remembering you had to help Lisa pick out a date outfit, you rushed upstairs, walking into Jennie’s room to see her applying nail polish on her toenails. “Hmm?” She asked, looking up from her task.

“I think we should pick Lisa’s date outfit right now, since she’s gonna leave pretty early tomorrow.” You said, Jennie nodding and holding up a finger, a sign that she would help as soon as she finished her toes.

Deciding to wait, you sat down on her ottoman, remembering you had to figure out how you were going to get to Jungkook’s dorm tomorrow. For obvious reasons, you could not ask your brothers to drop you or borrow their cars. “Jen, can I borrow the Porsche for tomorrow?” You asked.

Nodding, she spoke, “Yeah, I was just gonna suggest that. Lisa and Joon’ll be busy tomorrow, and I’ll show up at the frat to keep Tae-hyung and the boys distracted from coming over here and see you missing. What are you telling them about tomorrow?”

“Hmm, I was gonna say I’d be at the studio dancing since I won’t be able to on Saturday, they know it’ll take me all day.”

“Perfect. You can drop me at the frat and then take the car to Jungkook’s dorm, I’ll ask Tae to drop me back.” Jennie said and you sent her a grateful smile, the two of you getting up and walking to Lisa’s room.

Walking inside, you saw multiple outfits scattered across _every_ surface, Lisa in front of her closet chewing her nail nervously. Turning, she saw you two and sighed with relief before whining, “I was just about to send an SOS. I don’t know what to wear tomorrow.”

“We got you covered.” Jennie said solemnly, walking towards Lisa’s closet while you gently guided her to the bed, making her sit down.

You joined Jennie’s side, whispering Namjoon’s plans to her before the two of you started to rummage through Lisa’s clothes, picking out an outfit. Instead of showing it to her, Jennie folded it away, tucking it under her arm and saying, “Come take it from me tomorrow morning, I don’t need you seeing it now and overanalysing it. Got it?”

Lisa hesitated for a second, catching Jennie’s serious expression, nodding dutifully and then asking, “Should we start getting ready? I don’t want to reach there when it’s too crowded outside.”

“It won’t matter how crowded it is outside Lis.” Jennie replied, gesturing towards you and you rolled your eyes before saying, “Lisa’s right, we should get ready.”

Jennie sent you a wink, and the two of you walked back out towards your respective rooms. Before she stepped into her room, you called out, “How slutty are you going?”

“Hmm, not that much since Tae won’t be there, but enough.”

Nodding, you stepped into your room and started to brush through your hair, sitting by the dresser and applying coats of your favourite nail polish colour. Once your nails were dry, you stripped, standing in front of your closet and running a hand through the dress section. A thin black velvet dress caught your eye and you pulled it out, looking over it once and deciding it was what you wanted to wear. Slipping it on, you admired yourself in the mirror. It was short, the skirt ending at your upper thighs, with a slit down the side. Its sleeves were full, reaching past your wrists with a deep square neckline, the material soft against your skin. This you paired with your much loved black platform heels, that had thin straps lacing up to your calves, the straps having fake monarch butterflies stuck to them, making you feel like an ethereal fairy.

Sitting down by your dresser again, you started to apply makeup, going for a very Sophia Loren-esque look with large smoked-out cat-like eyes and pinky nude lipstick. Fluttering your now mascara coated lashes, you added a hint of blush and highlighter on your cheeks and tip of your nose, gathering up your hair and tying it in a loose topknot, picking out a few strands and curling them softly. Just as you got up to give yourself a final once over, Jennie sauntered inside and let out a whistle. You turned to her, flashing a smile and doing a small twirl for her. “I love it. The shoes are to _die_ for.” Jennie said, eyeing you appreciatively.

“I know, I have one pair in every colour but the rest are back home. But I think something’s missing.” You said waving a hand up your side, before seeing what Jennie had on.

She had chosen a body-con nude pencil skirt that stopped at her mid thigh, with a matching cropped spaghetti strap shirt and kitten heels. Her hair was in her signature diamond pins look, and on her neck was a diamond choker Tae-hyung had gifted her for her birthday this year. “You look so good Jen!” You gushed, snapping a photo of her and sending it to your brother as she smiled. Your phone pinged, of course Tae-hyung had replied immediately, and as you opened up the message, Jennie started to analyse your outfit again.

**TaeTae** 🐯 **: Tell her she looks like a goddess**

**You: will do, but I think you should simp for her on text too**

**TaeTae** 🐯 **: already on it flower**

You relayed Tae-hyung’s sentiments to Jennie who giggled, before saying, “The outfit needs jewellery.”

Nodding, you walked to your dresser, already knowing what you wanted to wear. Taking out your Serpenti necklace, you clasped it on before turning to Jennie for approval. She nodded with a smile, saying she was going to check on Lisa before walking out. You took in your reflection, now everything was perfect. The necklace had been a Christmas gift from your parents last year, a thick gold band designed to emulate snake skin, inlaid with tiny rubies and diamonds, the chain curving in such a way that the snake bit onto its tail, both of which were covered in diamonds, two rubies making up the snake’s eyes. This thing clasped around your throat cost as much as a house, and was just on the other side of extravagant looking, but because it was the only piece of jewellery you had on, coupled with the fact that your neckline was low, throat and clavicle exposed, it looked good.

Spritzing yourself with perfume, you grabbed your phone and a small clutch with your card inside, walking out to see Jennie and Lisa in the hallway. Lisa had on the dress you had told her to wear, a gorgeous fitted pink number that stopped at her mid-thigh, with a cold shoulder halter neck and full sleeves that were ruffled. She had in platinum hoops, hair loose and pin straight, bangs perfectly set. She smiled when she saw you, the three of you walking downstairs and starting to take photos in the foyer. After a while Jennie cleared her throat, announcing it was time to go, the three of you walking out to her Porsche. She started to drive and you closed your eyes, enjoying the cold night breeze lap gently against your cheeks, opening them once you were out of the campus boundary and in town. “You’ve told the boys where we are right?” Lisa asked, Jennie nodding and calling out, “Told Tae-hyung and he must’ve passed the word on.”

As Jennie turned into the street Bangtan was on, you took in the crowd and cars, the line to the club already miles long despite peak hours starting later. Jennie and you exchanged glances as she drove past the line and entrance. Stopping the car a few feet away from the entrance, he three of you got out, one of the bouncers seeing the membership card Lisa was holding before gesturing for a valet to take the keys from Jennie. The three of you started to walk towards the door, everyone in the lines now looking at your little group. Some of them were annoyed, grumbling about having to wait for so long while you all could just waltz in, others blatantly ogling at your appearances, eyes full of lust. You hung back, covered by Jennie and Lisa as music from inside the club got louder. There was no need for you to show your face, since the bouncer would already let you all inside thanks to the cards Jennie and Lisa had, and you preferred to avoid name dropping unless it was absolutely necessary.

The bouncer barely looked at you three, seeing Lisa’s card and unhooking the chain. As Lisa started to walk inside, you could hear another bouncer arguing with someone who’s voice sounded vaguely familiar, the loud music from the club making you unable to identify who it was. Just as Jennie crossed the club threshold, you heard someone call out to your side, “(Y/N)?”

* * *

Jungkook watched you leave, smiling to himself over the events that had just taken place. Once the Mercedes had left, Jungkook walked out, driving to the gym instead of his dorm, wanting to work off some steam and excitement. You had bought him a drink, you had asked him to join you in the cafe, you had sat with him. He had flirted with you and you had not shot him down, taking it in stride and joking back. He knew you had said the two of you were not friends yet, but the way things were looking, he knew it would not be long before you changed that label.

Once he reached the gym, he could not help himself, sending you a text and one of the multiple photos he had taken of you. Your reply was immediate and it made him smile, giving him enough confidence to text you a flirty reply. He laughed at your response, picturing you rolling your eyes at his words. After you stopped replying, he put away his phone, a smile still tugging his lips as he shook his head. Jungkook stayed in the gym for almost two hours, doing his twenty minute warmups and then his regular intense workouts, covered in sweat by the time he was done.

Reaching his dorm, he rushed to the shower, keeping the water setting on cold to feel refreshed after his workout. Once he was finished, he walked out, slipping on a pair of sweats and going into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and heading back to his room. As he ate, Jungkook started to pick out his clothes. Discarding the core, he slipped on his black ripped jeans and a tight black t-shirt. If it was colder, he would have worn his leather jacket, but instead picked his large bomber one. Lacing up his combat boots, Jungkook slipped in his cross hoops as well as his spike studs, ruffling a hand through his semi-wet hair. Spritzing on his cologne, he slicked back his hair, grabbing his phone and wallet as he heard BamBam call out to him. They were all going to be in a car together while Jungkook preferred to take his bike. Wearing his helmet, he waited for the car to start moving before following it out the campus and into town.

He could see the crowd as soon as they reached the street, but thankfully the line was not as bad as it could have been, one of his dorm mates having promised them that he was friendly with the bouncer and that they would be let in. Jungkook parked his bike in the only spot he could find, a bit further away from the entrance than he would like, while his mates had managed to find a space ahead. Getting off and checking in the bike mirror to see if his hair looked okay, Jungkook walked towards the entrance, seeing his mates already heading inside. As he stepped forward, the bouncer raised a hand, linking back the chain and shaking his head. What was going on? Why wasn’t he being let inside? Forehead creasing, Jungkook tried to step forward again, making the bouncer speak, “We aren’t letting in solo men tonight.”

“My friends just walked in, I’m with them.” Jungkook explained, cursing the fact that he had not caught up to them earlier.

“Sure you are. Step away from the entrance please.” The bouncer said, tone unwavering.

Still, Jungkook was stubborn, starting to argue back with the bouncer about calling someone out to come get him, just to prove that he was part of a group. Jungkook could feel the bouncer start to get annoyed, people behind him in the line also starting to complain about their turn as he grew increasingly frustrated. As a last resort, he was about to call BamBam when he looked past the bouncer, seeing Jennie walk into the club, revealing you behind her. Jungkook’s eyes widened at your appearance, eyes travelling up your legs and the butterfly heels to the slit in the dress and landing at the necklace on your throat that had so many stones on it and looked so expensive that it had to be fake, it just _had to_. Of course, you had not noticed him, about to walk inside when he felt himself call out to you.

Turning, you saw Jungkook standing there, blinking in surprise. What was he doing here? He was the person who had been arguing with the bouncer, who now had a hand up against Jungkook’s chest to hold him back. “What are you doing here?” He voiced out, clearly as surprised to see you as you were to see him.

Ignoring the question, you sent a glance to Jennie and Lisa, who were watching you curiously from the club’s threshold before walking towards Jungkook and the bouncer. “Is there a problem?” You asked, the bouncer still facing Jungkook whose jaw clenched in annoyance before he said, “They aren’t letting me in.”

His words made you raise an eyebrow, and you cleared your throat, the bouncer finally turning to face you. Immediately, his eyes widened with recognition as he stood straighter, hand leaving Jungkook’s chest immediately. “Let him in, he’s _with me_.” You said, the bouncer nodding immediately and opening the chain, Jungkook stepping forward.

Jungkook watched your expression change as he stated he wasn’t being let inside, before you caught the bouncer’s attention. As soon as he saw you, the bouncer’s attitude shifted immediately, Jungkook’s stomach lurching at the confidence in your tone when you spoke, your words ringing in his ears, ‘ _He’s with me’._ The way you had said it was so casual, but for Jungkook it felt like hearing God speak, the bouncer immediately complying and letting Jungkook pass. As he stepped closer to you, he could smell your perfume and you blinked up at him, eyes looking large and exotic. It was _intoxicating_ , your smell, your confidence, your appearance.

Now that Jungkook was at your side, you took the moment to see what he was wearing, eyes flicking up his body, knees feeling weak at how _good_ he looked in all black, his earrings shining in the light with his hair slicked away from his face, the jeans hugging his muscular thighs and jacket accentuating his broad shoulders. Catching yourself before he noticed you had been staring for too long, you titled your head towards the club, a gesture for him to follow you inside. Walking in, you were hit with the loud music, a smile slowly appearing on your face as you took in the familiar surroundings. While this was your first time visiting this particular branch, the layout was almost identical to all the other ones. Jennie and Lisa were at your side again, eyes wide as they glanced behind you and you knew Jungkook was standing there. Turning, you faced him again, observing him send a small nod to Jennie and Lisa, which they reciprocated. He looked like he wanted to talk, but was hesitating, so you called out over your shoulder, “You both head up, I’ll be there in a minute.”

They nodded, Jennie throwing you a pointed look before they avoided the dance floor, heading to the staircase by the side that would lead up to the VIP section. Turning back to Jungkook, you saw him look you up and down again like he had outside, _slower_ this time. You relished his eyes on you, knowing you looked good and that he thought the same, a small smirk tugging your lips once he finally made eye contact. “So this is where you were going when you said you were busy Friday night.” He finally spoke, tone light but you caught onto its forced nature, as if he was trying to sound uncaring and casual.

Nodding, you replied nonchalantly, “Jennie wanted to do a girls night.”

Jungkook was trying to sound normal, he really was, but after seeing the way you looked and how poised and assertive you were being, he was being driven _wild._ Your attitude was alluring and you looked so sultry and desirable, Jungkook was having a hard time stopping his voice from dropping low, from reaching out to hold you. “I’m here with my friends too, or I was before they abandoned me. Thanks for the help outside, how’d you do that?”

Smirking at his words, you stepped closer to him, confidence spiked with how good he looked under the club lights, the music beat matching the pumping in your veins. Leaning close so you could smell his cologne, you winked before whispering, “Magic.”

Pulling away, you saw Jungkook’s eyes darken, looking like obsidian as his breaths grew heavier. You had stepped so close to him, inches away before leaning forward so he could smell the jasmine and rose of your perfume, see the hint of cleavage your deep neckline exposed, blood rushing away from his brain and heart hammering against his chest. Your response had been mysterious, tone low and tempting, only making Jungkook more turned on as you pulled away. He could not control his heavy breaths, knowing his eyes were blown with lust, and from the smirk on your face, you knew too. Before he could stop himself, he voiced out a low warning, “ _Princess_.”

Jungkook’s voice sounded so deep, tone dark and it made your knees weak, but you stood your ground, enjoying the fact that he was already looking so affected by your actions without you having to do much. It made you feel powerful, and while his warning had made a pool of arousal rush to your core, you stood your ground and smirked at him, too caught up in the moment to remember all the long winded arguments you had made up to convince yourself he was bad news. “Is something wrong Jungkook? Do you want to take another picture?” You asked, innocently blinking up at him, tilting your head to the side.

His jaw clenched again, knowing just how much you were enjoying this moment, his hands having a mind of their own as he fished his pockets for his phone. You smirked as he brought out the device, trying to look calm as he started taking photos. This time, you made sure you were being flirtatious, fluttering your lashes and pouting at him, enjoying how his jaw clenched, his posture growing more and more rigid. Finally deciding to have mercy on him you said, “Have fun with your friends.”

With this you stepped away, turning and starting to saunter towards the staircase, deliberately exaggerating the swing of your hips. As you turned, you did not see Jungkook reach out for you, stopping midway and clenching his fist, not catching the low groan as he watched you leave, eyes trained on the swell of your ass. As you walked up the stairs, you knew he was still in the same spot, a glance past your shoulders confirming this. You sent him a small wave, seeing his jaw clench and then unclench, before looking ahead again and seeing Jennie and Lisa waving at you from a couch. You joined them, gratefully taking the Shanghai Sunrise that Jennie held out towards you, her knowing it was your favourite drink. As you sat down, taking a sip and smiling, Lisa spoke, “He looked hot.”

Jennie nodded, turning to you with a smirk, an eyebrow raised, waiting for you to say or do something to acknowledge Lisa’s declaration. “Yes, he did.” You finally agreed, taking another sip of your drink, eyes closing as you pictured him.

“You both _need_ to have kids as a favour to the world, like Brad and Angelina did.” Lisa spoke again, making you smile and shake your head.

“I agree totally.” Jennie winked, taking a large sip of her margarita.

“If we’re only going to talk about babies, I am leaving.” You threatened playfully, making Lisa shake her head frantically.

The three of you fell into conversation, gossiping about recent scandals in your social circle and you remembered to tell Jennie your mothers were having a blast at her father’s new resort. “We need to do a trip too.” Jennie stated, Lisa nodding enthusiastically.

“I was thinking about our Paris trip, that was wonderful.” You spoke, seeing the smile spread across Jennie’s face, her fingers going up to gently trace her choker.

“Another trip for New Year’s sounds perfect.” Lisa gushed.

“We can invade on Tae and Jennie’s anniversary.” You said, sending Jennie a teasing wink.

“It’s hardly invading, you all were there when we started dating, and we’d love to celebrate with everyone. I’m thinking we go somewhere exotic and sunny.” Jennie replied.

“Wait, what about the parties the company will host?” Lisa asked, turning to you.

Shrugging, you replied, “Not sure about that this year, Appa wanted to keep things close knit. I’m sure there’ll be a different fundraiser or something and as for New Year’s, Eomma and Appa are going to jet off to the island for another honeymoon, we were informed back in August.”

“It is so cute how in love they still are.” Jennie gushed, a hand covering her heart.

“Cute for you yes, for us it gets a little weird.” You replied, a small smile tugging your lips.

“I think the trip is a good idea, we should bring it up with the quadruplets.” Lisa said, Jennie nodding.

“Think about it, all of us roaming the streets again. Jimin can make Yoongi tag along, and (Y/N) can invite Jungkook, because they’ll be dating by then.” Jennie teased, her words making your eyes widen.

“Must you say things like this?”

“Come on, we know you want to. You were literally undressing him with your eyes.” Lisa pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“I need another drink.” You muttered, getting up as Jennie and Lisa giggled, walking towards the bar.

You stood by the bar, immediately catching the bartender’s attention and ordering yourself another Shanghai Sunrise. While you waited for your drink to arrive, you turned, leaning back against the bar and observing the floor. The VIP section of Bangtan was always less crowded, children of the 1% using it as their ultimate hangout. Unlike the lower section, it did not house a large dance floor, instead having an infinity pool in the balcony. This was the place where people could go to be left alone most of the time, everyone too concerned about themselves to even bother interacting with others. Still, like any other club, there were sleazy people everywhere, desperate to get laid and flirting with every girl they could see. What made it worse was that the men in the VIP section all thought they were God’s gift to women thanks to Daddy’s credit card and Mommy’s coddling, making the word ‘no’ almost unknown in their vernacular.

A prime example of such a specimen was now at your side, swivelling in his stool and clearing his throat to catch your attention. You sent him a glance, unimpressed with his cargo shorts and polo shirt, a cashmere sweater tied to his shoulders. Was this moron dressed for the club or for a morning golf session with his daddy? He smirked at you, running a hand through his hair and you found yourself disliking his appearance. His eyes were not onyx-like, his hand was not tattooed, ears not pierced and hair not dark and unruly. “Hey, gorgeous.” He said, lifting his glass to you and you blinked, unimpressed.

Thankfully, the bartender was finishing your drink, something both you and your unwanted companion noticed. You sent a glance to Jennie and Lisa, who were watching you with amused smirks, your expression screaming ‘euthanise me now’,Lisa motioning for you to order them another round. “Could I get two mint mojitos for section A?” You asked, the bartender nodding dutifully and handing you your drink.

As you took a sip, the idiot by your side spoke up, “I’m Ryan. The drinks are on me.”

You wanted to scoff, finally speaking, “That’s not necessary.”

“Come on, let me pay for a pretty little thing like you.” He insisted, eyes shameless raking up and down your figure, tempting you to throw your drink in his face, but you liked it too much to waste it on a sleaze like him.

Taking another sip, you spoke again, tone firmer, “That is _not_ necessary.”

“Why not sweet cheeks? I’m trying to be nice here.” He spoke with a whine, making your nose curl in distaste at how childish he sounded.

“I don’t pay for my drinks.”

“What, you already got some sort of thing going on with the bartenders or owner? I can give you a better deal.”

Ryan’s words were pissing you off and for once you wished your brothers were there to beat the shit out of him. The bartender finished Jennie and Lisa’s drinks, placing them in front of you as you waved off the waiter offering to carry them. Turning to Ryan, you spat out, “Let’s stop pretending you’re the best I’ll ever get because we _both_ know it’s the other way around. I don’t pay here, because my family _owns_ it. Got it?”

The pure panic in his face was so satisfying to see, fear flashing across his features as he realised who he had been talking to, who’s daughter you were. Sending him one last disgusted look, you walked back to your section, handing Lisa and Jennie their drinks, taking a deep sip of yours. “What’d the trust fund jerk want?” Lisa asked, jerking her head towards Ryan, who looked like he wanted to cry by the bar.

“To buy me a drink.” You replied, your words making Jennie and Lisa burst into immediate laughter.

Lisa and Jennie ordered more rounds while you still sipped your drink, not wanting to have too much since you would be studying tomorrow and sporting a hangover while you were around Jungkook was not the best idea. “I want to dance downstairs!” Lisa demanded, her tone a bit more high pitched since she was getting tipsy.

“Hmm, let me see how crowded the floor is first.” You said, getting up and walking to the side, where the ground opened up to give a view of the lower level and the dance floor.

Resting your elbows against the railing, you leaned forward, eyes slowly scanning the lower level. There were throngs of people, some in the booths to the side and some by the bar, most of them on the floor swaying to the music. Your gaze shifted to the bar, blinking when you saw Jungkook leaning against it, talking to who you assumed was a friend of his. You did not mean to stare, but he looked so good that you could not help yourself. His friend noticed you and you immediately shifted your gaze hoping you had not been caught, not seeing him inclining his head towards you, making Jungkook turn.

* * *

Jungkook watched you ascend the steps, reminding him of how out of his league and unattainable you seemed. Still, it was clear that you were attracted to him and while this was something you were remiss to admit in the day, in the shadows of the night you let it slip. His gaze lingered on you until you disappeared from sight, up in the VIP section like an angel leaving for the heavens and leaving him pining down on Earth.

Walking ahead, he caught sight of BamBam waving at him, two shots in hand. Downing the drink immediately, Jungkook started to berate his friends of leaving him behind, not giving an answer when they asked how he managed to get inside. All the hype and talk about Bangtan was right, it really did exceed all expectations. The interiors were impeccable, the bar fully stocked with multiple bartenders attending to the crowd. Jungkook tried to relax, still on edge and full of adrenaline after his conversation with you, taking a few more shots and starting to talk to his friends. The dance floor was tempting, half of the group breaking off to bust a few moves, and Jungkook observed the girls sending him inviting smiles, but he hung back, none of them appealing to him like they used to. BamBam announced he was getting another drink, Jungkook accompanying him to the bar and ordering himself a whiskey on the rocks. While the drinks arrived, BamBam mentioned all the attractive women in attendance, encouraging Jungkook to find a partner for the night.

Chuckling and shaking his head, he look a sip of his drink before saying, “Not my type.”

BamBam was about to protest, his eyes flickering upwards before widening when he saw you leaning against the railing, looking down at the dance floor. “Fuck, what about her? She’s _everyones_ type.” BamBam said, cocking his head in your direction, Jungkook following his friend’s enamoured gaze.

There you stood, looking almost bored as you looked down at the people dancing, swirling the drink in your hand and taking occasional sips. Again, you looked ethereal, like a goddess looking down upon the affairs of mortals and Jungkook found himself leaning back against the bar, watching you. Your gaze shifted to the bar, making eye contact with Jungkook, him smirking slowly at you before raising his glass, taking a long swig. Not breaking eye contact, he started to walk towards the dance floor, swaying to the music. His movements were hypnotic, his eyes never leaving yours, an open invitation in them for you to join him. As much as you wanted to, for now you were content in watching him dance, sipping your drink as you took in his movements. Emboldened by your eyes on him, Jungkook swayed to the music, thrusting his hips forward, catching your eyes widen at the movement.

You would have stood there watching him, but Lisa walked up to your side, pulling you away from the railing and demanding that the three of you go down and dance. Before you could protest, Jennie linked her arm with yours, the two of them effectively sandwiching you before walking down the stairs and towards the dance floor. Lisa immediately left your side, strutting to the dance floor and starting to move while Jennie led you to the bar, wanting water. Standing next to her, you observed how much more uninhibited the lower level was, people forgetting everything as they moved. You knew Jungkook was on the dance floor somewhere, before a voice behind you said, “Let’s dance beautiful.”

Turning, you saw an unfamiliar face smiling at you, catching Jungkook heading in your direction. He had seen you walk towards the bar, on his way to you when a stranger beat him to it. It made Jungkook’s blood boil, possessive instinct flaring as the man stood much too close to you, asking you to dance. Before Jungkook could say a word, you shook your head at the man, replying, “I don’t dance.”

The man was about to speak again when Jungkook cleared his throat, walking closer and glaring down at the much shorter male who finally took the hint, scampering off in fear. You smirked at Jungkook, seeing how angry he looked before his expression softened as he turned to you. “Having fun?” You asked innocently, Jennie taking sips of her water and watching you two with wide eyes like it was an episode of her favourite show.

“I am _now_. I thought you did dance princess, you were moving pretty well back at the frat party.” Jungkook said, leaning closer to you.

“Depends on the partner and who’s watching.” You replied easily, eyes twinkling up at him.

Just as he was about to think you were inviting him to dance with you, you turned to Jennie grabbing her hand and saying, “Come on Jen.”

Jennie let out a giggle, putting away her glass as the two of you walked to the dance floor, leaving behind a shocked Jungkook. His expression made you giggle, eyes on you as you threw up your hands and started to sway with Jennie. Lisa soon joined you two, the three of you dancing to the music, your eyes solely on Jungkook and his dark stare. “Tell him to come over.” Jennie whispered, flipping her hair and swaying her hips.

Shaking your head, you replied, “I want him to _watch_.”

Jennie smirked at your devious words, hands starting to run up your sides as you moved, knowing Jungkook was steaming with jealousy. It made you feel powerful, knowing his eyes were unable to leave your form and just as you were about to send him your best ‘come hither’ look, Lisa murmured by your side, “I’m feeling a bit sick.”

Immediately, you turned to her, seeing how bleary her eyes were, knowing she was drunk and that if you stayed any longer, she would exhaust herself too much, being unable to enjoy her date tomorrow. Jennie and you exchanged nods, Jennie looping an arm around Lisa’s waist and starting to walk towards the exit while you sent a glance back. Jungkook had been leaning against it, watching the show you were putting on for him until he saw Jennie start to lead Lisa away. Immediately, he left the bar, reaching your side just as you turned. Jungkook was _inches_ away from you, expression concerned, eyes still dark as he asked, “Everything okay?”

You nodded, sending him a small smile, trying to seem unaffected by his proximity and heavy breaths before saying, “Lisa’s feeling tired so we’re going to leave. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

You turned to leave, Jungkook reaching out to grab your wrist, making your breath hitch. Turning to him again, you saw his eyes were imploring, unable to say what he wanted to. Jungkook wanted to ask you to wait, to stay with him, but he bit back his words, fingers encircled around your wrist, hoping his touch would be enough to convey it. The slow flowing molasses of time made your surroundings fade, nothing real anymore except Jungkook and his gentle yet commanding touch. There was no crowd, no music, just the two of you on the floor, watching each other, _wanting_ each other, trying to remember why it was such a bad idea to kiss the person in front of them.

Still, you snapped out of the trance quick, remembering Lisa and your brothers. Gently releasing your wrist from his grasp, you said, “I’ll see you tomorrow Jungkook.”

“You won’t be like this tomorrow, will you?” He whispered, almost lamented, knowing that _tonight_ was different, _you_ were different.

You knew what he meant, felt the _despair_ in his tone over the fact that as soon as the sun rose you would remember all you had told yourself about him, about how impossible it all was. You wished you could give him another answer, that there was another answer, but you sighed softly, nodding your head and saying, “I won’t.”

You waited for him to get mad, blinking up at him. Jungkook wanted to groan at your confirmation of his suspicions, but he saw the hesitation in your eyes, the dreaded anticipation for him to react negatively. And so, as much as he wanted things to stay like they had been today, he knew any move forward or backwards would happen on your terms. If you wanted to go backwards, shift to the playful and cautious dynamic the two of you had in the day, so be it. It was what made you comfortable, and Jungkook would not pressure you in any way, liking you too much to be selfish. Jungkook sent you a small grin before saying, “See you tomorrow princess. Don’t be late.”

His words made relief flood through you, the dread at his reaction leaving your body, his bunny smile calming you. Smiling back at him you nodded, slowly walking away towards the entrance. He watched you leave and this time, just before you exited, you glanced back, seeing him waiting for you. You raised your hand, sending him a small wave before stepping outside into the night’s chill, letting Lisa lean against you as Jennie waited for the valet. The cold outside was sobering, reminding you of all the responsibilities and expectations you had chosen to ignore inside as you flirted with Jungkook. Now that the beat of the music was not there to spur your actions, you realised what a risky game you had been playing. Sitting in the car, you let Lisa into your seat, sitting up and letting the air hit your cheeks, eyes closing as the wind whipped and slapped past your face, almost punishing you for your carelessness.

How could you flirt so outrageously, when you had told him to keep his distance, when you had said that you weren’t even friends yet. To an extent, you both knew that you could never be just friends, but it was something the two of you ignored in the daylight, testing the boundaries of your relationship like a young fawn exploring the woodlands. But tonight, the lack of inhibition had affected you, letting you forget about your brothers, forget what people said about Jungkook. You had been afraid to tell him that tonight had been a mistake, waiting for a harsh reaction that never came. He had understood, immediately reverting back to his lighthearted side, the one you had started becoming acquainted with. You were grateful for Jungkook’s cooperation, not knowing how you could have faced him tomorrow if he had disagreed. His smile had immediately dissipated your fear and hesitation, and as Jennie pulled up to the house, you were smiling.

Helping Lisa out, the two of you led her up to her room, Jennie getting her a glass of water while you helped her into her pyjamas. Lisa was still lucid, sending you two grateful smiles as she removed her makeup, yawning lightly and dropping onto her bed. Closing the lights, Jennie and you walked outside. Jennie caught your expression, immediately suggesting, “Ice-cream in your room?”

You smiled, Jennie always knowing what to say, but you wanted to be alone and so you shook your head and replied, “Tomorrow night Jen, go rest.”

She nodded, giving up on concealing her yawns before walking to her room, standing in the doorway and reminding, “I’m choosing your outfit tomorrow.”

You hummed in agreement, watching Jennie enter her room as you opened your door, walking inside and starting to change. Removing the heels and your necklace, you placed it away carefully and changed into a silk romper, starting to remove your makeup and then do your skincare routine. As you finished, opening your hair from the bun and starting to brush through it. Stretching, you closed the lights and got onto the bed, exhaling deeply and staring up at your ceiling. You were thankfully exhausted, because if you had not been, your mind would have started to think about Jungkook. Shifting, you hugged a pillow, closing your eyes and chasing sleep, slowly drifting off.

* * *

Jungkook’s eyes followed you until you left, heart soaring with hope when you turned back to wave at him before disappearing. He wanted to leave with you, but turned back to join his friends. He wanted to be back in his dorm, the appeal of being out and having a good time leaving with you. Still, he hung back, participating in the conversations his friends had and avoiding the looks BamBam sent his way. Thankfully, his friends only stayed for another half hour, before announcing that it was getting late. Jungkook had drunk enough to know he could drive back safely, walking towards his bike and starting to speed towards his dorm. He reached before the others, rushing into his room and locking the door.

Stripping, he rushed to the shower, needing to wash off the traces of you. Stepping into the warm spray, he let out a small groan, going over the events that had occurred. You had looked _delectable_ , absolutely perfect, your voice and attitude seductive. You knew what effect you were having on him as you leaned closer, as you danced like he was the only one watching. Blood rushed south as he remembered your flirtatious tone, your heady perfume, your gyrating and your lips wrapped around the straw. Feeling himself grow hard, Jungkook let out a grunt of anger and frustration, slamming a palm against the tiles at how out of control his desires were. Still, he clutched his length, eyes closing as he pictured your hand instead of his own, you blinking up at him mischievously before you dropped to your knees, wrapping your pretty lips around his cock. He _knew_ you would take him so well, lashes coated with tears as you let him fuck your mouth. Loud groans were escaping his lips now, movements becoming more rapid, picturing the flashes of cleavage he had seen in the club before he spilled all over the tiles.

Exhaling shakily, he washed away the mess he had made, finishing his shower and walking back into his room. Changing into a pair of loose shorts, he dropped onto his bed, not bothering to dry his hair as his eyes drifted shut, forgetting that you would be there tomorrow morning. Right now, Jungkook was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and too tired to think of anything other than what had occurred at Bangtan.

The sunlight streaming into his room and hitting his closed eyelids is what prompted Jungkook awake, squinting at the harsh light and letting out a low hiss at the dull headache he was sporting. He blindly groped for an aspirin on his bedside table, downing it with a chug from the water bottle he had somehow remembered to keep. Exhaling slowly, he looked up at his celling, last night rushing into his mind. Bangtan, dancing, you. Wait, you. You were supposed to come over to study. What time was it? Snapping awake and sitting up rigidly, he checked the time, eyes widening when he saw it was only fifteen minutes left to eleven. “Fuck.” Jungkook hissed, leaping out of bed and ignoring the hangover dizziness, flailing his limbs frantically as he tried to organise his thoughts. Rushing to the bathroom and splashing his face with cold water to jolt himself awake, Jungkook did his morning routine in half the time he usually took before emerging again.

His room, he had to clean his room. Immediately, he started organising everything, picking up the pile of clothes from last night and shoving them into the laundry basket, making sure to hide his sketchbook under the bed. The last thing he needed was you catching sight of all his drawings of you, thinking he was some stalker or a creep like Pointdexter and running for the hills. Once his room was as close to spotless as it could get in the limited amount of time, Jungkook noticed he was still in just his shorts. Exhaling deeply, he walked to his closet, trying to choose an outfit. Too fancy and you would think he was trying too hard and that he thought it was a date, too casual and you would think he was a slob. After minutes of agonising over his choices, he finally picked a pair of black sweatpants and a loose, thin matching sweatshirt. Pulling it on, he ruffled a hand through his hair, noticing it was exceedingly fluffy this morning and exhaling deeply again, trying to take calming breaths.

His stomach was grumbling, and he had a few minutes before you would arrive, walking to the kitchen and groaning once he saw all his dorm mates smirking at him. He had threatened them to leave for the day, saying he had someone coming over for a studying session. Of course, considering his history and reputation, they had not believed him for a second, BamBam saying they would leave only after seeing who was coming over. Jungkook had hoped it was a joke, but the moronic grins he was met with let him know that they were going to keep their word. Ignoring them, he poured himself some cereal, all the while making himself a banana milk. Sipping the drink, he finally started to relax, trying to tell himself that he could behave normally around you, that he could pretend last night never happened and study. He already had that aspect of today planned, having found movie versions of the plays you would be writing, deciding it was a good idea if the two of you watched them together before starting on your answers. Just as he finished breakfast, his phone chimed and he checked it.

**Princess: I’ll be there in 2 minutes**

He quickly texted back a thumbs up, nervously running a hand through his hair, prompting BamBam to chuckle and ask, “Come on, fess up. Who is she?” 

Rolling his eyes, Jungkook threw BamBam a glare, starting to flip his phone in an attempt to have something to fidget with.He had already told you how to get to his dorm section, the building divided into apartment like structures with four people per apartment. He kept checking the time, ignoring the obnoxious laughter of his dorm mates, about to get up and recheck his room when he heard a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Joked one dorm mate, only to be met with Jungkook’s possessive glare as he stepped forward slowly shaking his head and hissing, “ _Back. Off_.”

Apparently Jungkook sounded more aggressive than he attended, the dorm mate holding up his hands in surrender, expression mimicking a deer caught in headlights or face to face with a predator. Exhaling slowly, Jungkook walked towards the door, sending a warning glare to all his dorm mates to be on their best behaviour, and placing a shaky hand on the doorknob. Why was he so nervous? Slowly opening the door, he was met with the back of your head before he cleared his throat, making you turn.

* * *

You had set an alarm for nine-thirty, waking up with a languorous smile, stretching and sitting up on your bed. You felt a bit tired and decided a shower might freshen you up a bit, grabbing your bathrobe and sauntering towards the bathroom. Luckily, it was empty and you stepped into the shower, lathering yourself and stepping out feeling much more awake. Drying your hair with the towel and robe wrapped around your body, you were walking down the hallway when you heard Lisa call out from the kitchen, “That you (Y/N)?”

“Why are you up so early?” You called back, brow furrowing in confusion.

“I was nervous so I woke up earlier than I expected and decided to cook breakfast. Should I start on a coffee for you?” She explained.

“Yes please! I’m coming down.” You replied, wearing your fuzzy slippers, not bothering to change out of the bathrobe as you headed downstairs, seeing a full spread on the kitchen island.

There were eggs, French toast, bacon, fruit and even pancakes. Eyes wide, you looked at Lisa’s haggard appearance, slowly asking, “Um, how long have you been down here?”

“I woke up at 6 am so almost two and a half hours.” She replied, her voice much more high pitched than usual, signalling to you that she was nervous.

“Hey, it’s okay Lis. The date will be wonderful, I _know_ it. The two of you are as perfect for each other as Jen and Tae. Namjoon genuinely _likes_ you, so much. It’s okay to have jitters since you’ve liked him for so long, but trust me when I say it’ll be wonderful.” You spoke, trying to keep your voice as comforting as possible, walking up to Lisa and pulling her into a hug, gently starting to stroke her hair.

She wrapped her arms around you, shoving her head into your shoulder and you smiled when you heard her muffled reply, “You’re the best.”

Pulling away, you beamed at her, sending a playful wink and saying, “That I am. You should start getting ready babe, taking a nice long bath and then wear the outfit we chose.”

Lisa nodded, sending you a once over before saying, “You should get ready too, unless you plan on showing up at Jungkook’s place in just that. Hey I get it, easy access and all.”

She winked at you, waggling her brows and you rolled your eyes at her, leading her to a stool on the counter and saying, “Have breakfast with me then go get ready.”

Sitting down next to Lisa, you piled one pancake and one French toast onto your plate along with slices of fruit, starting to eat and smiling. The coffee Lisa had made was done, and you poured yourself a generous helping, sighing in contentment at the wonderfully bitter taste. The caffeine helped you shake off the last dregs of sleep and exhaustion, and you were halfway done with your food when Jennie walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes. Once she saw your appearances, she let out a gasp, eyes widening before she practically yelled, “What the fuck? You both have dates in like less than an hour and you’ve not started getting ready?!”

“Calm down Jennie.” Lisa said, the same time you snapped, “It’s not a date, it’s a study session for fuck’s sake.”

“I don’t care! You’re meeting a man you’ve been crushing on for years and who is the one.” Jennie said, pointing to Lisa, her finger moving towards you as she continued, “And you’re seeing the man who is the manifestation of all your fantasies and, in my opinion, the one for you. So, I need you both to step the fuck up right the fuck now.”

You blinked at Jennie’s words, did she really think you and Jungkook were meant to be? And did that really have to make you smile? Still you continued eating, clarifying, “I’ve showered, Lisa needs to take a bubble bath so she’s behind schedule.”

Jennie exhaled slowly, massaging her temple before saying, “Okay Lis, two more minutes of eating and then you go get ready. (Y/N), finish your breakfast and I’ll eat super quick so I can pick your outfit.”

Nodding to herself, she sat down on the stool, starting to eat the eggs and French toast, taking large gulps of her juice and you watched her with concern, hoping she would not choke. Lisa rushed to the bathroom, sending the two of you a wave and you saw Jennie relax a bit. Finishing your food, you patiently waited for Jennie to swallow her last bite, letting her drag you upstairs back to your room. Jennie had caught on to what had transpired last night, and while you were remiss to give her the details, she was aware of how delicate the situation was. Your hair was mostly dry, and you flipped your head upside down, blowing the strands with your hairdryer to make it finish drying and a bit of volume and bounce while Jennie sifted through your clothes. Finally, she turned to you, silently handing you a pile of clothes, lacy underwear included before saying, “I’ll be back in five minutes, put it on.”

Picking up the pile, you gingerly held the lacy bikini Jennie had chosen between a thumb and forefinger, dryly asking, “What do you think is gonna happen? It’s a study date.”

“Doesn’t kill to be prepared. No protests.” She quipped, sending you a tiny glare before rushing towards her own room.

Sighing, you slipped on the underwear Jennie had picked out for you, as well as its matching lacy bra, rolling your eyes at her hopeful imagination and fantasies. Jennie had picked something casual for you and you smiled gratefully as you put on the basic black leggings, as well as the thin, cropped cream sweater. It was baggy, the v-neckline wide, which led to one sleeve always falling off your shoulder, the material ending two inches below your bust, leaving your navel and taut stomach exposed. The material was soft and comfortable, the sleeves floppy and reaching your knuckles and you pushed them back, running a hand through your hair as Jennie re-entered your room. She was in a denim pencil skirt with printed white flowers, and a sea blue-green cropped full sleeved shirt, with ruching down the front, showing her bellybutton while the deep neck exposed her clavicle. You threw her a smile before asking, “Do I do something to my hair?”

Shaking her head no, she replied, “Leave it loose, keep a clip incase you need it away from your face. Blush, lip-tint and mascara.”

Nodding dutifully, you started on her orders, making sure to keep everything light. Once you were done, Jennie sent you a smile of approval, clapping her hands rapidly and saying, “Hurry up, you don’t want to be late.”

Nodding, you got up, getting your bag and putting in all your notes as well as your MacBook and chargers, phone in hand as you walked out. It was ten-fifty now, and you knew you had to leave, but you both walked to Lisa’s room, popping your head inside to admire her. She was in the outfit you and Jennie had chosen, an off the shoulder blue shirt with ruffled full sleeves, and a tight black pencil skirt with laces down the side. She was still in the process of getting ready since Namjoon would pick her up a bit later and you called out, “You look wonderful Lis!”

She nodded her thanks, Jennie adding, “It’s adorable! Don’t do anything I would on the date, and make sure you kiss him! See you later!”

Lisa nodded dutifully, a blush tinging her cheeks at Jennie’s words before the two of you sent her one last wave, rushing downstairs. Jennie threw the keys at you, running a hand through her hair as you started the Porsche, starting to drive in the direction of the frat. “Keep texting me updates whenever you can, you know the codes right? Red and I’ll drop everything and come to you, yellow and I’ll call you saying it’s an emergency and you need to come to me and-”

You cut her off, smiling at her concern, “I know Jennie, why are you so worried?”

Sending you a smile, she wiped a mock tear before saying dramatically, “It’s like my baby’s leaving the nest. Her first study date with a boy in his room.”

“Oh god.” You groaned, making Jennie cackle before she sobered up and said, “I’ll tell the boys you're dancing and incase something comes up, I’ll text you ASAP.”

You nodded your thanks, parking in front of the frat and watching her get out. If you had more time, you would have followed her in, greeted the boys but it was already eleven and you did not want to be late. Sending Jennie a wave as she walked in, you started to speed the Porsche down the road, checking your reflection in the rear-view mirror and exhaling slowly. Slowing down, you whipped out your phone, texting Jungkook you were about to reach, pulling up the directions he had sent and starting to navigate through the campus before you pulled up in front of the building which was only five storeys, two apartments on each floor. Jungkook’s dorm was on the third floor and you exhaled slowly, carefully parking the Porsche before swinging your bag on your shoulder and getting out. Locking the car, you put away the keys, starting to walk purposefully towards the structure, taking deep breaths to keep yourself calm. Despite your reaction to Jennie’s words, you were extremely nervous about being in Jungkook’s dorm, in his room. This would be the first time you had been in the room a boy who you liked and you had to stay calm. It worried you further that Jungkook might try to talk about last night, when you would rather not bring it up.

Climbing up the steps, you felt the gazes of other residents who were out in the hallways, some curious and most appreciative as they watched you walk. Reaching the third floor, the grip on your bag tightened and you let out a slow exhale, walking to the apartment on your left, the sign outside saying 3A. That was the one. Calming your nerves, you knocked at the door, starting to tap your foot as you waited. You could hear faint voices inside, and you turned your back against the door, whipping out your phone to text Jungkook you were there. Just as you were typing out the message, you heard the door open, turning around to see Jungkook looking at you.

Your hair flipped perfectly and his eyes took in your outfit, gaze lingering a second too long at the exposed skin of your stomach before drifting up to your face. Jungkook was in all black, a loose sweatshirt and sweatpants, hair falling into his eyes. The outfit was very casual, but he still looked so good, your brain screaming _BOYFRIEND MATERIAL_. Telling your brain to shut the fuck up, you sent him a smile, noticing he was just looking at you, blocking the doorway. Titling your head to the side, you asked playfully, “Plan on letting me in sometime today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, let me know what you thought in the comments!!  
> There's a lot of links for this chapter sorry, bear with me (just want y'all to visualise perfectly)
> 
> Reader's club dress= https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0079/9404/8578/products/product-image-1232136252_650x.jpg?v=1582662482  
> Reader's butterfly heels (imagine them black instead of purple)= https://di2ponv0v5otw.cloudfront.net/posts/2019/05/18/5ce01f362e7c2f14ba1db3ee/m_5ce01f47bbf076d27c02d2bf.jpg  
> Reader's necklace= https://a.1stdibscdn.com/bulgari-serpenti-full-diamond-and-ruby-yellow-and-white-gold-snake-necklace-for-sale/1121189/j_81090421574485052691/8109042_master.jpg?width=768  
> Reader's study date outfit= https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6b/cb/3e/6bcb3ea6409f948439156dae2c3678c5.jpg
> 
> Jennie's club dress= https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d0/bd/53/d0bd53b8da92e39356313fd17f7cb509.jpg  
> Jennie's diamond choker= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/c8/68/40c8685fd9dd720c89d852fe4e957faf.jpg  
> Jennie's frat date outfit= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/77/f7/07/77f7079090ed3be15e9ccf7b96ba9928.jpg
> 
> Lisa's club dress= https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H4edddaba7d8c4807ab400bb34ac161b9O.jpg  
> Lisa's date outfit= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/f2/55/94f255de8e2cf51b0e2d6ef3c446a4d7.jpg
> 
> Jungkook's club outfit= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/08/18/0b0818ee9a9d60312950dca327cd8094.jpg
> 
> Ok I am dead after all those links but woot, tis worth it, y'all are worth it 🥰🥰
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to upload the study date chapter for Valentines Day, it'll be super cute and fluffy I promise! 
> 
> See you next update lovelies!!💖💕💞


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! After 7 cups of coffee and staying locked in my room all day, this chapter is ready. It may not be as long as the previous one, but I had promised y'all a chapter for Valentines and I am keeping that promise because I love you all 😤❤️  
> I am so happy with the comments from the last chapter and that you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Thankyou for the lovely feedback and support!

Jungkook blinked, realised he had not invited you inside, nodding rapidly at your words and stepping aside. Sending him a smile as you walked inside, you took in your surroundings. The door opened up into a living room of sorts, with a tv and couches, a kitchen to the side that was currently occupied by three males. Your expression neutral, you flicked your gaze over to them, seeing them practically ogling at you before turning back to Jungkook, seeing him shut the door and reach your side. You glanced back at the company, Jungkook realising he should acquaint you all, clearing his throat before pointing to his dorm mates and introducing them to you. “And everyone, this is Park (Y/N), my assignment partner.”

You wanted to laugh at the title Jungkook had bequeathed you but you kept your face blank, sending a small nod to his house mates. “Park?” The one Jungkook had called BamBam asked, recognising you as the beauty from the club last night, and you nodded before another spoke, “You wouldn’t happen to know Park Ho-seok would you?”

Biting back a smirk at how he said your brother’s name with intense distaste, you shook your head no, waiting to see what the dorm mate would say, Jungkook too busy admiring you to warn his friend. The guy said, “Consider yourself lucky, he’s an annoying dick and a manwhore.”

Your eyes widened, doing everything in your power not to burst into laughter, sending a glance to Jungkook who realised what his dorm mate had said. Still, the damage had been done and all Jungkook could do was watch the dumpster fire burn. “What’d he do?” You asked, mock curiosity in your tone, eyes wide and blinking rapidly.

“Slept with the girl I liked.” The guy huffed, the other one nodding at the words to say he had gone through the same suffering.

“Yeah, he tends to do that. The other three aren’t as big _manwhores_ as him though.” You replied, nodding solemnly.

“I thought you didn’t know him?” The male said cautiously, eyes wide.

“Oh I do. _Intimately_. Just wanted to know what you’d say about my brother.” You said, a small smirk finally making its way to your face as you took in the horrified expressions of Jungkook’s dorm mates.

“You’re their _sister_?” BamBam asked incredulously, even though he had not said anything insulting. 

You nodded, seeing the other two start to sputter out half hearted apologies before you shrugged and said, “Ho-seok is an acquired taste, no need to apologise.”

Your words barely calmed them down, Jungkook finally realising he should intervene. Clearing his throat, he said, “As fun and _embarrassing_ this has been, (Y/N) and I really need to study.”

Without thinking, he gently grabbed your arm, starting to lead you away towards his room. Your gaze shifted to his hand and where it lightly gripped your arm, controlling the butterflies in your stomach long enough to send a glance back at the kitchen, sending a small wave and calling out, “Bye boys.”

Despite their earlier mortification, all three of them waved back, BamBam smiling politely while the other two looked equal parts scared and enamoured. Once the two of you were out of sight and in front of his room door, Jungkook realised he was holding onto you, immediately letting go and apologising. Looking up at him, you flashed him a grin, slowly opening the door and walking inside. You looked around, taking in the mostly bare decor, surprised to see the room so clean. It was fair sized, smaller than the one you were in but comfortable enough. Stepping inside properly, you took in the freshly made bed with plain white sheets, the messily organised desk and the closet with the door that was slightly ajar. The room smelled like him, and you resisted the urge to inhale deeply. Turning to face Jungkook you stated, “I like it.”

He sent you a smile, glancing at the door and not knowing whether he should close it. What if he did and it made you uncomfortable? Jungkook was already nervous that _you_ were _inside_ his room, plus his dorm mates had left such a wonderful impression on you, making him want to slam his head against a wall. Things were already a bit awkward after last night, Jungkook’s mind bringing up flashbacks every time he looked at you, but he tried to stay casual so that you would be at ease. You noticed Jungkook’s dilemma, softly calling out, “Close it, unless you want your dorm mates checking in on us.”

Jungkook nodded, letting out a slow exhale as he shut the door, turning to you again. “They’re _interesting_.” You said, eyes sparkling as you tried to stop the smirk tugging at your lips.

“They’re usually not such jerks, seeing a pretty girl threw them off.” Jungkook explained, freezing when he realised he had called you pretty.

You just smiled at his words, shaking your head lightly before asking, “How d’you want to go about this?”

You had a rough plan in mind, but wanted to know what Jungkook was comfortable with, wanting to work in a way that was easy for him as well as you. He blinked, scratching the back of his neck before saying, “Well, I downloaded the movies on the plays and thought we could watch those before starting our answers.”

You blinked, and Jungkook fretted that you would say no. It was a study session, and watching movies together seemed much more in line with a date. To his surprise you nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief, realising he had not asked you to sit down yet. “Get comfortable please, sorry I didn’t tell you to earlier.” He said hurriedly, trying to hide the mortification in his tone, waiting to see where you sat.

Nodding, your eyes flicked from the chair at his desk to his bed. Deciding the latter looked more inviting, you sat down by the edge, Jungkook freezing mid-task as he saw you on his bed. _Concentrate you horny fucker,_ he screamed at himself mentally, trying to ignore the fact that you on his bed had been his fantasy since he saw you, grabbing his laptop and opening it up, standing awkwardly. Should he join you? Or should he sit by his desk? Noticing Jungkook’s dilemma, you removed your slippers, putting your feet up on the bed and shifting, so there was room at your side for Jungkook, although it would be a cosy fit since his bed was small. His brain was imploding, you were going to be _inches_ away from him on his bed and he tried to stay calm, getting on and sitting gingerly, clicking onto the first film he had downloaded.

You had moved for Jungkook, realising a few seconds too late that sitting on his bed and watching movies would be different from the times you did it with your brothers. His bed was smaller too, and you tried to control your heartbeat as he sat down, his perfume drifting to your nose, as well as the fresh smell of shampoo and washed sheets. You watched him from the corner of your eye, admiring his side profile and how wonderful he managed to look in the room’s lighting. Turning to you, he sent you a small smile before clicking play. As the credits started to roll, your brows furrowed. What had he put on? Eyes widening when you saw Julia Stiles, you sat up straighter, pressing pause and turning to Jungkook incredulously. He was confused, turning to you and seeing your expression. Had he done something wrong already? Why were you not watching the film?

“Did you really put on ‘10 things I hate about you’?” You asked slowly.

“Isn’t it based on the Taming of the Shrew?” Jungkook asked cluelessly, blinking at you with doe eyes, hand going to the back of his neck again.

“It is, but it’s a teen movie. We need to watch something with the authentic dialogues or there’s no point.” You explained.

“Oh.” Jungkook said dumbly, mentally cringing at his stupidity and wanting to bury himself in the covers.

Shaking your head, you reached for his laptop, turning to him and asking, “May I?”

He nodded, and you placed it onto your lap, searching for the 1967 version of the film and putting it on, a smile on your face since you loved watching it. Placing the laptop back on the bed, you hugged your knees and stated, “This is the one.”

Jungkook nodded, getting up and you watched him curiously as he walked to the door. Turning back to you, he shut the lights and your stomach lurched. This simple action should not have turned you on as much as it did, _he was doing it for the film_ , you told yourself. Walking back, he sat down next to you, leaning against the headboard and putting his legs up on the bed, pressing play. The film started and you were beaming, Jungkook curious at what you had put on. It was an old film, he could tell, but he was surprised to see the raunchy jokes right from the start. He knew he should be watching the film, but his eyes kept shifting to you, your face illuminated from the lights on the screen as well as the dull light emanating from behind the curtains. Your eyes were sparkling, a faint smile on your face as you watched the film. At a particular dialogue, you shut your eyes, whispering alongside Lucentio, “I _burn_ , I _pine_ , I _perish_.”

Jungkook blinked, painfully aware of how accurate that line was in regards to his relationship with you. Much like Lucentio, he had been smitten the moment he saw you. The fact that you were distant, pulling away as soon as you got close, held back by an invisible string your brothers grasped. It was causing Jungkook to pine for you like a fifteen year old did for the high school sports captain, and at the risk of sounding dramatic, Jungkook was sure he’d die without you in his life. You felt Jungkook’s gaze on you, glancing at him to see him looking at you with an expression you could not read, just knowing it made your heart flutter. Still, you ignored the feeling and whispered, “Watch the film.”

He nodded, tearing his gaze away from you and focusing on the film, finding it much more entertaining than he thought. Once Elizabeth Taylor came onto the screen, you let out a low exhale, softly gushing, “She’s so beautiful.”

“She’s got nothing on you.” Jungkook said immediately, his words earnest.

Turning to him, you saw him send you a wink, flashing you his bunny smile and you knew he meant what he said. You rolled your eyes, replying, “I’ll pretend I believe that.”

The film continued, Jungkook noticing you sigh dreamily when the wedding scene came on and Elizabeth Taylor emerged as a bride. He wanted to tell you that you were the most perfect thing he had ever seen, that nobody could compare to you, but he stayed quiet, smiling when the film ended, surprised to like it much more than he expected. “What’d you think?” You asked, turning to Jungkook and trying to read his expressions.

“I like it. Better than reading the play.” He responded honestly and you nodded.

“Okay, Hamlet next or A Midsummer Night’s Dream?” You asked.

Shrugging, Jungkook picked the latter, because it sounded more interesting and he remembered it was supposed to be a comedy. Putting the film on, you shifted, excited to see a young and gorgeous Christian Bale invade the screen so you could forget about the young and gorgeous boy inches away from you. Sitting in the same position was making you uncomfortable, but you did not want to move and somehow disturb the precarious setup you and Jungkook had created so you two would not touch. Noticing your discomfort, Jungkook paused the film and said, “It’s okay princess, lean back.”

You were about to say no, but his expression left no room for debate and you leaned back against the headboard, side by side with him now, tucking your legs under you, your knee gently grazing his muscular thigh. This position was much more comfortable, but it left you and Jungkook much closer, and you hoped he could not hear your rapid heartbeat. Jungkook was thinking the same thing, trying to control the loud hammering in his chest as he pulled up his laptop, placing it onto his lap and pressing play again. He could smell your perfume, hear your soft breaths much clearer, your knee repeatedly brushing his side. This action should have been inconspicuous, something he could brush aside, but instead, he was now sporting a semi, the reason for which his laptop was now in his lap, hoping to hide his predicament and will his boner away. It was ridiculous, the way he was behaving like a sixteen year old who saw shoulders and got hard. Him, of all people. Still, it was all because of you, and Jungkook knew anyone else in his place would have the same reaction, you were so damn _irresistible_.

Jungkook was starting to feel hungry, but he did not say a word, content to watch the film with you silently. Halfway through, his stomach grumbled and he hoped you had not heard, but you shifted immediately, pressing pause and turning to ask, “Wanna take a break?”

He nodded, embarrassed he had been discovered, putting away his laptop and walking to the light switch, all the while subtly adjusting his sweatpants to hide the outline of his dick against the thin material, tugging his sweatshirt down lower. Turning to you he asked, “What do you want to eat?”

You shrugged, getting off the bed and walking up to him and saying, “I don’t mind anything.”

“Wanna scavenge in the kitchen?” He offered with a smile and you nodded, following him outside.

Thankfully, his dorm mates had left and Jungkook headed to the fridge, starting to scan through its contents. A glance back to you made him see that you were sitting up on the kitchen counter, watching him curiously. “How do you like this film?” You asked.

Looking away from the three-day-old leftovers, Jungkook responded, “I didn’t know Batman was in it, so that’s cool. I like the costumes.”

“They’re wonderful. Jennie, Lisa and I all went as Titania last year for Halloween.” You said, smiling at the memories.

Jungkook closed the fridge, eyes widening as he pictured how beautiful you must have looked, turning to you and saying, “Can I see?”

Nodding, you opened up your phone, scrolling through your instagram and finding photos of you with Jennie and Lisa, the three of you in the shimmery colourful dresses, flowers in your hair and glitter under your eyes. Jimin was by your side as Puck, Tae-hyung the perfect brooding Oberon to Jennie’s Titania. You showed Jungkook the photos, missing the soft exhale he let out, the picture surpassing his imagination. He wanted to ask you to send it to him so he could draw you, but he instead committed it to memory, knowing as soon as you left it would be the first thing he sketched.

Before you could notice that he had been looking at the picture too long, he looked up and said, “There’s nothing here except cereal. Let’s order something.”

You nodded, watching Jungkook whip out his phone and come to lean against the counter so you were side by side and could see his screen. “Pizza, burgers or Chinese?” He asked.

“Whatever you say.” You responded, really not in the mood for something specific.

“Chinese it is.” Jungkook said, ordering himself glass noodles while you wanted dumplings.

Once he food was ordered, Jungkook wondered whether the two of you should go back to his room or wait in the living room for it to arrive. Before he could ask, you got off the counter, stretching lightly so Jungkook caught a peek of the curve of your back, exhaling slowly as you turned to him. The two of you made eye contact, and Jungkook had that same look in his eye that he did while you had been watching the movie, and it made your knees weak. “How come your room isn’t decorated or anything?” You asked, wanting to fill the silence.

“I thought there was no point since I’d be shifting into Alpha Sigma Phi soon enough.” He responded, shrugging lightly and sitting down on one of the couches, gesturing for you to take a seat.

“Hmm. Did you really think you’d get in?” You teased, sitting down across him, crossing your legs and turning to face him.

He smirked slowly, sending you a wink that made your insides tingle, voice dropping several octaves before he said, “I _always_ get what I want princess.”

You blinked, resisting the urge to clamp your thighs together, not missing the innuendo in his words. “My my, aren’t we cocky?”

Jungkook smirked again, shaking his head and replying, “Not cocky, confident. I’d planned my whole university experience, and so far it’s been going exactly how I wanted.”

“So did I. Well, my family planned it and I went along with it.” You said, making Jungkook’s forehead crease.

Shifting so he was properly facing you as well, he stated, “While the food arrives, we should get to know each other better.”

You raised an eyebrow at his words, what did he mean? Was he hinting at something else? Jungkook noticed your confusion, immediately explaining, “I realised I barely know anything about you, and you about me. If we’re gonna move from acquaintances to friends, we should know each other.”

You nodded slowly, Jungkook about to speak when you suggested, “What about you guess things about me and I’ll guess things about you? We can tell each other how right or wrong we are.”

He smiled, agreeing before saying, “You first.”

Taking a deep breath, you stared at him for a few seconds, organising your thoughts before starting, “You give off very only child vibes, or favourite child ones, so you either have one sibling or none. Your parents spoilt you as a kid, and you had a very happy childhood, which is why you’re so self assured. You’re used to girls throwing themselves at your feet, and have probably had at least ten girlfriends, the longest one lasting less than five months. Your favourite colour is black since you’re always wearing it, you prefer films to books and you’re not that bad when you aren’t being arrogant.”

The last part was a joke and you sent Jungkook a wink, watching him chuckle at all your assumptions, hand clutching his stomach as he laughed, nose scrunching. “Okay wow princess. Is that how you see me?” He asked dramatically, trying to sound insulted.

“Yes. Now tell me how I did.” You demanded.

“I have two younger siblings, a brother and then a sister. And, I only had _eight_ girlfriends princess. The rest is all right.” He said, sending you a wink and making you roll your eyes.

“Okay do me now.” You said, not realising what you had just said.

Jungkook froze for a split second, imagination running wild as he stared at you with doe eyes. Immediately, he shook his head, trying to control his barrage of lascivious fantasies, clearing his throat awkwardly before starting, “You also had a very sheltered and spoilt childhood, you’re used to things going your way because you have everyone who knows you wrapped around your finger. You don’t a favourite colour because you look good in all of them, you’ve been fighting off boys all your life and have left a line of broken hearts. You’re a bit of a perfectionist, although you don’t need to try very hard to be good at things. You don’t really open up to a lot of new people, and are fiercely protective of the group of friends you have. And, you’re very flexible.”

Jungkook could not help adding the last part, remembering your flips and splits during practice. He tried to read your reaction, but your face was blank, you sitting silent across him. Fear seized his heart, perhaps he should not have been so honest. He was just about to apologise when you let out a low exhale. It surprised you that Jungkook had managed to read you well in such a short amount of time, and it scared you. Looking up at him, you saw him looking distressed before saying, “You got most of that right, I’m impressed. I do have a few colours I prefer over the others and I hardly think I’ve left a trail of broken hearts, that seems more your style.”

You could not control how your tone shifted towards the end, sounding like a sigh of lament which you hoped Jungkook did not pick up on. Thankfully, before he could pick up on what you had said, there was a knock on the door, prompting you both to spring up. You followed Jungkook, watching him fish for his wallet while you opened the door. The delivery boy looked up from the bags, doing a double take when he saw you, immediately starting to stutter as he started to list the food you had ordered. He was about to hand you the bags, clearing his throat and asking, “C-Can I get your n-number? You’re really-”

Before he could finish, Jungkook appeared at your side, fuming as he heard what the delivery boy said. He sent him a glare, watching him quake before taking the bags out of his hands. You looked up at Jungkook, seeing his clenched jaw and furious expression, your insides twisting over how _hot_ he looked. You got out your card, about to hand it to the now terrified delivery boy, when Jungkook caught your wrist, shaking his head and saying, “I’ve got it covered princess.”

You would have protested, but his deep timbre was making your brain fuzzy and so you nodded, taking the bags from his hand and walking back to the living room, placing them onto the low coffee table. Paying the delivery boy and sending him one last glare, Jungkook slammed the door shut, trying to quell his jealously. Why was he so possessive of you when you weren’t even his girlfriend? It annoyed him that everyone who met you seemed to be so enamoured by you. No doubt, you were the most beautiful woman he had seen, and he too had reacted the same way when he saw you for the first time, but now that he was getting to know you, he realised there was much more to you than looks. You were funny, interesting and so kind to your friends, and being around you made Jungkook happy.

He saw you on the living room floor, seated in front of the coffee table, taking out the food before you sent him a smile. Relaxing immediately, the annoyance he had felt towards the delivery boy seeping away, he sat down to your side, taking the wooden chopsticks you handed to him and opening up his noodles. You took a whiff of your dumplings, letting out a happy hum at how appetising they smelled. You started to eat, not noticing Jungkook looking at you with a small smile. Your eyes were lighting up as you ate, and you were almost dancing with excitement. You glanced at Jungkook, surprised to see him looking at you. Swallowing your bite, you held out your plate towards him, a silent offer from him to try your food. He blinked, and you inclined your head at the dumplings, before he hesitantly picked one up. Taking a bite, he let out a hum of his own at the taste, sending you a smile with his mouth full. “These are so good.”

“Jimin gets these all the time and I end up stealing half of them.” You revealed, before Jungkook extended his noodles towards you.

You tried a bite, smiling at the tangy spices before returning to your own food. As the two of you ate, a comfortable silence fell through and you found yourself feeling more at ease by the second. You had been nervous about today, especially after last night, but Jungkook was perfect, not bringing up anything that had happened. Once you both finished, you helped Jungkook clean things up, following him back to his room. For some reason, the dynamic between you two had shifted after your talk in the living room and sharing a meal together, and this time you did not hesitate to join him on the bed. The two of you were sitting crossed legged now, knees grazing as he played the film, the two of you watching in silence. As things started to get steamy, you could not help but shift your gaze from the screen to his hands. They were large, the knuckles on his right hand scattered with tattoos. His fingers were long and thick, a thin vein running up from his wrist and you let out an imperceptible sigh, wondering how it would feel to have them wrapped around your throat, to have them trace your figure.

To your side, Jungkook’s mind was going down a similar track, eyes on your face and lowering to your neck and collarbones. You were leaning forward, making the shirt you had on slide down a shoulder, your clavicle exposed, showing inch after inch of flawless skin. Jungkook bit back a groan, clenching his fists to stop himself from reaching out to touch your skin, to confirm his theory that it was satin-soft. You were the physical manifestation of temptation, sitting literal inches away from him. He wanted to mark your skin, see hickeys bloom across your exposed clavicle so that everyone could know you were his, so that they would think twice before approaching you.

It took all his self control to look away from you and back to the screen, breathing a sigh of relief as the scene shifted, not daring to look at you again till the film ended. Once it was over, he put on Hamlet, the Mel Gibson version and saw you shift. “Everything okay?” Jungkook asked and you nodded before saying, “My legs are going numb.”

“Lie down.” He said immediately and you froze, blinking up at him.

Realising what you might be thinking, he got off the bed, pulling up the chair from his desk and taking a seat before saying, “Go ahead princess.”

You sent him a grateful smile, moving so you were now under the covers, lying down on your side and propping your elbow up, head resting against your hand. The sheets were comfortable and warm, your legs immediately starting to feel better now that they were stretched and you wanted to cocoon yourself, inhaling Jungkook’s distinct smell, but you controlled this urge. Jungkook placed the laptop back on the bed, shifting the chair closer to the edge of the bed and pressing play again, the two of you now watching the film in silence. Occasionally, Jungkook’s eyes would shift to you, smiling to himself at how natural you looked on his bed, like you belonged there. You had changed your position, now hugging a pillow of his as you watched the film and Jungkook wished he were the one you were resting against.

Once the film finished, Jungkook got up to turn the lights on again and you blinked, eyes adjusting to the light, sitting up and stretching. Getting off the bed, you fixed the sheets and got your bag, taking out your notes and MacBook. Sitting down on the floor, you placed the MacBook on the bed, Jungkook sitting by his desk again, waiting for you to start. “Okay so, now that we have a rough idea of what the events are, and have seen the couples interact, we should start on the answers.”

“I’m surprised Hamlet and Ophelia had a romance, I thought it was all tragedy. That one dialogue was so intense.” Jungkook spoke, starting to twirl a pencil in his hands.

“Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.” You repeated, a faint smile on your face, seeing Jungkook nod before continuing, “It’s interesting actually. In those times, doubt also meant ‘believe’. So, another way of looking at it is Hamlet telling Ophelia that she can believe everything, except the fact that he loves her.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened at your words, and you added, “I’d like to think he meant the former though.”

“Me too.”

Jungkook sent you a smile which you found yourself reciprocating, before you started to type out your analysis. You two worked in silence, Jungkook occasionally asking you questions or making you check what he had written which you gladly did, happy that he was asking for help instead of pretending to have everything under control. You were getting in good progress with your write up, sending occasional glances to Jungkook to see if he was doing okay. You had gotten a text from Jennie who wanted to know how things were going, and you had told her everything was fine. It was starting to get dark and you suggested that you both should figure out the logistics of the History assignment as well and Jungkook nodded. “When do you shift to Alpha Phi? I’m trying to figure out where we’ll study.” You asked suddenly.

“Probably starting from next week. We can try it at your place or the library. I don’t see why us studying at the frat would be a problem.” He responded.

Letting out a slow exhale you shook your head, “No, I’d rather my brothers be unaware that we’re friends and have the same classes.”

Looking up at Jungkook, you caught him beaming at you and you tilted your head curiously, before asking, “What?”

Leaning forward, bunny teeth on display he said, “You said we were _friends_.”

You blinked, realising he was right before shrugging and saying, “I guess I did. But, if we ever happen to interact in front of my brothers, I’m warning you I won’t be polite, to keep them out of the loop.”

Jungkook nodded, unable to stop smiling as he said, “I don’t care princess, as long as you’re nice to me in private.”

“That’s debatable.” You replied playfully, Jungkook about to speak when you heard your phone rang.

Seeing it was Jimin calling, you froze. Putting a finger to your lips, you watched Jungkook go rigid before you slowly exhaled, hoping Jimin had not found out about your location as you attended the call, trying to sound normal as you greeted him, “Hey ChimChim. What’s up?”

“I didn’t interrupt your practice did I flower?”

“No, I was taking a break.” You said, shoulders slacking in relief at your brother’s cluelessness.

“Just wanted to let you know we’ll be coming to pick you all by 8:50 in the morning, so stay ready.”

You hummed, Jimin ending the call and you checked the time, realising you should start heading back. Jungkook was watching you and you realised you did not feel like leaving, having enjoyed the day with him. It had been like a little world of your own, where it was just the two of you interacting freely, without having to worry about being caught. Still, you knew it could not last forever, clearing your throat and saying, “I should head back, it’s getting late.”

Jungkook knew this was coming, knew you would eventually have to go back to your own place, but it did not stop him from pouting once he heard you say so. Today had been so wonderful, such an escape from all the factors that kept the two of you separated. In here, Jungkook could pretend you both were a couple, that you both were close. You caught Jungkook pouting, blinking in surprise at the sight and how adorable he looked. “Are you _pouting_?” You asked incredulously. 

“No.” He replied, pout deepening.

Taking your phone, you took a picture, smiling and setting it as the icon for his number, Jungkook noticing what you had done and asking, “Did you just take a picture of me?”

“No.” You replied, holding back your giggles.

“You did. Show me.” He demanded and you shook your head no, starting to organise your things.

As you got up, Jungkook followed suit before asking, “How are you getting back? Want me to drop you?”

“That’s okay, I borrowed Jennie’s car.” You replied, walking out of his room with Jungkook following.

“I’ll drop you outside then.” He stated, taking the bag off your shoulder and swinging it up on his own.

“You don’t have to.” You said, not wanting to bother him.

“I want to princess. Let’s go.” He replied easily and you smiled, the two of you walking out the apartment and down the stairs.

It was late evening now, the sun having set, the night’s chill starting to permeate the atmosphere. The two of you walked to the Porsche, and you unlocked it, turning to face Jungkook. He silently handed you your bag, that you put onto the front seat, looking up at him. Neither of you said a word or made a move to leave, wanting to extend the seconds you had together. Jungkook thought about leaning forward and kissing you, he wanted to so bad. But, things had been going so well and he did not want to ruin it by being rash, choosing to send you a smile instead. “I had fun today.” You spoke finally, sending him a genuine smile.

“So did I princess, so did I.” He responded.

You wanted to hug him, but instead you sent him a nod, getting into the Porsche. Sending him one last smile, you started to drive away, seeing him rooted on his spot from the rearview mirror until he shrunk into a dot. Exhaling deeply, you looked ahead, driving towards the house. Jennie had already been dropped by Tae-hyung, and you parked the car, getting your bag and walking inside. As soon as you stepped into the foyer, Jennie attacked you, starting to ask a barrage of questions. “Calm down Jen, let me breathe.” You responded, holding up your hands in surrender.

Dragging you to the living room, she made you sit down on the couch, hopping to your side and demanding, “Tell me everything. How was it? Did you have fun? Was it awkward? Did something happen?”

Exhaling slowly, you narrated the day’s events to her, Jennie squealing every five seconds, gushing at how adorable it was that he was pouting when you showed her the picture you took of him. “So things are going well.” She stated, and you nodded.

“So he’s not a fuckboy.”

“He hasn’t been behaving like one since we started talking. But I don’t want to jinx it.” You responded honestly.

Jennie nodded slowly before saying, “And you’ll pretend to hate him in front of your brothers so they don’t suspect something.”

You nodded, subconsciously having formed a plan to keep your brothers oblivious. Jennie was about to ask another question, when you both heard the front door open. “Get in here Lisa!” Jennie screamed immediately, Lisa walking in seconds later, a blissful smile on her face.

It took all of two seconds for you and Jennie to notice the wonderstruck look in her eyes, as well as the fair sized hickey on her shoulder. Unable to help yourself, you both squealed, making Lisa sit down between you and narrate the events of the date. They had both been shy at the start, but quickly fallen into comfortable conversation, holding hands during the movie. Namjoon had grown bolder over lunch, kissing Lisa and asking her to be his girlfriend, which she had of course agreed to. The walk in the park had soon turned steamy, Lisa promising that Namjoon was sporting an identical hickey. You smiled, glad they were finally on the right track. Jennie had made salad for dinner, the three of you eating before retreating to bed, knowing you had an early morning tomorrow.

* * *

Jungkook watched the pink Porsche disappear down the road, starting to walk back towards his dorm when his phone beeped. For a second he hoped it was you, despite the fact that you had just left. Instead it was a text from Ho-seok, saying that Alpha Sigma Phi’s welcome party would be a trip to the beach tomorrow morning, that he should be ready before 9 since Ho-seok would be picking him and the other new members. Jungkook wished you could have stayed on a few minutes more, so he could have asked if you would be there tomorrow or not. It made sense, since your brothers had organised the party but he could not be too sure. Still, he hoped you would make an appearance.

Walking back into his dorm, he sighed, hit with this feeling of emptiness. The place felt incomplete without you now, and he ate the leftovers from lunch listlessly, walking back to his room and changing into a pair of pyjama pants. Dropping onto the bed, he started to smile once he realised the sheets smelled like you. Burrowing into them, he hugged the pillow you had been hugging, burying his face into it and drifting off.

His alarm woke him up, and he sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and seeing it was eight-thirty. He rushed through his morning routine, locating the black swim trunks his mother had made him pack, glad they were of use now as he pulled them on along with a white t-shirt, getting his hair tie just incase. Ho-seok hadn’t really asked him to get anything, and so Jungkook just grabbed his phone and a bag of spare clothes just incase, adding in his camera as an afterthought, walking to the kitchen and pouring himself some juice. Just as he finished the glass, his phone went off, Ho-seok saying he was reaching. Jungkook frowned, not having time for breakfast but did not want to keep the captain waiting. Saying a quick goodbye to BamBam who had just emerged from his room, Jungkook rushed down the stairs. He was still a bit groggy with sleep, looking around for Ho-seok’s Ferrari when he saw a white pickup truck speed down the road. Skidding to a stop in front of Jungkook, he watched as the window slid downwards to reveal Ho-seok. “Get in, Joon wanted us there by 10 and I haven’t picked the other two yet.”

Nodding, Jungkook circled the back, noticing the kegs and coolers in the back as well as various other items, pulling open the door to the front seat and getting in. Ho-seok pulled away again, sending a slap to Jungkook’s shoulder as a greeting before starting to talk, dressed in a pair of grey swim trunks and a denim jacket that was being held together by just two buttons. Jungkook only paid half attention, feeling a headache forming from the lack of breakfast as well as Ho-seok’s demented driving, in awe of your ability to sit in the same car as your brother. Thankfully, Ho-seok slowed down once the other two recruits, Liam and Noah had been picked up. Ho-seok started to drive towards the Alpha house, Jungkook seeing multiple other cars waiting outside. He tried to look for you, catching sight of Namjoon’s Mercedes. Justin emerged from inside the frat, paper bags in hand before rushing up to the pickup, handing them to Ho-seok and then sprinting up to his own jeep.

“Pass them around.” Ho-seok said, handing the bag to Jungkook and starting to drive again, the rest of the cars forming a convoy behind the truck.

Opening the bag, Jungkook sighed in relief to find breakfast sandwiches, taking one before passing the rest to Liam and Noah in the back seat. As he ate, he watched the surrounding whip past, Ho-seok consistently keeping the speed at 100mph, even as they got out of campus and into town. Turning onto the highway, Liam asked Ho-seok what the plan for today was, making the captain swivel in his seat and reply, “Volleyball, a barbecue. All that beachy shit.”

Jungkook tried to signal to Ho-seok that he should keep his eyes on the road, but the captain remained oblivious, one eye trained on his phone, looking back repeatedly to answer Liam and Noah’s questions. How the fuck did you survive Ho-seok’s car rides? Jungkook was thankful the highway was empty, thanks to the early time but as soon as he had this thought, he saw a blue Porsche speed up the side, overtaking the truck and making Ho-seok curse as it pulled ahead. Immediately, he was fishing for his phone, pressing call and as Jungkook realised the Porsche was Jimin’s, Ho-seok screeched into the phone, “What the fuck? _I_ was going to lead, you blond puffy asshole.”

While Jungkook could not hear what Jimin was saying, the look on Ho-seok’s face clearly showed that he was not happy about it, hissing into the receiver, “Just you fucking wait till I’m in my car again, I’ll show you. In fact, fuck that, I’m rear ending your precious baby, take the repair bill off my card.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, he could not be serious. Catching a glimpse of Ho-seok’s frantic gaze and frankly _deranged_ expression as he ended the call, Jungkook realised he was very much serious. Ho-seok hit the gas, the truck pushing forward, but Jimin’s Porsche was still out of reach. Just as Jungkook was sure the truck would end up grazing the car ahead, the Porsche swerved off to the side, cutting off the highway. Ho-seok smirked in satisfaction, slowing down a bit and starting to hum happily as he drove. As frantic as the interaction between the two brothers had been, Jungkook still found himself smiling, glad that he was in a frat with such entertaining members. He wondered how you fit into the dynamic with the quadruplets, whether they joked around as much with you or not. It would have been easy for you to end up shy and quiet around such large personalities, but it seemed like your brothers had only encouraged you to grow and spread your wings.

The scenery started to change as Ho-seok drove off the highway, beach houses and huts pulling up. Jungkook watched them pass, curious as to which one would be theirs. To his surprise, the houses came to an end but Ho-seok kept driving. Jungkook was just about to ask why, when Ho-seok started to slow down, skidding to a stop in front of a large hut that stood alone. It was easily the size of a mansion, and Ho-seok smirked as he caught Liam and Noah’s awed expressions from the rearview mirror, saying, “Told you Alpha Phi takes the best and gives the best.”

Smiling, Jungkook got out, helping Ho-seok by picking up two coolers and carrying them into the hut. The interiors were impressive too, minimalistic and neutral tones, there was a kitchen and a tv room, as well as a staircase leading upstairs. The back deck opened up to the beach, which was empty since the hut was in a more private area. Opening up the sliding glass doors, Ho-seok walked out and descended from the steps onto the sand, starting to set up the table he had been carrying. The beach was perfect, white sand and blue waves, the sun shining with multiple umbrellas and deckchairs scattered around. It looked like a scene on a postcard and Jungkook knew the sunset would be gorgeous, glad he had brought along his camera. As he helped Ho-seok set up, the other frat members started to join in, Asher starting to put together his DJ setup, while Justin and Adam were putting up the volleyball net. Jungkook recognised Ashlyn and Elspeth, the two of them watching the objects of their affections hard at work.

“Come on, let’s get the food.” Ho-seok said, Jungkook nodding and following him back inside the hut, and out the front towards the truck. Picking up two huge bags, Ho-seok signalled to Jungkook to get the last one, and he checked inside to see multiple packets of chips and cartons of fizzy drinks. He was just about to walk in, when he saw Ho-seok pause, following his line of vision and seeing Namjoon’s Mercedes pull up. Namjoon got out, with your friend Lisa exiting from the front seat. This gave Jungkook hope, that perhaps you were there too and he watched with anticipation as the back doors opened, only to be met with disappointment when Tae-hyung and Jennie got out. The brothers greeted Jungkook, your friends sending him subtle nods when the brothers weren’t watching before grabbing their bags and walking inside. Jungkook wanted to ask them if you were coming, but knew it would be a risky move with your brothers around. He followed Ho-seok into the kitchen, where the four were already congregating, starting to put things away when he heard Namjoon say, “Where is Chim?”

“He has to be late to everything. I told him 10 sharp.” Tae-hyung said, shaking his head in annoyance, only to smile when Jennie wrapped her arms around his side.

“The fucker overtook me for a bit, then swerved off the highway.” Ho-seok added, conveniently leaving out the part where he had threatened to kill or at the very least, seriously maim Jimin.

“That’s it, I’m calling him.” Tae-hyung announced, whipping out his phone, just as Jimin burst into the front door, loudly announcing, “I’m here beach!”

“Bitch?” Tae-hyung blinked, titling his head to the side in confusion, Jungkook recognising this action as something you would do too.

“Beach.” Jimin nodded, pushing up his sunglasses and throwing his brothers a megawatt smile.

“Bitch.” Ho-seok hissed, stepping forward with murder on his mind, remembering the stunt Jimin had pulled on the highway.

“Yes, Hobi?” Jungkook heard a familiar voice say, unable to help his smile as he saw you walk inside.

His smile immediately dropped to a look of disbelief once he saw what you were wearing. He blinked in confusion, your hair was loose and pinned away and you had on a pair of rose tinted glasses, which was fine. The thing striking him as odd was the shirt you were wearing, an oversized thing that almost reached your knees, the sleeves going to your elbow, looking more like a bad dress than a shirt. It was plain white, except for the bold capital lettering that said ‘BIG DICK BOY’. What the actual fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please lemme know what you thought of the study' date' in the comments.  
> Ho-seok's beach look is based off that iconic denim airport look that I cannot get over so I had to add it. The next chapter's gonna be all beach escapades, be ready for sexual tension and fun times ;), I'll try to upload it soon. 
> 
> See you next update lovelies! 💖💞💕


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so grateful for the love and kudos I keep receiving for this story, the validation makes my day 🥺🥺  
> I was gonna announce this a bit later, but I've already thought of a sequel for this story, as well as another Jungkook fic so lemme know if y'all would like to read those and I'll start fleshing the ideas out immediately.  
> This chapter was supposed to be joined with chapter 10 but it was getting too long which is why I split the two and uploaded that earlier, be warned there is hella sexual tension and a little angst towards the end. I saw the comments asking for makeouts and the end of the pining, and all I can say is- look forward to Halloween and the costumes 👀👀  
> Enjoy!

Your alarm was beeping, and you groaned, burying your head under a pillow in attempts to tune it out. It was too early for you to be lucid, that too on a Sunday. Despite knowing you had to get up early today, you had been unable to sleep last night, rethinking the study date and smiling to yourself. Then, you had remembered that you hadn’t brought along anything appropriate for the beach, and that it was too late to order something now. Agonising over your lack of clothing, you had combed through your closet, thankfully finding a bikini set. That was where the second problem arose, it was super slutty. You had bought it for the sole purpose of catching the attention of hot men in Seychelles, but had never gotten around to wearing it. Still, it was the only thing you had, and beggars could not be choosers.

You had finally succumbed to sleep sometime around four in the morning, and now, less than four hours later, your alarm was ringing. _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it_ your brain sang, the clutches of sleep too tight. You would have stayed in bed, had Jennie not rushed into your room screaming, “Jesus fuck! Turn that shit off and get out of bed.”

You let out a groan, finally closing the alarm, letting out a happy coo and about to burrow into your sheets when Jennie unceremoniously pulled them off your body. The lack of warmth hit you suddenly, making you jolt up and you rubbed your eyes, sending Jennie a glare. “I need sleep. Just go without me.” You groaned dramatically, letting out a yelp when Jennie started to tug your leg, dragging you off the bed.

“Jen what the fuck?” You whined, standing up on wobbly legs, hating the fact that you were awake.

“We are going. Get ready right now.” She said, her tone sounding livid and you blinked, if looks could kill you’d be dead on the floor.

Remembering your clothing dilemma, you whined, “I can’t, because I only have one bikini set and that’s too slutty, and no coverup.”

“Borrow one of mine, and lemme see the bikini.” Jennie replied immediately and you groaned, pointing at it by your ottoman.

Picking it up she squealed, turning to and saying, “This is so cute. Jungkook’s going to _die_ when he sees you in this.”

“Excuse you, I’m not wearing that to impress him. And besides, my brothers will _kill_ him if he’s caught staring.” You quipped.

“Well then he’ll die doing what he loved, ogling at you. Now, which coverup do you want?” Jennie snapped back.

“Jen, they’re all literally mesh. I need a proper cover up, not those thirst traps Tae-hyung likes you wearing.” You complained, your sensitive skin and hate for hot, sunny weather making you want to be as protected as possible.

“Hmm, then just wear a t-shirt.” Jennie suggested, already in your closet again to find you a shirt, throwing a white thing at your face which you promptly caught.

You blinked once you saw exactly what the thing Jennie had thrown at you was, groaning loudly when you recognised the much hated shirt of Ho-seok’s. As much as you did not want to wear it, you knew it was comfortable and covering, and you shrugged, beggars really could not be choosers. “Go on and change, I’ll pack you an extra outfit.” Jennie ordered.

“No need, since I _will not_ be going into the water. Just put away my sunscreen and essentials please.” You said, picking up the bikini set and the t-shirt, trudging slowly to the bathroom.

Completing your morning routine and washing your face with ice cold water to feel more lucid, you stripped, taking a deep breath and wearing the bikini set. It was black, with a halter strap that formed a choker around your neck, as well as two thin straps emerging from the centre-front and extending diagonally down the top of your ribs. The bottoms also had a sort of strap belt wrapped around your navel, splitting into a v and joining the upper hem of the bottoms. The top half exposed quite a bit of cleavage and side boob and you wondered whether you should take it off. Realising you looked hot and that was what mattered, you shrugged, slipping on Ho-seok’s t-shirt, the loose material covering up your body and all hints of what you had on underneath. Ever cautious, you found the tube of sunscreen you had kept in the bathroom, rubbing it onto your forearms and legs and feet, glad that it was not sticky despite being super strong, scented like your favourite perfume.

Walking back to your room, you saw Jennie had your bag ready and waiting on the bed. Sitting down by your dresser, you slowly started to apply makeup over the sunscreen, making sure it was all waterproof. You kept it natural, with a lot of blush tones and glossy lips, brushing through your hair and clipping it away from your face. Choosing your favourite rose-tinted sunglasses, you grabbed your phone, knowing Jennie had already packed away your charger. Wearing a pair of slippers, you started to walk down the stairs, knowing you needed caffeine if you were going to survive the day. Grabbing an apple, you were just about to start brewing yourself a coffee when Jimin pranced into the kitchen, Namjoon and Tae-hyung at his heels. If they found your attire odd, they did not say a word, knowing that antagonising a caffeine deprived you was like suicide. You blinked at them, Jimin singing out, “Good morning flower!”

“How is ChimChim on time?” You asked Tae-hyung, seeing him in a white button down shirt with the last three button closed, exposing his abs and a pair of black trunks, sunglasses perched on his head.

“We dragged him out of bed.” Namjoon explained, in a sleeveless green t-shirt and matching trunks, sending you a smile.

Jimin reached your side, planting a kiss on the top of your head, in red trunks and a printed Hawaiian shirt, all buttons open and his whole torso on display. Tae-hyung followed, kissing your head and once it was Namjoon’s turn, you poked at the hickey that he had tried to cover up with his shirt, sending him a wink. “Are the boys here?” You heard Jennie yell and before you could respond, she rushed downstairs.

Squealing when she saw Tae-hyung, she leapt into his open arms, starting to kiss him as he swung her around, you noticing she was now in a printed poncho that reached her knees, her bag and sunglasses in hand, hair in a sleek low ponytail. Lisa joined soon after, in a white cotton cropped shirt, the buttons open to form a v-neck, exposing her sternum, which she had paired with daisy dukes, the edges of her bottoms visible from under the shorts. She smiled at Namjoon, kissing his cheek as he wrapped an arm around her side, before saying, “Let’s go.”

“What about breakfast?” You asked, pouting.

“You should’ve woken up earlier angel but we can wait-” Tae-hyung started, Jimin cutting him off by announcing, “Tough tits flower, have an apple.”

Swinging his bag onto your shoulder, he grabbed your arm, starting to drag you outside, the free hand picking up an apple from the fruit bowl on the way out. Your brothers and friends laughed at your shrieks, following you both outside. Namjoon got into his Mercedes, watching Jimin unsuccessfully try to persuade you to get into his Porsche and shaking his head affectionately at you two. Lisa joined Namjoon in the front, Tae-hyung and Jennie getting in the back with the bags. “Let’s get going, they’ll catch up.” Tae-hyung said, Namjoon nodding and pulling away, wanting to stop by the frat for one last check before they would head off.

You watched Namjoon drive away, sending Jimin a pout. Sighing deeply, he begged, “Come on flower, please.”

“Ugh fine, I’m doing this because I love you.” You grumbled, seeing Jimin beam at you before getting into the car.

Getting comfortable, you took your bag and the apple out of Jimin’s hands, starting to munch at it quietly as Jimin started to drive. After finishing the apple, you felt much better, although you informed Jimin you would require coffee, him promising to buy you some. He turned onto the highway, starting to speed up as he reached the convoy. Instead of getting in line, he started to pull ahead of the cars, sending you a wink and you bit back a smile, knowing what he was about to do. Leaning back to get comfortable, you waited till Jimin reached the front, informing you that Ho-seok was driving the truck before pulling ahead.

Like clockwork, Jimin’s phone started to ring, you immediately picking it up and putting it on speaker, biting back giggles at Ho-seok’s incensed tone. Jimin waited for Ho-seok to finish before saying, “All I’m hearing is that you’re _slow_ Hobi. What happened horse face? Lost your edge?”

You heard Ho-seok’s threat, sending a concerned look to Jimin who shrugged, the call ending before saying, “I won’t let anything happen to you flower.”

“Jiminie, I trust you. It’s Hobi who I doubt.” You replied.

Still, Jimin looked calm and you knew no matter how mad Ho-seok was, he would not go berserk. Or at least you _hoped_ he wouldn’t. Jimin teased Ho-seok for a while, taking a sharp turn just as you thought you’d get hit. You turned to Jimin curiously, about to ask why he was taking a detour when he spoke, “Two minutes up this road is a brilliant little diner. We’ll get you a coffee angel, and anything else you want.”

His words made you smile, demeanour brightening up at the promise of receiving caffeine. Pulling up to the diner, he parked the car, the two of you getting out. Walking inside, you saw it mostly empty, a middle aged waitress sending you both a smile. “Hey hon, can I get you two a table?” She asked and you shook your head no, replying, “No thank you, just the largest cup of your coffee to go. And a chocolate muffin please.”

“Coming right up. Anything for your boyfriend?” She asked and you chuckled, Jimin clarifying, “Her brother actually, and nothing thanks.”

She nodded, walking behind the counter and starting to brew your coffee. You were yawning, Jimin noticing and pulling you into his chest, a silent message for you to lean against him till your order arrived. You smiled, murmuring a soft thank you and resting against him. When your coffee was done, you grabbed it and took a large sip, letting out a pleased groan at the taste, Jimin taking the small parcel with your muffin and paying. Thanking the waitress one last time, you both walked out to his car, a literal spring in your step now that you had your caffeine fix. Jimin started to drive again and you opened up the muffin, splitting it in half. Eating your bit, you started to feed Jimin as he drove, pinching his cheek and gushing, “You’re nice sometimes Jiminie.”

Finishing your coffee, you let out a sigh of relief, fully awake and ready to tackle the day now. Jimin sped up a bit, not wanting to be too late in arriving and you started to hum, Jimin joining you with a smile. He pulled off the highway again, starting to pass by huts. Reaching the end of the road, you saw a large private hut, with the frat members cars parked outside, seeing Namjoon’s Mercedes already waiting, as well as the truck Ho-seok had been in, Justin’s jeep parked with Adam’s Mustang. As Jimin parked, you said, “Go on in, I’ll join in a second.”

He nodded, sauntering towards the hut while you got out, stretching lightly and throwing away all the leftovers from your food in the nearby trashcan. Getting your bag, checking to see if you looked okay from the windows of the car, you put on your sunglasses, taking a deep breath and walking towards the hut, catching snippets of conversation between your brothers. You heard Ho-seok say bitch, calling out your reply, “Yes Hobi?”

Walking inside, you saw Jimin smiling at Tae-hyung, Jennie, Namjoon, Lisa, Ho-seok and Jungkook. _Wait what? Jungkook?_ You blinked, giving him a quick once over. He was in tight trunks, his glorious thighs half exposed and a tight white t-shirt, his expression baffled. Looking down, you bit back a groan, remembering the shirt you had on. Of course he had to catch you in this. Before you could contemplate ways to disappear, Ho-seok clarified, “Not you bitch, _him_ bitch. Also, I was looking for this shirt.”

He glared at Jimin, who just blew him a kiss before saying, “What are we waiting for? The sun’s calling to me.”

Jimin walked out towards the beach, dragging Ho-seok along, Namjoon and Tae-hyung helping Jungkook pick up the snacks while Lisa and Jennie flitted to your side. Jungkook walked out with your brothers, putting away the things on the now multiple tables, glancing up to see you standing by the deck with your friends.

“Lets go (Y/N).” Lisa said, unzipping her shorts and stepping out, revealing her tiny bottoms.

“I can watch you all from inside.” You replied, Jennie rolling her eyes as she took off her poncho, showing off her baby pink bikini set that had flower bunches all over it.

“Come on.” She said, walking out with Lisa and you exhaled slowly, stepping into the sun and hissing dramatically.

You knew Jungkook was watching you, and you wanted to greet him and talk like you had yesterday, but you stayed quiet and aloof, walking alongside Jennie and Lisa. Immediately, you rushed to a deck chair underneath an umbrella, getting comfortable and lying down, sighing in relief at the shade. Jungkook watched your friends shift into their swimsuits, waiting for you to do the same, skin tingling in anticipation over seeing you expose your body. You made no such move, walking out in that t-shirt, which of course belonged to Ho-seok, making a beeline for the deck chairs and lying down on one underneath a large beach umbrella. Jungkook blinked, did you not like the beach? That was like not liking puppies or icecream.

He wanted to tease you about this, to say the shirt suited you, watch you roll your eyes in response but he hung back, remembering your rules. It felt odd, to completely ignore each others existence after spending so much time together yesterday. Still, it made sense. Just because the two of you had made the first attempt to get to know each other yesterday did not mean you would suddenly alter your rules. You were still an enigma for Jungkook, a fantasy novel that Jungkook did not mind taking his time to read through since it was so interesting.

Jennie lay down on the chair by your side, turning to Tae-hyung who finally noticed what she had worn, flitting over to her like a bee attracted to the flowers on her tits. “Could you put sunscreen on me baby?” She asked, blinking up at him prettily and he nodded, eyes wide and you bit back a snort at how whipped your brother was.

He sat down next to her, taking the bottle she handed and starting to rub the liquid all over her arms, going slower once he was at her legs. She turned over, Tae-hyung taking his sweet time with the backs of her legs and torso, slapping her ass once he was done, making you gag audibly while Jennie giggled, rolling over again and starting to kiss him. You turned to your side, not wanting to see your brother and best friend tonguing, rummaging through your bag and pulling out the book you had been reading, glad Jennie had packed it. Putting in your headphones you announced, “I am dead to the world, nobody speak to me.”

Turning on your music, you removed the book mark and started to read, ignoring the world around you. Not even five minutes passed with you relaxing when Ho-seok sprinted up to you, snatching the book out of your hands. Sitting up and ripping out your earphones, you yelled, “Hobi what the fuck?”

“You’re at the beach, stop being such a grandmother six.” He mocked, dangling the book in front of your face and pulling it out of your grasp every time you reached for it.

Throwing him a glare, you turned to Tae-hyung and Namjoon for support, demanding, “Tell him to leave me alone.”

“I hate to say this, but I agree with him flower. You’re here to have a good time. Come on, we’re playing volleyball.” Namjoon said, sending you an apologetic smile.

He stood up, Tae-hyung extracting himself from Jennie and following, Lisa clapping her hands in excitement over the upcoming game as she made her way to the net. Turning, Lisa called out to you both, Jennie shaking her head and saying, “We’ll watch from here and cheer.”

You sat up, moving your deck chair right next to Jennie’s so it was like a small bed, the two of you getting comfortable and watching the teams start to form. Lisa, Namjoon and Ho-seok were with Asher, Justin and Colin while Tae-hyung, Jimin, Elspeth, Adam and Liam formed the other team. “We need another member, come on Jungkook!” You heard Tae-hyung call, eyes shifting to Jungkook who had been at the side with Noah.

You watched him nod, starting to jog across the sand towards the volleyball net, sending you a glance. You immediately turned away, seeing Jennie send you a smirk before she said, “I guess we’re gonna be supporting the same team now.”

“I don’t care who wins, as long as Hobi loses.” You muttered, sending your brother another glare.

Jungkook had been watching you read, until Ho-seok promptly snatched away your book, saying you should have fun. You looked like you would kill him, but he ran off towards the volleyball court. Noah was at his side, offering him a beer but Jungkook was too busy watching you, attention diverted when Tae-hyung called him to join the game. Realising this was the time to impress you, Jungkook made his way towards Tae-hyung’s team, seeing you sit up in your chair to watch. To his side, Jimin was smirking and winking at you, mock flexing his muscles and blowing kisses while you smiled and cheered, “Let’s go Jimin! Win this for me!”

Tae-hyung called the group for a huddle, starting to speak, “Ok Namjoon’s going to be distracted cause Lisa’s at his side, feel free to target him. Ho-seok favours his left, and Colin’s meek. My baby’s watching and I am _not_ losing in front of her.”

“And (Y/N)’s gonna kill us if we don’t wipe that smirk off Hobi’s face. Jungkook, time to show your maknae magic.” Jimin added, Tae-hyung nodding solemnly and saying, “We’re counting on you to be the ace.”

“Let’s get it.” Jungkook said, sending a nod to his teammates before they split off, taking their positions.

Ho-seok initiated the game, throwing the ball and Jungkook immediately went into professional mode, knowing you were watching and that he had to show off. He immediately snapped the ball back, Namjoon letting out a surprised grunt before serving. The game was intense, the other team was good but there was no way Jungkook was going to lose. Ten minutes passed before Ashlyn called out for a break, Jungkook having made sure the opposing team got no points. Exhaling slowly, he felt Tae-hyung clap his back, watching Jimin jog over to where you sat. You moved, letting Jimin sit down before walking to the nearest cooler, throwing a water in Jimin’s direction and another in Tae-hyung’s. Jungkook watched you, and you made eye contact with him for a split second, sending him a nod before throwing another water bottle towards Tae-hyung.

Your brother caught it, handing it to Jungkook mindlessly and Jungkook bit back a smile, knowing this had been your plan. Walking back to your seat, you nudged Jimin before leaning down against him. He finished the water, kissing the side of your head before springing back up again. Jungkook watched how comfortable you were with your brothers, and how touchy-feely you all were. If anyone did not know you all were related, they would have made the same mistake he did and assume you all were together. Still, watching your close proximity with them still made Jungkook a bit jealous, him wanting to be as near you as they always were.

He wanted to be the one kissing your head, the one you would lean against, the one you cheered for. He knew your brothers were the biggest obstacle in your romantic life, you and your friends had said so multiple times, as well as others around you all. Still, Jungkook had no idea why. It was okay to be protective, hell, he was sure he would pop a vein the day his ten year old sister Jae-hwa got old enough to bring home a boy, but the way the quadruplets policed you was a bit too much.

He knew if he ever had a chance with you, he would have to win the approval of your brothers. If they said yes, one massive hurdle would be crossed. The other was you. You had reacted a bit oddly when Jungkook had said you did not open up to people yesterday, and he knew he was right and this made you uncomfortable. Despite your conversation with him yesterday, he still felt he did not know you, and he wanted to. God, how he _wanted_ to. Jungkook wanted to know what made you smile so he could spend his days making you laugh, what food you loved the best so he could try and cook it for you, know what made you cry so he could make sure you never did. He wanted to know your opinion on everything, what you thought about love, whether you liked vanilla or chocolate, what was the one song you could never get tired of listening to. As polite and friendly as you had been these past few days, Jungkook knew you were hesitating to get close to him. He knew you were testing the waters, testing _him._

Jungkook wished he could clear away whatever doubts you had, so you would stop holding back. He knew you had to want him as much as he wanted you, he had seen it in Bangtan. But as soon as he got a glimpse of that side to you, you had pulled away again, back to approaching him as an acquaintance, or a new friend. Jungkook was aware that you held the cards, that you would decide what you wanted and he just hoped it was the same thing he wanted. He believed in fate, in destiny and he was sure you were his. You had to be. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jimin call out to him, shaking his head to clear his mind and jogging back to everyone.

You had been watching the game, or more specifically, watching Jungkook. He was like a beast, there was no other word to describe him. His eyes were burning with intensity, his competitive streak making his jaw clench in concentration as he watched the ball, muscles flexing as he served. You tried to look at everyone else, to make your ogling less obvious but it was almost impossible. Jennie was at your side, fully aware of what was happening and she kept whispering advice to you, such as you pretending to sprain an ankle so he could carry you inside, or you joining the game to be near him. You had balked at both options, you were not getting in the sun and sand even if Jungkook asked you to marry him at this moment, and there was no way for you to sprain an ankle by just sitting.

As they took a break, Jimin had rushed to your side and you could see him sweating, getting up to get him water. By the cooler, you took out one for Tae-hyung, seeing Jungkook near him. As you two made eye contact, he exhaled, breaths heavy from the intense game and you wished you could just hand him a water bottle. Knowing this would be suspicious, you threw another bottle towards Tae-hyung, knowing your brother would give it to the younger male, which he did. Smiling to yourself at your plan succeeding, you walked back to your chair, giving Jimin a supportive smile as he ran back towards the net. Jungkook was standing by the side, looking like he was in deep thought, and you wanted to know what was on his mind, but you shifted your gaze to the teams, seeing Lisa and Namjoon kissing while Ho-seok was taking off his jacket. He sprinted up to where you were, sending you a smirk before saying, “Jen, can I keep this by you?”

Jennie nodded and you sent her a glare as she took his jacket, having half a mind to bunch it up and roll it in the sand. Ho-seok rushed back, clearing his throat and loudly announcing, “If we win, (Y/N) has to get in the water.”

You jolted up, sending him a glare before calling out, “No, I do not agree to this, what the fuck? I’m not even on the team.”

“You’re cheering for one, so it counts. Don’t you have faith on your side?” Ho-seok taunted and you clenched your fists, wondering whether your mother would mind if you reduced the quadruplets into triplets.

Turning your gaze to Tae-hyung’s team, you saw him and Jimin talking in low voices before Tae-hyung nodded, Ho-seok rushing over to shake his hand in agreement. “What the fuck Tae?” You screamed, sending him a glare.

“Have faith flower!” He hollered back, Jimin sending you a thumbs up and saying, “We got this!”

Jungkook watched this interaction happen, seeing you get flustered at the idea of leaving your little haven of shade. He was now faced with a dilemma. On one hand, was the desire to win and impress you as well as your brothers. On the other, was the potential to see you in the water, body glistening and hair wet, his dick twitching with anticipation over this image. Still, he controlled his testosterone fulled thoughts, knowing he had to win the game, half sure Ho-seok would manage to drag you into the water even if he lost. This time, Tae-hyung served first, kicking off the second round of the game. As the game continued, Jungkook kept sending glances your way, glad to see you watching him. As he looked ahead, his eyes scanned for an opening, catching sight of Colin, who’s eyes were trained towards you. Annoyance spiked through Jungkook seeing his lovestruck expression, and he served, watching the ball fly and collide with Colin’s stomach, before dropping onto the sand.

You watched as Colin doubled over, eyes widening before you turned to Jungkook. Justin was yelling about Jungkook cheating, but he just shrugged and replied cockily, “It’s his fault for being distracted.”

You watched Tae-hyung and Jimin clap his back, and Jungkook smirked. At your side, Jennie whispered, “Colin was looking at you when Jungkook was serving. Take that how you will.”

You blinked, starting to feel bad for Colin as Namjoon told him to sit out the rest of the game. He started to walk away and you called out, “Are you okay?”

He nodded slowly and walked towards you, sending you a smile and saying, “It’s not that bad, I don’t feel pain.”

With this, he let out a chuckle, immediately wincing as he felt his ribs smarten. You watched him, pitying the poor guy, Jennie elbowing your side to let you know Jungkook was watching. Still, you did not glance in his direction, nodding as Colin spoke, shaking your head when he offered to get you a drink or grill you a burger. Jungkook watched as the moron walked towards you, starting to blatantly flirt and send you heart eyes while you nodded, being much more cordial than he expected. It was annoying Jungkook that Colin was so near you, he wanted to be the sole recipient your attention. A devious thought crossed his mind and he smirked. Your rules had said nothing about teasing, and just because Jungkook could not speak to you did not mean he could not rile you up. Gathering up his hair, he tied it away, seeing your gaze shift from Colin towards him for a second. Knowing you were watching, he grabbed the corner of his shirt, pulling it up to wipe at his forehead, making sure to display his muscled torso.

As Colin droned on, you saw movement from the corner of your eye, looking just in time to see Jungkook tying up his hair. Your hand found Jennie’s, starting to clutch it tightly as you watched him smooth his ponytail. He was now reaching for his shirt and you watched with wide eyes, leaning forward imperceptibly, inhaling sharply when he pulled up the hem to wipe his forehead, catching a glimpse of _abs_. You turned to Jennie with wide eyes, seeing her mirror your expression, Colin dead to you at this moment. The boy felt he no longer had your attention, walking away with a sigh, but you could not care less. As the game continued, Jungkook kept lifting up his shirt, giving you glimpses of his glorious torso. Every hint of skin you saw was making your stomach lurch, arousal pooling at how ripped he was. Jennie was aware of your uncomfortable squirming, and after the latest flash, you hissed, “Can he just _take it off_ already?”

Jennie chuckled, aware of how attracted you were to Jungkook at this moment, enjoying watching you flustered. Unbeknownst to you, Jungkook was enjoying it immensely as well. While he was unaware of the extent of his actions on you, he could see your eyes glued on him and him alone. The game was about to end, Jimin and Tae-hyung’s shirts discarded and Jungkook knew this was his moment. First he stretched, before bringing his hands down to the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it off.

You watched Jungkook with wide eyes as he slowly took his shirt off, finally displaying his torso. Your grip on Jennie’s hand tightened when you saw his washboard abs, the planes of his chest hard and muscular, his skin glistening under the sun. To your side, Jennie let out a slow exhale before saying, “Would you look at the cum gutters on that man.”

You curled your nose in disgust at the name, hissing, “Call it an iliac furrow or Apollo belt for fuck’s sake.”

Still, Jennie was right, the hard muscle forming a defined v as it ran down. You made sure to keep your gaze above belt, knowing you would combust if you looked downwards. His body was magnificent, reminding you of the statue of David in its perfection. Now just in his black trunks, Jungkook looked like _sin_ , like sex on legs. You clenched your thighs together as you watched him play, muscles rippling as he moved. He was magnificent, and you were sure your heart would burst out of your chest with how fast it was beating. You took deep breaths to calm yourself, trying to control yourself but failing miserably. All the reasons why you should stay away from Jungkook fizzled away from your brain, your head was empty except for images of Jungkook and how you wanted to lick his abs.

The game ended, and you could not give two fucks about who won, too busy watching Jungkook as he smirked. From the disappointed groans you were hearing Ho-seok emit, you could assume that Jungkook’s team had won and you watched as your brothers huddled around him. Namjoon picked Lisa up, running into the water, this move prompting everyone else to do the same.You were now at the edge of your seat, sunglasses off as you watched Jungkook open up his hair and sprint into the water. “God give me strength.” You muttered, the rest of your prayer dying in your throat when Jungkook resurfaced.

His hair was wet now, and he shook it before slicking it away from his face, body now wet, droplets of water running down his abs towards the hem of his trunks, that now stuck to his thighs. Now that the trunks were wet, they were stuck to his body and your eyes widened when you noticed the outline of what was most definitely his dick. Before you could help yourself, you blurted out, “He’s hung like a horse.”

Your words were said in a breathy whisper, your throat suddenly feeling too dry, your head light. Jungkook could see you watching him with wide eyes, slowly adjusting his trunks into a more decent position, starting to strut out of the water. He felt powerful, much like you had in Bangtan. This was payback, and he was unable to help the smirk that made its way to his face as your eyes never left him. He flexed, seeing you inhale sharply before he picked up another water bottle, starting to drink messily, spilling the water. You watched the liquid run over his exposed abs, wishing you were one of those lucky water molecules that got to journey over Jungkook’s abs into his pants. Eyes flicking back up to his face, you saw him smirk at you, before sending you a wink.

Your eyes widened, he was doing this all on purpose. He was trying to get you frustrated, like you had done to him at Bangtan. Mild anger coursed through you at his cockiness, but then again, you could not stay annoyed for long when he looked like that. You exchanged a look with Jennie, and she sent you an encouraging smile. Realising two could play this game, you got up and stretched, Jennie following suit. “Give him blue balls.” She whispered before leaving your side, strutting towards the water where Tae-hyung emerged, pulling her inside.

You knew Jungkook was watching you from the water, walking out from under the umbrella, trying not to hiss in annoyance at the sunlight. Slowly, you gripped Ho-seok’s shirt, pulling it up your thighs and then stomach, finally getting it off. Taking the clip that held back your hair, you opened it, slowly starting to flip your hair so it fell down perfectly before putting away the shirt on your chair. You stretched again, before starting to languorously walk towards the water, aware of Jungkook’s stare.

Jungkook watched as his wink made realisation dance across your face, waiting to see how you would react. A part of him hoped that you would get annoyed, or pretend to be unaffected. The last thing he expected was for you to step out into the sun and reach for your shirt. He watched with wide eyes, heartbeat quickening as you pulled up the material, slowly exposing inch after inch of perfect skin. He caught sight of your black bikini bottoms, inhaling sharply when he noticed the extra straps on your ribs. As you threw away the shirt and started to flip your hair, Jungkook was sure he let out a groan. The bikini was small, exposing the curve of your chest, the valley of your breasts and cleavage so tempting and making blood rush downwards. The extra straps around your body were also so sexy, making Jungkook want to tie you up like he had always wanted to do with his partner, but his previous hookups had shied away from the word _shibari_.

He watched you walk towards the water, eyes running up and down your body greedily, like a man starved. You looked like heaven walking towards him, and as you slowly stepped into the water, to Jungkook you looked better than the birth of Venus. Jimin was by your side as soon as the waves touched you, pulling you in deeper as you laughed, the sound like pealing bells. Jungkook watched as the water now lapped your upper ribs, Jimin by your side before you slowly dipped in. You felt like you had in Bangtan as you saw Jungkook ogling at you and as you dipped into the water, you saw his eyes follow you underwater. You stayed down for a second, before resurfacing, doing the hairlip Ariel would do as she emerged from the water, and seeing Jungkook’s darkened gaze let you know you had imitated it perfectly. The look in his eyes was _feral_ , like he could _devour_ you and it was making your knees weak. You knew you were wet, and not because you were standing in the ocean.

Lisa splashed water at you and you laughed, eyes shifting away from Jungkook to splash back at her, seeing Ho-seok wading towards you. You saw his devious smile a second too late, letting out a yelp as his hands encircled your waist, picking you up and starting to spin you around in the water. You were laughing, the word spinning as you both caused water to splash on everyone else. Ho-seok finally let you down and you caught onto his shoulder for support, feeling a bit dizzy from all the spinning. You did not mind the water as much as you thought you would, the sun not so irritating since the waves were cool, lapping against your skin. You would have liked to stay in the water for longer, when Asher called out that he was starting to grill. This prompted everyone to slowly start walking out of the water, and you took this chance to turn to Jungkook, deliberately raking your eyes up his torso, meeting his intense stare and smirking, throwing a wink his way before walking out. Jungkook was hard and as he watched you walk away, the globes of your ass looking so inviting in those tiny bottoms, he adjusted his trunks so that his predicament could be hid before walking out.

You knew Jungkook was hot and bothered, while his face remained impassive, his eyes did not lie. Still, you were in no way done messing with him. As everyone started to walk towards Asher and the tables, you let out a loud sigh, alerting their attentions. Jennie caught the gleam in your eye before you pouted and said, “Someone put sunscreen on me please.”

Jungkook heard your demand, knowing he would give up his leg to be able to be the one to apply sunscreen on your supple body, but he watched as Lisa stepped forward, following you to your deck chair. You bent over, giving Jungkook the perfect view of your ass in those impossibly tiny bottoms, before springing up again, sunscreen in hand. Handing it to Lisa, you let her apply it to your back, aware Jungkook was watching. Once your back was done, you made a show of propping your leg up against the deck chair, starting to slowly rub the sunscreen onto it, pretending you were in an advert. Jungkook was watching you, pupils blown and you both were secretly thankful of the fact that your brothers were too busy manning the grill and organising the food tables to pay you any notice. You the same with your other leg, rubbing the cream onto your stomach and arms.

An idea crossed your mind and it made you smirk, you were _definitely_ going to hell for this. Taking the sunscreen, you directed the top towards your décolletage, squeezing a bit too hard and letting out a dramatic gasp as the white cream squirted onto your chest. Jungkook saw this happen with wide eyes, the liquid coating your cleavage reminding him of his shower fantasies and how he imagined cumming all over your face and tits. He was standing right next to your brothers, their backs turned to you so they could not see what you were doing and Jungkook tried to stay calm, resisting the urge to march up to you and carry you into the hut and fuck you on every surface he could find. You started to rub the sunscreen onto your chest, fingers grazing the tops of your breasts and then collarbones, Jungkook wishing he could replace your hands with his own.

Now that your sunscreen was on and Jungkook was sufficiently bothered, you sauntered over to where the tables were, taking a seat between Jennie and Lisa, not sending another look his way. Jungkook exhaled slowly, hoping your brothers would not notice how horny he was right now, starting to help them pass the food out. Ho-seok was handing out beers and Jungkook watched Jimin carry a plate towards you. You took it, sending him a smile and started to eat. Once enough burgers were ready, Tae-hyung turned to Jungkook and said, “Come sit with us.”

Jungkook tried to look calm, nodding and following Tae-hyung to where you sat with the rest of your brothers and friends. You saw Tae-hyung walk up with Jungkook, Jennie sending you a subtle nudge and you sat up a bit straighter. He was at the opposite corner of the table, the furthest from you, but Jungkook had never felt closer. Your brother had invited him to sit down together, this had to be a step in the right direction, they had to consider Jungkook acceptable to do that. He smiled into his food, if things kept up this way, soon he could be the one by your side.

It surprised you how well Jungkook fit into the group dynamic, how easily he was interacting with your brothers and as much as you wanted to talk to him directly, you just listened. “Wait a second, Jungkook. Don’t you have any classes with (Y/N)? She’s taking sophomore lectures too.” Namjoon asked suddenly, making your blood run cold, Jennie and Lisa stiffening by your sides.

You tried to look unbothered, about to open your mouth and reply when Jungkook beat you to it, shaking his head and saying, “No, I think we’re in different sections.”

“That’s too bad.” Tae-hyung said.

“Is it?” You quipped immediately, seeing the surprise on your brother’s faces as well as Jungkook’s.

Before they could ask further questions you got up, walking back towards your chair, Jennie and Lisa following after you. Jungkook watched you leave, knowing Namjoon’s sudden question had panicked you, and even his quick reply could not get rid of that worry. Your brothers sent him apologetic smiles, Ho-seok saying, “Don’t mind (Y/N), she’s always an ice cold bitch.”

Tae-hyung sent him a glare before clarifying, “What he means to say is, she takes a little time warming up to people.”

“Plus it’s the sun, she hates it. It’s why her mood’s all over the place.” Jimin explained, sending Jungkook a charming smile, Namjoon nodding and adding, “Don’t worry, she’ll come around soon enough. You’re a good kid, and (Y/N)’ll like you as much as we do.”

He clapped Jungkook’s back, and Jungkook wanted to tell your brothers that he knew how you were, that he had not been offended by your behaviour because he knew it was an act, that you did not mean it. Still, he sent them a quick smile and nod, continuing with his food. By the deck chairs, Lisa and Jennie were trying to calm you down as you panicked. “Why would Namjoon ask? You don’t think he suspects something do you?” You asked, looking up at your friends with worried eyes.

“I don’t think so, he was just making conversation. He obviously noticed how dismissive you were the day they introduced Jungkook to us, maybe he wanted you two to find common ground or something.” Lisa explained, and while her words made sense, you were too worried to think logically.

Jennie sat down by your side, rubbing your back slowly before saying, “They are clueless. And even if they weren’t, what will they even find out, that you two have a class together and are project partners? It’s not like you _chose_ to be, you both were assigned to each other. Jungkook handled the situation and you need to calm down babe.”

You nodded, letting out a low exhale before saying, “I know, I’m sorry it’s just-”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ve got you.” Jennie replied, cutting your apologies in half and hugging your side, making you smile.

Jennie and Lisa’s words calmed you considerably, and they were right. There was nothing between you and Jungkook for your brothers to discover, and Jungkook had expertly handled the question. You had worried for a second that he may not comply to your rules, but he had done so perfectly and it made your heart warm. Still, Namjoon’s words had been sobering and you realised today had been another risky game you had played while teasing Jungkook. Granted, it had been a response to his own teasing, you should have known better. Things were different in Bangtan, but pulling stunts like these in broad daylight, right in front of your brothers could be risky for you both. Deciding to keep the riling up on hold, you leaned back against the deck chair, falling into conversation with Jennie and Lisa.

Thankfully, Jungkook noticed that Namjoon’s questions had worried you, keeping his distance the rest of the time, as well as being on his best behaviour. You two still stole glances at each other, but they were more innocent than earlier. You watched everyone play a few more games of volleyball, and then moving on to tug of war and limbo. As the sun started to set, you were dragged out of your seat by Jimin, who wanted to take pictures. He led you to the edge of the water again, starting to take pictures of your side profile against the sunset and you did the same, happy to oblige. “Now someone take photos of us.” Jimin announced, eyes swivelling over to Jungkook, who had his camera out, capturing pictures of the sky as it turned orange and auburn, with streaks of pink and purple.

“Jungkook, do you mind?” Jimin called out, and Jungkook shook his head, glad he had the opportunity to take a photo of you against the sunset, both of you beautiful works of art.

You sent a glare to Jimin which he ignored, starting to pose as Jungkook walked over to you two. You sent him a quick smile, one he acknowledged with twinkling doe eyes before starting to take pictures.

After a while, Jimin trotted up to Jungkook’s side, taking a peek and saying, “These are great! Send them to me please.”

Jungkook nodded dutifully, turning around to offer you a look as well, but you were already walking towards the hut. He watched you go, glad he had photos of you on his camera, making a mental note to crop out Jimin and save them onto his laptop. You walked away from Jungkook, seeing Jennie waving to you from the hut. Dusting off the sand, you stepped inside, Lisa announcing, “We’re changing, it’s getting chilly.”

“But I didn’t-” You started, Jennie interrupting, “I packed you an outfit even when you said no. I know you too well.”

You nodded your thanks, taking your bag from Jennie’s outstretched hand and following them upstairs. There were quite a few rooms, two of them having socks hung outside on the doorknob, signs that couples were inside and wanting to be left alone. Walking to the end of the hallway, Jennie opened up a room and popped her head inside, smiling when she saw it was empty before walking in. “I’ll rinse off first, be right back.” She said, disappearing into the ensuite while Lisa locked the door, starting to pace.

You watched her walk, brows furrowing in confusion. She was clearly deep in thought about something, and fretting over whatever it was. As you heard the shower open, you called out to Lisa, patting the side of the bed next to you. She complied, sitting down and staring into her lap before you asked, “What’s wrong Lis? Talk to me.”

“I- Namjoon looked so good today and he keeps kissing me and it’s wonderful, but I think I want to take things further. After pining for three years, I don’t want to take things slow but I’m so worried and-”

You exhaled, cutting her off before she could start her panicked rambling, slowly asking, “So you want to have sex with him?”

Biting her lip, she nodded, starting to wring her hands together and you said, “Well then, what’s the problem? It’s not like you don’t know how it works.”

“Yeah, but it was different with Ben, I didn’t really like him that much.”

“Hmm. Don’t worry, I’ve got this. No time like the present Lis, we’ll get you ready.” You said, sending her an assuring smile.

Jennie walked out, a towel wrapped around her chest and hair tied up. As she rummaged through her bag, she noticed the tension in the room, turning to you both and raising a questioning eyebrow. Seeing as Lisa was too shy to speak, you cleared your throat, explaining the situation, watching the glee spread across Jennie’s face. “Aww, Lis baby don’t worry, we’ll handle it. In fact, I have the perfect thing, wait.”

She pulled out a dress from her bag, a slinky silk number that was supposed to resemble negligee, spaghetti straps and cheetah print with a red lace border. “I was gonna change into this, but you wear it Lis.” Jennie explained, holding it out to her.

Lisa shook her head no, eyes wide before protesting, “Me? That? What will you wear?”

“I always bring extra clothes, don’t worry about that. Go rinse off, and put this on.” Jennie demanded, handing her the dress and pushing her towards the bathroom before turning to you.

Rushing to your side, she squealed, “This is so cute, poor Lis looks so worried. Let’s get this room ready, it’s the perfect place for them.”

“I’m probably the only person on the planet planning and arranging hookups for my brothers, those too with my closest friends.” You muttered, helping Jennie smooth out the bed and arrange the pillows, before Jennie changed into a short sleeved printed red dress.

Lisa walked out, the dress reaching her upper thighs as she tried to pull down the hem awkwardly, saying, “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive.” Jennie confirmed, sending her a thumbs up and calling Lisa to her side.

Getting up, you picked up the clothes Jennie had packed for you, entering the ensuite. Taking off your bikini set, you stepped into the water, starting to wash off all remnants of sand and sunscreen from your skin, sighing in relief. Once you were finished, you dried yourself with the fresh towel, examining the clothes and letting out a low groan. Of course, Jennie had packed you the tiniest pair of ribbed cotton shorts she could find, as well as a short sleeved mesh crop top. Wearing your undergarments, you slipped on the outfit, appreciating how cute it looked despite its lack of protection from the increasing cold. The shorts were pastel yellow, almost bordering on lime while the shirt was, of course, black. Starting to run a towel through your hair, you walked back out into the room to see Jennie brushing through Lisa’s hair, a few of Jennie’s makeup products littered around the bed.

Picking up some blush, you started to dust it onto Lisa’s cheeks, Jennie applying a bit of lipstick to her. Once Lisa’s makeup was finished, Jennie topped up her own, forcing you to do the same. “Get onto the bed Lis, we’ll send Joon.” Jennie said, sending her an encouraging smile while you scanned the room to check if anything was out of place.

Picking up your bags, you sent Lisa a smile, walking out and closing the door behind you. Walking back outside with Jennie, you saw that everyone had broken off into little groups of their own, the couples in their own little world while your brothers were sitting in a circle with the initiates, Asher and Colin attempting to start a bonfire. It was getting cold now, the sky still holding a little light despite the sun having set. Jimin waved you both down, Jennie walking up to Tae-hyung and laying onto the deckchair with him, starting to nuzzle into his shoulder as he stroked her back. Namjoon sent you a smile, starting to look around for Lisa when you inclined your head, signalling him to come to you. Forehead creasing, he got out of his chair, coming to stand in front of you and asking, “Is everything okay angel?”

“Everything’s fine Joon. Lisa’s waiting for you upstairs. Last room down the hall.” You explained, hoping he would understand and that you would not have to spell it out for him.

Still, he looked more worried than anything, sending you a swift nod and striding towards the hut. Hoping things would go smoothly, you took Namjoon’s vacated place, putting you in between Tae-hyung and Jimin, Jungkook directly across you. Like your brothers, he was wearing his shirt again, wanting to have it dry again and you watched you the fire illuminated his skin, reflecting against his onyx eyes. He looked beautiful, there was no other word to describe it, and your heart ached. He caught your eye, and while his mouth did not move, you could tell from his eyes that he was smiling. “Let’s play a drinking game.” Ho-seok announced, already getting up to fetch a cooler.

You watched as he started to pass everyone a beer, holding one out to you which you accepted with a shrug, deciding you might as well drink beer if you had been out in the sun. Clearly today was all about doing things you usually didn’t. You let out a shiver, despite the fire and pouted. Turning to see Ho-seok finish his task of handing out the beer, you called out, “Hobi.”

“What? There’s no other drink so don’t even ask me to-” He started and you shook your head no before saying, “I’m cold.”

Immediately his demeanour changed and he nodded, walking up to you and taking off his denim jacket, placing it onto your shoulders and you beamed up at him. You shifted, so that he could take a seat behind you, wrapping his arms around you as you leaned back against him, burrowing into the jacket. Jungkook watched this interaction, seeing how much all your brother’s loved you, you made them melt in seconds. After looking down to check if you were comfortable, Ho-seok cleared his throat and spoke, “It’s never have I ever. We’ll go around in a circle and say shit we haven’t done, those who have take a sip.”

Everyone nodded, Asher saying he would start, “Never have I ever had sex with more than three partners in one session.”

While nobody made a move to drink, you felt Ho-seok shift behind you and you turned to send him an incredulous look. Smirking, he shrugged and said, “Don’t look at me like that, it was just a little celebration after I made lacrosse captain.”

“You were _seventeen_.” Jimin hissed, making Ho-seok’s smirk widen.

Colin went next, clearing his throat and sending you an awkward smile before saying, “Never have I ever been around any hardcore drugs.”

Simultaneously, you and your brothers let out a deep sigh, as did Jennie, before taking a sip, Jungkook watching with wide eyes. “You better give us the story!” Asher demanded, throwing you all incredulous looks.

“Cousin Ji-yong.” Tae-hyung and Ho-seok stated at the same time while Jennie, Jimin and you smirked.

“That’s vague as fuck man, come on!” Asher insisted, clearly more invested than you thought.

Jimin decided to put Asher out of his misery, leaning forward and speaking, “Ji-yong’s our uncle’s son, from our mother’s side. He was what you’d call a bit of a black sheep.”

“God, I miss G-dragon.” Tae-hyung said, shaking his head.

“He’s the one who gave me my first porn magazine.” Ho-seok recalled fondly, eyes glazing over.

“You were _five_.” Jimin hissed again, making you stifle a snort when Ho-seok replied, “And I am _eternally_ grateful.”

Ji-yong was older than all of your siblings, having recently turned thirty, and the only direct cousin you had from either side of the family. He had gotten into a wild stage, and never gotten out. Being the sole heir to the Kwon fortune had him spending money like it grew on trees, which it did. You had always enjoyed spending time with him, while he was the one who had a hand in corrupting your brothers, with you he was completely different, calling you his younger sister. Family gatherings had always been interesting with Ji-yong present, high out of his mind, convincing your grandmother that the powder around his nose was lint instead of cocaine that sold at thousands of dollars a pop, or getting a bit too touchy feely with whatever date he had strung along. Thanks to Ji-yong, you had seen a million crazy occurrences, and while the death of his father and inheriting the family business had sobered him up a bit, he was still mostly the same.

Satisfied with Jimin’s explanation, Asher nodded, the new member Noah saying, “Never have I ever walked in on someone having sex.”

Again, your group took a sip and while the rest of your them were recalling the time you all had walked in on Ji-yong at the Yuletide ball six years ago, you were remembering the more recent time you had been subject to one of Jennie and Tae-hyung’s escapades. You sent the two a look, making Tae-hyung shift awkwardly while Jennie giggled, Jimin noticing Noah’s confused expression before clarifying, “Cousin Ji-yong.”

Liam spoke next, “Never have I ever been part of a fist fight.”

You noticed Jungkook take a sip, and for some reason this fact made your stomach tingle, letting out a scoff once you saw your brothers sitting still. Sending the three of them a glare, you hissed, “Fuck you all, take a sip right now.”

“Jake doesn’t count.” Tae-hyung defended immediately.

“But what about the rest babe?” Jennie teased, kissing Tae-hyung’s cheek.

The three of them sighed, grumbling and taking a sip. Jungkook watched on interested, this game revealing more about you and your past. Your cousin sounded interesting, and who was this Jake? Pushing this thought aside, noting to somehow find out from you later, Jungkook watched Jimin clear his throat before saying, “Okay, never have I ever had a cigar before 18.”

Immediately Ho-seok shook his head and responded, “No, remember when Uncle Sung-Ho gave them as hush money for Soseol and-”

Before Ho-seok could continue, Tae-hyung shot up, hissing harshly, “ _Shut the fuck up_ Hobi.”

Unfortunately, it was too late, Jennie’s forehead creasing in confusion at the mention of her old pet, Jimin and Ho-seok realising what had happened, trying to hold back their laughter while Tae-hyung looked horrified. “What are they talking about babe?” Jennie asked, sending you a look and you shrugged, you were as clueless as she was.

Tae-hyung shook his head, about to play dumb when Jimin said, “No point in pretending anymore Tae.”

Ho-seok snickered, clearing his throat and saying, “Jen remember when you got that little Maltese, you were thirteen I think. And then it ran away.”

Jennie nodded, your eyes widening in horror when you realised where the story was going, Tae-hyung white as a sheet. “Well,” Ho-seok continued with a smirk, “It never really ran away. Your dad ran over it accidentally while you and (Y/N) were out, and all four of us saw. So, he bribed us with his best Cubans to stay quiet, and told you Soseol ran off.”

Jennie’s eyes widened in horror, sending Tae-hyung a glare before sputtering, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Babe, it was years ago. You were fine after a day.” He said, wincing at Jennie’s glare while you watched the scene unfold, the chaotic side of yours enjoying the drama, Jimin and Ho-seok’s shining eyes telling you they felt the same.

“That’s not the point.” Jennie huffed, starting to pout, Tae-hyung sighing deeply before saying, “I’m sorry baby.”

Jennie was still pouting, but she let Tae-hyung kiss her, hearing your brother murmur about making it up to her later, making you want to vomit. Since it was now your turn, you decided to get Ho-seok in trouble, Jungkook seeing your smirk before you said, “Never have I ever had sex on my sibling’s bed and when they asked, lied and said the stains were from a moisturiser.”

Behind you Ho-seok started to cough and splutter, Tae-hyung immediately starting to glare at him while Jimin and you giggled. “I hate you.” Tae-hyung hissed at Ho-seok, who narrowed his eyes at you.

“Payback time flower.” He muttered before taking a drink.

Clearing his throat loudly, he smirked and said, “Never have I ever stayed a virgin after the age of 20.”

Your eyes widened, your bitch of a brother had clearly hit below the belt. Jennie bit back a giggle, Jimin not being half as polite and openly laughing. Jungkook’s brows furrowed in confusion, flying up to their hairline when you sent Ho-seok a glare, bringing up the beer to take a sip, being the only one to do so in the whole group. You were twenty right now, did this mean you still hadn’t had sex? How was that even possible when you looked like _that_? Still, a chill ran through Jungkook’s body at the thought, that you were a virgin. How you had managed to be so sensual and tempting despite your lack of experience made Jungkook’s skin tingle and just as his mind was about to cook up new fantasies, Colin spurted out, “What? Why are you a virgin?”

Jungkook’s jaw clenched at the question, wanting to chuck Colin into the fire, the individual realising a minute too late what he had asked, met with the glares of all your brothers, making him gulp in fear. You internally cringed at the question and the hope in Colin’s voice, blatantly avoiding looking in Jungkook’s direction before saying dryly, “I’m not losing my virginity, because I never lose.”

Jungkook choked at your words, covering it up with a cough, Jennie noticing how he visibly deflated, making a mental note to tell you how your words had made him look like a kid who’s candy had just been stolen. Since it was now her turn, she cleared her throat, thinking for a moment and adding, “Never have I ever dated more than one person.”

While her words made you and Tae-hyung smile, your brother pulling her close, you watched everyone else take a sip, including Jungkook. While you were already aware that he’d had eight girlfriends, you still felt your stomach curl in jealousy, catching yourself by surprise. “Never have I ever failed a class.” Tae-hyung spoke, making you roll your eyes.

Ho-seok took a sip, muttering about how he would have passed had his teacher not caught him with his wife, and you saw Jungkook take a sip too, making a mental note to tease him about it later. Now that it was his turn, you saw him clear his throat, leaning forward and saying, “Never have I ever joined the mile-high club.”

Your eyes widened, not expecting him to say that, mind starting to imagine you and him on your jet, snapping out of it quickly when you saw Jimin, Ho-seok, Tae-hyung and Jennie take sips. _I’ll just kill myself, out here with no experience or partners_ you thought, wondering just how pitiful Jungkook must think you were right about now. Before Asher could speak again, Namjoon called out from the hut, “Let’s start heading back.”

Immediately your head snapped in the direction of his voice, seeing him and Lisa standing together, his arm around her. From the looks of it, the hard work Jennie and you put in had paid off, the two of them having blissful smiles plastered on. At Namjoon’s words, everyone got up, the boys starting to organise everything and dousing the fire. Shrugging off Ho-seok’s jacket, you handed it back to him and watched as he started to pick up the coolers, walking away to load them back in the car. You hung back, watching everyone work before turning to face the water. Now that it was dark, the moon barely visible betwixt the clouds, the sky and sea seemed to melt together, and you shivered lightly, eyes on the horizon. Despite being so far apart, even the sea and sky met at that point, meshing together and looking a part of each other. For some reason, this made you tear up, an unidentifiable hope blooming in your chest.

Jungkook noticed you break away from the group and walk towards the waves. Everyone else was too busy taking things away to see you next to the water, including your brothers. They walked towards the hut, hands full of coolers and fold up tables, Jennie being the only other person to see you by the water’s edge. Jungkook exchanged a look with Jennie, and she was about to walk towards you when she sent a glance backwards, seeing your brothers out of sight before pausing. Shaking her head, she inclined it towards you, silently telling Jungkook to go get you. His eyes widened for a second before he nodded, slowly walking towards you. You looked deep in thought, your eyes glassy as you looked at the horizon, and he wondered what was wrong. Calling out softly so he did not startle you, Jungkook said, “Princess? It’s time to go home.”

Jungkook’s voice snapped you out of your trance, blinking rapidly to keep your tears at bay, turning to face him and letting out another involuntary shiver, but not because you felt cold. The side of his face was illuminated by the moonlight, as was yours, and to each other, you looked ethereal. You realised he was the sky, _your_ sky, while you were the ocean. Miles apart, yet, destined to meet at some point. Jungkook could see a shift in your demeanour, something different in your eyes but he could not identify what. He wanted to hold you close, to be there through whatever it was you were feeling, but all he could do was watch you as you let out a slow exhale, nodding up at him and sending him a weak smile, slowly starting to walk towards Jennie. Jungkook turned, trying to see what you had, to see what had you feeling a certain type of way. It was dark, the water inky, the sky starless, the moon concealed again. The horizon was hard to find, everything looking the same and Jungkook exhaled slowly, walking towards the hut.

Once you joined Jennie’s side, you had snapped out of your mood, sending her a quick smile as you told yourself _Don’t ruin a perfect day with your emotions._ Walking through the hut, you looked around to see if you had left anything behind, picking up your bag and letting out a sigh. As Jungkook entered the hut, about to speak to you, Jimin reappeared from the front, making the words die in Jungkook’s throat. “Let’s go!” He heard Ho-seok yell from outside, starting to walk towards the door the same time you did.

Jimin looped his arm around your shoulder, and as you stepped out of the hut, both you and Jungkook sent one last look back to the barely visible ocean, before looking at each other. The look in Jungkook’s eyes mirrored yours, and it scared you, making you look away and bury your face into Jimin’s shoulder. You inhaled his comforting smell, feeling Jimin start to stroke your hair as he led you towards his car before he murmured, “You okay flower?”

“Just cold.” You lied, before he kissed the top of your head, opening the door for you.

Getting into the car, you burrowed into the leather seats, eyes shut until you felt Jimin start to drive. Opening your eyes again, you saw a text from Jennie asking if you were okay, to which you did not respond, sighing deeply. You could not tell her what you were feeling, because you did not know yourself. And so, you watched the huts pull away as Jimin turned onto the highway, eyes shifting up to the sky and staying there till Jimin murmured that you had reached.

You had sent him a smile, whispering how tired you were before taking your things and walking into the house. You had walked directly to your room, putting away your things and finding an old sweatshirt of Seok-Jin’s before walking to the bathroom. Filling the tub with scalding water, you had stripped, washing away all the remnants of today. Remembering to add a protein mask to your hair, not wanting it to dry from all the salty air it had been exposed to, you mulled in the water till your skin started to prune, giving yourself one last rinse and stepping out. Drying yourself, you pulled on the sweatshirt, the oversized material enveloping your body as you brought the sleeves up to your nose, inhaling deeply. As you walked, you could hear Jennie stir in her room, rushing into yours and locking the door before she had a chance to see you. Dropping onto your bed, you hid under the covers, starting to hug a pillow tightly as you drifted off.

* * *

Jungkook’s heart ached when you looked away, hiding in your brother’s shoulder as he led you away. Jungkook did not know what was wrong, he just knew he wanted to fix it so you could smile again. Helping Ho-seok pack everything away, Jungkook finally got into the truck, too worried about you to even be bothered by Ho-seok’s driving. He was quiet throughout the car ride, something the others assumed was because of how tired he was, and as Ho-seok dropped Jungkook back outside the dorm, it took all the energy he had to flash a smile and say his goodbyes.

Trudging upstairs, he debated calling you to check up on you, hesitating when he realised he had never done so before. Instead, he rushed to his shower, scrubbing himself clean and changing into loose pyjama pants, dropping onto his bed, which still smelled like you. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Jungkook sighed, running a hand through his wet strands, wishing he could be by your side. He tried to stay awake, but today had been a rollercoaster of emotions and feelings, exhausting him to the core and soon he stopped fighting, dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, and that it added in a little more insight to the relationship between Jungkook and the Reader cause ik the back and forth is a little frustrating, but I promise the slow burn will be worth it!
> 
> Reader's bikini= https://www.shopfreyja.com/image/shopfreyja/image/cache/data/all_product_images/product-518/IMG_5640crop-422x571.jpg  
> Reader's outfit change=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/93/bd/d593bdb2db5c01f641eb840aa8fa942f.jpg  
> Jennie's bikini= https://images.asos-media.com/products/asos-design-premium-3d-flower-triangle-bikini-top/7372843-1-pink?$XXL$&wid=513&fit=constrain  
> Jennie's outfit change=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/73/a6/4673a6f53fd1ea708d315b4adfe66e1f.jpg  
> Lisa's bikini= https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HLB1uGQLM3HqK1RjSZFkq6x.WFXaJ/Colysmo-Swimwear-Women-Button-Croped-T-shirt-Bikini-Top-And-High-Rise-Thong-Swimsuit-Push-up.jpg_q50.jpg  
> Lisa's outfit change= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/17/5a/5b175a89c5be5f0798ad54fa27e22178.jpg
> 
> Anyways, lemme know your thoughts on the sequel and everything, you all are absolute angels and I love you! Also, my Tumblr is AzureFangirl, feel free to hit me up, I promise I am friendly and always ready to fangirl over the boys.
> 
> See you next update lovelies!!💖💞💕


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sorry this update took later than usual, I was sort of working on a Jungkook story which is titled 'The Good Wife' which I have uploaded as well, so do check it out! It's a completely different vibe from this story, set in the Joseon period and much angstier.  
> Anyhoo, I was so happy with the response over my sequel idea as well as the idea for more JK fics, it warms my heart that you all like my writing so much 🥺🥺 Thankyou for the love, comments and kudos!  
> I'll be doing minor timeskips now, because I've laid a good base for their initial relationship, and want to get to the good stuff, so the next chapter will probably be about the football game against Redcrest- and full of drama 😉  
> Enjoy!

Monday and Tuesday had been a hectic blur, with you spending lunch in the library, wanting to study in peace, heading to the studio immediately after your classes and staying there till ten at night. Each time, you would have preferred to stay on even longer, but your brothers came to pick you, demanding you rest and have dinner. You had not seen Jungkook, still confused and worried after the beach trip, unready to face him. The only interaction you two had was when he texted to ask if you were okay, to which you had sent a thumbs up, and then emailed him an article to read for History. While you felt guilty for somewhat ghosting him, you knew Jungkook would understand, or at least you hoped he would.

It was not like you wanted to be conflicted, or wanted to keep rethinking your feelings and relationship with Jungkook. Every passing day, he happened to do something or the other that made you reevaluate your assumptions about him. Sure, he still had his cocky and flirtatious side, but it was more endearing than off-putting. He had a whole other side to him, sensitive and soft. He was funny, he was kind and he was witty. He was _perfect_.

It scared you to like him, to feel your heart flutter and cheeks blush when you thought of him. You barely knew each other, and you did not want to rush. Jennie and Tae-hyung had known each other since they were children, liked each other for years before making a move. Namjoon and Lisa were the same, and here you were crushing and catching feelings for a boy you had known for barely a month. Even Jimin had danced around Yoongi for _two_ months before kissing him at a party. Ho-seok was not relevant in your analysis since the longest relationship he had lasted four hours, since he had grown tired of the ‘old ball and chain’— clearly your brother was hopeless. 

Seok-Jin was the only one who seemed to have fallen hard and fast, and he was still with Mi, so it had to count for something. You wished you could talk to him about this, but of course that was impossible. While Seok-Jin barely beat up the boys interested in you, he was not above using his own methods of intimidation, sometimes worse than a few broken bones. You were afraid to talk to Jennie too, not wanting her to jump to conclusions that you had not yet reached. Time. It was what you needed, to be fully sure that what you felt for Jungkook was not a fleeting obsession.

It was with this thought that you had finally fallen asleep, giving yourself enough peace of mind to rest. Waking up before your alarm, you stretched, letting out a small sigh. Today, you would see Jungkook again. You were only slightly worried, trying to think up an excuse for your radio silence and disappearance as you completed your morning routine. You chose to wear a blush pink bandage strap crop top, with its matching miniskirt, tying your hair into a loose braid. At breakfast, you were quiet, something Jennie and Lisa immediately noticed, but did not say a word, knowing you were going through something and wanted to be left alone.

Just as you got into the car, Jennie picked up her phone, scanning through a new message before saying, “From this week onward, we have practice every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. I think it’s because the game’s gonna happen soon.”

Lisa nodded in agreement and you let out a small sigh. Coupling this with your ballet practices and work would be a little hectic, which was the last thing you needed in your current emotional state. Still, you had made commitments to everything and planned to keep them. Following Jennie and Lisa to class, you tried to pay attention, lip curling in distaste during the maths lecture.

As you walked into the cafeteria, you looked around cautiously for Jungkook, not seeing him at his usual table. Taking your food, you saw your brothers at the table, walking towards them and seeing their surprised expressions as you sat down. “I missed having lunch with you flower.” Jimin said earnestly, smiling at you from across the table.

You returned his smile, starting to lean against Tae-hyung’s side as you sipped your juice, Jennie coming to sit at his other side. He wrapped an arm around each of you, pulling you both closer to him. You suddenly cleared your throat, everyone’s eyes on you before you said, “Oh, I forgot to tell you all. Jin said he might bring along Mi when he visits.”

Immediately, your brothers smiled, Jennie gushing, “It’s been so long since we’ve seen her.”

“She’s almost as busy as Jin.” Lisa agreed.

As your brothers started to talk about how good it would be to have her back, your eyes widened in realisation. You were having a gut feeling and you had to share it with them. “Okay, why do I think Jin’s going to propose soon?”

As soon as you said the words, Jennie and Lisa let out excited squeals, your brother’s eyes widening. “Has he said anything to you?” Namjoon asked.

You shook your head, Ho-seok saying, “Then why are you jumping to conclusions like Eomma?”

You threw him a glare, Tae-hyung piping up, “(Y/N)’s usually right about stuff like this.”

“Still, what’s your reasoning?” Namjoon asked, Ho-seok nodding.

Taking a deep breath, you explained, “Look, Jin’s been in love since the moment he saw her, we all know this. He’s turning 26 in January, he’s handling the business and he’s been with her for two years. Don’t you think he’d at least _thought_ about settling down?”

Jimin was the first one to speak, a megawatt smile on his face as he said, “Okay, now you have me wanting this to happen. Imagine the wedding.”

His words made stars appear in your, Jennie and Lisa’s eyes. No doubt, the ceremony would be huge and absolutely perfect—as was every event associated with the Park surname. “Take it from me, he’s going to propose after his birthday.” You said sagely.

“Wanna bet?” Ho-seok taunted, and you were just about to agree when Tae-hyung interjected, “ _If_ it does happen, I’ll personally be happy about it. She’s perfect for him and will make a wonderful addition to the family.”

All of you nodded in agreement, continuing with your food. Once it was almost time for class, you said your goodbyes, Namjoon walking you outside before you started to head towards the English building. Once you were about to reach it, you looked around for Jungkook’s bike, forehead creasing in confusion when it was nowhere in sight. Shrugging, you walked into the almost empty lecture hall, taking your usual seat and opening your phone. You wanted to text Jungkook, ask where he was, but then thought it would be too hypocritical of you after the way you had behaved these past two days.

You resorted to drumming your fingers against the table in anticipation, eyes trained on the door as you waited for him to appear. Your phone pinged and you grabbed it immediately, thinking it was a text from Jungkook, deflating when you saw it was just one from Ashlyn on the cheerleader groupchat, saying that practice would be out in the field. Your eyes were trained on your phone, and you did not see Jungkook walk in, eyes searching for you and his sigh of relief when he saw you. He rushed towards you, taking his seat next to you and clearing his throat before saying, “(Y/N)?”

You turned immediately at the sound, glad to see Jungkook but surprised he had said your name instead of his usual use of princess, having accepted that you secretly loved it when he called you that. Your expression was confused, and before you could ask what was wrong, he extended a strawberry refresher towards you and said, “Here, a peace offering. I don’t know why you’re mad at me, what I did wrong but I-”

Eyes widening at his gesture and rambling, you immediately clarified, “I’m not mad at you Jungkook, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

He immediately let out a sigh of relief at your words. Jungkook had spent the last two days fretting and worrying, overanalysing his actions from the beach, trying to figure out why you had disappeared. Not only did you not hold a conversation on text, he had not seen you in the cafeteria either. Unable to ask your friends or your brothers about your whereabouts, Jungkook had worried you had taken offence to something he did, and decided to cut him out. To hear you say all his fears were wrong was a huge relief, and he found himself leaning back in his seat, his shoulders finally relaxing. Still, there had to be a reason for your behaviour, and Jungkook wondered if it had anything to do with your emotional state just before leaving the beach. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but as he watched you hum happily and sip the refresher, he decided to choose a different route to make you feel better.

Shifting, Jungkook sent you a smile, insides warming when you returned it, taking another sip of your drink before saying, “Thank you for this, you didn’t have to. I’m sorry for being a bit AWOL, I was stressed out.”

Jungkook nodded, knowing there was more to it than stress, deciding to push his luck and suggesting, “It’s okay. If you want to make it up to me, let’s hit town after classes tomorrow, explore a bit, grab a bite to eat maybe.”

You blinked rapidly at his words, was he asking you out on a date? You were surprised at how casual he was being, and even more surprised to realise you would not be totally against the idea of a date. Jungkook noticed your expression, immediately clarifying, “As friends.”

You stopped yourself from deflating in disappointment, pretending to think for a few seconds before saying, “Sure. Sounds fun. Just one question.”

Jungkook smiled at your agreement, leaning back in his seat and saying “Shoot, princess.”

You tried not to keen at his use of the nickname again as you asked, “How do you propose we get to town?”

He threw you a smirk, tone cocky as he said, “Princess, I think it’s time you took a ride on my bike.”

Your eyes widened, his tone low and the offer tempting. Your brothers flashed through your mind for a second, knowing you would be in huge trouble if you both were caught, but you pushed it away, knowing you could ask Jennie and Lisa’s help for things go smoothly. “Okay, I’m in.”

Jungkook smiled, glad you had agreed. He was already planning the events, ready to make sure you had a good time and forgot about whatever was troubling you. Although you were smiling right now, Jungkook could sense something was wrong and while you did not tell him what it was, it did not mean he could not offer support in some way, even if it was something as inconsequential as him making you laugh and grabbing food with you.

As the lecture started, he kept sending you glances, to check if you were okay. A few times, you caught him staring, sending him a small smile before inclining your head at his notebook, a silent order for him to concentrate on what was being taught, making Jungkook chuckle and roll his eyes dramatically. Once class ended, you both walked towards the door, Jungkook asking, “You’re coming to practice right?”

Humming your agreement, you suggested, “Hobi’s picking me, he said he’ll be a minute late, so I think you should head out first.”

Jungkook nodded at your words, stepping outside while you lingered by the door, watching as he kept sending back glances. You smiled, happy that your confusion over your feelings had not made this interaction awkward. You felt guilty about making him think you were mad at him, this being half the reason why you had agreed to his offer, the other more selfish one being that you _wanted_ to spend time with him. You watched his bike zoom off towards the field before you walked out, Jennie texting you that she had already grabbed your uniform. Ho-seok speeded down the road and you rushed into the car, sending him a nod as he started to drive. Noticing he looked annoyed, you asked, “Is something wrong Hobi?”

He let out a sigh, jaw ticking before saying, “I know Tae’s worried about the game against Redcrest, but _goddammit_ the way the man’s riding our asses, I’ll end up popping a vein.”

You nodded understandingly, knowing how much your brothers strived for perfection in sports, wanting to live up to your father’s legacy. “You know the football game sets the season off, everyone’s superstitious about it. If Tae-hyung fucks it up, it’s like the season’s down the drain.”

Ho-seok only hummed at your words, you knowing this was his way of acknowledging that while what you said was right, he did not like it. As he parked the car, you flitted to his side, enveloping him with a hug with he stood stiff, looking down at you with a mock annoyed expression and asking testily, “What are you doing?”

“Shutup and let it happen.” You muttered, sending a smack to his chest, his stuck-up demeanour finally cracking as he let out a laugh, hugging you back.

Pulling away, you beamed up at him, Ho-seok rolling his eyes and looping an arm around your shoulder as you both walked towards the field. You could see Ashlyn and the squad on the bleachers, Jennie waving as soon as she caught sight of you. The boys were in the middle of the field and you could see how tense Tae-hyung looked, sending Jungkook a glance to see him with his arms crossed, expression serious. Holding a finger up to Ashlyn to tell her you’d be a minute, you walked over to where the boys stood, Ho-seok sending you a curious glance. The team members parted like the Red Sea for you to cross, Tae-hyung sending you a curious look. “Excuse us boys.” You announced, grabbing his arm and leading him out of earshot.

“Is something wrong flower? I really have to get practice started.” Tae-hyung spoke, tone urgent and you exhaled deeply.

“TaeTae, I love you and I know the game means a lot to you, but you need to relax. Hobi’s getting ticked off and I’m sure the rest of the team is too. You’re a great captain, have faith that you have a great team. Try a little kindness okay? Or next time, I won’t stop Hobi from giving you a concussion on the field.” You said, sending him a saccharine smile.

For a second his jaw clenched, and you wondered if he would snap at you, although he rarely ever did. Thankfully, he let out a low exhale, nodding at your words and saying, “Okay flower, I’ll try. Now go back to your practice, Jen’s throwing daggers my way.”

You nodded, walking back to the bleachers and rushing to the lockers to change, tying your hair into a ponytail to have it out of your face. By the time you walked back out, Ashlyn had the team at the edge of the field, practicing tumbles and stretches. She sent you a nod, asking you to do the move you did last practice, just to show it was possible on the grass as well. You nodded, gesturing for Lisa to come join you at your side. Ashlyn counted down from three, Lisa and you breaking into a sprint before doing the handsprings, landing in a split. Getting back up, you joined the squad, starting to watch and follow Ashlyn’s cheers.

Throughout your respective practices, you and Jungkook kept stealing glances. It was almost a reflex now, to search each other out in a crowd and check how the other was doing. When your gazes met, Jungkook would smile while you would roll your eyes, always aware that your brothers were nearby and could be watching. Once cheer practice ended, you rushed to change with Jennie and Lisa. Walking back out onto the field, you saw Tae-hyung still making the team train and you let out a huff at how stubborn he was. Jennie pouted by your side and said, “He’s been so worried and it’s making _me_ worried.”

An idea forming your mind, you called for Lisa’s attention, huddling them close before saying, “Ok don’t freak out, but I’m going to town with Jungkook tomorrow and-”

Before you could finish, Jennie let out a loud squeal, Lisa’s eyes widening as she demanded, “Is that _code_ for something?”

Sending them glares, you hissed, “Bitches I just said don’t freak out.”

“Ugh sorry, continue.” Jennie tittered, practically bouncing in anticipation.

“As I was saying, I’m going to town with him after class and I was gonna need your help with the quadruplets. So Jennie, why don’t you tell Tae-hyung to not pick me from class tomorrow, and instead get you for some adult fun. You can keep him occupied in the frat for hours till I come back. We can say Lis took the Porsche and picked me, and I _insisted_ on going to the studio for practice, and Lisa can invite Joon over or something, but make sure he fucks off before I’m back.” You explained, watching devious smirks appear on their faces as they heard your plan.

“I’m in.” Lisa nodded, the two of you turning to Jennie.

“I’m in, only if you give us the _dirty details_ as soon as you step into the foyer.”

“There won’t be any dirty details, he said we’re going as _friends_.” You clarified, unable to stop the mild annoyance seeping into your tone.

“You wish it was friends with _benefits_.” Lisa teased.

“I mean yeah, just look at the cum gutters on the man.” Jennie added and before you could respond, you heard Namjoon’s voice behind you ask, “ _Cum gutters_?”

Eyes widening, the three of you turned to see your brothers standing there, all looking confused and mildly concerned, along with Jungkook, who had a small smirk on his lips. Thinking quick, you said the first thing that came to your mind, “Gun fuckers, not cum gutters.”

Trying not to wince at your own response, you could feel Jennie and Lisa trying to hold back their giggles, your brothers’ expressions turning even more confused, and mildly disgusted, while Jungkook looked like he was having the time of his life. “ _Gun fuckers_?” Jimin asked slowly, nose crinkled.

“Ay yo I saw that shit in a snuff film once, I think it’s when a girl shoves a pistol up her-” Ho-seok started, making the other’s eyes widen before Tae-hyung hissed, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah no, what Hobi said.” Jennie agreed, Lisa nodding frantically.

“What?” Namjoon choked out.

“We read it in this cowboy novel Joon, but that’s irrelevant. Why are you all here?” You said quickly, waving your hand as if to dismiss the topic of discussion.

Blinking a few times and deciding he would rather not continue the conversation, Namjoon said, “We came over to ask if you three wanted to grab dinner with us.”

While the idea was tempting, you knew it would be difficult controlling your staring in close quarters, especially since Jungkook looked so _delectable_ with sweaty hair. Making a show of sweeping an uninterested look over Jungkook’s figure, you asked, “Who’s we?”

“Us and the maknae of course (Y/N), it’s not that hard to guess.” Ho-seok said, sending you an irritated glance, not wanting to be away from food for a minute longer.

“In that case, no.” You said, tone cold and expression even colder.

You saw the confusion in your brothers’ faces, Jungkook watching you with twinkling eyes, amused at your act. “It’ll be fun flower, all of us together.” Tae-hyung tried, sending you a look that begged you to be diplomatic.

“In that case, Jennie and Lisa can go with you guys. I have work.” You responded tersely.

Your saw the older two quadruplets sigh, Ho-seok sending you a glare before the three of them turned to Jimin, hoping he would be the one to sway you. Taking a deep breath, the blond stepped forward before stating, “You’re being a bitch right now flower.”

You narrowed your eyes at Jimin, trying not to burst out into laughter over your whole ice queen demeanour before threatening, “Say it one more time Chim and I will set your hair on fire.”

Immediately, Jimin stepped back in fear, sending a shrug to the boys to cover up his reaction before saying, “I tried.”

“Bye.” You spat out, turning and sending winks to Jennie and Lisa before storming off, your friends saying their goodbyes and running after you.

“You should act professionally.” Lisa suggested once they caught up, Jennie nodding and saying, “And you still wonder why we made you Regina for Halloween.”

Back in the field, the boys watched you leave, Jungkook knowing it was his time to act. Letting out a sigh, he turned to face the quadruplets and say, “It’s okay, you all should have gone without me. I don’t want you fighting your sister on my part, clearly she doesn’t like being around me.”

Immediately, Namjoon patted his shoulder, Jimin shaking his head and replying, “What are you talking about, why’d we abandon you? (Y/N)’s in the wrong here.”

“We should talk to her about this.” Tae-hyung agreed, nodding solemnly.

Jungkook flashed a smile, Ho-seok letting out a groan before hissing, “What are you guys gonna do now? Kiss and sing kumbaya? I am _hungry_.”

Letting out a chuckle, the boys started to walk away, Jungkook glad that your brothers were taking his side, it had to be a sign they considered him a friend. It did not matter that you had said no in front of them, when you had already agreed to spending time with him tomorrow. He was already counting the minutes, and while Jungkook knew he had asked you as a friend, he was still as nervous as he would have been if it were a date. Hoping things would go well, he rejoined the conversation with your brothers, heart beating in anticipation.

* * *

You were walking towards the English building, heart beating in anticipation. Jennie and Lisa had carried out the initial stages of the plan after you three had dinner, Tae-hyung easily swayed by Jennie’s pouts. While you insisted it was a platonic meeting, Jennie and Lisa had made you take a long bubble bath, applying a body scrub and then the clay face-mask. They had made you sleep earlier, wanting you to be fresh in the morning. While you had scoffed at all their preparations, you were secretly glad that they had forced you through it all, knowing you had been feeling too lazy to do it yourself.

As you neared the building, you looked down at your outfit one last time, letting out a small huff and wondering if it was okay. You had chosen a ribbed blue and white check tube top, with a matching tight skirt that ended at your mid-thigh. Your hair was loose, in a middle part with two pins each pinning away your front strands, your makeup light. Jennie and Lisa had loved what you had chosen to wear, but you were now second guessing it. Was it resembling a date outfit too much?

You did not have more time to fret, hearing Jungkook call out behind you, “Princess?”

Taking a deep breath, you turned on your heel, immediately smiling when you saw what Jungkook was wearing. His outfit consisted of a black jeans and a tight dark grey sweatshirt, but what caught your eye was the black bucket hat he had on, covering his forehead and making him look adorable. He was probably the only person who could pull off the bucket hat, and still manage to look hot wearing it.

Jungkook took the time to admire you, heart clenching as you turned. As usual, you looked beautiful, Jungkook admiring the skin your clothes exposed, loving the fact that you were beaming at him. He had fretted over what to wear all night, finally closing eyes and deciding he’d wear whatever he grabbed out of the closet. It just so happened that he had grabbed his bucket hat first, the one he considered lucky. After debating whether to not to wear it, Jungkook had concluded that he could use some luck for today, pulling it on along with his clothes. He could see you eyeing the hat, expression amused but not mocking, the two of you walking into class together.

For once, you were as distracted as Jungkook was, tapping your foot and sending glances to the clock, waiting for the lecture to end. Jungkook did not notice your impatience, toobusy staring at the clock himself, fiddling with the pencil in his hands, willing the seconds to tick by quicker. Once professor Evans finally announced the class dismissed, Jungkook bit back a triumphant whoop, immediately getting up and looking down at you.

You could tell Jungkook wanted to get out of class, his excitement endearing and you put away your things, trying to keep your nerves at bay as the two of you walked to the door. It made you smile when you stepped outside together, having gotten so used to leaving separately thanks to your brothers. He sent you a wide smile, flashing his bunny teeth as you followed him towards his bike. Grabbing his own black helmet, he extended a red one to you before saying, “Sorry, it’s my old one.”

Deciding to tease, you took the helmet out of his hands and asked, “How many girls have you used that line on?”

“She’s in front of me right now princess.” Jungkook shot back, sending you a smirk before swinging onto the bike, and you swallowed audibly at how hot that action was and how it made your stomach flip.

Once he was seated, he turned to you, sending an encouraging nod and you exhaled slowly. It was not your first time on a bike, having taken multiple joyrides in your early teens on whatever bike Ji-yong had bought that week. Swinging a leg over the seat, you got comfortable, adjustingyour skirt as it rid up your thighs. You realised just how close you were to Jungkook, and just how _broad_ his shoulders really were, biting back a soft groan as you realised you would be holding onto him the whole ride. Jungkook was having the same revelation, hoping you would not be able to heart how loud his heart was because of your proximity, and praying he did not get a boner because you would be pressed up against his back. Wearing his helmet, he turned to check on you, seeing you finish wearing yours, before sending you a nod and turning back ahead. As the bike revved to life, Jungkook called out, “Hold on tight princess.”

His words made your insides flutter, before you hummed, gingerly reaching out to place your hands on his waist, marvelling at how narrow it was. Once Jungkook felt your hands on his, he pulled out, trying to be careful. Deciding he wanted you closer, he sped up the bike, biting back a groan once he felt you shift closer, your front pressed against him, grip on his waist tightening. He drove out of campus, making sure to steer clear of spots that would be crowded, as well as the street near Alpha Sigma Phi, not wanting to get caught. He slowed down once he entered the town, deciding to park away from the high-street so that you both could walk there together. Skidding to a stop near the park, Jungkook took off his helmet, turning to check if you were okay.

Throughout the bike ride, you had tried to keep your breaths and heartbeat steady, despite the close proximity and warmth radiating off Jungkook. His back was muscular, you feeling the ridges of his abs underneath your hands and you tried to stay calm, even though this was the first time you both were in some form of embrace and touching so much. Once he parked the bike, you took off your helmet, checking in the mirror to make sure your hair was still fine, before Jungkook turned to throw you a smile. Getting off, you handed the helmet to him, before he asked, “How was it?”

“You’re a much smoother driver than Ji-yong that’s for sure.” You responded, seeing him chuckle.

Now that you both were alone, you wondered what Jungkook had planned, blinking up at him curiously. He cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping you would like his suggestion before saying, “Let’s walk to the high-street and explore.”

You nodded, not having the heart to tell him you had already seen parts of it since he looked so hopeful. The two of you started to walk, the park to one side with the road to the other. Jungkook immediately noticed you were next to the road, frowning before gently grabbing your arm and tugging you to the side, switching places. You looked up at him curiously, before realising he had moved you so you’d be on the ‘safer’ spot of the sidewalk, smiling to yourself at the simple yet caring gesture.

The two of you started to talk about classes, and your progress on the assignments, and as the high street neared, the two of you started to observe the people around you. “Look, he’ll spill his shake.” Jungkook predicted, inclining his head towards a man rushing out of a cafe, precariously holding onto his cup as he talked on the phone.

Just as Jungkook finished, the man let out a loud groan, probably frustrated at what he heard, his hand jerking and the shake spilling all over his suit. Jungkook turned to you, his expression screaming ‘I told you so’ and you shook your head at him, watching the man start to search for napkins. “You willed it into the universe.” You admonished, Jungkook letting out a laugh.

“Please, it was destiny.” He replied, making you stop in your tracks.

Jungkook noticed you were no longer by his side, turning to see you looking at him with an indiscernible expression, eyes wistful before you asked, “Do you believe in destiny?”

“Of course princess. I think everything happens for a reason, that some things have been written down for us from the start and what’s meant for us will come.” He responded, tone so full of conviction it scared you.

“Isn’t that worrying? That you may get something you didn’t need.” You implored.

Jungkook could tell you were asking these questions more for yourself and to clear some inner conflict, and he stepped closer, throwing you a smile and saying, “I actually think it’s kind of comforting, that someone’s planned things out for everybody, that eventually our destiny finds us. Besides, I think we always get things we need, without realising we needed them.”

Jungkook’s words hit harder than expected, and you realised how right he was. Before coming to Walachia, you thought you had everything. Even after meeting Jungkook initially, you felt like he had no place in your life, that he was just some irrelevant Casanova you would have to tolerate sharing classes with. It was only after spending time with Jungkook, starting to know him that you discovered he filled a gap in your life that you did not remember having. It was refreshing being around him, he was like the first week of spring, and quickly becoming indispensable. Jungkook noticed your grave expression, mentally berating himself for getting so serious when the whole reason for this excursion was to have you distracted and happy. Letting out a loud exhale and catching your attention, he threw you a grin before saying, “Anyways, that’s all super deep stuff we can discuss at a later date. Come on princess.”

You nodded, sending him a half-hearted smile and rejoining his side, the two of you finally reaching the high-street. “We have something like this in my town too.” Jungkook said, making you blink in surprise.

“I thought you lived in the city.”

“Nah, my house’s almost half an hour away from it but Appa commutes for work.” He responded and you nodded, before he asked, “What about you?”

“What do you think?” You challenged, throwing him a smile.

“City girl, definitely.”

“Yup. Our place is close enough for all the bustle but secluded enough to avoid the noise.” You said, smiling faintly at the thought of your home.

“Must’ve been a tight fit with all your brothers.” Jungkook said, making you chuckle—if only he knew.

“Not really, plus we loved spending time together as kids.”

Jungkook saw you smile to yourself, before asking him, “What about your family? Tell me about them please.”

Nodding, he started, “Appa’s a pretty famous surgeon and Eomma’s started teaching at the kindergarten since we got older.My brother Jung-hyun is fourteen and thinks he’s the only adult in the house, and my sister Jae-hwa’s ten.”

You saw the fond smile on Jungkook’s face as he recalled his family, finding yourself smiling because he was as he continued, “She’s a good kid, much better than I was. I drove Eomma insane, which is why they waited so long before having Jung-hyun.”

You let out a giggle, before saying, “They sound wonderful.”

Jungkook was elated that you were so interested in his life, paying rapt attention as he spoke about his family. He was just about to ask you about your own parents, but saw you looking curiously at a bakery, the exterior decorated with hydrangeas. “Lets go in.” He suggested, and you turned to shake your head and say, “No that’s okay, I just found the hydrangeas really pretty.”

“Come on princess, I’m craving something sweet.” Jungkook urged, knowing you wanted to go inside just as much as he did.

Nodding and sending him a smile you both walked into the bakery, immediately inhaling the smell of fresh baked cookies and chocolate, multiple breads and pastries laid out on the counter temptingly. There were a few tables inside, some occupied and some not and you glanced at them, Jungkook immediately saying, “Grab a seat while I order.”

“D’you know what I like?” You asked, raising an eyebrow and watched him shrug, arm rising to scratch the back of his neck before he said, “Lemme try and guess.”

“I have faith in you Jungkookie.” You said seriously, watching a smile break out on his face at the nickname.

“Jungkookie? Really?” He asked, trying to sound deadpan, but his megawatt smile was a dead giveaway of how much he loved it.

“Blame the cookies I saw when we were walking in. Besides, you have a nickname for me and I don’t have one for you, and I like having the upper hand. Now run along _Kookie_.” You said, throwing him a wink and walking towards the table, leaving Jungkook smiling and shaking his head behind you.

Walking up to the counter, his eyes scanned the menu, immediately knowing he wanted a slice of the toffee cake. For you, he was a bit unsure. Jungkook sent a glance back, seeing you sitting by the table, smiling as you looked out the window. Mind made, he placed the order, asking for a strawberry tart with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Jungkook walked back to you, watching how your eyes lit up when he neared, and he tried to control his brain from misinterpreting it. You both were _friends_ , nothing more. Not until you made a move.

Sitting down across you, Jungkook watched you shift, leaning forward a bit, resting your elbows on the table and placing your chin on your hand, eyes on him. You looked so stunning, Jungkook taking out his phone to photograph you. This time you did not protest, just sending him a smile until your gaze shifted, seeing a waitress heading towards the table with the desserts. She set down the tart and ice cream, your eyes shining happily when you saw how perfect Jungkook’s guess had been. You took a bite, breaking out into a smile, the tartness of the strawberry going perfectly with the sweet vanilla. Jungkook watched you eat, relieved you liked his choice before you pushed your plate towards him. He took a bite of yours, gesturing for you to do the same with his slice of cake. “So, I take it I ordered well.” He said, seeing you hum happily as you ate.

“Yes, you did Kookie. I am impressed.”

“So, you find me impressive.” He teased again, waiting for the eye roll that never came, you instead sending him a wink and replying, “Mildly. Don’t let it get to your head.”

Jungkook knew he was smiling like a moron right now, but could not help it, voice elated as he mock announced, “Sorry but this is the best day of my life, Park (Y/N) just said she’s impressed with me.”

“Don’t make me take it back.” You deadpanned, enjoying Jungkook’s dramatic behaviour.

As the two of you ate, Jungkook felt a question burning through him ever since the beach trip and he decided to ask, risking your anger. “So um, who’s Jake?”

The question caught you off guard, and you blinked up at Jungkook, titling your head to the side before you remembered your brothers had mentioned him while you all played never have I ever. Letting out a small sigh, you responded, “An ex of sorts.”

“Oh.” Jungkook let out, shoulders slumping as an unreadable expression appeared on your face.

Although he did not ask, you decided to elaborate, “I was about to turn eighteen and he was in the same year as the quadruplets. He must have seen me visit one of their school games or something, and sent me a text. I was curious, and he seemed smitten, so I took the plunge. Let’s just say it didn’t end well for him when my brothers found out.”

Jungkook nodded, trying to read your face and see if there was any remorse, any sign that you missed him. He found none, but then again, you could be really good at hiding your feelings. As you took a bite of the tart, you smiled dryly before saying, “He had the oddest little nickname for me.” Seeing Jungkook raise his eyebrow curiously you revealed, “God.”

He let out a cough, trying to search for any hints of a joke but you continued to eat the tart, Jungkook letting out a small groan. Of course this Jake would call you God, and if given the chance, Jungkook was sure he would _worship_ you too. You had not given the details of Jake’s fate and what your brothers did to him, and neither did you seem particularly heartbroken over the end of that relationship, yet Jungkook still felt envious. This Jake had gotten to date you, be close to you. At some point in time, you would have smiled at him, perhaps told him he was important to you, and how Jungkook _wished_ you would do the same to him.

You could feel Jungkook’s mood shift, just knowing it was caused because of you talking about Jake. How could you tell him that he had meant nothing, that you had just wanted to see what a relationship was like, curious to experience a quintessential part of adulthood. You had not cried over the breakup, just felt bad that he had been hurt because of you. Clearing your throat, you made his doe eyes shift towards you, heart clenching when you saw them looking disappointed. “You know he was the only person I attempted to date, and that too for less than two months. It stemmed from a place of inquisition than affection.” This was all you could say, not wanting to say too much about how you did not care for Jake, but happened to start caring a lot for Jungkook.

He knew your words were a way of offering comfort and understanding and he accepted them with a smile, pushing away his feelings, not wanting to ruin the mood. He waited for you to finish the tart, his slice of cake long devoured before signalling for the bill. This time, you reached out for it before the waitress even placed it on the table. Jungkook shook his head in protest, immediately saying, “Princess let me.”

“You got it last time.” You pointed out, already starting to take out the amount.

Jungkook leaned forward, his hand coming to cover yours to stop you from placing the bills on the tab before saying, “And you can get it next time. Okay?”

You would have fought, but his hand was on yours and his face impossibly close, doe eyes looking into yours imploringly. Nodding, you watched Jungkook pay, aware his hand had not left yours. Only when the waitress walked away did Jungkook see that he was holding onto your hand, immediately retracting his even if his skin burned in protest before saying, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You let out, hoping your tone was steady despite your rapid heartbeat.

You could see other patrons start to leave, remembering most shops on the high street started closing before eight and you said, “We should head back.”

Jungkook nodded, the two of you getting up and starting to walk out, seeing the sky growing dark, shopkeepers pulling down shutters as people hurried home. It made you miss the city, miss how it would be awake and full of life even in the wee hours. As you started to walk with Jungkook, you suddenly felt water droplets hit your head, freezing in your place. Jungkook noticed you were not at his side, turning to see you smiling and looking up at the sky. As Jungkook looked up, he felt droplets hit his face, eyes widening when it started to rain. A million thoughts were running through his brain, and he mentally berated himself for not checking the weather before suggesting this plan. Already, he had made things awkward by asking about Jake, and now it was raining and you both were about to get soaked. Jungkook hated how much of a failure his plan seemed like, the rain being the cherry on top. He did not have an umbrella, but was still more covered up that you were. As the rain started to pour harder, he walked towards you, removing his hat and placing it onto your head.

You had been enjoying the cool droplets hitting your skin, ignoring the fact that you were not dressed to be out in the rain and that you both would have to go back to the dorm on Jungkook’s bike. Speaking of Jungkook, he was looking positively devastated, and you threw him a smile. He started to walk towards you, confusing you. Was he going to kiss you? You had always wanted to be kissed in the rain. Instead, he reached for his bucket hat, taking it off and placing it onto your head. Letting out a surprised giggle, you asked, “What are you doing?”

“Protecting you from the rain princess. Sorry I didn’t get an umbrella. The shops are closed so we can’t hide out there and it’s best if we get to the hostel as quick-” He rambled, and you saw how worried he looked, immediately reaching out to hold his hand, Jungkook growing quiet as soon as your skin made contact with his.

“Hey, it’s okay. The October rains sneak up on you.” You said, sending him a smile, and when he finally returned it, you thought, _so do feelings._

Immediately your heart froze at the thought and you let go of Jungkook’s hand, seeing how the rain was making his hair wet. Using the hand you just left, he brushed the strands out of his face before saying, “Let’s go.”

Nodding, you both started to walk towards his bike, Jungkook regretting parking it so far away. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, so that he could spend more minutes walking with you, but now he could see that you were getting soaked, as was he. Jungkook was fretting internally, wondering how annoyed you must be at him for getting you caught in the rain, for suggesting the plan in the first place.

You knew Bangtan was open, and you knew you both would be let in despite your soaked states, but you did not suggest this to Jungkook. You _liked_ walking in the rain with him, liked how your arms brushed against each other as you moved, liked how perfectly complimentary your heights were. It was cold, but you relished the droplets hitting your skin, Jungkook’s bucket hat keeping your head protected. Him giving it to you had been an adorable gesture in itself, making your heart flutter at how considerate he was.

By the time you both reached the bike, your clothes were drenched, Jungkook’s hair slick as his sweatshirt stuck to the hard planes of his body, making your stomach curl. Handing you the helmet, he swung onto the bike, biting back a curse when he felt how cold you were as your arms wrapped around his torso, your body thoroughly wet. He started to drive, hating the fact that he had gotten his bike. It left him with a dilemma, going too fast in attempts to get you out of the rain could be dangerous, but going too slow would lead to prolonged exposure and that might lead to you getting sick. He tried to be as careful as possible as he drove, the rain pouring down harder as he neared campus.

He did not know where you lived, and you shifted, trying to get as close to him as you could as you started to give Jungkook directions, hoping he could hear you over the heavy rain. Thankfully, he seemed to be understanding you, pulling up in the street of the house. Jungkook recognised Jennie’s Porsche, pulling up on the driveway and parking so that his bike was out of the rain. Getting off, you removed the helmet, and hat, seeing your hair was slick with rain. You tugged on Jungkook’s arm, before reaching out and removing his helmet, making him look at you curiously.

Ignoring how attractive he looked while drenched, you said, “Come inside.”

He shook his head, about to disagree despite the fact that the rain was relentless, when you frowned and said, “I’m not asking Jungkook. It’s pouring and not safe for you to be on a bike. Come.”

You stood there, crossing your arms and starting to tap your foot impatiently and Jungkook relented, putting away his helmet and following to towards the front door. Luckily, the contents of your bag were not soaked and Jungkook watched as you found the keys, unlocking the door and walking inside, gesturing for him to follow. As he stepped into the foyer, warm air hit him, making him sigh in contentment, as you called out, “I’m back.”

Immediately, you heard a squeal that sounded like Jennie and you prayed she would not say something, but unfortunately, your prayers were too slow. “Oh my gosh, I’m coming, tell me everything! How was it, how was English Hot-”

Thankfully, she descended the stairs and saw you and Jungkook standing drenched in the foyer before she could complete her sentence, eyes widening as she scanned your appearances. She did not say a word to either of you, immediately yelling, “Lisa get the towels, stat!”

Reaching your side, she sent you a wink before turning to Jungkook and flashing him a charming smile, “Hey Jungkook. You both must’ve got caught in the rain.”

“No shit Jen.” You muttered, feeling suddenly awkward and conscious of the fact that _Jungkook_ was standing in the foyer of your house.

Lisa appeared from upstairs, towels in hand. Her eyes went as large as Jennie’s when she saw you both, quickly handing each of you a towel which you accepted gratefully. You wrapped it around yourself, turning to see Jungkook doing the same, before bringing it up to his hair. Jennie watched you both, a devious idea crossing her mind before she sent a wink to Lisa and said, “Dry off as much as you can, and then take off these clothes so I can put them in the dryer.”

You turned to Jennie to send her a glare, while Jungkook looked mildly panicked. It was already overwhelming that he was inside your house, using your towels and now, he was going to change. The fact that he had no other clothes crossed his mind, and he was just about to voice it when Jennie said, “Jungkook, you can wear some of the quadruplet’s clothes, I’m sure we have something lying around. In fact, why don’t you head into the shower downstairs while I get you something warm.”

Before Jungkook could even agree, Jennie was already at his side, starting to push him away and he sent you back a glance, seeing you looked just as confused as he was. Once he was inside the bathroom, Jennie said, “Leave these clothes on the ground outside. I’ll get you a fresh set of clothes, wait just a second.”

Flashing him a smile, she ran back out to the foyer, seeing you glaring at Lisa as you patted your hair. You _knew_ Jennie was up to something, she just had to be, watching her lead Jungkook away. You sent Lisa a glare, knowing she was in on whatever plan Jennie had, seeing the blonde deliberately avoid eye contact. As Jennie returned, you were about to ask her what she was trying to do when she said, “You should get out of this outfit, take a warm shower. Immediately.”

Her tone left no room for debate and you nodded, starting to get irritated by the feel of wet clothes against your skin. Lisa led you upstairs, while Jennie rushed to the laundry room, finding an old sweater of Tae-hyung’s as well as a pair of Jimin’s cotton shorts that you had stolen, realising it was the best she could offer before she grabbed the items and went back to the bathroom, picking up extra towels. Jungkook was waiting patiently, nodding his thanks as he took the clothes, Jennie noticing the crease in his forehead before asking, “Is everything okay?”

Letting out a sigh, Jungkook decided to confide in the brunette, “It’s (Y/N). I suggested we meet today, because I thought something was bothering her since the day at the beach. I’d planned so much, but it ended sort of fucked up, and I got us stuck in the rain.”

Jennie noticed how devastated he looked, finding it touching how worried he was about disappointing you. “That wasn’t your fault, and (Y/N) likes the rain. I’m sure today was wonderful, because if it wasn’t, you wouldn’t be inside right now.”

Jungkook took in Jennie’s words, seeing how she sent him a supportive smile before walking away. Stripping, Jungkook placed his shirt and sweatshirt outside, seeing a heated towel rail and deciding to dry his boxers on that, not wanting to make any of you to dry his drenched underwear. Stepping into the shower, he let out an immediate sigh when the hot water hit his skin. He lingered under the spray, letting the warmth seep under his skin, starting to recall today’s events. You had seemed happy the whole time, constantly smiling at him and looking like you were having fun. Even when it had rained, you did not complain, and Jungkook took this as a good sign before starting to use the shampoo and gel he could see, washing himself clean.

Once he was done, he grabbed a warm towel, enjoying the blissful feeling of the soft material against his skin, starting to dry himself. Thankfully, his boxers had dried and he pulled them on, before picking up the clothes Jennie had given. It was a plain navy v-neck sweater, and grey shorts which Jungkook pulled on, glad to see they fit him somewhat well. Running a towel through his hair, he popped his head out in the hallway to see it empty. Hanging the towels back in the bathroom, Jungkook walked back towards the foyer, hearing voices at the side. “We’re in here!” He heard Jennie call from the right, walking into the living room and seeing her on the couch with you.

You had been shoved into the shower, Lisa taking your wet clothes and leaving you alone. You had showered quickly, not wanting to spend too much time under the water and let Jungkook be hounded by your friends. Wrapping the bathrobe around yourself, you rushed to your room. So used to this familiar routine, you had forgotten that Jungkook was under the same roof as you were, pulling on your baby pink plush sleepwear set, that consisted of a pair of tiny shorts that covered your upper thighs and a loose full sleeved shirt, cropped at your navel. Sighing happily as you felt the soft material against your skin, you blowdried your hair for a bit, wearing a pair of fuzzy slippers and walking downstairs.

Jennie was waiting for you by the couch, sending you an appreciative smile when she saw your outfit. As you flopped onto the couch, you caught sight of Jungkook’s bag next to yours, remembering you had invited him inside, as well as the fact that he was probably naked right now. You sat up abruptly, looking down at your outfit and getting up to go change when Jennie gripped your wrist and ordered, “Don’t even _think_ about it. Now tell me everything.”

Sitting back down, you started to narrate the events of the day, Jennie nodding seriously at opportune moments. She was about to speak when you both heard heavy footsteps, making her call out to Jungkook instead. You saw him appear, hair still wet and dressed in your brothers’ clothes, looking adorable as he flashed you both an awkward smile, a hand rising up to scratch the back of his head.

Jungkook was in the living room, eyes landing on your outfit and widening when he saw your legs almost fully exposed. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do when Jennie sprang up, saying, “(Y/N) why don’t you show Jungkook _upstairs_? Lisa and I’ll work on dinner.”

You froze at Jennie’s words, about to protest when she flitted out towards the kitchen, leaving you glaring at her retreating figure. Letting out a low exhale, you turned to smile at Jungkook, getting up and saying, “Hopefully you’re warmer after the shower.”

He nodded, and you said, “Great. Follow me.”

You started to walk towards the stairs, panicking internally that you were taking a boy, not just any boy but _Jungkook_ , up to your room. It would be a first, and despite the context being completely platonic, you were still nervous. Once you reached the top of the stairs, you took calming breaths, before walking towards your door, sending a glance back to see Jungkook following. He looked excited to see your room, and it made you relax slightly, before you opened the door and walked in.

The moment Jennie had said you show him upstairs, Jungkook’s mind had been running a mile a minute. He had forced himself to think only pure thoughts, pushing away his fantasies and instead focusing on the curiosity to see your room. Rooms revealed a lot about the individuals who resided in them, and you had seen his, making Jungkook want to even the playing field and see if he could get to know more about you from your room. He followed you up the stairs, firmly keeping his gaze on the floor instead of the swell of your ass, following you down the hall towards your door. Stepping inside after you, he observed the spotless space, noticing how much larger it was than his room, a few decorations scattered over the surfaces. Your desk was organised, your bed large and having multiple pillows, the dresser covered with your things and he could see a closet door ajar, rows of your clothes hung up.

You watched Jungkook’s eyes scan the room, glad it was looking clean and organised, before he turned to you, throwing you a smile, his reaction mirroring yours, “I like it.”

“Get comfortable. Lie under the covers of you feel cold Kookie.” You offered, Jungkook hesitating before nodding, not wanting to miss the chance of lying down in your bed.

Your sheets were soft, and they smelled like you and as he slipped under the covers, he felt like he was on a cloud, pulling the blanket up to his chest and leaning back against the multiple pillows. You got into the bed too, Jungkook stiffening and wondering if you would lie down next to him. Sadly, you sat down in the middle of the bed cross legged, facing Jungkook before you grabbed a pillow, hugging it and sending him a smile. He looked cute under the covers, and you hoped you looked calm, despite the fact that your brain was currently on fire over the fact that Jungkook was _on_ your bed, _with_ you. You grabbed your phone, wanting to take a picture, letting out a giggle when Jungkook flashes his bunny teeth smile for the camera. “This place is a really good find.” He said and you nodded in agreement, “We really didn’t want all the sorority drama and Namjoon helped us get the house.”

“I really like your room princess.” He said again, making you smile before you said, “You should see my actual one, I genuinely love it.”

You realised that you had indirectly invited him to visit your house and your room, blinking rapidly before throwing him a small smile to smooth over your awkwardness. Thankfully, Jungkook did not seem to pick up on your invite, or he made it seem like he didn’t. You both were silent, the rain pattering hard and you wondered how long it would last. If it did not stop, would you make Jungkook _stay_? If you did, _where_ would he sleep? Sure, there was the living room couch, but knowing Jennie, she would make sure you both ended up sharing your bed. Just as you were about to start panicking about this particular situation, Lisa popped her head into the room. The sudden entry startled you both, Jungkook sitting up while you let go of the pillow. Lisa smiled at the two of you from the doorway, a smile only you understood as a sign of her overactive imagination already picturing the two of you together. “Just came to say dinner’s gonna be finished in a few minutes, and ask whether you guys want it upstairs.” She said, smirking towards the end of her offer.

Sending her a glare, you said, “We’ll come down. Kitchen or living room?”

“Living room. Let’s watch a film while we wait for the rain to stop.” Lisa said, raising an eyebrow at Jungkook who nodded in agreement.

She left after sending you one last smirk, and you turned to Jungkook and apologised, “Sorry, they’re both idiots.”

“Please, they’re much better than the guys at my dorm. You three are very close clearly.” He said throwing you a smile.

Nodding, you decided to tell him a little about your bonds, “Yeah, I’ve known Jennie since I was four. We sort of grew up together, so she’s the sister I never had and Tae likes to joke she will be through marriage soon enough. She knows me better than anyone. Lisa joined when I was eleven and is such a sweetheart. I guess now, she’ll hopefully become a sister though marriage too.”

Jungkook listened raptly, grateful that you were telling him more about yourself. It made sense that you and Jennie had known each other for so long, it almost looked like the two of you could communicate telepathically. The amount of time you had known them made it clear why you all were so close knit, and why two of your brothers were dating them. No wonder you were not so open or friendly, you already had such strong relationships in your life. Still, Jungkook felt grateful to be included in some part of it, glad you had considered him close enough to share things with, even if they were not your problems or deepest secrets. _That’ll happen soon_ he throughout to himself, thoroughly hoping that one day you would care for him as much as he had started to care for you. But right now, it looked like all you needed was a friend, and Jungkook was happy to be it for you.

You noticed Jungkook staring at you, his eyes full of what looked like adoration, and it made you feel odd, your heart fluttering and before you could start blushing, you suggested, “Let’s head downstairs.”

You got off the bed, already at the door as Jungkook lifted the covers. Taking deep breaths, you descended the stairs, Jungkook right behind you as you walked into the kitchen. You could smell the spices in the air, smiling slowly when you realised Jennie and Lisa had made jjamppong. As you started to help ladle out the food, Jungkook stepped forward and despite all three of you waving him off, he started to carry bowls and chopsticks out to the living room. “He’s a keeper.” Winked Jennie and you rolled your eyes at her, following her out to the living room.

Immediately, Jennie and Lisa claimed one end of the couch, leaving you and Jungkook on the other end. You served him the soup, seeing him carefully hold the warm bowl and inhale deeply before smiling. As you took your own bowl and sat down next to him, you heard his satisfied groans and slurps as he started to eat, mouth full of noodles as he said, “This is really good.”

“Thanks, it’s (Y/N)’s recipe,” Jennie replied, sending Jungkook a smile while Lisa flipped through movie options.

“Scary, romantic, funny. What are we in the mood for?” She asked, and before you could say something, Jennie immediately answered, “Ooo I wanna watch A Star is Born.”

You sent her a look, one she ignored while Lisa nodded, putting the film on. You leaned back against the couch, careful not to brush up against Jungkook as the movie started to play. You watched Jungkook take second and third helpings, the warm and spicy soup ridding the residual cold from both of your bodies. Throughout the film, Jungkook and you kept passing comments to make everyone giggle, until it started to get more serious, after which Jungkook was watching like his life depended on it. As the film ended, you could hear sniffles coming from the side, turning to see both Lisa and Jennie crying. You shook your head at them, ears perking when you heard another sniffle. Turning, your eyes widened when you saw Jungkook’s doe eyes full of tears that he was fighting to hold back. He turned to see you, immediately stiffening up as he realised he had been caught. You sent him a smile, finding it so adorable that the pierced, tattooed bad boy was tearing up over a film. You reached for a tissue as inconspicuously as you could, passing it to Jungkook, who quickly dabbed at his eyes and sent you a curt nod. Smiling at him affectionately, you shifted closer to him, about to reach out and hold his hand when Lisa let out a loud sigh, pausing the film as the end credits started to play.

“That was brilliant.” She announced, Jennie nodding.

There was silence for a few moments, and you realised you could not even hear the rain. Getting up, you walked to the nearest window, peeking out to see that the rain had stopped, and the road was starting to dry. Turning back to everyone you said, “I think the rain stopped while we were watching the film.”

Jungkook checked the time, eyes widening when he realised it was midnight, springing up from the couch immediately and announcing, “I should head back.”

You nodded at his words even if you did not particularly want him to leave, Jennie immediately elbowing Lisa, the two of them getting up as Jennie announced, “Let me just get your clothes, I’m sure they’ve dried.”

With this, she dragged Lisa out of the living room, sending you a smile as Jungkook walked to pick up his bag. You followed him to the foyer, sending him a teasing smile when he cleared his throat and said, “I wasn’t crying princess, dust got into my eye.”

“Bullshit Kookie.” You deadpanned, seeing him groan lightly.

“Okay fine I may have teared up _a little_ , but this stays between us. I have a reputation.”

“Of course Mr. International Playboy. My lips are sealed.” You said with a wink, seeing him roll his eye at the nickname.

Before he could respond, Jennie reappeared, handing him a brown paper bag that had his clothes and saying, “Here you go Jungkook. We’re so glad you came, we should do this again sometime.”

He nodded, Jennie saying her goodbyes and flitting off to the kitchen, where you knew she could hear whatever you said. You both stood there awkwardly, not wanting to leave each other but knowing he had to go. You started to play with the hem of your shirt, Jungkook debating whether he should say something as he scratched the back of his head. You looked up at him, sending him a small smile and saying, “I had a lot of fun today Jungkook. Thank you.”

He was about to respond, you stepped forward, wrapping your arms around him. Jungkook froze for just a second, heart hammering as he registered the fact that you were currently _hugging_ him. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, a huge smile appearing on his face as he reciprocated the hug. You pulled away, seeing how happy he looked, his grin infectious. He stepped away, opening the door and walking out into the cold night while you leaned against the doorframe, watching him go. He got onto his bike and put on his helmet, turning to see you still by the door.

“Bye princess.” He called out, smiling under his helmet when you sent him a wave, before riding off into the night, your eyes following him until he disappeared down the road.

Walking back inside, you let out a happy sigh, closing the door and leaning against it. You hadn’t told Jungkook, but today had been _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, please lemme know what you thought of it in the comments. The switching places on the sidewalk thing is something my best friend does and I find it so adorable that I had to add it in the chapter. 
> 
> Reader's pink outfit= https://data.whicdn.com/images/316004917/original.png  
> Reader's loose braid= https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c2/e2/31/c2e2319995d125548341e218a4258f73.jpg  
> Reader's town outfit= https://p.favim.com/orig/2018/10/19/aesthetic-clothes-blue-cute-Favim.com-6462439.jpg  
> Reader's pyjamas= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/3b/95/d73b953ff3cd3a76cbdb0c7108352448.jpg
> 
> So, please do check out The Good Wife and lemme know what you think of it, don't forget to leave comments and kudos here and there, your love nourishes me.
> 
> See you next update lovelies!! 💖💕💞


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this chapter took a bit of time to upload, only because all the university work I had been ignoring sort of bitch slapped me in the face, and I realised I had three assignments, two presentations and a midterm all in the span of a week, none of which I had prepared for, so clearly I am boo boo the fool 🤡🤡🤡  
> Anyhoo, that trauma was over with and I started writing this as well as my other long Jungkook Fic, which I've decided to upload alongside Be Mine, Princess. It's titled Yuanfen, please check it out 🥺  
> This chapter was about the football game, and a bitch knows absolutely zero about the sport, so I apologise for how much I bullshitted. There's a lot of fluff to make up for it, and the next chapter is Halloween 😏🥳  
> Enjoy!

The library was quiet, and mostly empty thanks to the fact that it was around dinner time. You had a table by the corner, almost hidden away from sight, books sprawled out around you as you sighed, checking your phone again. Jungkook was late. He had promised to get here as soon as practice ended at nine, but now it was almost twenty minutes past, and there was not a sign of him. You were tempted to call him and demand his whereabouts, but resisted because of the decrepit librarian’s watchful gaze. You could not blame Jungkook, the game against Redcrest was tomorrow and Tae-hyung’s stress levels were through the roof, he had been working the team hard. Your own cheer practices had ended much earlier, giving you ample time to shower and change into your current outfit of Namjoon’s flannel and basic black leggings. You had grabbed an apple on your way out of the house, finishing it during your walk to the library, but now your stomach was grumbling again.

The past fifteen days since your trip to town with Jungkook had been frenzied, full of extra practices in preparation for the sports season. Ashlyn was relentless, but she was nothing compared to Tae-hyung, making Jungkook and your other brothers all complain to you about sore muscles. The good thing that seemed to develop during this amount of time was the fact that now, Jungkook was your maths tutor. A smile crossed your face as you remembered the weekend after the town trip that had led to these circumstances.

* * *

You had woken up early, having decided to visit the frat with your notes and demand that the quadruplets tutor you, because as usual, you were understanding nothing. The professor had started giving proper assignments, and you needed all the help you could get if you were to complete them and get a good grade. You had not even changed out of your checkered pyjama pants or white tank top, just pulling on slippers and a zip-up hoodie of Ho-seok’s, bag on your shoulder. Grabbing the keys to Jennie’s Porsche, you had informed Lisa that you’d have breakfast at the frat and would be back before cheer practice started, rushing outside.

Reaching the frat, you had not even bothered to spare a glance at the parking, not noticing the lack of your brothers’ cars as you used the spare key, sauntering in. It was earlier than most frat members were used to waking up on a Saturday, and you knew half of them were exhausted from Tae-hyung’s increasingly gruelling practices that ran later and later into the night. You walked towards the kitchen, putting away your bag on the island and starting to look around for something to eat. Opening the fridge, your nose wrinkled when all you saw was leftovers and beer, letting out a long suffering sigh. You heard someone else walk in, closing the door to see who it was, letting out a surprised squeak when Jungkook walked into the kitchen, a very _hot_ and _shirtless_ Jungkook, with messy bed hair and pyjama pants that hung _dangerously_ low on his hips, exposing his cum gutters as Jennie liked to call them. What was _he_ doing _here_?

He heard the squeak, blinking his bleary eyes rapidly when he saw you standing in the kitchen. Why were you in the frat? Was he still dreaming? “Princess? Why are you here?” He asked, and you were glad you were on the other side of the island so he could not see your knees shake at how _delicious_ his husky morning voice sounded, his abs tempting and inviting.

Composing yourself and clearing your throat, you answered, “It’s my brothers’ frat Kook. Why are you here?”

“I moved in princess, didn’t I tell you?” He responded, stretching and yawning as you eyed his muscles, swallowing audibly.

“You did not.” You responded, tearing your eyes away to spy a pack of pop tarts that you reached for, fishing one out and taking a bite.

“So, why are you here princess?” He asked, walking over to your side and making every hair on your body stand on end.

“Here to see the quadruplets. They had to tutor me.” You responded, stepping away from him to admire his muscled back as he reached for a bowl, pouring himself cereal.

“Sorry to tell you princess, but they aren’t here.” He responded, pulling out a stool and sitting down by the island, _was he going to eat shirtless_ you thought, Jungkook’s eyes twinkling as he saw you frown.

“What? Why?” You demanded.

“We all went down to Bangtan last night. I left early with Asher, but I’m sure the rest of them are still there.” He explained, munching his cereal and finding the sight of you pouting adorable.

Letting out a groan, you sat down by the island, dropping your head against it as you thought of ways to kill your brothers. While you were mildly at fault for not telling them before showing up, they should have told you before gallivanting off to Bangtan. You heard a stool shift, looking from the corner of your eye to catch Jungkook sliding in to sit next to you, reaching for the bag you had discarded as he asked, “What’s the subject?”

“Maths.” You muttered, sitting up straight and watching him flip through your notes.

“I know this stuff, want me to help?” He offered, throwing you a smile.

You blinked, knowing it would be a while before your brothers were back, and that they would be too hungover to be of any use, and then have their practices till late. You really needed help, and Jungkook was offering, but he looked so good shirtless, his voice still husky and you were worried about being distracted and in such close quarters. Besides, it was risky being so close to him inside the frat, what if Asher woke up and caught you both together?

Jungkook noticed your hesitation, immediately knowing the reason for it before he said, “Asher’s practically dead to the world, and I promise this won’t take that long, we’ll be done before your brothers are back. D’you want to go up to my room if that makes you more comfortable?”

His tone was sincere, voice understanding and you found yourself nodding. Smiling at you, Jungkook finished his cereal while you discarded the pop tart wrapper, smiling to yourself when he swung your bag onto his shoulders, starting to walk upstairs. Following him, you noticed how his room was at the absolute furthest point from where your brothers’ rooms were, and you wondered if that had been a deliberate choice. You walked into the room, observing that it was a bit larger than the one in his dorm, the bed bigger too. There were a few opened boxes lying around, making it clear that Jungkook had not yet finished unpacking.

You turned to Jungkook, seeing him place your bag onto the bed, before inclining his head towards it. Nodding, you sat down gingerly, watching Jungkook pull the chair from his desk to the side, _was he really going to teach shirtless_ you questioned, opening up your books and humming as you explained your confusion, as well as your assignments. He grabbed a pencil, starting to solve out an answer, explaining what he was doing, but you were too busy admiring his abs, his biceps flexing as he moved, his strong fingers gripping the pencil. “Pay attention princess.” He admonished, snapping your attention away from his pectorals and you pouted at being caught ogling, before exhaling deeply, turning your attention to the notebook and reminding yourself that Jungkook’s muscles would still be there after your studying session.

He was a surprisingly good teacher, and you found yourself understanding whatever he was saying, watching his pouted lips move slowly as he explained what you had been doing wrong. By the end, you were confident you could finish the assignment on your own, starting to pack away your books and throwing him a grateful smile, “I owe you Jungkookie, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Don’t mention it princess, consider it payback for you saving my ass in English. If you want, I can tutor you regularly.” He said, a hopeful lilt reaching his voice as he finished, doe eyes searching your face for what he hoped would be a yes.

You contemplated the idea, knowing he was as good a teacher, if not better, than your brothers. It had taken less time to understand the concepts, and you were not about to pass up on the chance to spend more time with Jungkook. Besides, it seemed Jennie had been right, all you needed was the _right_ person to teach you. “Okay, but where do we study? Now that you’re in the frat, it makes things a bit difficult.” You asked.

“I did not think of that.” He responded, forehead creasing.

“Hmm, how about the library? The quadruplets rarely visit, and it’s huge.” You suggested and he nodded.

The two of you walked back downstairs once Jungkook had checked if the coast was clear. He walked you to the door, throwing you a smile when you said your goodbyes, “Thank you Kookie.”

He had watched you drive away, the smile never leaving his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

You were snapped out of your flashback when you saw your phone ping, grabbing it to see a message from Jungkook.

**Jungkookie** 🐰 **: im so sorry princess im just reaching**

**You: Any later, and I’ll die of old age** 😒

**Jungkookie** 🐰 **: must you be so dramatic?**

**You: Must you be so late? You know I don’t wait for people.**

**Jungkookie** 🐰 **: since when am I people** 💔

**You: Since you’ve been making me wait for the past twenty minutes, if you aren’t here in the next two I am leaving.**

You sent the text, letting out a sigh and rolling your eyes before you heard a familiar chuckle. Looking up, your eyes widened in surprise when you saw Jungkook in front of you, leaning his side against a bookshelf, arms crossed and a smirk tugging his lips as he watched you. “When’d you get here?” You hissed, watching him walk to your side and pull out a chair.

“A few seconds ago.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you look cute when you’re mad.” He quipped, sending you a wink and grabbing your notebook, starting to scan through it.

Rolling your eyes, you observed his haggard appearance as you let out a huff, “You’re lucky I like you Kookie.”

You did not notice the way Jungkook stiffened for a second at your words, how his heartbeat quickened for a bit before calming down when he reminded himself you meant it in a platonic way, throwing you a quick smile before he started to explain the solutions. You could see how tired he was, hair still glistening from the practice, his voice exhausted and you were grateful he had managed to come by, especially since the game was tomorrow. “You worried about tomorrow?” You asked suddenly, eyes shifting to Jungkook’s face to read his expression.

“Not really.” He shrugged, and you raised a dubious eyebrow at him, seeing past his careless facade.

Sighing, he shifted in his seat before complaining, “Can’t hold anything past you princess.” You sent him a playful glare before nodding, encouraging Jungkook to continue speaking, which he did after a deep sigh, “I’m not worried about the game, I’m worried about disappointing everyone, especially your brothers. Tae-hyung has made it clear he’s counting on me, and I don’t want to fuck up and let everyone down. Plus if I do, it sort of makes my ending up here pointless. I’d be failing the one thing I’m good at.”

You could see the genuine fear he had of failing, Jungkook not meeting your eyes after his confession. Shifting closer to him, you reached out for him, covering his hand with your own and giving it a light squeeze, prompting him to face you. Sending him a soft smile, you spoke, “Listen to me Jungkook. People only expect things from you because they know you can deliver, and what you are capable of, which is excellence. Plus, you may be brilliant at sports, but that is _not_ the only thing you’re good at. You’re a wonderful person, an amazing tutor and a good friend.”

Jungkook beamed at your words, despite the fact that his heart had ached when you said ‘ _friend_ ’. He nodded, his thumb subconsciously starting to rub the skin of your hand, loving the fact that you were still holding his. “Thank you (Y/N).” He said, large eyes blinking at you.

His expression was making your resolve weaken, his soft strokes on your hand making your skin alight, and you wanted to do nothing more than lean over and kiss him, but he suddenly broke eye contact, looking back at the books and exclaiming, “Enough distracting me princess, we have to do this.”

The moment broken, you let out an annoyed sigh, removing your hand from his even if you did not want to. You let him teach you, adding in your own input at opportune moments before reminding him that professor Evans was going to give in the results of your English assignment sometime tomorrow. You saw him wince and said, “I’m telling you, I liked your analysis. We’ll get a good score.”

“Sure, if you say so princess. Anyways, you still want to be my partner for next assignment? Elspeth may be mad.” He asked and you shrugged.

“Sorry Kookie, we’re stuck with each other for the whole year. You said so yourself. Elspeth already knows.” You said, seeing him grin to himself at your words and rolling your eyes affectionately at how little it took from you to get him smiling.

You thoroughly enjoyed all of Jungkook’s sides. You liked how he was suave and confident, sure of himself most of the time and a bit resistant to crack his brooding and intimidating exterior. The shell broke around you. He was still confident and suave, but much more emotive and goofy, constantly smiling instead of smirking, and making you smile. Similarly, Jungkook enjoyed your duality. Much like him, you were intimidating, very much keeping up the ‘stony cold bitch’ persona Ho-seok had labelled you with. You were also reserved around strangers, which Jungkook took as a sign of you being bored with them and rarely impressed. Confidence oozed from your pores, and every move of yours was poised and graceful. Around him, you were much more relaxed, more open to smiling and giggling, throwing away your aloofness and indifference.

The persona came back when your brothers were around, just for Jungkook. He quite enjoyed seeing you dismiss him in front of them, seeing their concern at your behaviour rise as he took the insults and disdain in stride, only occasionally giving a sly reply. He was much closer to the quadruplets now, and they for the life of them could not understand why you did not like Jungkook, convincing you constantly that he was a good person while you remained steadfast in your apparent contemptuousness. Jungkook was glad they liked him, glad they had accepted him so readily, hoping it would maybe one day prompt you to see him in a different light.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when you nudged his arm before saying, “I’ve figured it out, enough for today. You need to rest for the game.”

“So do you princess, you’re the main event.” He joked, leaning back in his seat to watch you roll your eyes.

“The cheerleaders are eye candy and the players are the performers for a crowd that somehow finds grown men playing fetch fascinating.” You said, nose wrinkling and tone derisive as Jungkook chuckled.

“Whatever you say princess, I’m just looking forward to you cheering for me while I score for you.” He teased.

“Who says I’ll be cheering for you?” You asked, cocking an eyebrow at him as you swung your bag onto your shoulder and started to walk, Jungkook hot on your heels.

“What do you mean you won’t cheer for me?” He demanded a bit too loud, the librarian sending you both a harsh glare.

“Kookie, I have four brothers on the same field you’ll be playing on. Do the math.” You teased, seeing him start to pout.

He saw your smirk, the twinkle in your eyes before he threw you a grin and said, “I’ll still be scoring for you.”

“Of course you will.” You responded with an eye roll as he opened the door for you, the two of you walking outside.

Without even asking, he started to lead you towards his bike, not wanting you to walk back so late, and you bit back a smile at how protective he was, much like your brothers. Forgoing helmets, you perched onto the bike, holding onto Jungkook’s shoulders as he started to drive. You both were quiet, and as he pulled up in front of the house you offered, “I haven’t had dinner yet, want to come in?”

He sent you a chastising look, clearly disappointed you had not eaten before saying, “Wish I could princess, but I know I’ll stay on for hours if I’m inside, and I need to rest. We have to wake up pretty early tomorrow and so do you all.”

You nodded, knowing he was referring to the fact that tomorrow would be full of last minute preparations for the game. All games against Redcrest were played at Walachia, since it boasted the better infrastructure and facilities. There were a few away games, most of them in towns not more than an hour away, which led to bus rides and avoiding using the university’s plane. Getting off the bike, you sent him one last smile before saying, “Thanks for showing up despite the game and practices.”

Jungkook just sent you a grin, watching you walk towards the door as he pulled away before calling out, “ _Anything_ for you princess.”

You smiled to yourself at his words, stepping inside as he started to drive away. You could hear Jennie humming in the kitchen, walking in to send her a smile. She reciprocated it, handing you a plate full of food before asking, “Why didn’t he come in?”

“He says he wants to turn in early.” You responded as you ate, Jennie letting out a hum.

“I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait for the game to end. Tae’s been so on edge.” Jennie remarked, taking a seat across you on the island.

“He’s been making the others stressed too, although I can’t blame him.”

“The way I’m going to fuck that man four ways to Friday as soon as the game ends, no matter the outcome.” Jennie promised, more to herself than you but you still shuddered.

“Okay Jen, you do that. Alpha Phi’s been stocking up on supplies, I think the boys already have the celebration party planned out.” You remarked, Jennie nodding before asking, “Have you thought of an outfit?”

“Babe, they haven’t won yet. I’ll worry about it tomorrow. Currently, I’m more concerned about our routine.” You said, Jennie frowning lightly.

“Didn’t we have all the stunts down perfectly?”

“Yes, but _smiling_ throughout the performances sounds daunting. I don’t see why we needed both a pregame and halftime one.” You complained, putting away your plate and following Jennie upstairs.

“It’s to get the crowd excited and keep them pumped up.” Jennie reminded, before sending you a wave and walking into her own room.

Dropping onto your own bed after changing into pyjamas, you rummaged around for your phone, sending Jungkook a quick text before falling asleep, mildly excited about tomorrow.

* * *

His alarm was blaring, Jungkook getting up immediately to turn it off. Sitting up on the bed, he reached for his phone, smiling when he saw a text from you.

**Princess** 💘 **: You got this stud. I’ll see you on the field.**

He smiled, about to type a reply when he heard a knock at his door, Jimin calling out, “Come on, breakfast’s ready and then Tae wants us on the field.”

Jungkook yelled out that he was coming, getting out of bed and pulling on a shirt, hurriedly washing his face and brushing his teeth before heading to the kitchen. Most of the team was already there, the members who were not part of Alpha Phi informed to be at the field immediately after breakfast. Jungkook noticed Namjoon and Jimin talking to Asher and Justin in hushed tones, Ho-seok stuffing his face while Tae-hyung stood stone faced at the side. Pouring himself some juice, Jungkook picked up an apple and walked to the football captain, extending the fruit to him and saying, “You need to eat.”

Tae-hyung hesitated before accepting the apple, taking a bite and sending Jungkook a grateful nod. Breakfast was an uncharacteristically quiet affair, everyone knowing what today meant to Tae-hyung, quickly finishing eating before following him out to head to the field. Tae-hyung kept the practice light, just enough exercise to get the team’s blood pumping but not enough to tire them out before the evening.

When Tae-hyung was satisfied, he called the team towards him, starting to go over the techniques they had decided on, as well as their passing patterns. The coach finally joined them, adding in his own advice that the team listened to raptly, before dismissing them for lunch. Jungkook made sure to eat less as did the rest of the team, not wanting to get sick right before the game. Soon after, everyone shifted to the locker rooms, starting to shower and get ready for the match. Changing into his uniform, Jungkook admired the red and black, the bold colours making the team look more intimidating. As Tae-hyung gathered the team around, Jungkook could hear the low din of the crowd, knowing the bleachers and stands were filled from students and affiliates of both universities.

“Listen up everyone. You all are the best team a captain could have asked for, and I’m honoured to be a part of this group. Today is the day we uphold Walachia’s winning streak, and show the Redcrest ravens they’re on our turf, on our field. I’m proud of you all, and I know you’ll make everyone out there cheering for us proud. Win this and the party’s at Alpha Sigma Phi.” Tae-hyung said, his words spurring the team, Ho-seok initiating whoops and cheers that everyone joined in on.

Joining their hands together, Jungkook looked at everyone’s determined expressions, noticing the quadruplets watching him before sending them a serious nod and saying, “Let’s get it.”

With one last whoop, the team broke apart, starting to follow the coach out of the lockers to the tunnel from which they would run onto the field. Jungkook could hear the collective breaths the crowd took, feel the anticipation the they felt. The game would start at five sharp, after a both teams shook hands and exchanged words and the initial performance from the cheer squads. The commentator introduced the Redcrest team, Jungkook hearing the crowd start to cheer before the announcer called out for the Walachia Devils. “That’s our cue boys.” The coach announced, walking out as Tae-hyung nodded at the team before sprinting into the field.

Jungkook followed everyone out, noticing the crowd go wild as the team appeared, the cheers for Redcrest nothing compared to the bedlam right now. It was thrilling, Jungkook skidding to a stop next to Jimin and Ho-seok who sent him a wink and advised, “Smile and wave.”

Jungkook did what he said, the rest of the team scanning the crowds for familiar faces. Adam was blowing kisses at Elspeth, while Justin had his eyes to the corner from where the cheer team would emerge. Jimin was smiling at Yoongi, who was waving frantically from the crowd, his usual quiet demeanour gone as he bellowed and cheered for his boyfriend. Jungkook took this time to observe Redcrest’s team. Their uniforms were an odd combination of puke green and hospital white, all of the members looking like they enjoyed giving and getting concussions. The cockiest looking one out of the whole batch of Chad-looking monstrosities was probably the captain, Jungkook deduced, seeing him smirk at the crowd. Namjoon noticed Jungkook’s line of vision, stepping closer and muttering, “That’s Trent, the captain. He likes to get violent.”

Jungkook just blinked, Ho-seok smiling grimly before cracking his knuckles and saying, “It’s a good thing we do too.”

Jungkook could see Tae-hyung’s jaw set, the team growing serious as the crowd grew quiet. It was now time for the cheer squad to make their entries, and Jungkook followed the crowd’s line of vision. First was Redcrest’s squad, running in and waving at the crowd, some of the members performing basic flips before reaching their side. Once it was Walachia’s turn, Jungkook squared his shoulders, excited to see you. He watched Ashlyn walk in first, the rest of the squad emerging. Jungkook could not see you, making his forehead crease, just as Ashlyn broke out into a sprint, along with the rest of the team, before performing the front handspring and split Jungkook had seen the squad go over during practice.

As the team was sinking into splits, Jungkook watched how one member was still flipping forward, and pulling ahead of the squad. Jungkook realised it was you, eyes widening when you did a back handspring this time, landing in a split as the crowd started to holler. You were smiling, and Jungkook’s chest swelled with pride, seeing the quadruplets watch you with huge smiles. The moment was broken when the Redcrest coach approached theirs, nodding and shaking hands, a sign for the two teams to greet each other and the squad to join their respective team’s sides for their greetings.

* * *

You had been woken up by Jennie, the three of you quickly showering and having breakfast. You all packed up your uniform and makeup supplies before rushing to the indoor gym where Ashlyn had asked everyone to meet. You were trilling with anticipation, nodding attentively as Ashlyn explained her last minute changes to the routine and cheer words, as well as informing you all that the Redcrest teams would be arriving after lunch, an official welcome party from Walachia there to receive them. In the past, it had been the cheer squad who did the welcoming, but thankfully, they had been relieved from the duty.

You had not met the Redcrest team members, but knew enough about them from the quadruplets, knowing they were all insufferable, with their captain Trent leading the gaggle of cocksure and pompous douchebags. You all had a light lunch in the gym, before Ashlyn huddled everyone to the lockers to start getting ready. It was a hectic scene, some girls helping others to pull the uniform on, others assisting in teasing hair and applying makeup. You pulled on your uniform, tying up your hair in the half-up half-down pigtails Ashlyn wanted everyone to wear, securing them with red ribbon bows. While Jennie helped Lisa with tying a red ribbon choker, you slipped on your leather thigh belt, this one having a heart instead of a ring, before flouncing your hair. You tied Jennie’s choker and she tied yours, before the three of you started to do your makeup, Ashlyn flitting through the room do to final checks.

Everything was in place, Ashlyn signalling you all to follow her through the building towards the field, taking a shortcut. As you all walked, you could feel your heart beat in anticipation, looking forward to seeing Jungkook in action. You had teased him about who you would cheer for, but in your heart you _knew_ it would be for him. Jennie and Lisa clasped your hands, squeezing them lightly as you heard the cheers of the crowd, knowing the teams had reached the field. Once it was your turn to appear, Ashlyn clapped her hands, everyone getting into position before running out, you reminding yourself to smile.

The initial performance went flawlessly, and as you landed into a split, you were beaming, the roar of the crowd intoxicating. The stands were filled, and you could see everyone watching you all, sending a glance to the team and being able to make out Jungkook’s smile from the distance. As the coaches approached each other, you all got up, starting to walk towards the team for greetings.

Jungkook watched the cheer squad approach, as the coaches stepped out of earshot, Trent and the team walking forward, identical smirks on their expressions. Trent stepped ahead, three of his teammates flanking him as he waited, arms crossed. Jungkook watched Tae-hyung break away from the group to step ahead, finding himself automatically stepping forward with Jimin, Namjoon and Ho-seok to flank Tae-hyung. Clearing his throat, Tae-hyung forced a polite smile before greeting, “Trent.”

“Well, well, well. We meet again Tae-hyung. Let’s hope this year your team’s ready to lose.” Trent said, smirk deepening and annoying Jungkook.

“You say that every year, but we’re yet to break our winning streak.” Tae-hyung replied calmly, seeing Trent’s face curl in irritation.

One of the lackeys at his side spoke up, “We’ll fuck you up this year, we’ve been waiting.”

Ho-seok sniggered, his face scornful as he spat, “I’d like to see you try. I’ll break your nose again.”

The lackey winced, hand automatically rising up to the bridge of his nose as he remembered the pain from last years game, Trent shifting his hateful gaze from Tae-hyung to Ho-seok, before finally landing on Jungkook. “You must be the scholarship kid we heard so much about. I expected someone more impressive.” He said.

“And I expected Redcrest to have at least one good player on their team, but looks like today’s full of disappointments.” Jungkook countered, starting to smirk when Trent sputtered.

Trent started to step forward menacingly, patience wearing thin, his lackeys hot on his tail. Jungkook stood his ground, unflinching, the quadruplets clenching their fists and moving closer to him, ready to defend their maknae. The cheer squad had been nearing the team, Jennie, Lisa and you at the front, arriving just in time to hear the Redcrest captain talk. You exchanged glances, knowing it was all a part of the trash talk teams did before the game, but it still annoyed you. Your eyes shifted to your brothers and Jungkook, none of them noticing that you three were at their sides now, all of them looking like they wanted to rip Trent apart with their teeth. “Stay away from him.” Ho-seok hissed, jaw clenched.

In response, Trent spat onto the ground, the sputum landing inches away from Tae-hyung’s foot. This was the last straw, the height of disrespect as the younger three quadruplet’s anger flared for their older brother, Jungkook livid over the disrespect of his captain and friend. Ho-seok let out a growl while the other three’s stone faced expressions changed into incensed ones, Tae-hyung cracking his knuckles. Ho-seok was already stepping forward, hand swinging backwards when you called out for him to stop. You three had seen everything, your hate for Trent manifesting and multiplying the moment he opened his mouth. You could see the quadruplets trying to keep their cool, Jungkook fuming until Trent spat at Tae-hyung. Immediately, you saw how the boy’s demeanours shifted, knowing if a fight broke out right now it would end terribly. Ho-seok was stepping forward, about to land a blow and as much as you wanted to see Trent in pain, now was not the time. “Ho-seok _don’t_. All of you, come here.” You called out, tone unwavering and leaving no room for debate.

The boys finally turned to you, Namjoon and Tae-hyung immediately stepping closer to Lisa and Jennie, while Jimin held Ho-seok back. Jungkook’s eyes were on you, and you could see his jaw tick in annoyance as he tongued his cheek in irritation, eyes repeatedly flicking to Trent, a sign that he too wanted to start a fight. Trent turned his head to you now, and you could feel the lewd curiosity in his gaze, but you ignored it, stepping away and waiting for the boys to follow. Jennie and Lisa managed to get Tae-hyung and Namjoon away despite how livid they looked, Jimin sending one last glare at Trent and dragging away Ho-seok, leaving you with Jungkook. Almost imperceptibly you called out, “Jungkook, come on.”

He heard you, stepping away and following you to where your brothers stood. Immediately, Ho-seok spat out, “Why’d you stop us (Y/N)? You heard what he said and saw what he did, the fucker deserves to be beaten.”

While Namjoon, Tae-hyung and Jimin did not say a word, their expressions showed that they agreed with Ho-seok, and to your surprise, Jungkook spoke, “We shouldn’t have stepped away.”

Exhaling deeply, you sent Jungkook a glare to keep up appearances, before explaining, “He did all of that to rile you up, and you were about to fall into his trap. And Hobi, starting a scuffle before the game is the worst thing you all could do. Now, whatever anger you have, channel it on the field. Okay?”

You could see Jungkook and the boys stiffen at your words, your brothers nodding with clenched jaws and you let out a sigh. Jennie cleared her throat, everyone turning to her before she looked each of the boys in the eye and said, “Show them what you’re made of.”

You watched Jungkook and your brothers nod, before the coach started to call them. You sent your brothers comforting smiles before they sprinted off, Jungkook hesitating till you sent him a nod, promoting him to run after the quadruplets. Turning away, you finally let out a disgusted scoff, the three of you walking to the side as Lisa said, “I hope Trent gets such a bad concussion he dies. I’m waiting for the boys to fuck him up.”

Jennie hummed in agreement, and you scowled as you remembered the captain’s words and expression. “He’s _scum_. He was doing it on purpose to get them in trouble, and it almost worked.” You spoke, Ashlyn waving to you three to signal that the first routine would start soon.

Jennie shrugged, as if to physically shake off the experience before smiling at you two, all of you joining the squad and taking your positions. You could see Jungkook on the field as the game kicked off, ticked off that Trent had ruined the whole atmosphere. Still, now was time to perform and you joined the squad, Lisa giving them all a quick update of what happened. “Motherfucker.” Ashlyn spat, expression disgusted before saying, “He always pulls shit like this at games, I’m surprised Redcrest hasn’t suspended him yet.”

She rid her annoyed look, turning to the crowd and flashing a smile before commencing the routine, and you made sure to smile despite wanting to drag your talons across Trent’s face for how he had behaved. Intimidating Jungkook was a stupid move, and you had felt your protective instinct flare, the last straw being when he spat at Tae-hyung. As you cheered, your eyes were on Jungkook alone, watching him run. His eyes shifted to yours, and you beamed at him from the side as you cheered, Jungkook catching glimpses of your leg belt and feeling his blood pump faster. He knew he had to play better than ever before, because you were watching and because he had something to prove to Trent.

Every time Walachia scored, you all cheered and did flips, clapping wholeheartedly. Your brothers were all demons on the field, with Jungkook playing like he was the devil himself, falling like lightning on the Redcrest team. You were at the edge of your seat, eyes switching between your brothers and Jungkook, hoping none of them got injured. There were short breaks between plays, and you could see Tae-hyung advising the team while they nodded dutifully before running back to the field. Minutes before halftime started, you caught sight of a Redcrest player barreling towards Jimin, eyes widening when you realised he was about to tackle him.

You shot up immediately, eyes filling with dread and hoping Jimin could dodge in time. Just before the player reached Jimin, Jungkook appeared out of nowhere and body-slammed the Redcrest player onto the ground, Jimin sending Jungkook a grateful nod. Jungkook had seen you from across the field, following your line of vision and realising your worry, immediately rushing towards the Redcrest player. As he got up off the ground, Jungkook could see you smiling at him, knowing he would do anything to keep you happy.

Just as halftime was announced, Ashlyn started the second routine, all of you flipping and tumbling, shaking pompoms in each other faces. Your smile was slipping now, you could see the team walking to the side and wanted to be by your brothers and Jungkook instead of reciting cheers. Thankfully, after you did the last jump split, Ashlyn nodded, letting the squad rush towards the team. Your brothers were slumped on the benches, breathing hard while Jungkook was leaning against the wall, hair sweaty and it took all your self control not to ogle. Jennie sat down by Tae-hyung’s side, while Lisa handed Namjoon water. You checked if Jimin and Ho-seok were okay and if they needed anything, eyes flicking to Jungkook to let him know that the offer was extended to him too. The halftime was supposed to be fifteen minutes long, the scores mostly equal as of now. The second half would be intense, and you could tell your brothers were on edge. The water was finishing, and you wanted them hydrated before running back onto the field, starting to walk away to fetch more, Jennie and Lisa following once they realised what you were going to do.

The three of you were walking towards a table with water bottles, when Trent appeared in front of you, his eyes raking over you three. The boys immediately stood up once they saw him approach you all, rushing to your sides as he neared. Trent was blocking your way now, and you felt your irritation flare, jaw setting. A lecherous smile spreading across his face he stepped closer, the quadruplets and Jungkook stiffening up before he said, “I heard you’re the Park’s sister. You and your friends joined Walachia this year right? I guess we’ll have to give you a _warm_ welcome.”

You scoffed and replied, tone deadpan, “Nice work there Sherlock. I’m sure your half a braincell must’ve been so tired after working out that the bitch with the same surname as the boys might be their relative. I’d clap, but I sprained my wrist from yawning so much at your team’s performance.”

Trent blinked, not expecting an answer and instead hoping you three would get intimidated. He was about to speak again, but the boys had reached by now, barreling forward, Tae-hyung ordering, “Leave them out of this and step away right now.”

“I don’t think so. In fact, I think I’ll ask your sister and her friends to get on their knees to reward me after I win, and then maybe the whole team.” Trent smirked.

His words had an immediate reaction, Ho-seok letting out a growl while the other three’s stone faced expressions changed into incensed ones, Jungkook’s own eyes spitting fire as his jaw clenched, hands curling into fists as he was tempted to beat Trent to an inch of his life for talking that way about you, Jennie and Lisa. Stepping forward till he was right in front of the captain, Jungkook blinked calmly at Trent and you froze, wondering if he would fight. He stood there for a second, staring down at Trent imperiously unable to control his anger, knowing he had to keep his emotions under check around the quadruplets, but he was fuming. Trent’s words had been disgusting and the way he had stared at you was despicable, making Jungkook see red. “You’re going to regret saying that.” Jungkook promised, his voice low and tone menacing.

You could see his anger, remembering you had to pretend to hate Jungkook despite hating seeing him so mad on your behalf. Immediately you hissed, “I don’t need _you_ of all people swooping in to defend my honour. In fact, all of you. _Stay out of it_.”

Your brothers clenched their jaws, taking just a step back with their arms crossed and glares directed towards the obnoxious male. Jungkook stared Trent down, and you waited for him to step away, which he did after sending him one last glare, managing to throw a concerned glance your way before joining your brothers’ side. Turning back to Trent, you squared your shoulders, Jennie and Lisa by your sides, your expressions cold and aloof. Trent saw that you made the boys back away, his confidence spiking as he stepped closer, sending your brothers and Jungkook a wink before asking huskily, “So babes, what do those mouths do?”

“Spit on your face and your mother’s grave.” Smiled Jennie.

“Bite off micro-penises like yours.” Lisa added.

“Make shrimp dicks like you cry on the hourly.” You finished, sending him a saccharine smile, seeing Trent stiffen for a second.

“I like my ladies with a little sass. Maybe I’ll choose you once we win.” He said, inclining his head towards you and making you roll your eyes.

“And I like my men six feet under. As for you winning, I find the possibility of me fucking you in the middle of the field with all these people watching more likely.” You replied, seeing Trent’s expression shift and deciding to drive the nail into the coffin and stepping forward, tone low before you snarled, “You’re pitiful, your face is nauseating and your team subpar. If that didn’t clear it up, I’ll spell it out for you. _The only vagina you’ll ever touch in your life is your mother’s_ , and even then you managed to disappoint. Now, get out of my sight.”

Trent blinked, seeing how hateful your expression was, intimidating him immensely as your eyes threw daggers. Still, he had an image to uphold and he could not let his team think that he had been cowering from a cheerleader. He raised his hand, as if to strike you, seeing your eyes daring him to make a move. Behind you, the boys started growling, Trent’s eyes flicking to them and seeing just how angry they looked. His own team was further up, and he knew by the time they would reach him, your brothers and the scholarship student would have irreversibly fucked him up. Clenching the raised hand into a fist, he grunted in annoyance, knowing it would be better to walk away from a fight he knew he’d lose.

You watched him go, Jennie flipping him off while Lisa yelled out, “I’m praying you die of syphilis.”

You turned back to your brothers, seeing them still fuming, promises of homicide in their eyes and murder on their minds, Jungkook’s expression mirroring theirs. Letting out a sigh you walked up to them before saying, “We handled it.”

They turned to you, jaws still clenched and you waited for them to reproach you. Instead, Ho-seok stepped forward first, kissing the top of your head and lingering close longer than usual. Once he pulled away, you smiled up at him in surprise, seeing Jimin step forward to do the same, followed by Namjoon and then finally Tae-hyung. You could see Jungkook watching you like he wanted to do the same but he hung back because of the quadruplets, sending you a tight smile instead. You watched Jennie and Lisa walk up to your brothers, hugging their sides while Ho-seok and Jimin flanked you, the former exchanging a look with the boys and promising, “We’ll _deal with_ Trent.”

Before your other brothers could agree, you immediately said, “No. Don’t. It’s done now.”

It was clear from the boy’s expressions and that they would not listen to you, but you decided not to press the matter any longer and instead hope they would not be brash. Halftime was about to end anyway, and you waved your brothers off to the field, Jungkook sending back a quick glance. The three of you returned to the squad, seeing Ashlyn send dirty looks to all the Redcrest cheer squad and promptly joining her despite not knowing the context. You could feel the crowd’s anticipation as the second half kicked off, knowing these plays would be action packed. Neither of the teams were letting up and as a player shoved into Justin, Ashlyn let out a low hiss by your side, eyes filled with worry for him. Thankfully, he did not seem too hurt, but you saw Ho-seok send a warning glare to the Redcrest player, looking like he would rip him apart.

The minutes were ticking by quicker, and in the final dregs of the game, you had resorted to being on the edge of your seat like the rest of the squad, cheering on Walachia. Jungkook was a beast, and you watched as he barrelled forward, eyes widening as he managed to shove Trent to the ground and score the final points before the buzzer rang, officially pushing Walachia into its win. The crowd erupted in cheers, the squad squealing as you watched, not believing the events for a second, till Jennie tugged you onto your feet, grabbing you along as she sprinted to the field, where the team had Jungkook up on their shoulders, your brothers hugging him tightly as he was let down before the rest of the team huddled around him.

You were tackled by Ho-seok, who picked you up and started to spin you around, putting you down only for Namjoon to pick you up and do the same. Letting go of you to hug Lisa, Jimin and Tae-hyung sandwiched you in a hug, kissing the top of your head while you managed to let out your congratulations. They were disgusting and sweaty, but you did not mind, knowing how much the win meant to them, especially Tae-hyung. Ruffling Tae-hyung’s hair as he pulled away, you leaned against Ho-seok while Jimin, Namjoon and Tae-hyung started to kiss their significant others.

The team was still around Jungkook, and while it felt exhilarating to win, the best part definitely was when he saw you amidst the crowd, leaning by Ho-seok and beaming. Making eye contact with Jungkook as he was getting clapped on the back by the team, you smiled widely, immensely proud of him. To the side, you could see medics rushing towards Trent, who’s nose was now bleeding, and you heard the word ‘concussion’ get tossed around. Jungkook followed your line of vision, feeling a sense of satisfaction over seeing Trent bleed, knowing he deserved worse. Jungkook turned back to you and threw you a smirk, immediately making you realise he had done this to Trent deliberately and as _deranged_ it may seem, you felt touched by the gesture, feeling your heart flutter. Before you could attempt to speak to Jungkook, Tae-hyung called out, “Everyone get to Alpha Phi now, drinks are on me!”

The team cheered, Jennie and Lisa pulling you along and you managed to throw back a glance at Jungkook, silently communicating that you would find him at the party. He watched you be led away, smiling to himself. Throughout the game, Jungkook had been watching you as often as he could. You performed with such concentration and poise, Jungkook did not find it hard to believe you had been in ballet for years, mentioning this tidbit to him during one of your tutoring sessions. The sneak peeks of your leg belt had Jungkook riled up, and watching you rip into Trent had been one of the sexiest things he had seen in his life, he would have been sporting a semi had he not been so incensed at the Redcrest captain. You had told everyone to let it go, but Jungkook had seen red, which was why he took the chance to hurt Trent on the field. It was you, and for you Jungkook was sure he could do _anything_.

He let your brothers surround him again, gushing over his performance while he just smiled, following them out towards their cars. Jungkook got into the car with Ho-seok, not even bothered by his driving as he remembered your smile. They reached the frat just as the others did, Jungkook already hearing the whoops and music blaring. Walking inside, he saw the frat already packed, pulling away from your brothers and announcing he’d change. Rushing upstairs and taking a quick shower, he threw on a dark blue and grey flannel and a pair of sweats, walking downstairs to be handed a drink by Jimin who hollered, “For our maknae, without whom this win wouldn’t have been possible.”

The room erupted in more cheers, Jungkook chuckling into his beer and mildly enjoying the attention. It was odd, earlier he would have relished this chance and used the opportunity to be the main attraction, flirt with the girls in attendance. But now, he hung back to the side, watching the dance floor with mild interest and waiting for the one person who’s attention he _craved_. Where were you anyway? As soon as he thought of this, he immediately concluded that Jennie was getting you ready, smiling to himself at how much the brunette loved making you up. The times he had come over to your house had been full of interactions with Jennie where she would suggest he try wearing certain colours and shirts, while he would just chuckle and nod.

Just as he finished his beer, he saw you walk into the room, flanked by Jennie and Lisa, immediately getting flashbacks to the first frat party where he had seen you. Then you had been in black, and today in red. Enough time had passed since that night, and the two of you were friends now, but it did not stop Jungkook from reacting the same way he had then. Eyes wide, heart beating so hard he thought his ribcage would shatter, pulse quickening as he saw you take in your surroundings. Much like the first time, Jungkook felt you two were fated to be, but he pushed it away once your eyes landed on him, sending him a quick nod. He would have inclined his head, asking you to join him when Jimin grabbed your arm, leading you onto the dance floor.

* * *

Jennie had driven at breakneck speeds, rivalling Ho-seok’s demented skills as she pulled up to the house before screaming, “We have twenty minutes to get ready because the game’s over and if I don’t get fucked in the next hour I will riot!”

You had nodded, knowing not to interfere with Jennie’s horny agenda, rushing up to your room, with Lisa following you inside. She asked if she could borrow your sheer black button down shirt and you pulled it out for her, Lisa giving you a quick hug before running to her own room to get ready. You stripped out of your uniform, opening your hair from the ponytails and quickly running a hairbrush through it, one hand sifting through your closet. Your eye caught a printed red silk set, pulling it out and realising it was what you wanted to wear. It was a small spaghetti-strap bralette with a matching tight miniskirt, your décolletage, arms and legs exposed. You fixed your makeup, painting on blood red lips and fluffing up your hair and wearing your heels just as Jennie announced she was ready.

Walking out, you caught Jennie in the hallway, eyes widening at her clothes, if they could even be called that. She was in a tiny waistcoat-like shirt that was held together by silver chains crisscrossing over her cleavage, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, along with a tiny pair of daisy dukes, her hair loose and makeup fresh. Before you could ask, she saw your expression and explained, “I want Tae to see me and take me upstairs. _Immediately._ ”

“I’m pretty sure he’d want to avoid that hassle and just fuck you on the floor once he sees you.” You offered, making Jennie giggle before winking and replying, “I wouldn’t even mind.”

Heading downstairs, you saw Lisa already waiting patiently, having paired your shirt with a small black pleather bra and shorts and you smiled appreciatively at her outfit. Following them outside, you took your seat and Jennie shot down the street, as if part of some elaborate car chase scene. She reached the frat in record time, manoeuvring past the people and cars, parking in her usual spot before getting out, tapping her foot impatiently at the two of you. You followed her into the frat, sending smiles to familiar faces before walking to the dance floor. The party was in full swing, and you looked around before seeing Jungkook. He was near the bar, eyes twinkling and looking _so_ good in his flannel, reminding you of your first party where he had introduced himself.

You wanted to walk over to him, but Jimin emerged from the dance floor, grabbing your wrist and leading you away to where Yoongi was. You could see Lisa and Namjoon dancing together, Jennie next to you, eyes searching for your brother. You saw Tae-hyung emerge from the deck, Jennie immediately turning her back to him and sending you a wink, Jimin and Yoongi exchanging knowing smiles as Tae-hyung caught sight of you all and started to walk towards you.

Tae-hyung’s expression shifted from a smile to something dark once he finally reached you all and saw what Jennie was wearing. She blinked up at him flirtatiously, Tae-hyung blinking once before picking her up and starting to walk towards the staircase, Jennie letting out a squeal before sending you a wave. You watched her go, rolling your eyes affectionately before continuing to dance with Jimin and Yoongi. Eventually, those two also left for upstairs and just as you were about to walk off to the side, Elspeth joined you to dance. Smiling, you two swayed as she spoke to you, barely able to hear her over the music and noise. You glanced back towards the bar, but Jungkook was nowhere to be seen, making you frown. Just as Adam appeared by Elspeth’s side, you excused yourself, walking out to the deck to see if Jungkook was there.

You instead found Ho-seok, who was surrounded by half the cheer squad, leaving them and reaching your side as soon as he saw you. “Having fun flower?” He asked and you nodded, noticing how he was already lightly buzzed.

“Wait here.” He ordered, disappearing inside and you watched him go, confused for a second.

He reappeared, a margarita in hand which he handed to you, kissing the side of your head and muttering, “I made it.”

Just as you were about to thank him, he rejoined the cheerleaders. You sipped the drink, noting how Ho-seok had made it exactly how you liked, walking inside once you finished. As you put the glass away by the bar, you could see Namjoon leading Lisa upstairs, feeling even more single than usual. You wanted to know where Jungkook was, and started to navigate through the frat. You finally found him near the kitchen, in deep conversation with Liam and Noah as he leaned back on a couch. You hung by the doorway with a small smile, and once he saw you, he dismissed the two other members.

Jungkook had been watching you dance as he drank, barely blinking as he did not want to miss a second of watching you when the frat members had led him away, wanting to talk about the game. He had fallen into conversation, drifting through various parts of the frat. Jungkook noticed how some girls were sending him flirtatious glances, clearly wanting to get with the star of the match but he ignored their advances, you were the only one on his heart and mind. As Liam and Noah were talking about the injury he had given Trent, you had come into sight, a small smile tugging your lips. You did not approach him just yet, hanging back and Jungkook immediately told Liam and Noah to leave, which they did without question.

Once they moved away, you walked up to Jungkook, sitting down much closer than he expected before saying, “Hey Kookie.”

He smiled down at you, before remembering that you both were still at the frat party and very much in the public eye before asking, “As much as I love that you’re talking to me right now, what about your brothers?”

“Tae’s with Jennie, Joon’s with Lisa, ChimChim’s with Suga and Hobi’s with two of the girls from the cheer squad. They won’t be coming back down for the night.” You informed with a smirk, making Jungkook chuckle.

He was about to ask if you wanted to dance, but he noticed that you looked tired. It made sense, you had performed a lot of strenuous tricks and if Jungkook was honest, he felt a bit worn out too. Instead, he offered, “Wanna go up to my room instead, avoid all the noise?”

You nodded with a smile, glad he could read you well. “Come on princess.” He said, sending you a smile as he got up, picking up one of the multiple pizza boxes on his way out, you by his side.

The staircase was less crowded, the two of you ducking your heads as you went up, looking around cautiously before rushing into Jungkook’s room. He got in first and had his back to you, putting the pizza box on the desk when he felt your arms wrap around his waist. You nuzzled your face into his shoulder blade, inhaling the wonderful smell of his soap deeply and shutting your eyes for a second, allowing yourself to pretend he was yours to hold. Jungkook was surprised at the display of affection, feeling your grip loosen before he turned, sending you a curious glance, hand staring to rub your arm as he asked, “Is everything okay princess?”

You nodded before replying, “That’s for Trent.”

You saw Jungkook’s eyes harden for a second as you mentioned him, before sending you a soft smile. You hugged him again, face in his chest just as he said, “Anything for you princess.”

He hugged you back, relishing moments like these where he could hold you close. You pulled away again, both your eyes glazed with adoration that neither of you recognised in the other, before you stepped away, Jungkook letting go of you. Just as you were about to fill in the silence, Jungkook said, “I have an idea, but you have to trust me.”

You raised an eyebrow at his words, seeing him walk up to his window and opening it. “Let’s sit out on the roof.” He suggested, and saw you mull over the suggestion.

You knew the roof jutted out perfectly so that it would be safe to sit, and that you wouldn’t be able to be seen by the people outside. Jungkook was looking at you with large doe eyes, a small pout on his face and you found yourself nodding, seeing him smile. Taking off your heels, you walked to his side, taking his hand as you carefully stepped out, sliding down a bit before sitting down. Jungkook handed you the pizza box, noticing it was cold and you were barely covered before grabbing a blanket and joining you outside. He laid the blanket down on your shoulders, the tenderness in his actions making you smile before sitting down by your side and taking a pizza slice. It was cold, the music dim with the sky looking beautiful. You both ate in peaceful silence, and you finished quicker, swivelling to watch Jungkook as you burrowed into the blanket, glad it smelled like him.

His eyes reflected the stars, looking enormous and almost luminescent, and you marvelled at how _pretty_ he was. Jungkook felt your eyes on him, finishing his slice and turning to see you smiling at him. “Do I have something on my face?” He asked with a smirk, making you roll your eyes and shake your head no.

You shifted closer to him, wrapping the blanket around his shoulder too before curling up against him, resting your head against his shoulder and letting out a small sigh of contentment. Jungkook froze for a second at your close proximity, before smiling and fixing the blanket, hand coming to rest on your waist and pull you closer to him. “I used to go onto the roof of my house like this, and just stare up at the sky for hours. It was one of the most calming things I’ve ever done.” Jungkook spoke, tone soft and low, relaxing to your ears.

“I’d go out into my balcony and look at the moon and talk to it. Probably not the brightest move as a child, but when my parents were away I thought whatever I said to the moon, it’d tell them, like my personal messenger. Thankfully, the quadruplets explained the concept of a phone call before I caught pneumonia.” You said, feeling Jungkook chuckle.

He was about to speak again when he heard his phone ping, the notification sound telling him it was an email. Any other notification he would not have checked, but he thought it may be professor Evans emailing about the English grade, fishing out his phone and shifting so that you could see the screen too. You watched as he opened the email and scrolled down, smiling when you saw the 97, realising it was an A-plus. Jungkook let out a surprised exhale, and you looked up at him with a smile before saying, “I told you so.”

He looked down at you with a smile and replied, “Never doubted you princess.”

Perhaps it was the closeness, perhaps his smile, or how wonderful his eyes looked, or what he had done earlier on the field, but you felt yourself lean in slowly, eyes flicking to his lips. You realised what you were doing, freezing immediately before resting your head back against his shoulder, looking up at the sky again. Jungkook had been smiling down at you, heart swelling with love for you when he thought your gaze shifted to his lips. It was quick, and he felt he had imagined it, since you started looking up at the sky almost immediately. Pushing it away as just his fantasy, he rested his head atop yours, pulling open your instagram account and scrolling through it, making you let out a laugh before asking, “Are you stalking me?”

“I’m trying to figure out what your Halloween costume’s gonna be, since you refuse to tell me.” Jungkook said, gaze lingering on the photo of you in Regina George’s bunny outfit before he scrolled past it.

“You’ll never get it Kookie.” You replied, playfully shoving his side.

You would have liked to stay out on the roof all night, but you knew you had to get back. You stated this to Jungkook and he unwrapped his arm from you, helping you back into his room before following. How you would get back seemed like a daunting task, since everyone with a car was currently busy fucking, and while you did not particularly mind the idea of being alone at the house, you preferred to have company. An idea crossed your mind and you asked, “Jungkookie, wanna go back with me? Jennie and Lisa are probably gonna spend the night, and I want a sleepover buddy.”

Jungkook blinked, trying to discern what level of friend-zone he was in to be invited to sleepovers at his crush’s dorm, seeing you look at him hopefully before nodding. “Perfect. Get your things and meet me outside.” You said before walking out into the hall.

Jungkook looked around his room, grabbing spare clothes to change into as well as the keys to his bike, walking down to the party again. It had calmed down a bit, and he checked to make sure nobody was watching before walking outside, seeing you leaning by his bike with a smile. You had screamed at Jennie through the door to inform her you were heading back, and sent everyone a cautionary text just in case, so that they would not swoop in to check on you.

He joined you by the bike, getting on and you held onto his waist as the night air whipped past you two, glad that Jungkook radiated warmth as you leaned against him. Pulling up to the house, he followed you inside, standing by the foyer and unsure what you wanted him to do. You turned to see him lingering by the door, realising this was the first time you both would be alone so late, and while a million devious thoughts crossed through your mind, you pushed them away to offer, “Want to watch something or eat?”

He shook his head no, and you could see him trying to hold back a yawn. You had not thought this plan through as thoroughly as you would like, and now loomed the prospect of where Jungkook would sleep. You were not going to have him on a couch, or in Lisa and Jennie’s room, but were nervous to have him in yours. It was not like he hadn’t been in your bed before, but this was different. Still, it was Jungkook, and you trusted him. It was _yourself_ you did not trust, trying to hold back the waver in your tone as you said, “Okay let’s head upstairs. I need to change.”

Jungkook stopped his eyes from widening, fully expecting you to point him to one of the couches in the living room instead of inviting him up. He followed you up, trying to remind himself that you both were _friends_ , that you inviting him up was completely platonic. Walking into your room, he watched you rummage through your closet before pulling out some folded clothes. “I’ll be right back, you can change in here.” You said, rushing outside and practically sprinting to the bathroom.

Stripping, you quickly lathered down your body and washed away all your makeup, changing into your silk pyjama pants and matching shirt. They were lilac and much more demure than what you usually wore to sleep, but thanks to the boy in your room who was probably naked right now, you had chosen these. Exhaling slowly, you walked back to your room, knocking once and then walking in. Jungkook was already on the bed, in a white t-shirt and loose shorts, on his phone. Glancing up from his screen, he threw you a smile, calming your nerves and you walked to the bed, getting under the covers and shifting to his side. He offered his arm as a headrest, which you took before muttering, “Thanks for coming over Kook. Remind me to make breakfast to repay you.”

He chuckled and nodded, pulling away from you, seeing you pout as he got off the bed. Jungkook walked to the switch, turning off the lights and putting his phone on your desk. He stood there for a second, watching you blink up at him, trying to calm his hammering heart before getting under the covers, humming happily at how comfortable your bed was. Your head was on his arm again, your body next to his even though there was more than enough space on the bed. He could feel your soft breaths, knowing you were still awake, a question nagging him. Clearing his throat, he asked, “Princess?”

You hummed, before he continued, “Why are your brothers so protective? Did something happen?”

You blinked, surprised Jungkook had brought it up, realising you had never really given him an explanation. You shifted, lying on your side now and he did the same, the both of you facing each other before you started speaking, “I suppose all brothers are like them to a certain extent, but something did sort of happen. We went for a family vacation to the Emirates, and decided a safari experience in the desert was a good idea. I must have been three, and all I wanted to do was be around my brothers all the time, and I’m sure they didn’t particularly like the idea of their baby sister trailing after them while they played on the dunes. We started to play hide and seek, but I hid a bit further away and didn’t hear our nanny call us back for lunch. They sort of forgot about me, assuming I’d find my way back, and I think they liked having our parents’ undivided attention. Until it started to get dark, and Eomma noticed I was missing.”

Jungkook was listening to you speak with wide eyes, watching how your expressions shifted as you recalled the tale, “They did a search party or something, and found me unconscious by one of the dunes. The camping was cut short, and they rushed me to a hospital because I was severely dehydrated and had a heatstroke. I’m sure Appa must have berated them, reminding them it had been their job to look out for me but it was their carelessness that had put me in danger. The final nail in the coffin was when I woke up and immediately demanded to see them, and started crying because I thought my brothers were mad at me for ruining their fun. After that day, all of them did a one-eighty,and they’ve been like this ever since.”

Jungkook blinked, exhaling deeply before saying, “And that’s why you don’t like hot, sunny weather.”

“Sort of. Plus winters are prettier.” You said with a smile, Jungkook reciprocating it.

You shifted, looking up at your ceiling because seeing Jungkook smile was making you weak, especially since he was inches away from you and on the same bed. He was still on his side, watching you. What you said had put a lot of things into perspective, and finally explained why your brothers were the way they were. No doubt, they must have felt terrible about what had happened, and it was clear that now you were their whole life. He turned over, looking up at your ceiling, his hand finding yours before clasping it. “Thanks for telling me that princess.”

You smiled to yourself, fingers tracing his hand before sighing softly and saying, “Goodnight Jungkook.”

“Goodnight (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, lemme know what you thought of it in the comments. I'm sorry at how ridiculous the heatstroke story is but it actually happened to moi 🙃  
> Anyhoo, like I said, keep an eye out for Yuanfen it's gonna be super cutesy but angsty 
> 
> Reader's party outfit= https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e1/a3/12/e1a312b970f9215edacb841674943620--club-outfits-boujee-outfits.jpg  
> Jennie's party outfit= https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0013/1478/3290/products/product-image-1293738376.jpg?v=1583710503  
> Lisa's party outfit= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/19/db/e7/19dbe7794239e2347f7a0b9e737761cd.jpg
> 
> Thank you so much for all your love and kudos, it keeps me going 🥺❤️💙
> 
> See you next update lovelies!!💞💖💕


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Thank you so much for the love and kudos, you make my day. It is finally Halloween, the chapter I'm sure you all were waiting for! I hope it's up to your expectations! While you're here, check out my other Jungkook fics pretty please 🥺  
> Also I am aware all the Halloween costumes are thirst traps esp the ones for the boys I have no excuses. Also Miri the poodle makes a cameo which I apologise for 🙃 And the hip control dance move is the one Jungkook does to J-Hope in Mic Drop cause fk me that is so hot 🥵🥵  
> Enjoy!

Your eyes snapped open, an excited giggle making its way out of your mouth. Today was Halloween, and you were practically bouncing off the walls with anticipation. Your enthusiasm towards the holiday could be compared to a young child’s on Christmas. It had always been your favourite, loving the idea of dressing up as much as you wanted and receiving treats. You had always made your brothers participate in the holiday as wholeheartedly you did, remembering how you repeatedly made them be part of your group costume of Barbie and the 12 Princesses, your favourite film. You had a mild fascination for the macabre, which was another reason why the holiday made you feel happy, as well as the fact that it was the official onset of the upcoming winter after the October rains.

October had flown by quicker than you could notice, the rains had made everything shift, as had the Redcrest game. You had woken up to Jungkook smiling at you, before dragging you downstairs and standing in your kitchen to teach you how to make the perfect banana milk. When you had hugged him goodbye, a part of you wished he would not have to leave, that you could have gone back to bed with him after breakfast. Still you watched him go with a smile, a soft wave which he returned before driving away. You stood by the porch still smiling even when he disappeared down the road, catching your reflection in the mirror by the foyer and freezing. You had seen that look before, you knew it all too well.

It was the look Seok-Jin had when he had first seen Mi, the look Jennie and Tae-hyung had on almost always when they were around each other, the look Lisa and Namjoon would sent to each other secretly, the look Yoongi would have watching Jimin be his extravagant self. The look your parents would give each other every day. It was love. You were scared to think, scared to feel. And so you pushed it away, finally needing Jennie’s counsel. You had waited till the two of them returned from the frat, hair messed and last night’s outfits wrinkled. While Lisa had retreated to her room, you had grabbed Jennie, leading her upstairs.

Sitting her down on your bed, you wondered what to ask. Exhaling deeply, you finally spoke, “How’d you know Tae-hyung loved you?”

She had smiled, eyes fluttering shut for a second as all the lovely memories flashed through her mind before saying, “When he puts me before him. When he’s what I need him to be. It’s the littlest things sometimes, like twirling me around in front of everyone because he knows I like being treated like a princess, it’s him remembering how I like my bed made. It’s the feeling I get when I see him smile at me, letting me know he’ll always be there for me like he has been, that he’d do _anything_ to see me smile.”

She had yawned then, saying she was tired while you chewed your lip nervously. As you paced your room, you did not catch the knowing smile Jennie threw your way as she exited the room, smiling to herself and whispering, “Finally.”

Dropping onto the bed, you had mulled over Jennie’s words. Everything she had said Tae-hyung did for her, Jungkook had done for you. He knew how you liked your coffee, he knew how to make you smile, he had been by your side trying to make you less worried after the beach trip, he had tried to keep you from getting soaked in the rain and defended you from cunts like Trent. Perhaps the most important action of his was the fact that when you had said you wanted to be friends, he had never tried to push that boundary. He had flirted yes, but only playfully and only when you initiated it. The moment you stopped, Jungkook had shifted back to being your friend, and nothing else. Not once did he try to make it seem like he was spending time with you as a means to an end, instead making you feel like he genuinely loved being around you, just as much you had started to love being around him. _Love_. It made perfect sense to you now, the explanation to why your heart fluttered when you saw him, why it clenched when you’d see him leave, why your skin burned to touch his and why you came alive when he was near you. You had fallen in love with Jungkook in October, your feelings sneaking up on you just as the rains had.

There was only one doubt, and that was whether Jungkook felt the same. Despite Jennie’s words and your observation, you could be wrong. Perhaps, he had stopped liking you over the time you became friends. After all, his initial interest in you had been due to curiosity and your aloofness. Once he had gotten close to you, and you had become more receptive to his attempts at getting to know you, perhaps the interest had faded. That could also be the reason why he had never tried to ask you out, because he did not want to. And so, despite realising your own feelings, you stayed quiet, needing to find out his, making up your mind to observe him.

This had been easier than you thought, since your brothers had invited Jungkook to join your group for lunch ever since the game. It was certainly a bit awkward, but you managed to seamlessly form a routine, pretending to hate him around your brothers but as soon as you left the cafeteria, seeing him waiting for you outside and heading to class together. You both would sit in the coffee shop for a while, by each others side for class and then talking till late over text. Saturday was with him in the library or your dorm, and while Jungkook had been begging to see you practice your dancing on Sundays, you had always refused. Still, most of your week was spent around Jungkook, and you tried to gauge his feelings.

Sometimes, it felt like he was pushing back the desire to just drop everything and lean in for a kiss like you were, other times it was like he saw you as nothing more than a friend. You prided yourself on reading people well, especially Jungkook, but this you could not figure out. Perhaps because it involved you, and you were afraid to guess wrong and end up hurt, and cause your friendship with him to suffer. It was better having Jungkook by your side as a friend while you pined for him, instead of having him out of your life completely.

You would have mulled over these thoughts more, but your alarm started to blare now and you shut it, getting out of bed and stretching. Much like every other Halloween, you had chosen a subtle costume for the day, the one for tonight’s party hung up safely in your closet. Last year, you had been Val Hallen for the day, in leather pants and a ripped black tank top, a small guitar-shaped bag hung on your shoulder. This year, you had chosen to honour one of your many girl-crushes, Devon Aoki. After completing your morning routine, you were sitting by your vanity, brushing through your hair and unable to stop smiling.

Finishing your makeup, you finally pulled on the outfit, grateful that it was not too cold since your choice of attire was not practical against the elements. You were in denim shorts over which you had layered the iconic fuchsia leather lace-up chaps, the purple scissored singlet crop top exposing most of your stomach. It had been one of your favourite outfits that she had worn in the Fast and Furious film, being subject to that certain piece of cinema courtesy of the quadruplets. It may have made you hate movies about cars, but it had made you develop a long lasting obsession with Devon, which was why you were practically naked right now despite it technically being winter. Tossing your hair over your shoulder and grabbing your things, you strutted downstairs, feeling confident with what you had on.

You were the first one down for breakfast, chewing on a piece of toast as you watched the blender pulverise the berries you had shoved in. Just as you took a sip of the smoothie, Jennie called out her greeting and you turned to face her, smiling when you saw the yellow check blazer and tennis skirt. She was Cher from Clueless and she flitted to your side, wanting a sip of your drink, which you gave. As she ate her cereal and you finished your toast, Lisa bounded downstairs in her Lola Bunny outfit, blonde hair up in a sleek ponytail. She gave your outfit a once over, smirking slowly before exchanging a look with Jennie. You raised a curious eyebrow, wanting to know what transpired between the two, Lisa shrugging as she ate her apple before saying, “You really like teasing Jungkook don’t you?”

You titled your head to the side, waiting for her to elaborate. Jennie was the one who spoke, “What she means is, he’ll die when he sees you in this, especially since he can’t stare at you because of your brothers. Puts him between a rock and a hard place.”

“And makes his place hard.” Lisa snickered, making you roll your eyes.

“Sounds like his personal problem.” You smirked, hearing your friends chuckle as you walked out.

It was chilly, but you were not going to grab a jacket to ruin your outfit, knowing you could handle the cold much better than the heat. The three of you did get quite a few stares as you walked into class, not because you were the only ones in costume. Some people were dressed up as some character or the other, it was _what_ you three had on that garnered curiosity. As always, Jennie relished the attention and Lisa balked from it while you remained indifferent. Once it was time for lunch, you ran a hand through your hair as you walked out, heading into the cafeteria and scanning over the items. You felt someone walk up behind you, stiffening for a moment and then relaxing once you felt the kiss to your head, not turning back as you called out, “Hey ChimChim.”

“It’s _still_ creepy that you know it’s me.” He responded, giving you and then Jennie and Lisa a once over before saying, “I am loving the costumes.”

You smiled at him, before asking, “Did you convince Yoongi to dress up for tonight?”

Sighing dramatically, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, walking alongside you towards your table before saying, “Suga thinks that because my costume is a group one with you guys, he doesn’t need to match.”

“He has a point.” Jennie chimed in, Lisa nodding.

“Of course he does, but I _want_ to see him in a costume.” Jimin whined, pouting and making you smile.

Elbowing his ribs, you comforted, “You can do that in the bedroom Jiminie.”

He smirked at your words, mind already running through all the possibilities as the table neared. You could see Jungkook and Tae-hyung in deep conversation, Namjoon and Ho-seok’s backs to you all. Tae-hyung’s gaze shifted, smiling at you before landing on Jennie. Seeing your brother’s attention diverted, Jungkook also turned, finally seeing you. He froze, forgetting that your brothers were nearby as his eyes raked up your figure, the fuchsia leather catching his eye immediately. It was cold, but you did not care, torso and arms on display, the outfit looking like sin on you. He finally caught your gaze, seeing you send him a smirk before glancing towards your brothers, a sign for him to stop gawking. He looked back down at his food, waiting till you were seated between Ho-seok and Jimin before looking up again.

You were talking to Ho-seok now, asking if he had received the clothes you had ordered for him, smiling once your brother hummed his response. All throughout lunch, Jungkook tried to keep his eyes off you, and instead respond to your brothers questions, but found this task increasingly difficult. Scarfing down his food, he got up, saying he had to get to class before walking out, knowing you would follow soon. Getting his bike, he rode it down to the end of the road, the cafeteria still in sight when he stopped, getting off and starting to wait for you.

Much like the past fifteen days, you counted a few minutes before getting up, telling your brothers you would see them tonight, reminding Namjoon that your English class would end a bit earlier and he should pick you accordingly, smiling when he nodded at you. Once you were outside, you walked straight towards where Jungkook was, a small smile tugging your lips. He was staring at you again, realising others were too. You chuckled as you saw him glare at the onlookers, before turning his attention back to you as you stopped in front of him. “Hey Jungkookie.” You drawled slowly, eyes flicking up to his face.

“Princess. Isn’t it a little too cold for this?” He asked, trying to keep his tone unbothered.

“This is _nothing_. You should see what I’m wearing tonight.” You responded, seeing his eyes widen.

“This isn’t your actual costume?” He asked as he swung back onto the bike.

“Of course not Kook, as if. This is just a bit of fun.” You whispered the last part in his ear as you wrapped your arms around his waist, feeling him shiver before starting to drive.

Stopping in front of the History building, Jungkook whipped out his phone and turned to you. Smiling and already used to his habit of taking videos and photos of you, you gave him a little twirl, before tugging his arm towards the building. History class was tedious, professor Jefferson droning on like he would rather lick roadkill than be in the lecture hall, making both you and Jungkook whisper to each other throughout. He was doodling in your notebook while you were making notes in his, sending him a small glare every time he tried to distract you too much.

As you two walked towards English, Jungkook asked, “Want something from the coffee place?”

You shook your head no, regarding him curiously and making him raise an eyebrow. “What’s your costume Kookie?”

“I’m not telling because you aren’t either.” He said almost childishly, making you roll your eyes.

“Please?” You pouted, eyes wide and blinking up at him, knowing he would not be able to resist.

Just as he was about to cave, you heard Elspeth call out, “Holy fuck (Y/N) you look hot!”

You bit back a giggle, seeing Elspeth wave you both down and then jog up to your side. Jungkook sent her a nod and you smiled at her, deciding to tease Jungkook before saying, “Really? Jungkook thinks it’s too cold for me to wear it, so I’m assuming that’s his way of saying I look _bad_.”

Immediately, Jungkook was about to protest, biting back his vehement no because Elspeth was there. The girl snorted before glancing at Jungkook and remarking, “He must not have eyes then. Tell her she looks _smoking_.”

Jungkook saw your smirk, the twinkle in your eye, as well as Elspeth’s imploring expression before realising you had done this on purpose to put him on the spot. Knowing there was no way out of this, he let out a defeated sigh, trying to sound annoyed as he said, “Fine. You look smoking hot (Y/N). Happy?”

While Elspeth nodded, you sent him a cheeky grin, patting his cheek with a small hand and turning to walk towards the lecture as you called out, “I _know_ I do Jungkookie.”

Shaking his head as he exhaled, realising how whipped he was for you, he followed you into class. You were professor Evans’ favourite, and Jungkook watched as the class took in your outfit. Any time someone’s gazes lingered a second too long, Jungkook was there to send them murderous glares, glowering at your side till you two were in your seats. This time, you paid full attention to the class and so did Jungkook, having too much respect for professor Evans to fuck around too much. Still, he was not past admiring you at moments, watching as you twirled the pen in your hands, titling your head to the side as you focused on a point, your eyes lighting up every time you had a new analysis to add. Looking at you was something Jungkook could never get tired of, no matter how often or how long he did it. You were just so arresting, so captivating. Everyone’s attention naturally shifted to you when you walked into a room, and then stayed stuck on you.

Jungkook was the same. BamBam had joked that you had him whipped without even being together, and when Jungkook had been about to protest, you had looked over your shoulder, blinking up at him prettily and asked if he was coming. Of course he was, attention immediately on you as he walked towards you, leaving BamBam chuckling and rolling his eyes. It was later that Jungkook realised what he did, and how right BamBam was. Jungkook did not mind, _not one bit_. It was clear he was under your spell, and he did not want to get out of it. He had been tangled the moment he had seen you walk into the frat party, the moment you had leaned over the bar and said your name. Then, you had seen so close yet so far, so unattainable despite Jungkook’s confidence in his own appeal. Things were not much different now, if he was being honest.

You both were friends, close friends. He had been in your room, on your bed. He knew about your likes and dislikes, and you knew his. He knew most of your friends now, and you had his enamoured. Ever since the Redcrest game, your brothers had made the final move of acceptance, inviting him to sit at the table for lunch. It was clear that they regarded Jungkook as a close friend now, one of them. You could see it, and had been on the receiving end of multiple lectures on how wonderful Jungkook was, and how you should give him a chance and be friendly. He knew this because your brothers would tell him, as would you later when you were alone with him. Jungkook had thought, had _hoped,_ that after seeing your brothers accept him you would have made a move. He had given you time, but a fortnight had passed since the game and you were the same.

It hurt, that you did not see him the same way he saw you. He had chided himself, angry that he had assumed your feelings, or the potential for them. The night at Bangtan, the beach trip, the night on the roof. Perhaps it had been Jungkook reading into the situation too much, seeing things that weren’t there because he _wanted_ them to be. Jungkook had hesitated to make the first move, knowing that you would be the one to initiate anything. But, it seemed like you would not. And so, that left Jungkook with a choice. Should he stay quiet, and watch you potentially fall for someone else? Or should he speak out, and risk ruining the dynamic he had with you?

He could also find himself someone else, knowing that there were multiple girls vying for his attention, all of whom he ignored for you. But if you were never going to look at him the way he wanted, perhaps he should try moving on. The thought made him feel sick, but he knew it was a logical conclusion, knowing how much it would hurt to see you with someone else. Jungkook would not delude himself as so selfless as to watch you in the arms of another and be able to feel happy for you. He was selfish, and he knew it. Even now, other men looking at you made his blood burn, even if the stares were innocent. He must have looked deep in thought, because he felt you nudge his side, turning to see you send him a concerned glance. He smiled down at you, seeing you relax before returning to your notes, leaning back in his chair to watch you till class ended.

As the students got up to leave, professor Evans handed each of them candy, and you gratefully accepted yours, giving her a large smile, loving that she was so thoughtful. You could see Namjoon’s Mercedes already waiting for you outside, turning to see Jungkook frowning. He looked serious, his forehead creased and it worried you, but you could not ask what was wrong. Flitting to his side, you sent him a quick hug instead, whispering, “See you tonight Jungkookie.”

He smiled down at you, before letting you pull away and rush out towards Namjoon’s car, waiting till it disappeared before walking out himself. You sat in the car, throwing your brother a smile as he started to drive. “Is everything prepped for tonight?” You asked, seeing Jim nod.

“Hmm, you know Alpha Sigma Phi takes Halloween seriously. Everyone’s going to be in costume, with the exception of Yoongi of course.”

“Of course.” You agreed, remembering Jimin’s whines from this morning.

“We’ve invited other frats and the sororities to stop by too, get in the party spirit.” Namjoon said, seeing you bristle before adding, “Sorry flower, it was my idea. Thought it’d be good to keep things friendly.”

You nodded, sending him a small smile and saying, “Sure Joon, I trust your judgement.”

He dropped you off at the house, sending you a wave as you stepped inside before driving off. Lisa was in the kitchen, Jennie in the living room and you announced that you would be taking a long bubble bath before joining them for the party preparations. Sinking into the warm water, you relaxed and lathered yourself, glad professor Evans had ended class early and given you enough time to unwind before the party. Getting out and wrapping yourself in the bathrobe to dry yourself before changing into a short silk wrap, you walked to Jennie’s room, where you could hear her in deep conversation with Lisa. You walked in, seeing them in similar wraps, sending you smiles. “Remind Jimin that he’s picking us.” Jennie asked and you nodded.

You nodded, sending your brother a text, and he responded immediately, saying he’d borrow Namjoon’s car. You relayed this to Jennie and Lisa, before starting to apply a face mask. Lisa was getting her hair transformed into tight curls by Jennie, before brushing through them so they were wavier while you made Jennie’s hair pin straight. After you washed off the mask, you let Jennie loosely curl your hair, before she let out an excited squeal. You smiled at her, not able to wait a moment longer. You had decided on the costumes months ago, and now to finally get to wear them was a relief.

You and Jennie helped Lisa into her dress carefully, before doing the same with Jennie. Stepping back, you beamed at them, admiring their appearance. You had always been obsessed with vampires, which was why Jennie and Lisa were currently dressed as the wives of Dracula, inspired from the Van Helsing film. Jennie was Verona, in her gorgeously tight white gown with green and yellow shades in the fabric. Her dress was made of pleated silk with a deep plunging bodice neckline front and back of pleated silk embellished with vertical rows of sequins, along with cape sleeves. At her throat was the neck collar, as well as having on two thick silver bracelets. Lisa was Aleera in a tight white dress with pink shades, long sleeves and an opening in the chest revealing her cleavage. The design had an opening midriff with bedazzle body art adorning the middle of her stomach, along with large gold earrings.

You did not want a dress, which was why you had chosen to be Marishka, your outfit looking more like a belly dancers. It was white and gold, consisting of a small top that exposed your midriff, ending right under your breasts with transparent flowing golden sleeves, along with matching bottoms, semi-transparent fabric pants attached to the hem. On your throat was a thick gold choker, arms bare except for a few gold bangles, heavy earrings dangling from your lobes before you decided to add anklets as well. Jennie helped fix the clasps on your top, before you left for your own room. You heard the front door open, knowing Jimin had let himself inside, calling out to him to come into your room. As you sat down by the vanity, he walked in, throwing you a smile and you scanned his appearance.

He was in all black, the leather pants tight and semi transparent shirt having a deep v-neck, showing off his toned pecs. His hair was slicked back, silver earrings dangling from his piercings, dark boots almost reaching his knees. He looked devilishly handsome, which was perfect since he was going as the Dracula to you three’s wives. You smiled at him before saying, “ChimChim you look so good! I’m glad you went with this shirt instead of the red.”

“You look wonderful too flower.” He said, kissing your head and admiring himself in your mirror.

Jimin had loved the costume idea when you had suggested it to him and now he sat down on your bed, watching you do your makeup. After applying your foundation and setting powder, you turned to your brother, beckoning him closer and starting to do his eye makeup, smoking them out and adding just a bit of eyeliner, after all he was Dracula. He smirked at his appearance, while you finished your own makeup. You kept it pale and golden, making your lips look blood red. You four had forgone the fake fangs and blood, and now that your makeup was flawless you were ready. Wrapping an arm around you, Jimin led you downstairs to the foyer where Jennie and Lisa were taking pictures, smiling at them when they appreciated his appearance before announcing, “We’re gonna be the best looking people at the party.”

You chuckled at his words before teasing, “Humble today aren’t we ChimChim?”

“Not a day in my life baby.” He responded with a wink, leading you out to Namjoon’s car.

You helped Jennie and Lisa into the back, before sitting down in the front seat, Jimin starting to drive, talking about how the party was so much more crowded thanks to Namjoon’s idea of inviting more people. The evidence for this was soon revealed, the road to Alpha Phi almost completely blocked by the amount of people. Still, the crowds moved away to let Jimin cross, and he parked the car in Namjoon’s regular spot before turning to you three and asking, “Ready ladies?”

Nodding, you all got out and immediately latched onto Jimin, to act the part of your characters. Everyone’s eyes were on you four, murmuring to themselves as you crossed past to see Colin at the door, dressed as the Joker. He saw you, eyes widening and forgetting that Jimin was right there before exhaling breathily and saying, “Wow you look sexy.”

Before you could respond, Jimin let out a hiss, turning Colin’s attention from your cleavage to his now angered face before snapping, “Eyes to yourself.”

Colin nodded dutifully, expression one of pure fear as he moved to let you all pass, sending you one last glance. Inside now, Jennie shoved Jimin lightly before admonishing, “You didn’t have to be so mean to him.”

Jimin rolled his eyes while you just giggled, kissing his cheek and holding a hand to your heart, dramatically sighing, “My hero, the protector of my honour.”

“Damn straight flower.” He snapped, before smiling and clapping his hands, pulling you close, along with Jennie and Lisa.

Walking to the living room that was already full of dancing bodies, the lights flashing as Asher played, Jimin hollering, “Out of the way fives, the tens have arrived.”

This made you want to snort, but you kept your expression cold, wanting to play the character of Dracula’s bloodthirsty bride well, the four of you strutting onto the dance floor, the crowds parting for you like the Red Sea. You all walked out onto the deck, following Jimin because he said that was where the rest were. You smiled when you saw your other brothers, appreciating their costumes. Tae-hyung had honoured his eternal love for Jack Sparrow, in his pirate outfit, hair messed and wavy, along with fake face and neck tattoos, latching onto Jennie as soon as he saw her. Namjoon had chosen Hawkeye after Lisa had insisted keeping his shoulders covered was like a sin, which was why he was in the sleeveless dark bodysuit, a fake quiver full of arrows and a bow in hand. He smiled down at Lisa before pulling her into a kiss. Ho-seok had insisted on going as either a pimp, or just strutting around in his boxers and showing off his muscles and you had vehemently refused, announcing that you were going to provide his costume. Now, in the all black Dior with the leather halter and chains, hair slicked back, he looked like the perfect cop/agent/officer, girls fluttering their eyes at him flirtatiously.

You wanted to ask where Jungkook was, but knew it would only arouse suspicions. Ho-seok was by your side now, muttering his thanks for your help in his outfit, before starting to twirl you around, making you laugh. Just as he stopped twirling, you saw Jungkook and Yoongi come out from the living room, drinks in hand, freezing when you saw him. Jungkook was in a tight white button down with the first few popped open, giving peeks of his toned chest, along with tight black pants, a large leather belt cinched at his waist and making it look tiny, a thin sword hanging from the belt. His hair was messy and falling to his eyes, studs sparking in his ears and he looked _delectable_ , making you want to forget everything and jump his bones. Yoongi’s greeting snapped you out of your stupor, and you sent him a smile, seeing how he was the only one in sweats and a t-shirt. Jimin was at Yoongi’s side instantly, taking a sip of his drink before giving him a twirl, Yoongi starting to shower your brother with compliments.

* * *

Jungkook had reached the frat and napped for a while, wanting to avoid the dark thoughts he’d had during English. Waking up with less than an hour to the party, he had quickly showered and started to get dresses, glad the quadruplets had helped in deciding a costume. He knew the frat took Halloween seriously, and Jungkook did not want to half-ass his costume, especially since you had talked about how elaborate yours was. Satisfied with his appearance, he ran a hand through his hair, willing his mind blank before walking downstairs to join the crowd.

There were even more people there than usual, which meant Jungkook’s dorm mates had also managed to show up, and he gave them a mini tour, before letting them go ahead and mingle. That was when Yoongi had greeted him, Jungkook glad to see the senior, knowing how busy he was with his TA position, Jimin regularly complaining about not seeing his boyfriend as often as he wanted to. The two of them talked as they headed to the bar, Adam handed them their drinks before Jungkook followed Yoongi out onto the deck, hearing your laughter before seeing you getting twirled by Ho-seok.

You looked like an absolute _goddess_ , hair flying as the fabric of your outfit flowed around you. You had been right, your costume for the day was nothing compared to what you had on now. The only part of your costume that wasn’t partially see-through was the tiny top and bottoms, and those too left little to the imagination. The costume showed off your perfect body, the gold jewellery only adding to the appeal. You were _flawless_ , there was no other way to describe it. Jungkook took in Lisa and Jennie’s costumes, and then Jimin’s before realising you four had gone as Dracula and his brides, impressed with the creativity.

He walked to where you stood with everyone, calling out his greeting and hoping he sounded normal, despite his mind and heart going haywire at how beautiful you were. After a few minutes of conversation and half-hearted attempts to not gawk at you, Jungkook was thankful when the group shifted towards the dance floor. Making his way to the middle of the floor, Jungkook watched as Jennie and Tae-hyung started to dance, completely enraptured with each other, Lisa and Namjoon the same. Yoongi did not dance, content to watch as Jimin and Ho-seok went to flank you. You could feel Jungkook’s eyes on you, enjoying his attention and loving how attractive he looked. Once your brothers were at your sides the three of you started to dance. One of your favourite songs came on, Jennie and Lisa leaving your brothers sides to join you. Holding back a smirk, you made eye contact with Jungkook before starting to sway your hips, seeing how his eyes widened.

You were gyrating and undulating right in front of him, making Jungkook’s blood flow downwards and veins fill with desire. Your gaze never left his, eyes flirtatious and almost challenging. Jungkook was almost overwhelmed with the yearning to hold you and pull you close, to show all the people watching you that you were his. Except you _weren’t_. This fact crashed against him like a relentless tidal wave, overwhelming Jungkook. All the thoughts he had tried to suppress also ran through his mind, making him walk off the dance floor in the direction of the bar, pouring himself two shots and downing them immediately.

You liked that Jungkook was watching you, his eyes dark and hoping he would take the hint but instead he walked off to the bar. You shrugged it off, continuing to dance with your friends and having the time of your life, not seeing Jungkook looking stone faced before leaving the living room, needing to get away from the noise. You kept dancing, barely noticing the time pass. Eventually, Namjoon and Lisa broke away from the group to go by the pool while Jimin and Yoongi shifted to the deck, Ho-seok surrounded with girls with Tae-hyung informing Jennie he would wait for her on the terrace. Nodding, Jennie grabbed your wrist and the two of you navigated through the dance floor to the bar, hearing a few wolf whistles as you crossed by. Jennie asked Adam to mix you both a quick drink, before turning to you, expression serious.

As you took the first sip of your drink, Jennie cleared her throat, and you waited for her to speak. “(Y/N) what are you doing?”

Blinking at her, you responded, “Having a drink.”

“No. I mean, what are you doing with Jungkook?”

“Quiet.” You hissed, eyes darting around cautiously.

“Nobody can hear us, your brothers are all occupied. Now answer me.” She responded.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to ask Jen.” You replied, feeling your heart start to beat faster.

“When you asked me about Tae’s love, I’d assumed you’d tell Jungkook how you felt immediately. But it’s been two weeks and you’ve done jack shit, what are you waiting for?” Jennie demanded, her tone harsh and eyes flashing.

“What feelings?”

“You love him you idiot, don’t make me spell it out for you. And I know he does too. Now, stop fucking around and tell him.”

While her words made hope blossom in your heart, images of your brothers beating up Jungkook flashed through your mind, making you hesitate. Jennie noticed your expression, her eyes growing softer before she said, “Don’t worry about the quadruplets. They like Jungkook, and even if they react badly, I promise we’ll handle them together. Don’t hold back on your chance at happiness, you _promised_ you wouldn’t.”

You blinked at Jennie, seeing her imploring expression and realising she was right. Jungkook had passed every test of yours, and proven he was more than a fuckboy. He cared for you and you cared for him. Smiling at Jennie, you nodded eagerly, prompting your best friend to squeal and pull you into a hug. Whispering you luck, she went off to join Tae-hyung at the terrace while you sipped your drink. Your eyes scanned the dance floor, not seeing Jungkook anywhere before checking the deck. Realising he was probably somewhere inside the house. Drink in hand, you started to navigate through the rooms, catching sight of Ashlyn in her princess Leia slave costume and asking her if she’d seen Jungkook anywhere. She said he’d been by the game room, and you nodded your thanks before making your way there, trying to calm your heartbeat, exhaling slowly and not believing what you were about to do.

* * *

Jungkook had left the dance floor, finding his old dorm mates again and striking up a conversation, BamBam noticing his somewhat odd mood but saying nothing. It felt good to unwind after how charged he had been watching you dance, and he tried to push you out of his mind. Jungkook jumped at BamBam’s suggestion for a game of pool, leading his friends to the less crowded game room.

As they started to play, Jungkook felt a pair of eyes on him, glancing back to see a group of girls admiring him. One was much bolder than the rest, sipping her beer as her eyes flicked over his body, dressed in a skintight shiny bodysuit with fur sleeves and earmuffs. She was pretty enough, and Jungkook stopped himself from comparing her to you, meeting her gaze before taking his shot. She clapped for him, making him smirk, remembering his conclusion that he should move on from you. It hurt, but it was for the best. And so, Jungkook kept making eye contact with the girl, turning on his usual charm. Once the round finished, she strutted over to him, leaning against the pool table and saying, “Hey there, I’m Miri.”

“Jungkook.” He replied, seeing her smile to herself before saying, “I know who you are silly. I’ve been a fan since you won the Redcrest game.”

This made him smirk, a part of him enjoying being receptive to female attention after so long, enjoying being fawned over like he used to. “What’s your costume supposed to be?” He asked, eyes raking over her.

Miri let out a high pitched giggle before saying, “I’m a poodle.”

Jungkook nodded, trying to push away his feelings of guilt, reminding himself it was misplaced since you and him were not together, and neither had you expressed the want to be together, thus making it okay for him to flirt with Miri. She told him she was part of one of the sororities and had seen him around campus a few times. Jungkook could not say the same, knowing he barely noticed anyone when you were around, his attention solely on you.

For some reason, Jungkook nodded when Miri suggested they start to head somewhere more private, letting her grab his wrist and lead him out of the game room. It was in the absolute corner of the frat and cut off from most of the party, and Miri found an empty area of the hallway, letting go of Jungkook’s wrist and turning to face him with a smirk. He knew what she wanted, it was clear from her face, but Jungkook did not know whether he wanted it too. It had been a while since he had slept with someone, feeling like eternity considering his usual schedule. You crossed past his mind again, his brow furrowing and making Miri pout. Pushing away the thought that she didn’t even look _half_ as cute as you when she did the action, he sent her a small smile before she stepped closer, a hand reaching up to brush the hair away from his face as she spoke, “Why don’t we get to know each other better in your room?”

This was the scene you came upon. You had reached the game room finally, about to step inside when you saw two figures at the end of the hallway, for some reason starting to walk towards them. Your grip on the glass tightened when you saw it was Jungkook, with a girl. She had her hands all over him, and was in a ridiculous poodle costume that made you want to find gasoline and a lighter. You heard her sultry tone, it grated your ears as she suggested going up to Jungkook’s room. Your stomach curled with jealousy and anger, face going cold. Without thinking you marched up to them, Jungkook noticing a bit too late as you flicked your glass at the girl, soaking her face and most of her costume.

Jungkook heard footsteps, and when he saw Miri get covered with a drink, he turned to see you standing there, glare so cold it made him want to drop dead. Miri let out an indignant shriek, sputtering awkwardly while you watched with aloof eyes, not even looking at Jungkook yet. His eyes were on Miri too, feeling a bit guilty to face you. This angered him, he had done nothing wrong and yet he felt bad. You were not his girlfriend, you had made that abundantly clear, so why did you throw your drink on Miri?

Miri turned to face you now and you blinked slowly, before saying, “Oh I didn’t see you there.”

Jungkook scoffed at how insincere you sounded, prompting you to send him a glare, which he returned. Miri, not noticing the tension between you two, screeching, “Oh my god what did you do? Are you stupid? My costume’s ruined!”

You tore your eyes away from Jungkook’s blazing ones, sending a disgusted look to Miri, finally recognising her as one of the girls from the most annoying sorority on campus. You needed to talk to Jungkook, and this bitch thought _she_ was the main character. She needed to leave you both the fuck alone stat, before the famous Park temper took over. “I did you a favour, the costume is terrible. Now go play fetch somewhere else, I’m sure someone desperate enough will give you a bone.”

She gasped at your words, stepping forward with her hands clenched as she started to hiss “Why you little-”

Before she could reach you, Jungkook stepped forward and finally spoke, face serious and tone stern, “Miri, I think you should leave us alone.”

She looked up at him in shock, before scowling and storming off with a huff. You watched her go, sending her a saccharine smile and calling out, “Bye Miri! Bathroom’s to the left!”

Behind you, Jungkook asked testily, “What the fuck was that (Y/N)?”

Your smirk fell and you turned to face him, equal parts angry and hurt, seeing how incensed Jungkook looked. It was clear he did not like what you had done, he had even ditched his nickname for you. You steeled your expression, crossing your arms and replying, “I could ask you the same thing.”

He let out a frustrated groan, seeing the stubbornness in your expression, feeling the irritation coming off you in droves. Your brothers had told him about your anger, and Jungkook had gotten glimpses of it when you had interacted with Trent, but right now you were livid. But _why_? It annoyed him, that you had no reason to behave the way you just had. “Why’d you drive Miri away?”

That was the million dollar question, and it made you hesitate for a second. What could you say? In a way, Jungkook’s reaction was justified. You were not together, you had not told him you wanted to be together. You had no claim on Jungkook, and thus your jealousy was misplaced and your actions odd. You had not given him any indication about wanting to be with him or talked along those lines, and thus you had no right to stop him from seeing someone else. He was waiting for an answer, seeing you falter before you started, “Because-”

“Because what (Y/N)?” Jungkook snapped, seeing as you were not speaking.

You blinked at his tone, seeing how he was breathing heavily and stepping closer to you now, backing away till you felt the wall hit your back. Jungkook was now right in front of you, only a few paces away and looking tempestuous, yet tempting. It was how his eyes were obsidian, how his jaw was ticking as he tongued his cheek, clearly displeased and it was making your stomach and heart flutter, your own breaths quicker now. For a second, Jungkook’s eyes flashed down to your chest, barely concealed in that top, before flicking back up to your eyes. You noticed this move, seeing his gaze darken before he spoke again, lone low and sounding like he was trying to control his fury, “Why’d you do it?”

That glance down to your chest told you what you needed to know, that as annoyed as Jungkook was right now, he was equally attracted to you. This emboldened you, making you meet his gaze calmly before you responded, “Because she’s not the one for you.”

Your unruffled and tranquil demeanour irked Jungkook even more, you looking absolutely unapologetic over your actions. If he were honest, Jungkook did not care about what you had done to Miri personally, it was more of the implication of you not wanting him to be with someone else that perturbed him.

He let out a dry chuckle before starting, “Oh and who is? Nobody? You? I didn’t realise I’d have to get my one night stands approved by you _princess_.” The way he said the nickname made you want to clench your thighs together, Jungkook not noticing the effect he had on you as he continued his tirade, “You know you’ve really been confusing me (Y/N). One minute I have you figured out, the next you pull shit like this and leave me hanging by a thread again. I don’t know what you want, and the moment I try not to care, you make me again. _Goddammit_ you’re _perfect_ and I love that we’re close now, but it’s _not enough_. It should be but it’s not. Fuck, I—”

Jungkook was getting more and more passionate as he spoke, stepping closer and now he finally slammed a hand against the wall, inches away from your head. You did not even flinch at the move, too turned on by his anger and his proximity, joy seeping through you at his words. He realised how close you both were now, that he had you practically pinned against the wall, swallowing thickly as he looked down at you before saying, “I want to _ruin_ our friendship (Y/N). I want _you_. I don’t care what your brothers do, I don’t care how many people I have to fight off for you, I don’t care about anything. You’re all that makes sense to me. You threw me off my axis the day I saw you, completely ruined the plans I had for university, but I can’t give a fuck about it anymore. I’m yours and I don’t even know how you feel and _fuck_ it’s so frustrating to see your right there but still so far away.”

Jungkook exhaled deeply, his breaths now coming in short pants as he looked down at you, trying to read your expression. You were blinking up at him, mentally screaming at what he was saying, heart performing flips at his words. He _liked_ you, he _wanted_ you. He was waiting for an answer, but you were too busy mentally celebrating to form a sentence. Taking your silence as a rejection, Jungkook started to pull away from you with a dejected sigh, knowing he would definitely regret whatever he said the next morning when you refused to speak to him. You noticed him start to pull away, hand reaching out and fisting his shirt, stopping him.

Jungkook froze when he felt your touch, gaze flicking down to your fingers wrapped around his shirt before back up at your face. Your eyes were unreadable, and he wondered if you were going to give him a piece of your mind and then let him go. Instead, you smirked slowly before titling your head to the side, a playful lilt in your tone as you asked, “Aren’t you going to kiss me now? Or are you all talk?”

Your grip on his shirt tightened, Jungkook letting out a low growl once he realised you felt the same. He was exuberant, and while he wanted to whoop with joy, you were waiting. Jungkook stepped closer, his body now flush against yours, able to feel your rapidly beating heart as he leaned down, finally capturing your lips against his. They were impossibly soft, and kissing you felt like a dream come true. Jungkook’s lips were on yours, and it was like heaven, your hand letting go of his shirt to instead tangle in his hair, stroking the soft strands as you pulled him in even closer. The hand of his that wasn’t on the wall flew up to cup your cheek, both of you ignoring the need for oxygen as you kissed. Finally, Jungkook pulled away, letting out a slow exhale and resting his forehead against yours, his thumb stroking your cheekbone gently before he whispered, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that princess.”

You smiled, giving his lips a quick peck before teasing, “Oh I know Jungkookie. First day you saw me, English class.”

He did not even attempt to deny your claims, starting to kiss you again. This time he was much slower, much more passionate, relishing the feel of you against him. You were enjoying the moment just as much as him, gently tugging his soft strands and feeling him groan against your mouth, the sound going straight to your core. This time when he pulled away, you pouted, making him chuckle. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, nuzzling his nose against yours before asking, “Did I tell you how fucking gorgeous you look in this costume?”

“No, but you might’ve told Miri.” You quipped with a smirk, Jungkook groaning dramatically and saying, “You’re never gonna get over that are you?”

“We’ll see.” You responded, sending him a wink.

You waited for Jungkook to kiss you again, but he stepped away. Not liking the distance after months of pining, you stepped closer, hugging him and burying your face in his chest, his arms wrapping around your waist automatically. “What time is it?” He asked suddenly.

You pulled away, arms still around him as you looked up curiously before saying, “Past 12 last I checked.”

Nodding to himself, he smiled down at you before announcing, “The first of November. That’s gonna be our anniversary date.”

His bunny grin and tone made you smile, and you nudged him lightly before asking, “Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“No, this is.” He responded, kissing your forehead, “(Y/N)”, his lips were now on your left cheek, “Be”, now on your right cheek, “My”, finally giving your lips a peck and finishing, “Girlfriend.”

You giggled at how corny he was being before nodding, seeing him beam at you, hugging you again and picking you off the ground, starting to twirl you as best as he could in the narrow hallway, whispering into your ear, “Tomorrow, we’re going on a date.”

You let him twirl you, arms around his neck as you agreed, “Sounds perfect Jungkookie.”

Finally Jungkook put you down, beaming at you as if he could not believe the events that had transpired. It was like he was on cloud nine, you had agreed to be his girlfriend. You were equally exuberant, unable to stop smiling up at Jungkook, your _boyfriend_. For now, you could forget about the looming threat of your brothers, and just enjoy the moment. You knew that by now, they would be occupied with their respective partners and thus, held Jungkook’s hand, leading him through the frat. He let you lead him towards the living room, pausing at the edge of the dance floor for a second till you looked over your shoulder at him and said, “I want to dance.”

Jungkook relented with a smile, sending a quick look around the room and sighing with relief when he could not see your brothers or the frat members, the crowd too large to properly spot anyone. Ever precautious, you both went to the middle of the dance floor, between the sweaty bodies moving to the rhythm, turning to face each other. You started to sway again, Jungkook’s hands finding their way onto your waist as he pulled you closer. Everyone else faded away, both of you sinking into each others eyes, soft smiles tugging your lips as you moved in sync. Once the beat picked up, you pulled away, starting to move your hips, Jungkook’s hand coming on top of them to guide your movements, his face dark. The two of you danced as if you had years of practice, smirks coming onto your faces until the song ended.

You would have liked to dance more, but caught sight of Jennie descending the stairs, immediately inclining your head towards her to inform Jungkook. He let go of you, and followed you at a distance as you navigated past everyone to join Jennie’s side. “Where’s Tae?” You asked, Jungkook coming to wrap an arm around your waist as if it was second nature.

Jennie was about to respond, when her gaze landed on Jungkook’s arm around you, eyes widening almost comically before she scanned your appearances, seeing how Jungkook’s hair was messier, your lips slightly swollen. She let out a high pitched squeal, immediately latching onto you both for a bone crushing hug as she exclaimed, “Oh my gosh! Fucking finally!”

Pulling away, she beamed at you both, Jungkook chuckling at her enthusiasm while you smiled at her genuine joy for you two. Just as she was about to speak, you heard Tae-hyung’s voice call out to her, Jungkook leaving your side and going to stand a few paces away. Just as you sent him an understanding smile, Tae-hyung descended from the stairs, Lisa and Namjoon in tow. “Come on flower, I’m dropping you all back.” Namjoon announced, already walking out with Lisa.

Jennie took charge, looping her arm around Tae-hyung and starting to drag him outside as she whined, “Come on baby.”

You smiled to yourself at her quick thinking, thankful that this allowed you a few more moments with Jungkook. You walked to the door, Jungkook right behind you as he dropped a kiss on the top of your head and whispered, “I’ll see you tomorrow princess.”

Turning, you gave him one quick kiss before pulling away, hating that you had to leave him. As you descended the steps, you kept turning back to see him standing by the door, until you reached Tae-hyung. He gave you a quick hug before you got into the back with Jennie, closing the door as you sat and watching Namjoon start to drive. Jennie was sending you looks, the both of you silently communicating and mentally willing Namjoon to drive faster. Once the house pulled up, Jennie immediately dragged you outside, sending Lisa a look which meant she had ten-seconds to say her goodbyes. As you were pulled into the foyer, you saw Lisa peck Namjoon before hurrying out with a wave. Once she was inside, Jennie closed the door dramatically before saying, “(Y/N) here has something to tell us.”

Lisa blinked at you curiously, and you finally allowed yourself to celebrate. Letting out a squeal, you announced, “I’m going on a date with Jungkook tomorrow.”

Immediately, Lisa and Jennie broke into megawatt smiles, rushing forward to capture you in a tight hug, the three of you starting to giggle and bounce in the foyer like preteens who’s crushes had deigned to breathe in their direction. After calming yourselves, you let out a happy exhale, Lisa earnestly saying, “I’m so happy for you (Y/N).”

You smiled at her, Jennie nodding before adding, “This is perfect, you’re already glowing.”

“I hate to ask, but what about your brothers?” Lisa suddenly piped up, making you frown.

“I don’t know Lis. I think I’ll discuss it with Jungkook tomorrow.” You responded, your friends nodding in understanding before Jennie announced, “This calls for ice cream!”

With a laugh, you followed her into the kitchen, taking a seat on the stool and letting her serve you enormous scoops of ice cream. As you took the first bite, you smiled to yourself. Life was as sweet as honey, as soft as the vanilla ice cream on your tongue, and you could not wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter hehehe, I promise smut in the next one because adding it right now seemed a lil rushed  
> As always, please let me know what you thought of it in the comments, I thrive on your compliments and validation!
> 
> Reader's day costume (Devon Aoki)= https://64.media.tumblr.com/02baf93f2ec482cca0575a43605141a1/tumblr_ncfhw0W8Ek1qcqqpjo2_500.png
> 
> Jennie's day costume (Cher)= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/56/fa/2f/56fa2fd15873d1fdd54a9d58bc4967a8.jpg
> 
> Lisa's day costume (Lola)= https://www.miccostumes.com/images/path-products/image-CSJ1809LB.jpg/&width=456&height=668
> 
> Reader's costume (Marishka)= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/da/0c/f3/da0cf361d4c62f89274ac288cd97b477.jpg
> 
> Jennie's Costume (Verona)= https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/5/5d/Bride-van-helsing-Verona.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150517063003
> 
> Lisa's costume (Aleera)= https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/d/d2/Bride-van-helsing-Aleera.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150517060137
> 
> Namjoon's costume= https://media.topcelebsjackets.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Jeremy-Renner-The-Avengers-Hawkeye-Vest-2.jpg
> 
> J-hope's costume= https://pm1.narvii.com/7706/222a89328c8de03db1810b65508422d4ac9f27bfr1-719-1280v2_hq.jpg
> 
> Jungkook's costume= https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/TKVHlcc0g6sK-5028ZnkMNnxVFMOvvZpWPSxc7nWUFdNVUg75DWKnOkDMwY-8pnb_a_7q2hyxkWcVlt7mVQMKg74RDsomxDBnv7DiBFM0g7yqw4=w960-rj-nu-e365
> 
> Tae-hyung's costume= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bd/da/c1/bddac1c3a3f6a64ac5eae04583d347cb.jpg  
> Tae-hyung's fake tattoos= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/52/49/37/5249374f08ef2c8773d900f896d07a06.jpg
> 
> Jimin's costume (more transparent)= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ef/39/3e/ef393ebfe1790fe937905339f4e75c7f.jpg  
> Jimin's eye makeup= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/da/2d/cf/da2dcfb9568e788ceb4c4819b05abed8.jpg
> 
> Miri's costume= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/da/78/d5da7867ca1b1a08366a9a5140402b64.jpg
> 
> See you next update lovelies!! 💞💖💕


End file.
